The Power of Three Rider
by FCI. Master Harem
Summary: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya.
1. Chapter 1

yo agan semua. perkenalkan nama saya arif4342 yang merupakan author yang berkehidupan biasa-biasa saja. nah untuk kali ini saya akan memperkenalkan ffn baru yang bernama The Power of Three Rider. bagaimana ceritanya. yuk kita lihat

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Dipagi hari yang cerah terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berambut setengah botak dan memiliki mata kuning keemasan yang lagi duduk termenung sambil memandang awan dengan bosan karena tidak ada petualangan sama sekali apalagi mendebarkan

"Haaaah.. apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain buat FFN yang two ultra dxd?" keluh dia yang nampak capek habis menulis FFN-nya itu apalagi jika hari ini dia libur panjang disaat dia selesai ujian semester ganjil

"Eh... apa itu?" tanya pemuda itu yang nampak melihat ada lubang hitam didekat temboknya. Tanpa dia sadar dirinya mulai kehisap disana

"wuaaaaa" akhirnya pemuda itu berteriak keras dan masuk kedalam lubang hitam sana diikuti oleh laptopnya yang juga ikut tersedot kedalam sana

dan akhirnya pemuda itu tewas didalam lubang hitam yang kini mulai menghilang dirumahnya

**dimension UQ holder**

sementara itu didunia sana terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam model pantat ayam dengan warna mata merah ruby tengah bertarung dengan sesosok pria dewasa yang nampak brewokan yang berambut merah maron dan dia memiliki mata kuning keemasan

"sudahlah, lebih baik kamu menyerah saja. Touta-kun?" ucap sosok pria dewasa itu kepada pemuda yang bernama touta

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku selesai membawamu kesini dan menyadarkanmu kakek buyut" ucap touta dengan tegas

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu mati saja" ucap sang kakek buyut kepada touta yang kini mulai mengeluarkan sihir lubang hitam yang sangat besar

"tidak akan kami biarkan kamu menyakiti cucuku, ayah" ucap seseorang yang berperawakan sama dengan sang kakek buyut namun lebih tinggi dan rambutnya sama persis yang bernama negi dan terlihat dia telah membatalkan sihir dari sang kakeknya atau lebih tepatnya ayahnya

"itu benar, kau dan lalda-sama akan kami hancurkan" ucap perempuan berambut orange twintail dengan mata yang berbeda warna yang bernama asuna kagurazaka

"jii-chan, Asuna-baachan" ucap Touta yang kaget jika yang menyelamatkan dirinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang nampak masih muda padahal jika diperhatikan wajah kakeknya seperti pria dewasa padahal umurnya sudah 80 tahun sedangkan asuna sudah hampir 1 abad karena dia terkurung didalam es akibat pengorbanannya untuk planet mars dan bumi

"bukan hanya kami berdua saja lho Touta-kun, tapi seluruh orang akan membantumu" ucap asuna yang membuat touta menoleh kebelakang dan dirinya terkejut jika yang membantunya juga rekan negi, murid-muridnya, bahkan gurunya ada disana, bersama tim uq holder apalagi teman masa kecil kakeknya dan kakaknya yang masih muda dilihat

"minna" ucap Touta yang kini bersemangat melihat kedatangan sekutu Negi

"oniichan" ucap perempuan yang berambut pirang pendek dengan mata yang berwarna merah hati yang bernama cutlass diikuti oleh perempuan yang berada dibelakangnya yang bernama setsuna dengan perempuan berambut panjang dengan pakaian ala mahoura gakuen yang bernama konoka

"Cut-chan, Setsuna-chan, Konoka-chan" ucap Touta yang memeluk adik-adiknya. lalu kenapa cutlass bisa berubah menjadi baik? karena dia sadar akibat ucapan touta dimana dirinya belum tahu siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya

"yo boya" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam yang nampak memiliki semangat yang sama persis dengan touta yakninya hyperaktif

"kamu siapa?" tanya Touta yang nampak bingung jika orang yang berambut hitam itu mengenalnya yang membuat semua sweetdrop jika laki-laki yang berambut hitam lebih tinggi dari touta tidak dia kenal padahal sudah diceritakan oleh gurunya jika dia bersama sosok yang bernama inugami kotarou yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya dalam melawan lalda

"namanya adalah inugami kotarou teman seperjuangan negi juga fate averruncus sama aku" ucap perempuan yang berambut pirang pucat panjang sampai pinggang yang bermata biru yang kelihatan seperti ibu-ibu (#padahal aslinya berumur 700 tahun)

"be-berarti dia adalah" ucap touta yang tercekat mendengarnya

"yap dia adalah pamanmu" ucap perempuan berambut orange a.k.a asuna tersebut

"ehh... apa itu benar, yukihime" ucap touta kepada yukihime dengan perasaan kaget dan dibalas dengan anggukan

"tak akan kami biarkan kau menyentuh cucu kami semua" ucap teman asuna yang bernama honoka yang biasa dipanggil gadis perpustakaan

"itu benar, dia adalah cucu kami yang sangat berharga dengan kata lain jika kau ingin menyentuhnya kau harus berhadapan dengan kami semua" ucap perempuan berambut ungu

"itu benar. ikuyo minna" ucap perempuan yang berambut pirang yang nampak norak ketika dia bersama negi dan bermata hijau

"ha'i ADEAT" akhirnya semuanya pun berubah dengan pakaian masing-masing dari pactio yang mereka dapat

akhirnya pertarungan sengitpun tak dapat dihindarkan walau dengan sekuat tenaga sekalipun akhirnya lalda beserta bawahannya yang suka berperang sudah tumbang. namun, tanpa disangka lalda membuat lubang sihir dengan sisa tenaga sihir yang ia miliki sehingga dia berhasil membuat lubang hitam yang membuat touta bingung apa yang dilakukan lalda

"menghindar dari sana, muno" ucap perempuan loli yang bermata kuning keemasan dan memiliki rambut pirang dilengkapi dengan kacamata harry potter dan memakai topi bundar yang berwarna hitam yang tahu apa dilakukan lalda

"kirin-chan" ucap touta yang kini berlari menuju perempuan itu yang bernama kirin. namun, apa daya lubang hitam itu kini menghisap touta dengan kuat sehingga touta terbang ke tempat lubang hitam dan masuk disana yang membuat partnernya kaget jika teman pertamanya telah meninggalkan mereka

"Uwaaaaaaaa" akhirnya Touta lenyap dari pandangan dan lubang hitam itupun lenyap dari pandangan yang membuat semua kaget bahkan kakeknya juga kaget apalagi yang pernah menjadi murid-muridnya, mereka kaget dan menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan mereka jika cucu tercinta mereka telah menghilang begitu juga dengan yukihime dengan nama aslinya Evangeline A.K. McDowell

"To-Touta...-kun" ucap sosok yang dikatakan tidak memiliki kelamin sama sekali yang bernama Kuromaru

"Cih..." ucap perempuan yang berambut dan bermata mirip seperti sairenji haruna dan memiliki oppai yang gede yang bernama karin

"rasakan itu bocah kurang ajar" ucap lalda

"to-touta...-kun" ucap Yukihime yang bernama aslikan Evangeline A.K. McDowell kaget jika dia telah menghilang dari penglihatannya apalagi salah satu orang yang selalu menepati janjinya

"kuso"

"CIKUSOOO" teriak karin karena dia kehilangan teman yang dia sudah anggap adik yang bodoh

"hiks...to-touta-kun...hiks..."ucap teman asuna yang bernama honoka menangis jika cucunya terhisap lubang hitam

"heh rasakan itu jika kalian berani melawanku" ucap lalda

"Berani sekali kau melakukan hal kotor itu kepada keponakanku..."ucap kotarou yang menjeda ucapannya dan kini mengeluarkan aura mananya secara besar-besaran yang bikin udara disekitar menjadi kuat sekali

"itu sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan" sambung dia

**di elemental nation**

sementara itu didimensi elemental terlihat tengah terjadi perang antar shinobi ke-4. dan terlihat ada 2 orang pemuda yang tengah bertarung dengan seorang wanita yang berambut perak dengan mata yang nampak buta ditambah dia memakai baju miko dan memiliki sepasang tanduk yang bernama kaguya otsutsuki yang dikenal sebagai ibu dari semua chakra

"hentikan kalian perbuatan kalian berdua. kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku karena aku merupakan seorang dewi, ashura, indra"

"tidak akan. aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menyegelmu" ucap sosok yang berambut pirang jabrik yang kini dibalut aura orange dan ada 9 buah bola hitam yang kita kenal gudodama

"apa yang dikatakan si dobe itu benar. Kami semua tidak akan menyerah sampai kamu benar-benar tersegel" ucap pemuda yang berambut model pantat bebek atau pantat ayam yang tengah diselimuti aura ungu dan memakai mata yang berwarna merah dengan 3 tomoe yang dikenal sharingan

**"cepatlah naruto. batas waktu penggunaan biju senjutsu mode sudah hampir habis"** ucap sosok monster berekor sembilan yang berpenampilan seperti rubah didalam tubuh pemuda berambut jabrik begitupun dengan semua monster berekor yang lain

"aku tahu, kurama" ucap pemuda yang bernama naruto kepada partnernya yang bernama kuurama

"ayo kita selesaikan ini. sasuke" ucap pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik yang telah selesai membuat handseal dan maju ke tempat kaguya berada

"hn" balas sasuke dengan ucapan legend khas uchihanya yang ikut maju bersama naruto

"rasakan ini nenek peot" ejek naruto

"**rikudou shiki fuin**" ucap mereka serempak yang langsung menengadahkan tangan mereka ke depan dan mengenai kaguya yang membuat kaguya kaget jika dirinya yang abadi akan disegel kembali

"**FUIN**" sambung naruto dan sasuke yang kini berhasil menyegel kaguya selama-lamanya dan membuat semua shinobi aliansi senang jika PDS 4 berhasil dilakukan walau memakan jumlah korban yang sangat banyak

bruk

setelah proses penyegelan selesai terlihatlah naruto yang kini jatuh dalam keadaan berbaring yang membuat semua shinobi kaget bahkan pacarnya yang menyatakan cintanya kini berlari kearahnya yang berambut indigo plus matanya berwarna putih dalam keadaan sedih begitupun dengan tim yang seangkatan dengannya yakni guru kakashi, sakura , dan sasuke

"oii naruto... kau nggak apa-apa" tanya laki-laki yang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik kepada naruto

"aku... nggak... apa-apa kiba" ucap naruto

"naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya jika dia tahu bahwa pacarnya akan meninggalkannya apalagi kakaknya juga pergi meninggalkannya

"sudahlah hinata-chan... a-aku... nggak apa-apa kok" ucap naruto dengan senyum hangatnya

"hiks...apanya yang nggak apa-apa...hiks..hiks... chakramu sudah sangat sedikit" ucap hinata yang membuat semua shinobi kaget karena sang pahlawan mereka akan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya

"medis cepat kesini" ucap laki-laki yang memakai masker dan berambut perak apalagi dia nampak cemas jika murid kesayangannya yang merupakan pahlawan dunia shinobi akan meninggalkan dunia ini

"sudahlah... kakashi-sensei..." ucap naruto yang nampak tersenyum jika dirinya dikhawatirkan oleh guru peniru karena kakashi mendapat julukan sebagai copy ninja atau dikenal sebagai ninja peniru

"Apa yang kamu katakan naruto... kau harus hidup" bantah kakashi yang sama sekali nggak mau menerima jika muridnya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini

"sudah terlambat... kakashi-sensei... mungkin hari ini... aku akan...meninggalkan kalian semua..." ucap naruto yang nampak terputus-putus

"jangan...hiks...hiks... pergi, naruto-kun" ucap hinata kepada naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan sedih

"aku tidak akan pergi...hinata-chan...aku...akan selalu...berada...dihatimu... dan lagi...aku menerima pernyataan...cintamu kepadaku...hinata-chan...dan lagi...kamu nggak...usah sedih...karena ...kehilanganku. Namun, kamu...harus...mencari...pasangan... yang mau...menerima...kamu...apa...adanya" jelas naruto yang membuat hinata kaget jika perasaan cintanya akhirnya terbalaskan walau sang kekasihnya akan pergi dari sini

"jangan banyak bicara kau, dobe. Kau adalah saudaraku, temanku, dan rivalku... aku nggak menerima jika kamu harus pergi meninggalkan kami semua" ucap sasuke yang kini membentak naruto. Mereka yang mendengar ucapan sasuke kaget karena nggak biasanya sasuke berkata seperti itu kepada naruto. Karena mereka tahu jika sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, datar, dan keren (dimata para gadis)

"aku tahu...itu ...teme. Tapi waktuku kayaknya nggak banyak...karena aku akan...pergi meninggalkan...kalian...semua" ucap naruto

"dan...untuk jabatan ...sebagai hokage...aku serahkan kepada sasuke..." ucap naruto yang kini memproklamirkan jika sasuke menjadi hokage

"kenapa... kenapa harus aku yang menjadi hokage, dobe?"

"karena...aku yakin...dan percaya...kepadamu. Sasuke" ucap naruto

"tapi kamu tahukan kalau aku seorang nukenin. Mereka belum tentu mau menerimaku yang kini seorang nukenin" ucap sasuke yang kini mengeluarkan air mata karena orang yang telah menganggap dia saudara tidak sedarah akan pergi

"kalau...belum dicoba...kita... mana tahukan...teme" ucap naruto yang kini tersenyum hangat karena dia belum pernah melihat jika teman seakademinya, teman setimnya, dan semua orang menangis untuknya

"kurasa...sudah saatnya...aku pergi...minna" ucap naruto yang kini mulai mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang mereka semua tahu apa yang diucapkannya

'sayonara'

akhirnya narutopun menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya yang membuat suasana menjadi sangat duka setelah kepergian sesosok pahlawan yang menyatukan semua desa, semua kage, dan melindungi dunia elemental tanpa pamrih

begitupun dengan teman naruto yang selalu mengatakan 'masa muda' kini harus mengeluarkan tangis yang begitu deras setelah kepergian teman yang selalu perhatian kepadanya walau dan tidak pernah mengenal kata 'menyerah'

apalagi hinata orang yang selalu menganggap naruto adalah temannya bukan monster berekor apalagi kyuubi. dia bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya pada saat terjadinya invasi pain di kota konoha yang berakhir dimana dirinya nyaris meregang nyawa ketika dirinya tertusuk batang hitam dari pain karena dia sangat mencintai naruto

akhirnya awan yang mendungpun mengeluarkan hujan seolah-olah menangis atas kepergian pemuda pirang yang dikenal sebagai shinobi penuh kejutan. akhirnya semua orang memberikan title kepada naruto dengan julukan 'Hero the Elemental Nation'

**dialam kematian**

setelah itu, kini 3 pemuda itu berada dialam kematian dan berada diruangan yang gelap gulita

"bangunlah kalian bertiga wahai para pemuda pilihanku" ucap sang cahaya yang kini membuat 3 pemuda itu terbangun

"aku ada dimana?" tanya pemuda jabrik yang dikenal nama naruto yang bertanya entah kepada siapa

"kurasa kita berada diruangan yang serba gelap" balas pemuda yang bermabut hitam dengan mata merah rubynya yang bernama touta

"mungkin kita berada di alam baka" ucap pemuda yang berambut hitam setengah botak yang bermata kuning keemasan

"ehh...alam kematian?!" tanya naruto dan touta dengan histeris

"**benar... kalian berada di alam kematian dimana arwah kalian berada disini**" ucap sosok cahaya yang kini menuju kepada pemuda itu

"**siapa anda?**" tanya biju dari dalam tubuh naruto

"perkenalkan namaku kami-sama yang dikenal sebagai pencipta dan pembuat alam semesta" ucap cahaya yang memperkenalkan diri

mendengar nama kami-sama akhirnya arif,touta, dan naruto bersujud atas kelancangan mereka termasuk para bijuu didalam tubuh naruto, mereka kaget dan akhirnya berlutut kepada kami-sama karena telah lancang kepada kami-sama

"**maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya terhadap anda, kami-sama**" ucap kyuubi yang berada didalam tubuh naruto

"begitupun dengan kami bertiga. maafkan kami karena telah lancang kepada anda kami-sama" ucap touta yang mewakili 2 pemuda yang nampak tunduk dan bersujud

"**angkatlah kepala kalian semua**" ucap kami-sama yang membuat 3 pemuda bahkan seluruh biju mengangkat kepalanya

"**aku senang jika kalian telah sadar dari perbuatan kalian. Namun, aku ada permintaan kepada kalian bertiga**" ucap kami-sama yang membuat 3 orang itu penasaran apa yang akan diminta oleh kami-sama kepada mereka bertiga yang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang biasa saja

"memang apa permintaan anda, kami-sama?" tanya arif yang dibalas anggukan dari 2 orang disana

"**aku ingin kalian bertiga mendamaikan dunia lain. dan nama dunia itu adalah dunia DXD**" ucap kami-sama yang membuat 3 orang disana bahkan biju pun terheran-heran kenapa mereka semua harus mendamaikan dunia DXD

"maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya dalam berucap kami-sama. memang kenapa kami bertiga harus mendamaikan dunia itu?" tanya naruto dengan sopan

"**karena dunia itu telah terjadi konflik yang cukup besar dan dalam kitab injil ada 3 fraksi yang berada disana dan mengalami pertikaian. 3 fraksi itu, antara lain akuma, tenshi, dan datesnhi**" ucap kami-sama yang membuat arif heran karena dia orang yang beragama islam dan lagi dalam kitabnya tidak ada disebutkan bahwa ada malaikat hitam atau dia kenal sebagai malaikat jatuh

"maaf kami-sama. mungkin ini agak membuatku sedikit heran. dalam kitabku yakninya al-qur'an tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan tentang malaikat jatuh apalagi malaikat yang besayap hitam" ucap arif yang membuat kami-sama tersenyum karena memang dalam kitab al-qur'an tidak ada kata datenshi melainkan akuma dan tenshi saja

"**apa yang kamu katakan benar, arif. sebenarnya al-qur'an merupakan sebuah kitab penyempurna dari kitab zabur, taurat, dan injil. Dan apa yang kamu katakan barusan memang tidak salah karena memang di kitab al-qur'an tidak ada kata malaikat hitam atau dikenal malaikat jatuh melainkan iblis, dan malaikat**"

"tapi kenapa.. aku nggak mau kepercayaanku berubah kepada engkau kami-sama...karena...hiks... saya nggak mau bertukar agama katolik apalagi kristen" ucap arif yang kini mengeluarkan airmatanya

begitupun dengan naruto dan touta mereka nampak sedih mendengar penuturan dari arif yang begitu loyal dengan agamanya yakninya islam

"**sudahlah arif. engkau sebagai orang yang beriman janganlah sedih dan berputus asa. karena kamu merupakan orang yang paling beriman kepadaku**" ucap kami-sama yang membuat Arif tersadar dari apa yang dikatakan kami-sama dan menghapus air matanya

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan. kan nggak mungkin jugakan kami pergi kesana tanpa kekuatan apalagi sihir. Karena dari yang aku tahu... engkau akan murka jika ada seseorang yang memperjual agamanya dengan sihir dan akan menjerumuskan mereka ke neraka" Tanya arif yang meminta kepastian karena orang islam dikenal sebagai agama yang tidak memakai sihir

"**memang itu pada dasarnya benar, arif. tapi hanya pengecualian saja untukmu begitupun dengan kalian berdua. sebab dari yang aku lihat hanya kamu saja yang hidup yang tidak ada gairahnya sama sekali dan sukanya ingin mencari petualangan yang mendebarkan seperti ingin dikejar dinosaurus atau cheetah. bahkan di FFN yang kamu tulis di laptop banyak yaang berisinya hanya tokoh utamanya ada dirimu dengan karakter anime lainnya**" jelas kami-sama yang menunjuk arif yang membuat Arif pundung karena apa yang dikatakan kami-sama benar. karena dalam kehidupannya dia sangat kurang bergairah apalagi tidak ada semangat sama sekali

"maaf saja jika aku yang terburuk dari yang terburuk" ucap Arif yang membuat 2 orang yang berada disebelahnya menahan tawa

"apa yang kalian berdua tertawakan sompret"

"kaupun juga kepala duren" ejek arif yang membuat naruto menampilkan perempatan didahinya karena rambut peninggalan ayahnya dihina

"oi... memang dari awalnya aku ini pirang ya. Jadi jangan seenak jidatmu menghina rambut ayahku yang keren ini" ucap naruto yang nggak terima jika rambut ayahnya dihina

"keren darimananya cuy? yang ada rambutmu itu berwarna seperti tahi atau warnanya mirip kayak buah duren yang ingin aku lahap sekarang karena aku nggak dapat makan duren" ucap arif yang kini mengejek naruto kembali yang membuat naruto kembali kesal

"kau ingin aku hajar ya?" tanya naruto dengan aura mencekam

"jika iya. apa yang akan kau lakukan, dobemen?"tanya arif yang membuat naruto kaget jika julukan itu didapat dari sahabatnya

"Sejak kapan dirimu itu tahu julukan yang nggak aku terima sama sekali"

"oi..aku ini berasal dari dimensi lain jadi wajar aku tahu karena aku pernah nonton anime yang ada tokoh utamanya dirimu ya, kepala duren. dan lagi aku juga pernah tahu apa julukanmu yang satunya lagi yakninya usuratonkachi" jelas arif yang membuat naruto kalah debat dan mendesah pasrah nggak terima

"oi... kalian ini membuat kita bertiga malu dihadapan kami-sama lho" peringat touta yang membuat semua terdiam karena mereka nggak tahu jika ada kami-sama dihadapannya

"**hahahahahaha... belum pernah aku lihat tingkah kalian yang konyol seperti ini**" ucap kami-sama yang membuat arif dan naruto terdiam melihat jika kami-sama tertawa lepas dari tingkah konyol naruto dan arif

"**haduuh... baiklah kamu tidak akan berpindah agama tapi kamu harus mengetahui ini, arif. karena dunia yang kalian ini memiliki 2 agama. yakninya kristen dan katolik lalu agama shinto**" ucap kami-sama yang membuat arif heran dengan agama satunya lagi

"Agama shinto. agama apaan itu? baru pertama kali nih aku dengar ada agama shinto" ucap arif

"**agama shinto merupakan suatu agama yang mempercayai dewa-dewa yang sejenis hewan**"

"apa sejenis dengan ras yokai?" tanya naruto

"** ya mereka sejenis dengan ras yokai apalagi pemimpin ras yokai adalah kitsune yang dikenal sebagai rubah ekor sembilan**" ucap kami-sama yang menjawab pertanyaan naruto

"ternyata didunia lain kamu terkenal juga ya, kurama" ucap naruto yang bangga jika partner rubahnya terkenal didunia lain

"** baru pertama kali jika diriku seterkenal itu bersama saudaraku yang lain**" ucap kurama dengan narsis yang membuat 2 orang disana malah sweetdrop

'ternyata kurama yang sering dikatakan bola bulu oleh partnernya yang berkepala duren ini sangat narsis ya' batin arif

"**oh ya untuk kalian bertiga aku kasih ini**" ucap kami-sama yang kini mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang yang membuat arif, touta dan naruto menyilangkan mata mereka karena saking kuatnya cahaya itu bersinar. setelah mulai meredup terlihatlah ada sebuah advantage yang berbentuk kepala naga, yang satu dengan pistol dengan kotak persegi, dan yang satu lagi berbentuk HP zaman lama

"apa ini kami-sama?" tanya naruto yang memegang advantage berbentuk kepala naga

"**itu adalah kekuatan baru kalian bertiga. dan untukmu naruto. aku akan mengeluarkan biju itu dari tubuhmu" **ucap kami-sama yang membuat naruto kaget jika partnernya harus keluar dari tubuhnya

"**kenapa kami-sama. jika engkau mengeluarkan kami semua. Maka, jichuriki kami akan meninggal**" ucap kurama

"**untuk itulah aku memberikan dia ini agar bisa mengganti kekuatannya**" ucap kami-sama

"nggak apa-apa kok kurama. bagiku ini sudah cukup"

"**apa maksudmu, gaki? aku lebih senang berada ditubuhmu**" bantah kurama

"apa kau lupa dengan janjiku kepada kalian semua pada saat PDS 4?" tanya naruto yang membuat kurama terdiam begitu pula dengan yang lain

"janjiku untuk kalian semua jika aku berhasil membuat kedamaian adalah aku akan memberikan kebebasan bagi semua biju agar tidak terkekang dan terkurung terus ditubuhku. dan aku akan menepatinya karena aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto" jelas naruto dengan lantang yang membuat semua biju terdiam mendengar ucapan lantang naruto demi kebebasan mereka. Namun, didalam hati mereka semua, mereka sedih jika harus berpisah dengan jinchuriki yang selalu menemani mereka

"si Ninja yang penuh kejutan dan diberi title sebagai hero of elemental nation serta julukan pahlawan PDS 4. serta orang yang tidak kenal menyerah dan membawa tekad api konoha" sambung arif yang buat naruto terperangah jika dirinya mendapat julukan itu

"darimana kamu tahu julukanku itu lagi?"

"bukannya sudah aku bilang jika aku berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda?" tanya balik arif yang berhasil buat naruto harus menahan malu karena dia lupa jika arif berada didimensi lain

**singkat cerita**

setelah pemberian kekuatan baru oleh kami-sama, pelepasan semua biju dan salam dari biju yang kini berubah bentuk menjadi human form yang kebanyakan cewek kecuali kurama yang terlihat seperti bishounen. kini mereka bertiga telah berada didunia dxd dengan memegang kekuatan para rider. Bahkan arif mendapat semua kartu untuk melakukan attack rider yang mana kartunya bergambar semua rider era hesei. setelah 1 minggu terlewat akhirnya mereka sudah saling kenal seperti saudara. apalagi arif memeluk kurama karena dia nampak sedih melihat kepergian partner teman anehnya itu. dan untung dia nampak memasang hiraishin dibahu kurama agar tidak membuat dirinya pusing ketika mau menyelamatkan kurama jika ada masalah

Dan 3 bulan berlalu, mereka telah menjadi salah satu bagian tim dimana tim itu berisi super top ace dimana bertugas menyerang Neuroi yang mereka tahu apalagi itu terjadi pada saat jepang dilanda serangan oleh 2 Neuroi berukuran sedang dan tanpa sengaja mereka mengaktifkan Witches yang dipakai oleh orang lain yang berasal dari tim 501 Joint Fighter Wing yang dikenal Strike Witches apalagi penyerangan itu di Kyoto. Dan kini mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk mengikuti pendidikan yang layak apalagi di jepang mengharuskan setiap remaja dan anak-anak mengikuti pembelajaran dan pendidikan

Setelah pergi dari Kyoto, Mereka pergi dan berpamitan sama Kurama juga istrinya Yasaka apalagi Kurama alias bola bulu suka sama Yasaka. tanpa sadar mereka telah dirubah menjadi iblis dari perempuan berambut merah yang mana dirinya sangat kesal jika orang yang nggak sadarkan diri itu hanya berharga 1 biji pawn akibat mereka hampir dibunuh datenshi yang berpakaian topi koboy dan memakai jaket panjang. Namun, kekesalannya terganti dengan wajah senang jika dirinya mendapat iblis reinkarnasi yang seharga 5 biji pawn dan kesenangannya kembali berbinar jika dirinya mendapatkan suster gereja dan merupakan mantan biarawati karena dia memakai bidak bishop. bahkan dirinya tidak sadar jika malaikat jatuh yang ingin mereka bunuh berhasil diselamatkan oleh naruto dengan kekuatan barunya yang masih ada di dunia elementalnya yakni kamui

setelah itu mereka masuk ke akademi kuoh atas permintaan kami-sama sendiri karena wilayah itu dijaga oleh dua iblis dan penampilan mereka nampak culun. apalagi semua cewek memandang jijik mereka yang berpenampilan culun. Namun, tidak dengan beberapa anggota OSIS yang kebanyakan perempuan mereka malah merona melihat ketampanan mereka dimana rambut serba rapi, lalu baju masuk kedalam. bahkan perempuan OSIS malah makin merona jika mereka berpenampilan rapi karena mereka berasal dari OSIS

dan kini hati mereka semua (OSIS) nampak hancur jika mereka adalah peerage dari perempuan yang berambut merah yang bernama rias gremory. namun, mereka tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta dari pemuda yang super rapi bahkan mereka sempat menghukum siapa saja yang berani berbuat kerusuhan dengan mereka bertiga

"haaah... apa nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain membuat mereka tersadar dari perbuatan mereka itu" tanya perempuan yang berambut coklat twintail

"aku nggak tahu ruko-chan. kitapun nggak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa" jawab perempuan berambut perak dengan mata biru langit

"heh. memang apa bagusnya dari peerage yang seharga 1 pawn itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang pucat yang kini membuat 4 perempuan itu mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang membuat laki-laki itu ketakutan

"Saji... jika kau berani melanjutkan ucapan kasarmu itu. aku sebagai kaichou mu tidak segan-segan untuk menghukummu lebih dari ini" ucap perempuan bermata ungu dengan rambut sebatas leher yang bernama sona dengan tegas

"tapi memang benar'kan? masa kalian peduli amat sama 3 orang yang seharga 1 bidak pawn sih?" tanya saji

"dengarkan aku ya, laki-laki brengsek. mereka bertiga memiliki tekad bahkan 5 hari yang lalu mereka bisa menghabisi 12 buah iblis kelas ultimate dan mereka hanya memakai armor yang sangat aneh" jelas perempuan yang berambut perak yang bernama Momo Hanakai. Dirinya pernah melihat ketika dirinya sama yang lain nggak sanggup menghadapi 12 iblis kelas ultimate malah terperangah ketika dia melihat bersama kawan-kawannya jika 3 orang yang merupakan peerage dari gremory mampu menghadapi 12 iblis kelas ultimate

"A-apa. I-itu mustahil" ucap saji tak percaya jika 3 orang yang seharga 1 biji pawn bisa menghanguskan 12 iblis kelas ultimate

"tidak ada yang mustahil saji. yang dibutuhkan adalah kecerdasan, pandai mengatur strategi dan tidak mengharapkan jumlah. Namun, entah kenapa mereka menutupnya dengan gaya culun dan ucapan yang berisi keluhan agar diri mereka tidak nampak mencolok. dan jika salah satu dari kita menggunakan sacred gear, maka itu bukanlah apa-apa dimata mereka" jelas sona yang membuat saji ketakutan dan tidak berani jika berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga. Dirinya tidak siap dan tidak mau menjadi daging cincang jika berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga secara langsung

"oh ya momo. apa kamu sudah bertanya kepada diend ketika kamu nyaris dihantam oleh salah satu iblis liar ketika kamu pergi berbelanja?" tanya sona kepada perempuan yang berambut perak yang bernama momo

"sudah. Katanya mereka akan beraksi di saat acara pertunangan Rias dan Raiser soalnya mereka punya firasat yang nggak enak karena katanya bakal ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi entah apa" ucap momo kepada sona

"memang apa yang terjadi di pertunangan rias dan raiser, kaichou?" tanya saji karena dia tidak mendapatkan sebuah berita. sekudet itukah diriku pikir saji yang nampak tidak terima jika dirinya tidak mendapatkan berita yang update

"salah satu dari mereka mengatakan akan ada kedatangan musuh diacara pertunangan itu dan mereka akan berhadapan karena musuh mereka terlalu kuat. bahkan jika kita menggunakan sacred gear maupun longinus maka itu bukan apa-apa bagi mereka" jelas sona yang bikin saji takut nggak karuan jika mereka bertiga saja sudah sangat kuat apalagi musuh mereka yang sangat kuat

'aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. aku nggak mau mati muda' batin saji kalut apalagi bercampur dengan ekspresi ketakutan ketika mendengar ucapan sona dimana sacred bahkan longinus yang dikenal senjata pembunuh tuhan tidak bisa membunuh para dark rider yang sangat kuat. Bahkan dirinya hampir ngompol ketika mendengar kekuatan 3 orang itu yang seharga 1 pawn itu yang berhasil membuat saji tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka bertiga

**singkat cerita**

setelah acara dimenangkan oleh raiser karena kekalahan tim rias. akhirnya 3 orang itu dibawa kerumah sakit mekai karena serangan raiser membuat mereka terluka cukup parah. bahkan 5 perempuan menjenguk mereka karena mereka sedih jika orang yang mereka sukai nampak terbaring lemah dan lagi mereka berada di kamar yang sama. dan tak lama kemudian datanglah raiser keruangan itu

"kenapa anda masuk kesini raiser-sama?" tanya momo kepada laki-laki yang nampak brewokan dan berambut pirang apalagi berpakaian bangsawan khas phenex

"maafkan aku. akibat kecerobohanku karena tersulut emosi dalam acara rating game kemarin membuat 3 orang itu terluka" sesal raiser yang membuat semua peerage sona kaget karena yang mereka tahu raiser itu nampak arogan dan songongnya tak ketulungan

"iya itu nggak masalah bagi kami. aku yakin mereka bertiga pasti memaafkanmu" ucap momo yang buat raiser nggak tahu harus ngomong apa

"lalu kalian sendiri.."ucap raiser menggantung dengan tatapan herang. Karena nggak biasanya jika dirinya melihat 3 pemuda itu dikelilingi 5 orang perempuan yang sangat cantik"kenapa kalian kesini dengan keluarga gremory? ada apakah gerangan" tanya raiser yang melanjutkan ucapannya

"kami semua hanya mengunjungi teman kami yang sakit saja. tidak lebih kok" ucap momo dan dibalas anggukan yang lain yang membuat raiser mengerinyitkan alisnya sebelah

"tapi kurasa hati kalian berkata lain deh. Seperti, lebih dari kata teman" ucap raiser yang nampak selidik terhadap 5 orang perempuan. lalu pada kemana saji dan si rambut biru dan kembaran sona namun rambut yang sebatas pinggang yang merupakan keluarga dari bidak sitri itu? karena mereka ada tugas kontrak dari klien mereka yang nggak bisa diganggu gugat

"kalau begitu berikan ini kepada mereka bertiga sebagai permintaan maafku akibat perbuatanku" ucap raiser yang menyerahkan 3 buah mata phenex kepada 5 perempuan itu yang membuat 5 perempuan itu menatap nggak percaya kepada raiser

'dia tahu hanya dari penglihatan saja? orang macam apa dia ini' batin sona

'apa dia alien yang tahu isi hati kami?'

'atau dia cenayang yang pandai dan mengetahui isi pikiran kami hanya dari tatapan saja'

'ternyata dia orang ahli wanita nomor 1 didunia'

dan begitulah isi batin dari semua gadis yang melihat raiser yang tahu masalah antara wanita dan pria ya walau dia tutupi dengan sifat songongnya dan sombongnya

tak lama lama kemudian 3 orang pemuda itu akhirnya bangun walau dirinya dibalut dengan banyak perban

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya arif kaget jika dirinya dibalut banyak perban bahkan dirinya melihat teman absurdnya dan terlihat jika mereka nampak dibalut oleh banyak perban seperti mumi

"etto kalian berdua siapa?" tanya arif yang menunjuk 2 perempuan yang satu berambut silver dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat twintail

"perkenalkan namaku momo hanakai dan disebelahku ini temanku yang bernama nimura ruruko kami berdua merupakan anggota OSIS begitupun dengan 3 perempuan disana" ucap momo yang memperkenalkan dirinya serta menunjuk 3 perempuan yang berada di sebelah arif yang mana 3 perempuan itu melihat keadaan touta dan naruto. namun, jika diteliti naruto sama touta hanya berpura-pura tidur dan terbaring lemah

"begitu ya... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya arif yang dibalas anggukan dari momo

"kita pernah ketemu ketika kamu menyelamatkanku dari iblis liar dan aku yang menghukum siswa di akademi kuoh ketika kamu berpakaian culun bersama dua orang temanmu" jelas momo

"tapi kenapa kalian mau samaku dan juga 2 teman absurdku itu. apa karena aku tampan, kaya atau karena kami bertiga cukup kuat?" tanya arif kembali yang membuat momo terdiam

"jika aku mengatakan apa kamu setampan kiba, sekuat issei, dan sekaya rias itu. maka jawabanku sebenarnya tidak karena kenyataan kalian hidup pas-pasan dan tidak sekuat issei maupun setampan kiba. namun ada satu hal yang membuatku sama si momo-chan juga yang lain jatuh hati kepada kalian bertiga" jelas ruruko

"apa itu?" tanya arif

"kalian memiliki kehidupan yang dipenuhi canda dan tawa walau diri kalian berisi kesuraman dan lagi kalian bertiga tidak mengenal menyerah dan kalian selalu mendukung satu sama lain tanpa peduli keadaan bahkan nyawa kalian sendiri. tapi hati kami semua serasa remuk dan hancur ketika kamu dan 2 orang temanmu itu telah menjadi peerage dari rias gremory itu"

"tapi kenapa kalian tidak mencegahnya atau memperingati kami jika itu membuat hati kalian akan hancur?"

"karena kaichou merupakan teman baik dan merupakan sahabat dari rias gremory. Tapi kami tidak menyerah karena kami tidak mau kalian bertiga kenapa-napa bahkan kami nggak rela jika kalian pergi meninggalkan kami. baik hatiku maupun hati yang lain berdetak kencang ketika bertemu kalian bertiga. Namun, terasa tersayat karena ditusuk belati kekecewaan jika melihat kalian menjadi peerage dari rias gremory. hanya itu saja kami ingin bersama kalian bertiga" ucap ruruko yang menjelaskan

"apa bukan karena ada maksud atau hal lain sehingga kalian semua menyukai kami semua?" tanya arif kembali

"kami tidak ada maksud ataupun hal lain karena ini murni dari perasaan kami sendiri" ucap ruruko

"oii...kepala duren dan tidak kompeten kalian dengarkan apa yang diucapkan mereka?" tanya arif yang membuat 2 orang itu bangun karena kesal habis diejek

"kami mendengarnya. Dan lagi..." gantung mereka akhirnya mereka berteriak dan berkata

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU KEPALA DUREN/TIDAK KOMPETEN" ucap mereka serempak yang dibalas ucapan kesal dari suster "hei ini rumah sakit. tolong diam" akhirnya mereka berdua yang berteriak nggak jelas itu diam seketika

"dan untuk itu aku akan menjawab ini kepada kalian semua" gantung arif yang membuat semua perempuan diruangan itu hatinya berdetak kencang dan bersiap menerima hal baik atau sebaliknya

"kami menerima cinta kalian dan kami mengatakan iya karena memang cinta inilah yang kami maksud bukan cinta yang lain" ucap arif yang mengelus kepala momo dan ruruko

"bagaimana menurut kalian berdua?" tanya arif kepada touta dan naruto

"kami semua setuju" ucap mereka serempak yang bikin 5 perempuan itu mengeluarkan air mata karena cinta mereka akhirnya terbalaskan

"o-oi kamu kenapa menangis ruko-chan, momo-chan?" tanya arif dengan panik

"baka kami berdua tidak menangis. Tapi kami, senang sekali jika kamu sudah membalas pernyataan cinta kami" jelas ruruko yang membuat arif sama 2 orang pemuda disana mendesah lega

"haaah... syukurlah kalau begitu"

"oh ya itu apa?" tanya arif yang menunjuk botol kecil

"oh... ini air mata phenex yang diberikan oleh lawan rating game kalian. Dia sangat emosi sehingga membuat dirinya tidak terkendali sehingga dia membakar kalian seperti ini dan membuat diri kalian masuk rumah sakit" jelas momo

"haaah ternyata dibalik kesombongan dan sifat arogannya tersimpan juga sifat baik hati juga ternyata" ucap naruto

"kamu benar, naruto-kun. dia sangat menikmati pertarungan walau dirinya hampir emosi dan berniat membunuh kita bertiga" jelas touta

"mau langsung digunakan nih?" tanya momo dibalas anggukan dari yang lain

"tentu saja. Perban ini membuatku terlihat seperti mumi" ucap arif

"sejak kapan diri ente tahu dengan mumi?" tanya touta

"sejak zaman prasejarah dimana diri saya bertemu dengan muminya langsung" ucap arif yang nampak nyeleneh

"ya tentu saja bukan.. kono muno. itu karena aku melihatnya difilm anjrit" sambung arif yang nampak kesal padahal dirinya sudah mengatakan jika dirinya berada didimensi yang berbeda. tulikah bocah ini pikir arif

"ya sudah kalian jangan bertengkar nggak jelas kayak gitu. nih pakai aja langsung"

"apa nggak ditetesi oleh 2 pacarku yang manis ini?" goda arif yang membuat wajah ruruko dan momo memerah karena dikatai 'manis'

"ya sudah sini kami berdua tetesi" akhirnya momo dan ruruko meneteskan air mata phenex ke tubuh arif begitu juga dengan touta yang ditetesi oleh reya dan tomoe juga naruto yang ditetesi oleh sona

akhirnya mereka sembuh dari luka bakar mereka yang terbilang sangat parah akibat serangan beruntun Raiser dan kembali berkat air mata Phoenix

"wow... aku nggak tahu jika air mata phenex bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan" kagum arif

"oh ya apa kamu tahu siapa saja dark ridernya nanti arif-kun?" tanya Touta dan dibalas tatapan serius oleh arif karena dirinya sudah tahu jika para dark rider akan bergerak

"aku sendiri nggak tahu, Touta-kun. karena yang aku tahu mereka akan menyerang secara acak dan lagi para dark rider akan muncul di pertempuran besar nantinya"

"apa maksud kalian pertempuran antara legendary ranger dan kamen rider?" tanya sona karena dia tahu masalah ini karena dirinya pernah menguping pembicaraan dari 3 orang ini saat mereka bertiga tengah berbelanja

"iya... itu adalah pertempuran habis-habisan dan lagi kita akan menyerang mereka dengan membentuk aliansi antara diri kami dengan para ranger" ucap arif yang setuju dengan ucapan sona

"lalu apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan salah satu ranger?" tanya momo dan dibalas oleh gelengan arif yang membuat momo maupun yang lain terisak dalam hati karena kekasih mereka akan pergi bertempur

"Tapi aku ada beberapa rencana untuk menjalankannya karena para dark rider akan datang ketempat acara pertunangan rias dan raiser"sambung arif yang membuat semua menoleh kearahnya

"memang apa rencananya?" tanya naruto

"untuk sementara kita bertiga bersikap biasa di acara pertunangan rias maupun raiser nanti yang akan diikuti oleh peerage rias sendiri maupun peerage dari raiser. dan kedua kalian berlima sebagai OSIS harap tenang sedikit dan tidak boleh panik jika bertemu dark rider nanti karena kami bertiga yang tahu kekuatan mereka. lalu yang terakhir kita akan menjadi peerage dari sona sendiri dengan seharga sama dengan peerage dari rias yang dimasukkan ke tubuh kita" jelas arif yang membuat semua senang apalagi ucapan terakhir arif

"tapi apa nggak apa nih kita menjadi peerage dari sona?" tanya touta

"aku yakin nggak apa-apa kok. karena aku nggak mau berurusan dengan rias kembali apalagi membuat hati naruto terasa hancur karena kepercayaannya dianggap tidak ada" jelas arif dengan sinis yang membuat naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan ditatap oleh Sona

"apa itu benar naruto-kun?" tanya sona dengan wajah cemas karena sahabatnya tidak memperlakukan peeragenya seperti keluarga

"itu benar. sona-chan" ucap naruto lirih yang membuat sona langsung memeluk naruto

"oh ya apa disini masih ada sisa peeragenya?" tanya arif kembali dan dibalas oleh sona berupa anggukan

"memang bidak catur apa saja lagi yang tersisa?" tanya arif

"hanya 4 bidak pawn karena 4 yang lain sudah dikonsumsi oleh anggotaku yang sedang menjalankan kontrak didunia manusia" jelas sona yang membuat wajah arif kini bisa membuat rias bungkam

"aku ada ide nih walau hasil akhirnya nggak bisa aku prediksi" ucap arif

"bisakah sona-kaichou memasukkan evil piece kepada kami bertiga?" tanya arif yang buat sona kaget jika peerage rias ingin menjadi peerage sona

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya sona

"soalnya aku yakin rias tidak ingin ada kami bertiga ada didalam peeragenya yang seharga 1 bidak pawn apalagi bidak lemah" jelas arif

"memang ide kamu kayak apa,Arif-kun?" Tanya Naruto

"aku ingin sona-kaichou memasukkan evil piecenya kebadan kita. dan kita harus buat aura dari clan sitri itu harus setipis mungkin dengan kata lain tidak bisa dirasakan oleh orang lain karena kita hanya berasal dari bidak rias itu sendiri"

"dan setelah pertempuran dengan dark rider baru... boom. rias akan merasakan akibatnya jika membuang kita bertiga begitu?" tanya touta

"dan aku ada buktinya karena dia nggak bisa ngerasain jika aku bisa buat video atau perekam suara hanya dari sihir sederhana" ucap arif yang kini bisa melihat senyum naruto

"ya itung-itungan untung mengurangi beban si kepala duren itu" ledek arif diucap kalimat akhir

"ya dasar pecinta oppai"

"eh sini lu kepala duren"

"pecinta oppai"

"bocah semprul"

"anak ingusan"

"bisakah kalian untuk berhenti kelahi? hmm..." tanya touta dengan senyum manis namun berbeda dengan auranya yang mengganas yang membuat 2 orang itu ketakutan

"sumimasen desu ta" ucap serempak naruto dan arif akibat tingkah konyol mereka yang buat suasana disana makin berwarna

"kayaknya sudah waktunya nih" ucap arif yang langsung membuat touta dan naruto bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit dan langsung melepas perban dan mengenakan pakaian akademi kuohnya

sementara para perempuan kelihatan wajahnya merona melihat tubuh tiga pemuda yang sangat 'hot' apalagi membuat sona mimisan tak terkecuali dengan momo dan ruruko

'badan mereka sangat kekar sekali dan lagi cocok untuk pertarungan juga... apakah pas juga nanti diranjang ya? Hei sejak kapan aku berpikiran mesum. kuso akibat sifat hyoudou malah buat aku jadi berpikiran ero' batin sona

"yuk pasang saja evil piece sona kepada kami bertiga" ucap arif yang terkesan agak memerintah

lalu sonapun mengeluarkan bidak yang tersisa sehingga membuat 3 bidak itu kembali bereaksi kepada tubuh mereka yang mana merupakan bidak yang sama harganya yakninya satu biji bidak pawn dan lagi itu pawn biasa

"dengan ini aku, Sona Sitri. menjadikan kalian bertiga menjadi bagian dari keluargaku" ucap sona sehingga evil piece itu masuk kedalam tubuh 3 pemuda itu

"lalu apakah kamu merasakan aura klan sitri?" tanya arif sehingga semua merasakan tidak ada aura sitri sama sekali ditubuh mereka sehingga membuat kaget apakah bidaknya itu tidak bekerja sama sekali pikir mereka

"tenang saja. ini kemampuan kami bertiga yang menyembunyikan aura klan sitri sendiri walau kalian semua bisa merasakan klan gremory" ucap arif yang membuat sona kaget apa bisa seperti itu

"tunggu dulu maksudmu kalian bertiga pandai menyembunyikan aura kalian?"

"iya seperti _**assasin**_. mampu membunuh tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain dan tidak merasakan aura orang itu karena terlalu tipis" ucap arif yang membuat peerage sona maupun sona berdecak kagum karena mereka sudah mendapatkan mutiara terbaik mereka atau berlian yang memiliki kualitas top yang tinggal diasah dan dipoles sedikit

**bersambung**

**TBC**

**baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini dulu cerita the power of three rider dimana pertemuan antara aku sama touta dan naruto yang berakhir aku sama 2 pemuda itu kalah melawan phenex yang dikenal regenerasinya**

**Lalu mengenai Strike Witches disini hanya perkenalan singkat saja tanpa Flashback apalagi kejadian sana telah terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan untuk mengenai Perkenalan panjang Strike Witches akan dijawab pada chapter yang tidak diketahui chapter berada karena mereka lama di Kyoto**

**oh ya sertakan juga review,saran dan kritik agar ffn saya ini bisa membuat senang hati para pembaca**

**dan nantikan chapter 2 yang berjudul kamen rider vs dark rider**

**arif 4342 log out -=======**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kamen Rider VS Dark Rider

yo agan semua. perkenalkan nama saya arif4342 yang merupakan author yang berkehidupan biasa-biasa saja. dan kali ini kita masuk chapter 2 dimana aku sama touta dan naruto akan bertarung dengan dark rider

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

chapter 2 : Kamen rider vs dark rider

di acara pertunangan Rias terlihat semua datang dengan senang karena akan digelar pertunangan antara Raiser dan Rias apalagi pertunangannya diadakan di aula pernikahan. Dan terlihat jika sekarang perempuan yang berambut merah darah yang bernama Rias Gremorry nampak tidak senang dengan upacara pernikahan itu

**brak **

tak lama kemudian datanglah pemuda berambut coklat kapten tsubasa yang bernama Hyoudou Issei dengan tangan yang sudah dibalut oleh senjata Boosted Gear yang merupakan salah satu dari 13 longinus

"Raiser kali ini aku akan bertarung denganmu" ucap Issei

kemudian datanglah pemuda berambut hitam dengan 2 teman yang berada di dibelakangnya yang bernama Arif, Touta dan Naruto

"yo Raiser-dono" sapa Arif

"kenapa kau datang kesini iblis rendahan?" tanya Raiser dengan sombong padahal didalam hatinya dia nampak senang dengan bantuan kecilnya kepada 3 pemuda itu

"nggak ada, aku hanya berterima kasih saja padamu berkatmu aku sama 2 teman absurdku bisa sembuh dari luka bakar yang kamu perbuat" ucap Arif

"begitu ya.. ma itu akibat emosiku yang nggak bisa dikontrol karena melawan kalian. satu saja sudah membuatku kewalahan apalagi 3" ucap Raiser yang membuat semua orang kaget termasuk peerage Rias juga Rias yang nggak menyangka jika Raiser mau berbaik hati untuk orang yang seharga 1 bidak pawn

"Raiser-dono. kenapa anda mau berbaik hati pada mereka yang seharga 1 bidak pawn?" tanya orang yang mirip rias dan merupakan kakaknya yang bernama sirzech

"Karena mereka mampu membuatku terdesak dalam pertarungan 3 lawan 1. Namun, salah satu dari mereka bisa membuatku terpojok dan membuatku kalap seketika" ucap raiser

"Lalu kalian bertiga. apakah kalian mau mempertunjukkan kekuatan kalian?" tanya Sirzech yang membuat 3 pemuda itu melihat kearah Issei yang menatap mereka nggak suka

"aku yakin si sekiryuutei itu nggak mau sama sekali" ucap Arif santai

"apakah itu benar, sekiryuutei-kun?" tanya Sirzech

"ya dan keberadaan mereka merupakan penghalang bagi buchou kami" ucap Issei dengan sarkas yang terkesan sombong

mendengar ucapan dari sekiryuutei akhirnya Raiserpun menatap kearah Rias

"Rias sayang. bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?" tanya Raiser

"akan aku usahakan" jawab singkat Rias

"apakah kamu menikmati pertunangan ini atau tidak" tanya Raiser

"sejujurnya aku tidak menikmati pertunangan ini karena dalam keadaan terpaksa" ucap Rias sehingga Raiserpun menoleh dan melihat kearah 3 pemuda itu

"baiklah jika itu jawabanmu. tapi aku ingin kau membiarkan mereka bertiga bertarung denganku sekali lagi dengan satu syarat"

"memang apa syaratnya"

"jika aku menang maka kamu terbebas dari acara pertunangan yang tidak kau sukai dengan konsekuensi 3 pemuda itu menjadi bawahanku" ucap Raiser

"lalu bagaimana jika kami bertiga yang menang?" tanya Arif dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari 2 pemuda yang lain

"kalian bertiga akan menjadi iblis kelas atas dengan aku memberikan peerageku kepada kalian bertiga asalkan jangan adikku"ucap Raiser

"kupikir ada syarat yang pas ternyata tidak" ucap Touta

"memang syarat kalian bertiga apa?" tanya Raiser dengan penasaran dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh 3 pemuda itu

"jika kami menang aku dan 2 temanku ingin meng-unset evil piece yang ada di badan kami dan kami akan menjadi peerage dari sahabat Rias sendiri. tapi jika kamu memberikan peerage kepada kami dan menjadikan kami iblis kelas atas. aku rasa itu tidak usah karena aku yakin mereka sudah sangat senang sekali mereka bersama anda, Raiser-dono" ucap Arif yang membuat Raiser tersenyum hangat karena tidak pernah ada yang berkata demikian kepadanya

"apa yang dikatakan temanku ini memang benar, Raiser-dono. menjadi peerage dari diri anda merupakan bagian sejarah yang tidak bisa terlupakan oleh peerage anda sendiri apa lagi jika dari cerita sejarah anda sendiri. Anda memenangkan semua pertandingan merupakan sejarah yang sangat berkesan" ucap Naruto

"apalagi mengambil mereka dari kamu sendiri. itu bukanlah gaya kami. karena kami tidak suka mengambil sesuatu tanpa persetujuan apalagi itu sudah disetujui oleh anda sendiri dan belum tentu juga peerage itu mau sama kami" ucap Touta yang membuat Raiser mengeluarkan cengiran yang membuat semua peerage Raiser terkagum mendengar ucapan dari peerage rias. Dan lagi seluruh peerage Raiser belum pernah melihat kebaikan yang seperti ini

"hahahaha... ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ada orang yang menolak tawaranku ini. Biasanya mereka langsung setuju saja, tapi ini adalah sejarah yang pertama kali aku dengar dimana 3 pemuda yang berpangkat hanya 1 biji pawn menolak tawaranku walau itu sudah aku setujui sendiri atau aku rekomendasikan" ucap Raiser yang tertawa dan tersenyum hangat kearah 3 pemuda itu

"baiklah aku setuju dengan jawaban kalian itu" ucap Raiser yang setuju dengan perkataan dari 3 pemuda yang seharga 1 bidak pawn itu

"oh ya waktu kita bertarung kamu sempat menanyakan inikan?" tanya Arif yang memperlihatkan pistol anehnya juga Touta dan Naruto yang memperlihatkan hpnya serta deck cardnya

"iya memang kenapa?" tanya balik Raiser

"waktu itu kami minta maaf karena kami bertiga baik aku sama 2 teman absurdku ini tidak tahu cara menggunakannya ya walau hasil akhirnya kami terpanggang kecuali aku ingin si kepala duren ini dan si botak ini mati gosong" ucap touta yang mengejek Arif dan Naruto

"oii... lu ingin gue kasih rasengan ke mulut sompretmu itu ya?!" teriak histeris Naruto yang kini melangkah ketempat Touta dan ingin merasengan wajah watadosnya namun dicekal oleh Arif yang berada ditengahnya

"oii... kau bisa tenang nggak sih" Tanya Arif yang tengah mencekal Naruto yang kini mulai memberontak layaknya banteng

"kagak.. aku ingin ngehajar si muka tengik ini dulu baru aku bisa tenang" ucap Naruto yang terus memberontak karena dia sangat kesal dengan ucapan Touta

"hahahaha...kalian ini lucu amat ya" tawa Raiser yang membuat semua keluarga phenex tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap dari Raiser. Yang awalnya sombong kini bisa menjadi terbuka

"maafkan akibat 2 teman gilaku ini, raiser-dono" ucap arif yang meminta maaf dan masih mencekal naruto. namun terlihat naruto masih ingin memberontak yang membuat arif berada diatas kesabaran dan langsung membuat palu segede bola basket dan

**boom**

terdengarlah bunyi pukulan super dari arif yang membuat naruto terdiam dan takut. apalagi yang pukulannya jenis seperti gada raksasa, Dan yang membuat Naruto semakin takut adalah wajah tampang Arif seperti muka sadako yang mengingatkannya dengan asisten dari team 7 nya itu

"bisa kau untuk diam, naruto-kun?" tanya arif yang memasang muka seperti sadako. apalagi si naruto sangat takut dengan muka arif yang mengingatkan dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan salah satu adik kelas dari guru maskernya dan lagi muka Arif terlihat seperti makhluk halus(# aku yakin semua tahu siapa yang aku maksud)

'njir ternyata ada reinkarnasi dari Yamato-taichou' batin naruto yang memandang arif dengan ketakutan karena mengingatkan dirinya disuruh untuk akur dengan pemuda yang selalu masang senyum palsunya apalagi dengan muka seperti sadako yang bikin naruto takut setengah mampus

**deg**

mendapatkan insting jika ada yang ingin menyerang akhirnya arifpun mengeluarkan pistolnya dengan cepat dan menembakkan ke belakang dengan asal dan tanpa melihat. Dan untung bagi dia jika insting yang dia asah bersama 2 teman anehnya membuahkan hasil karena mendapatkan tanda bahaya berupa serangan dari belakang

**dor blaar**

akhirnya semua bersiaga melihat ada ledakan dari sana yang membuat semua iblis bersiaga kecuali arif, touta, dan naruto. dan Arif memandang kesana dengan tatapan membunuh bahkan 2 teman absurdnya berada diposisi siaga. dan akhirnya pelaku penyerang itu muncul dan berjumlah 3 orang yang satu berkostum armor berwarna merah, yang satu berkostum hitam legam dengan warna emas disetiap sisinya dan ada tulisan G4 dan terakhir berarmor hitam tapi berwajah naga hitam dan ada garis emas disetiap sisinya

"heh... ternyata tempat ini bagus juga" ucap salah satu sosok yang berpakaian ryuuki namun semua badannya gelap dengan garis kuning emas di wajahnya

"ya...apalagi tempat ini penuh dengan kemewahan" ucap sosok yang bertuliskan G4

"dan lagi tempat ini sangat pas dijadikan markas kita" ucap sosok yang berpakaian seperti agito namun berwarna merah

dan hal itu membuat semua iblis waspada. semetara iblis penjaga datang dan menyerang. Namun, berkat kekuatan dari G4 semua iblis penjaga mati mengenaskan dan menjadi partikel debu. Sementara yang lain berada diaula nampak ketakutan karena mereka nggak mau berhadapan dengan 3 sosok itu

dan untung peerage sona beserta sona nampak tenang-tenang saja karena mendapatkan saran dari arif yang kini menjadi pacar momo dan ruruko agar mereka semua tidak panik dan kaget ketika berurusan dengan dark rider

"siapa mereka?" tanya raiser entah kepada siapa

"mereka adalah dark rider yang terdiri dari fake agito yang berwarna merah ryuuga yang mirip seperti ryuuki dan G4 yang terkenal dengan mode speednya" ucap arif dengan datar tanpa melihat kearah raiser

"darimana kau tahu mereka?" tanya raiser karena bisa jadi 3 pemuda yang seharga 1 bidak pawn itu musuhnya

"aku sebenarnya berasal dari tempat lain. Namun aku mendapatkan info ini dari sahabat dekat temanku ini yang bernama Naruto apalagi dia memiliki teman yang ahli mata-mata"

"dan kami jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan 3 rider aneh itu" ucap arif yang membuat raiser percaya dengan ucapan arif karena dia tidak memiliki hubungan lain dengan para dark rider itu

"kenapa kalian datang kesini para Dark rider, atau aku panggil fake agito, G4 dan ryuuga?" tanya arif dengan datar untuk meminta maksud dari 3 dark rider yang menjadi musuh utama mereka bertiga

"heh nggak aku sangka lawan kita adalah kamen rider dan tujuan kami datang adalah menghancurkan dunia kalian dan membuat dunia yang baru" jelas ryuuga yang membuat semua kaget menghancurkan dunia sama saja menghancukan dunia bawah ini juga bisa saja dunia manusia serta dunia atas yang merupakan tempat tinggal para malaikat yang menyebabkan keseimbangan dunia bakal rusak

"jangan bercanda, bodoh. aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat jauh lebih dari ini apalagi menghancurkan dunia ini dan dunia ini merupakan tanah kelahiranku bersama 2 temanku" ucap tegas arif

"heh... ternyata kamu cukup sangar juga ya?" tanya G4 dengan sarkas dan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terselimuti petir

'a-apa. listrik? jangan katakan jika itu diarahkan ke peerage sona' batin arif yang nampak kaget jika G4 mengeluarkan listrik yang sangat banyak bahkan bisa arif pastikan itu diarahkan ke 2 orang yang sudah jadian dengannya

"bagaimana jika aku arahkan kesana" sambung G4 yang mengarahkan serangannya kearah 2 cewek yang arif kenal apalagi mereka ikut ke pesta pertunangan antara raiser dan rias. Semua yang melihat arah serangannya nggak bisa ketempat 2 perempuan yang diincar oleh serangan listrik itu

sementara 2 perempuan itu kini menutup matanya agar tidak mendapatkan sakit dari serangan listrik dari G4. Sementara Arif langsung menuju 2 perempuan itu dan terkena petir yang bervoltase tinggi

"huuuaaaarrrhhhhh.. aaaaaarrrrrgggg..."teriak Arif yang membuat semua kaget bahkan 2 perempuan yang menutup matanya dan mulai melihat kedepan karena tidak merasakan sakit juga kaget jika kekasih mereka kesengat petir bahkan anggota OSIS yang berada disebelah apalagi berjarak 3 meter darisana kaget melihat jika kekasih Momo dan Ruruko tersengat petir voltase tinggi

"Arif" teriak Touta dan Naruto yang melihat kenekatan Arif melindungi 2 perempuan itu

"ARIF-KUN" teriak Ruruko dan Momo sehabis melihat serangan listrik oleh G4 dan berlari menuju Arif yang nampak terduduk karena terkena serangan listrik yang sudah mereda dan terlihat jika Arif menahan sakit luar biasa dari sengatan itu

"heh ternyata dirimu menggunakan tubuhmu untuk melindungi 2 perempuan itu ya?" tanya sarkas G4

"heh...walaupun... aku tersengat serangan bodohmu. tapi aku tidak membiarkan 2 pacarku terluka apalagi tersentuh oleh makhluk bodoh seperti kau walau itu hanya sejengkal jari" ucap Arif sarkas yang membuat Momo dan Ruruko merona jika Arif sebegitu cintanya pada mereka

"heh itu karena kamu hanya seharga 1 bidak pion" ucap Issei dengan sarkas dan mengeluarkan boosted gear dan membuat sebuah bola kecil namun berbahaya

"rasakan ini makhluk bodoh dragon shoot" ucap issei yang langsung mengeluarkan dragon shootnya yang mengenai 3 dark rider disana

"itu benar kau nggak ada apa-apanya" ucap peerage rias yang nggak suka memandang arif, touta, dan naruto

**dhuar**

dan terdengarlah bunyi ledakan sehingga mengeluarkan asap yang tebal yang membuat semua peerage rias yakin jika serangan issei mampu membunuh para dark rider begitu juga dengan yang lain karena sarung tangan issei merupakan salah satu longinus dari 13 longinus yang didiami oleh salah satu naga surgawi

"heh kau lihat kan? seranganku bisa membunuh mereka" ucap issei yang terkesan meremehkan karena dirinya yakin senjata longinusnya mampu membunuh dark rider itu

"itu benar." ucap kiba

"dan lagi aku tidak butuh bantuan dari peerageku yang lemah" ucap rias yang nampak sarkas

tak lama kemudian asap yang kian menebal sudah habis tertiup angin yang menampakkan bahwa para dark rider itu berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja sehingga semua orang kaget bahwa serangan issei bisa dihentikan dengan mudah tak terkecuali dengan rias dan peeragenya yang ikut kaget jika serangan issei bisa dipatahkan. berbeda dengan arif yang tahu jenis kartu yang dikeluarkan si ryuuga dengan tatapan datar walau berbeda dengan wajahnya yang menahan sakit luar biasa akibat sengatan listrik

'u-uso daro' batin mereka yang terkejut bahkan melihat ada sebuah tameng yang cukup besar melindungi mereka bertiga apalagi issei dirinya kaget luar biasa melihat dimana serangannya mudah dibatalkan

"heh... ternyata serangan bodohmu lumayan juga" ucap ryuuga yang nampak mengeluarkan perisai berbentuk perut naga dengan cakarnya yang meruncing apalagi berwarna hitam

'**guard vent **kah' batin arif yang tahu jenis kartu yang dipakai oleh ryuuga yang berupa guard vent dimana kartu itu jika dipanggil maka yang muncul adalah perisai pertahanan yang mereka tahu jika serangan apapun bisa dihentikan dengan mudah

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika ini" ucap fake agito yang mengeluarkan bola apinya dan melesatkan kearah issei. Namun, serangan dari fake agito tertahan berkat serangan dari pistol arif yang mana nampak jika arif menembakkannya kearah lesatan serangan fake agito hingga itu meledak

**dor blaar**

'bahkan dia bisa mengeluarkan api seperti klan phenex. siapa mereka' batin mereka yang tidak percaya melihat jika fake agito bisa membuat api bahkan klan phenex yang melihat itu barusan kaget jika ada yang bisa mengeluarkan api seperti dirinya

"oyaa. bahkan kau melindungi orang yang kamu benci" tanya fake agito dengan arogan. Namun, didiamin oleh arif karena dia sudah tidak berurusan dengan klan gremory lagi

"bodoh. serangan kalian tidak akan mempan jika kalian melawan mereka bersamaan apalagi kalian hanya pengguna sihir juga sihir power of destruction tidak akan mempan bahkan klan phenexpun nggak bakal bisa menghadapi mereka" ucap arif yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja yang nampak menahan sentruman yang masih menjalar ditubuhnya dan membuat semua iblis disana kaget jika serangan mereka tidak ada gunanya untuk 3 dark rider itu

"biar ini menjadi urusanku sama 2 temanku. rider dibayar rider" sambung arif yang kini berdiri dengan perlahan dibantu oleh momo dan ruruko walau kelihatan masih menahan serangan listrik yang bervoltase tinggi itu

"Jadi apa rencananya kawan?" tanya Touta yang sudah ada di sebelah kiri Arif dan Naruto berada di sisi kanan Arif yang tengah terduduk

"aku yakin kamu tahu macam-macam kelemahannya" ucap Naruto

"kalau itu. yang G4 aku serahin kepada Touta-kun, lalu kamu menghadapi Ryuuga, Naruto-kun karena kalian berdua sama-sama rider pengguna naga sedangkan aku akan melawan Fake Agito itu karena serangannya hampir sama persis dengan Raiser-dono" ucap Arif yang menjalankan strateginya bahkan dia berusaha untuk berdiri walau beberapa kali dia kelihatan terjatuh bahkan terlihat kepalanya entah berapa kali membentur tanah akibat sentruman bervoltase tinggi itu

"daijoubu desuka, Arif-kun?" tanya Ruruko dengan raut khawatir termasuk Momo sehingga membuat Arif melirik bergantian walau berdiri dengan keadaan yang sakit menahan sengatan gila dari G4

"aku nggak apa-apa kok, karena aku sangat kuat" ucap arif yang tersenyum dan mengelus kepala momo dan ruruko sehingga terkesan nampak romantis yang membuat ruruko dan momo merona melihatnya

"heh aku katakan listrik yang aku berikan kepadamu itu tidak akan bisa hilang sama sekali" ucap G4 yang membuat ruruko dan momo makin khawatir dengan arif karena voltase yang diberikan sangat kuat

"heh hanya listrik voltase tinggi seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku, bodoh" ucap arif yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya sehingga berbentuk X dan berteriak keras

"hoooooaaaaaaaa!" teriak arif dengan keras yang kini membuat listrik menjalar dari G4 keluar seketika

**bzzzt jgler jglar bum**

lalu terlihatlah tidak ada listrik yang berada ditubuh arif sama sekali yang membuat G4 kaget jika listriknya itu bisa dimusnahkan dengan mudah

"heh.. listrik mu hanya menyengat macam lebah dan itu tidak akan mempan denganku" balas arif yang buat ruruko dan momo bernafas lega termasuk dengan anggota OSIS yang bernafas lega bahkan ada yang merinding disko mendengar ucapan G4 juga keluarga phenex

"baiklah kawan kali ini giliran kita" ucap arif yang langsung memegang pistolnya touta memegang hp berwarna merah dan naruto yang memegang advantagenya

"ikuzo yarudomo" ucap arif yang memasukkan kartunya kedalam pistolnya sehingga berbunyi

**{kamen rider}** dan terdengarlah bunyi sirene aneh dipistolnya sehingga arifpun mengangkat pistolnya keatas yang membuat semua orang dipesta sana kebingungan kenapa bocah itu mengangkat pistolnya keatas

"henshin" ucap arif yang menarik pelatuknya sehingga muncullah **{Diend} **gambar atau logo diend diatas kepalanya dan terlihat ada kostum yang berwarna merah hijau dan biru yang bergerak kesana kemari dan terlihat diatas ada bilah yang kini mulai berwarna biru sehingga kostum yang berwarna yang berlari kesana kemari langsung menyatu dan membentuk kostum kamen rider diend yang diikuti dengan bilah yang kini meluncur kearah arif dengan cepat sehingga muncullah kamen rider diend

"aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap touta yang kini mulai mengetuk angka 5 sebanyak tiga kali di hp merahnya dan menekan tombol call lalu terdengarlah bunyi **{stand by} **lalu toutapun berucap "henshin" lalu memasang ke sabuk yang entah sejak kapan ada disana dan membantingnya terlihat ada garis merah disana dengan membentuk pola ditubuh touta. lalu pola itupun berubah menjadi kamen rider Faiz

"aku juga" ucap naruto yang kini menengadahkan tangannya kedepan sehingga keluar sabuk dan terpasang ditubuh naruto

"henshin" ucap naruto yang memasukkan card drivernya kesabuknya sehingga narutopun memakai kostum berwarna merah dengan armor berwarna silver dengan desain kepala seperti naga

"hooo" ucap ryuuga dengan santainya melihat lawan mereka yang ternyata kamen rider

semua yang lihat perubahan awal sampai akhir dari arif sampai touta terperangah melihatnya begitu juga keluarga phenex bahkan ORC juga terperangah melihatnya

"wow... keren... ini kamen rider apa?" tanya touta kepada arif dengan mata berbinar walau tertutup dengan topengnya

"itu kamen rider faiz dikenal kamen rider yang memiliki mode accel seperti knight di bidak catur. namun, dalam mode ini kamu akan lebih cepat dari halilintar apalagi knight. dan juga kamu bisa cepat juga apalagi kamu kuat dalam serangan kilat juga dalam mode faiz sendiri dia juga memiliki langkah kilat seperti didunia kamu dan mode penggunaannya sangat lama" jelas arif yang bikin touta nampak berbinar bahkan sangat senang memiliki kekuatan gilanya ini. Sementara peerage rias kaget mendengar penjelasan arif jika mode itu merupakan mode tercepat dibanding knight

"heh kamu mengucapkan tanpa bukti" ucap issei dengan remeh

"mau bukti?" tanya arif dengan sarkas dan dibalas anggukan dari peerage raiser termasuk peerage rias dan rias yang masih memandang nggak suka kepada arif

"touta-kun kau ketik 434 di hp mu itu lalu katakan mode accel" titah arif sehingga toutapun bersemangat lalu diapun mengeluarkan hpnya yang berada disabuknya dan mengetik angka yang arif ucapkan

"mode accel" ucap touta di dekat hpnya. lalu toutapun membantingnya kembali ke sabuknya sehingga keluar bunyi

**{mode accel ready}**

lalu keluarlah aura merah ditubuh touta sehingga membuat semua heran kecuali arif sama naruto apalagi pola yang keluar ditubuhnya makin bercahaya terang

"sekarang kamu serang G4 biar yang sisanya aku dan naruto-kun yang urus" ucap arif sehingga toutapun menyeringai kejam sehingga melirik kearah G4 lalu menekuk kakinya

"lihat mode tercepat daripada speed dari knightmu itu" ucap arif sarkas sehingga toutapun berlari kearah G4 yang belum siap membuat pertahanan sehingga dirinya terlempar keatas. apalagi arif yang berada didekatnya malah berputar layaknya tornado

"kampret jangan tiba-tiba lari seperti petir dong" teriak arif dengan gaje yang bikin naruto sweetdrop melihat kelakuan kawannya

setelah tiba diatas terlihat ada touta diatas dan menendang kebawah sehingga G4 terlempar kebawah, tak membiarkan G4 melakukan serangan akhirnya toutapun menyerang dengan sadis dan kejam kepada musuhnya

"aarrrhhh" teriak G4 karena mendapakan serangan gila-gilaan dari touta. Sementara para iblis yang menonton kaget jika Touta lebih cepat dari knight gremory bahkan knight lucifer sendiri juga kaget melihatnya. bahkan, rias sendiri kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dia anggap lemah malah lebih kuat

'cepat amat' batin semua iblis disana yang melihat kecepatan gila dari touta

bahkan issei yang dikenal memiliki kekuatan naga kesal karena tidak berhasil membunuh salah satu dark rider dan menganggap jika 3 temannya ini lebih lemah darinya dan tidak dia sangka jika 3 temannya ini jauh lebih kuat darinya apalagi kiba dirinya yakin jika 3 teman culunnya yang lebih lemah ternyata lebih kuat darinya terbukti dari kecepatan gila dari touta

**dhhuaar**

dan terlihat tidak ada tanda-tanda dari G4 yang menandakan jika G4 telah kalah dan kini touta berada di samping arif entah sejak kapan yang bikin fake agito sama ryuuga hanya biasa-biasa saja

"4,5 detik... cepat juga untuk menghabisinya" ucap naruto yang membuat semua kaget jika touta menghabisi musuh yang sangat kuat hanya dalam 4,5 detik saja bahkan knight tercepat membutuhkan 11,5 detik untuk menghajar satu ekor musuh

"baiklah aku akan menyerang bersama naruto-kun. sementara kamu menjadi support.. tapi kamu boleh menyerang jika ada serangan yang datang "ucap arif yang tengah memberikan komando sehingga toutapun mengangguk dan berada di belakang arif dan naruto

"ikuzo, naruto-kun" ucap arif dan dibalas oleh teriakan naruto"HA'I"

lalu naruto dan arifpun berlari kearah fake agito dan ryuuga dan mulai penyerangan.

**OST music attack hyper beat pop-ultra zero fight **

**Arif VS Fake Agito**

ditempat arif, arif melayangkan pukulan dari tangan kanannya namun, fake agito menghindar dengan cara menghindar kesamping sehingga pukulan arif hanya mengenai udara kosong. tak buang kesempatan fake agitopun melayangkan tinjuannya kearah wajah arif. namun, karena insting arif sangat cepat seperti naruto, maka arifpun mengarahkan tinjuannya sehingga tercipta brofist dan membuat udara sekitar seperti terkena turbulensi. dan tak lama kemudian terjadilah jual beli pukulan dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat fake agito sedikit kewalahan melawan diend

"heh ini belum selesai Diend" ucap agito dengan nada arogan yang kini melompat untuk memberi jarak

"bagaimana kalau aku panggil ini" ucap fake agito yang kini memanggil monster yang berbeda bentuk seperti kerbau, laba-laba dan pari apalagi berjumlah 4 ekor bahkan semua iblis yang melihat kaget melihat fake agito yang mengsummon monster yang aneh

"kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa membuat seperti itu?" tanya arif dengan sarkas yang kini mengeluarkan 1 buah kartunya

"akupun juga bisa, bodoh" ucap arif yang memasukkan kartu yang bergambar dirinya ada 5 dan bertuliskan illusion kedalam pistolnya

**{attack rider}**lalu terdengarlah bunyi dari pistolnya, kemudian arifpun menggesek kedepan sehingga keluar bunyi selanjutnya**{illusion}**

lalu arifpun menembakkan kedepan sehingga keluar 4 buah rider yang berada disamping arif yang membuat semua peerage rias juga rias beserta yang lain kaget melihatnya jika pawn mereka bisa membuat 4 buah pengganda. berbeda dengan peerage sona juga sona yang nampak tersenyum sumringah melihat pacar peerage mereka sangat kuat

'di-dia bisa menggandakan diri? siapa dia?' batin yang lain dengan kaget

'arif-kun keren' batin momo

'arif-kun sugoi' batin ruruko yang melihat arif bisa menggandakan diri

'ternyata mereka sangat kuat. nggak salah mereka menyerahkan diri mereka secara sukarela kepada kami apalagi pacarku yang berpakaian seperti kamen rider juga. dan juga touta yang merupakan pacar dari reya dan tomoe' batin sona yang nampak senang dan membenarkan kacamatanya bahkan nampak senang jika pacarnya juga salah satu kamen rider dan melirik ketempat touta berada yang masih menjadi support dalam penyerangan

"serang" teriak arif sehingga arif maupun bayangannya menyerang monster dan fake agito sehingga fake agito dan para monster nampak kewalahan melawan diend sendiri apalagi arif sama touta dan naruto belajar bela diri secara autodidak tanpa bantuan dari buchounya karena buchounya membenci bidak yang seharga 1 pawn

"kisamaa" ucap agito dengan kesal karena dirinya nggak bisa menghajar atau melayangkan satu pukulan kepada arif sedangkan arif berhasil memberikan pukulan ke fake agito maupun monsternya

"kenapa apa ada yang salah?" tanya arif dengan sinis kepada fake agito yang kini menatap dia dengan kesal

"rasakan ini" ucap arif yang menendang fake agito dengan keras sehingga nampak fake agito tersangkut di langit-langit sementara semua iblis nampak menyingkir dari sana agar tidak terkena serangan dari arif yang terkesan nampak berbahaya. lalu para bayangan dari arif sudah menghilang karena para monster telah mati akibat tembakan pistol dari bayangan arif

"bangsat" umpat fake agito kasar karena kalah melawan arif

"korede... Owaridaaa"ucap arif yang memasukkan kartu berlogo diend kepistolnya sehingga keluar bunyi

**{final attack rider} **lalu Arifpun menggesernya kedepan sehingga keluar bunyi selanjutnya**{didididiend} **lalu keluarlah sepuluh buah lingkaran sihir yang berbentuk kartu dan mengarah ke fake agito yang nampak sudah nggak berdaya

"haaaaaaaa"

"**jurus pemusnah : power of destruction rider shoot**" ucap arif yang menarik pelatuknya sehingga arifpun bergeser dari tempatnya namun karena angin hasil tembakan sangat kuat, maka arif terlempar dari tempatnya dan berada didekat kaki momo dan ruruko

**dhuaar**

"arrrg" teriak fake agito yang kini terbang bersama tembakan yang dilayangkan oleh arif dan membuat fake agito mati dan meledak dengan api biru

"yatta arif-kun" ucap momo dan ruruko serempak dan memeluk arif dengan erat karena mereka senang jika pacar mereka baik-baik saja apalagi kelihatan jika arif nampak terduduk lemas karena melawan fake agito barusan

"hahaha... apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya arif yang mengelus kepala ruruko dan momo yang kini merona tipis melihat kegagahan arif dalam menghadapi musuh yang terkuat apalagi kelihatan romantis amat dimata para iblis bangsawan dan juga arifpun berdiri karena sudah mendapatkan tenaga baru yang berupa senyuman manis dari ruruko dan momo

"kami berdua nggak apa-apa, Arif-kun" ucap momo dan dibalas anggukan dari ruruko yang membuat semua iblis perempuan kaget karena hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu dan hal itu juga terjadi dengan touta yang bersama tomoe dan reya yang nampak romantis dan tersenyum melihat kedekatan arif bersama 2 pacar manisnya

**tempat naruto VS Ryuuga**

terlihat naruto nampak agak kewalahan melawan ryuuga. Namun , berkat insting ninjanya yang masih berada dibadannya dan mau bekerja dengannya bisa dia waspadai dengan gerakan cepat

'sial jika begini terus aku akan mati' batin naruto

"OII. apa hanya segitu seranganmu terhadap lawanmu yang sesama pengguna naga?" tanya arif dari kejauhan dengan sarkas yang membuat semua kaget tidak menyangka jika arif akan membuang temannya itu

"arif-kun kenapa-" ucapan momo terpotong dengan ucapan arif dengan sangat kejam

"apa hanya itu kekuatanmu yang dikenal sebagai pembawa tekad api yang aku tahu dari dimensiku hah?" tanya arif yang mengeluarkan nada yang cukup keras

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOH" balas naruto dengan teriakan cukup keras

"apa kau pikir melawan si brengsek ini mudah?" tanya naruto

"apa hanya segitu tekad mu yang aku kenal hah?" tanya balik arif

"tentu saja tidak" balas singkat naruto

"jawab aku brengsek apa hanya segitu tekad apimu yang aku kenal di univers yang berbeda?!"

"aku bilang tidak bocah" teriak naruto yang kini marah kepada Arif karena tidak bisa melawan Ryuuga

"kalau kau dikenal sebagai pembawa tekad api konoha atau dikenal sebagai konoha no satou. perlihatkan kepadaku sebesar apa tekad apimu pada kami semua DAN JULUKAN HERO OF ELEMENTAL NATION..." ucap arif yang kini menggantung dan melirik touta yang dibalas anggukan dari touta sehingga mereka menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam sampai melengkung

"UZUMAKI NARUTO KAMEN RIDER RYUUKI" teriak arif dan touta bersama dengan suara semangat layaknya prajurit yang membuat naruto kaget jika dia mendapatkan semangat lebih

sementara peerage sona yang ingin membantah ucapan arif langsung tidak jadi karena mereka tersenyum mendengar ucapan selanjutnya yang dikeluarkan arif yang memberi semangat gila kepada temannya itu

"OSSU" balas naruto yang kini mengeluarkan tekadnya yang sangat besar yang membuat semua orang tidak bisa bernafas akibat aura yang dikeluarkan naruto terlalu besar

**blaar**

'i-inikah kekuatan tekad mereka bertiga. sekuat apakah tekad mereka ini?' batin rias yang memandang tekad naruto yang mulai menggila bahkan aura disana bahkan menyesakkan udara

'gi-gila. auranya membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Padahal hanya bidak 1 pawn' batin Kiba tidak percaya melihat ini Naruto yang seharga 1 bidak pawn memiliki aura yang gila

"hooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak naruto dengan keras yang kini menendang ryuuga dengan keras sehingga ryuuga merasakan tulangnya pada patah semua apalagi dirinya tidak bisa bergerak karena tidak berdaya melawan serangan naruto yang sangat gila barusan

'ku-kuso tendangannya kuat sekali' batin ryuuga dengan kesal

lalu narutopun memasukkan kartunya kedalam kepala naganya untuk di scan sehingga keluar bunyi

**{Final Vent}**

"hoaaaaaaa...!" akhirnya keluarlah naga naruto dengan aura _**power of destruction**_ sehingga naga itu ikut mengelilingi kearah mana tangan naruto bergerak

bahkan seluruh iblis disana kaget karena belum pernah ketemu sama naga merah itu yang kelihatan seperti naga yang berasal dari negara china yang terlihat seperti mekanik

kemudian narutopun melakukan lompatan hingga naga merah itu mengikutinya dan melakukan salto beberapa kali diikuti naganya lalu narutopun melakukan tendangan kearah ryuuga yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya dengan naganya yang kini menyemburkan api kearah dirinya. Namun, naganya itu tidak membakar dirinya melainkan menambah damage dan speed dari serangannya apalagi ditambah power of destruction sehingga damagenya lebih besar

"RASAKAN INI... BURNING POWER OF DESTRUCTION DRAGON KICK" teriak naruto yang menghantam dada ryuuga dengan keras dengan kakinya sehingga ryuuga tewas seketika

**ost musik end**

setelah pertarungan yang gila dan mematikan nampaklah jika Arif dan Touta tersenyum walau tertutup helm Kamen Rider mereka yang melihat keberhasilan Naruto melawan Ryuuga sang Dark Rider. Dan kini terlihat jika Arif dan Touta berlari ke sana bersama anggota OSIS

"yattana, naruto-kun" ucap arif yang berlari menuju naruto dan bersalaman khas rider diikuti oleh touta yang nampak memegang tangan naruto dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke lehernya agar tidak jatuh akibat kelelahan

"omae koso, arif-kun, touta-kun walau ucapan pemberi semangat yang kamu ucapkan kepadaku sangat kejam" balas naruto yang membalas salam tangan khas rider dan untung mereka bertiga langsung berubah kembali ke wujud semula dan lagi arif nampak tersenyum kecut mendengarnya dimana ucapan semangatnya sangat kejam. Ya mau gimana lagi ucapan pemberi semangatnya terlalu kejam

"naruto-kun" ucap perempuan yang memeluk naruto apalagi memakai kacamata yang bernama sona memeluk naruto dengan riang jika pacarnya baik-baik saja. sementara dengan touta, dia melepaskan pegangannya agar pacarnya Naruto yang memeluk Naruto karena saking senang bahkan touta merasakan jika dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh reya dan tomoe dari belakang karena kegembiraan apalagi Arif yang nampak Dipeluk oleh Momo dan Ruruko

"aku senang kamu baik-baik saja, naruto-kun" ucap sona dengan riang yang membuat rias kaget dan menganga jika ketua OSIS yang dikenal datar dan pendiam memiliki sifat seperti kakaknya yang memakai gelar maou leviathan yang sama-sama tomboy apalagi dirinya tidak menyangka jika hubungan naruto sama 2 pemuda lainnya yang sangat lemah sudah sangat jauh sekali.

"syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja sona-chan" ucap naruto yang menambahkan suffiks-chan sehingga sonapun merona tipis diwajahnya apalagi naruto pernah diajari untuk tidak membuat wanita terkena sakit hati apalagi senseinya sendiri adalah 2 kawan gilanya itu

"baiklah hari ini kita akan merayakan pesta penyelamatan oleh 3 rider" ucap arif. Namun, diinterupsi oleh suara yang arif kenal dan membuatnya marah seketika

"kau sangat keren Arif" ucap rias yang kini berubah menjadi manis membuat arif hanya menatapnya datar dan seluruh iblis 36 pillar juga heran dengan sikap perubahan rias yang kini nampak seperti menggoda. apalagi pada saat melihatnya nampak senang

"siapa yang anda maksud, rias?" tanya arif dengan pura-pura tidak tahu padahal dia nampak menahan amarahnya apalagi dirinya melepaskan tangan dari 2 pacarnya dan 2 pacarnya tidak sanggup menghadapi kemurkaan dari orang yang sabar karena kemurkaan mereka akan membawa mereka ke tempat kematian para dark rider

"apa maksudmu, akukan buchoumu" ucap rias

"buchou? kau bukanlah buchouku karena yang aku tahu buchouku itu hanya selalu menginginkan kekuatan terkuat saja "

"bukannya kalian juga kuat?" tanya rias dengan mantra charm atau dikenal mantra penggoda. namun, rias kaget jika dirinya tidak berhasil menggoda arif begitu juga dengan touta dan naruto

"kuat? itu baru sekarang. Pada saat aku lemah juga sama touta-kun dan naruto-kun ada dimana kau brengsek?!" teriak arif di akhir kalimatnya

"Ara-Ara. nggak baik lho menghina buchoumu sendiri" ucap akeno dengan senyum palsunya

"hei aku berbicara dengan dengan rias bukan dengan kau, akeno-san. dan hentikan senyum palsumu jika tidak bisa tersenyum secara tulus, paham?!" ucap arif dengan datar dan dengan nada membentaknya yang membuat akeno terdiam ketika dirinya mendapatkan ucapan kasar dari anggota peerage buchounya

"berhenti membentak buchou sama akeno-chan, konoyarou" ucap issei yang kini berlari dengan gauntlet naga yang sudah terpasang dari tadi. sehingga arif menendang wajah issei dengan kuat dan membuat issei terpental dengan sangat kuat ketika dirinya dihadiahi tendangan manis di wajahnya

**duak blaar**

"arrrgggh" teriak issei dimana dirinya ditendang dengan sedikit sihir sehingga dirinya berada didekat tangga pelaminan. semua yang melihat perilaku arif yang kejam terkaget melihatnya apalagi didepan sana ada 4 yondai maou bahkan klan phenex yang melihatnya ngeri melihat tendangan barusan yang membuat tangga pelaminan jadi hancur seketika

bahkan mereka tidak berani jika berbuat macam-macam kepada 3 pemuda yang dikenal culun dan memiliki harga 1 buah bidak pawn. dan jika mereka berbuat macam-macam mereka akan dibantai seperti pertunjukan barusan apalagi mereka harus berpikir 2 kali jika melawan mereka bertiga yang dikenal memiliki kekuatan yang aneh

"sejak kapan sekiryuutei bangsat sepertimu sama ketua lacurmu itu peduli samaku juga sama 2 orang temanku itu? bukannya kau suka menghina kami bertiga bahkan itu dihadapan onii-sama ketuamu itu sendiri dan juga tim rendahan ketuamu juga berani menghina kami yang mempunyai bidak hanya seharga 1 pawn biasa? dan lagi jangan sok memerintahku apalagi kami bertiga, dasar oppai lovers" tanya arif

"jika kau ingin bukti maka dengarkan ini" ucap arif yang mengeluarkan sihirnya yang memperlihatkan video tak senonoh disana dimana ketuanya menyetubuhi peeragenya sendiri lengkap dengan suaranya sehingga membuat semua peerage rias termasuk rias terdiam karena itu benar. dirinya memang menyetubuhi issei sendiri. bahkan sona beserta peeragenya menutup mulut mereka karena tidak menyangka teman yang merupakan sahabat dari ketuanya sendiri melakukan hal yang sangat rendah apalagi momo dan ruruko dia nampak sendu melihat rekaman itu dimana cowok mesum yang terkenal dengan julukan trio mesum mampu melakukan hal yang berani kepada ketuanya sendiri dan lagi itu membuat ruruko harus ditenangkan oleh momo karena tidak kuat melihat acara live tersebut apalagi melihat arif yang terus berusaha namun usahanya tidak dihargai bahkan maou yang menjabat sebagai lucifer nggak menyangka jika adiknya berbuat seperti rendahan

"akan aku katakan ya kalian para peerage gremory dari rias gremory yang brengsek. kami menginginkan orang yang mengerti kepada kami, bukan karena kami kuat, tampan, dan kaya. Tapi, karena mau menerima kami apa adanya, karena kami adalah kami, karena naruto adalah naruto. jika kalian semua hanya menerima kami dari segi kekuatan, tampan, dan kaya. maka bisa saja itu habis dan membuat kalian langsung pergi dari hadapan kami dan membuang kami.

kami bertiga bukanlah barang yang seenak jidat dipakai dan dibuang. tapi kami adalah manusia yang telah menjadi iblis reinkarnasi oleh dirimu dan masih memiliki hati dan perasaan layaknya manusia. jika mau men-cap kami sebagai iblis liar atau dikenal Stray devil yang membangkang perintah tuannya aku malah senang agar tidak ketemu muka busukmu itu juga peerage kurang ajarmu itu. pengecualian asia bishopmu itu" ucap touta yang lebih datar ucapannya seperti uchiha madara

"Bahkan kau dengan lancangnya menghancurkan kepercayaan naruto-kun dengan tragedi ini. Sungguh mengenaskan. jadi jangan panggil kami sebagai keluargamu tapi..." ucap arif yang menengok touta dan naruto yang dibalas anggukan bersama dan mengeluarkan bidak mereka secara paksa

"arrrghhh...hnnng" teriak mereka karena bidak dari ketuanya berada didalam diri mereka. setelah usaha keras memaksa bidak itu keluar akhirnya bidak pawn itu keluar dari tubuh mereka dan menangkap dengan cepat

"segel. lepas" ucap arif, touta dan naruto sehingga keluarlah aura klan sitri dari tubuh arif, touta, dan naruto yang bikin semua kaget sejak kapan mereka bertiga sudah menjadi iblis klan sitri pikir mereka kecuali raiser karena dia tahu masalah ini dan juga dirinya juga merasakan sedikit aura klan sitri ketika baru saja keluar dari kamar tempat 3 pemuda culun itu dirawat apalagi dirinya mengambil minuman yang dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga aura klan sitri terasa

"mantan peeragemu" sambung arif yang menyentil bidak catur milik rias dengan perlahan diikuti oleh naruto dan touta. Namun, karena dialiri energi sihir maka kecepatannya seperti mobil balap yang nyaris mengenai wajah dan kaki rias yang masih terpaku dalam diam melihat peeragenya yang dia anggap rendahan melakukan hal yang sangat gila seperti mencabut bidaknya sendiri dihadapan semua orang apalagi dirinya (rias) masih menggunakan pakaian pertunangan

"Sayonara" ucap arif yang membelakangi rias yang diikuti oleh naruto dan touta. Apalagi terlihat jika naruto lagi dalam keadaan murung dan sedih karena dirinya teringat dengan perbuatan dari mantan buchounya karena cintanya dikhianati, sehingga dia berada dihadapan sona dan sonapun memeluk naruto agar bisa mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang berakhir dimana naruto menangis dalam keadaan tertahan di pelukan orang yang sangat dia cintai yakninya sona sitri

"Arif-kun. kamu sama 2 temanmu nggak apa-apakan?" tanya Ruruko yang nampak khawatir melihat pelepasan bidak catur dari tubuh pacarnya secara paksa dan dibalas anggukan dari arif walau nampak kelihatan memburu apalagi berkeringat banyak yang membuat arif harus menyeka keringatnya itu begitu juga dengan 2 temannya itu

"aku nggak apa-apa... hanya saja"ucap arif menggantung dan melihat jika naruto nampak sedih dimana dirinya melihat video dimana mantan ketuanya disetubuhi oleh issei. Dan dirinya juga ikut sedih melihat naruto yang nampak menangis di pelukan Sona

"hanya saja apa, arif-kun?" tanya momo yang penasaran dibalas anggukan dari semua peerage termasuk touta

"Hanya saja. naruto-kun harus mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih pantas karena aku nggak ingin sahabatku itu terlarut dalam sedih apalagi kepercayaannya kepada rias-san sudah hancur berkeping-keping akibat ulah si brengsek itu sendiri " ucap arif yang mendengar isak tangis naruto di pelukan sona yang membuat sona ikut sedih melihatnya. dan Arif sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega melihat teman absurdnya ini menangis dan terlarut dalam kegelapan untuk itu dia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama dirinya juga touta. Bahkan dirinya harus ditenangin oleh Momo ketika ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami sahabat anehnya itu sendiri apalagi Arif sendiri harus mengeraskan pegangan tangannya hingga menjadi putih

"Kuso... sahabat apanya ini jika aku membuat temanku harus sedih. Apalagi dia menderita seperti ini" umpat Arif. Bahkan semua kaget mendengarnya kecuali Touta. dia paham karena dia ingin temannya itu tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan

'seperti inikah persahabatan mereka bertiga?' batin semua iblis yang menyaksikan hal itu

"Sudahlah, aibou" ucap touta yang menepuk bahu Arif dan membuat Arif menoleh kearahnya

"Aku yakin ada penggantinya kok. Apalagi orang itu adalah kaichou kita mau melakukannya karena kaichou kita sangat mencintai naruto-kun, nee. aibo" balas touta dan diangguk setuju oleh arif begitu juga dengan pacar mereka yang mengangguk setuju dimana mereka melihat naruto dipeluk oleh sona agar bisa meluapkan segala bentuk kesedihan yang dirinya dapat. dan sekarang arif sama touta juga saling melakukan salam rider mereka di kamen rider dragon knight sehingga nampaklah kegagahan 2 orang culun yang sangat di idam-idamkan anggota OSIS

"kau benar sekali" ucap arif yang nampak melihat naruto masih berada dipelukan sona untuk menenangkan hatinya yang terguncang. Dan sekarang hati Arif dan seluruh anggota OSIS nampak mulai tersenyum melihat naruto sudah mendapatkan pujaan hati yang sangat peduli kepadanya tanpa memandang status

"tidak...kalian tidak boleh bersama tim sitri itu. mereka lemah" ucap rias yang kini melangkah menuju 3 pemuda yang merupakan mantan peeragenya dan bermaksud ingin memasukkan kembali bidak catur yang dikeluarkan secara paksa oleh arif, touta, dan naruto. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat arif menodongkan pistolnya kearah bawah tepat kearah kakinya

**dor dzing**

namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara tembakan dari pistol arif yang mengenai lantai yang membuatnya nggak percaya jika mantan peeragenya akan marah jika kepercayaan mereka telah dihancurkan

"bukannya kau sendiri mengatakan ini" ucap arif yang memutar video namun berganti dimana mereka semua berada didalam klub ketika sebelum penyetubuhan itu terjadi dan dimana asia sudah direkrut menjadi bidak bishop

**[kami tidak mau bersama kalian. kalian bertiga sangat lemah dan kalian tidak akan kuat dan selamanya akan lemah walau dengan usaha keras sekalipun] **akhirnya semua terbukti jika rias telah menodai kepercayaan dari arif, touta dan naruto yang kini klan sitri memandang nggak suka kepada rias bahkan orang yang berasal dari 36 pilar dan 4 maou yang menjabat juga tidak percaya jika rias telah melakukan hal yang merusak kepercayaan naruto

"heh... maaf saja kami selamanya tidak akan mau bersamamu walau kaupun menggunakan mantra charm sekalipun. karena kami sudah muak dengan sifatmu itu. kupikir kau akan memperlakukan kami layaknya keluarga seperti yang ada di motto kalian semua' memperlakukan peeragenya seperti keluarga' tapi apa yang kudapatkan bersama 2 temanku ini walau kami sangatlah lemah? nol besar. kau hanya ingin orang kuat saja yang menjadi bidakmu seperti akeno yang terkenal kekuatan petirnya, yuuto dari kecepatan, koneko dari kekuatan berat yang mampu menghancurkan apa saja dan kekuatannya terkenal seperti senjutsu dan penghancur layaknya mesin pembunuh, sekiryuutei bangsat yang memiliki kekuatan naga kelas surgawi yang melebihi kekuatan kami-sama sendiri serta asia yang nggak mau aku sebutkan karena pengecualian karena dia sangat baik dan berhati polos yang mau menerima kami dan mendukung kami walau kami ini sangat lemah" ucap arif yang menghormati asia di akhir kalimatnya

"kalau ingin bukti ini dia" ucap arif dimana layar video sihirnya terganti dengan wajah asia nampak terus menyemangati arif dkk apalagi terlihat jika mereka bertiga nampak murung sekali

**[arif-san,touta-san, dan naruto-san. kalian tidak boleh menyerah karena aku yakin sekali kalian sangat kuat melebihi apa yang aku prediksi. untuk itu kalian bertiga berlatihlah agar bisa membuatku bangga walau hati kalian telah rusak dan hancur oleh buchou kita. jika kalian berpindah tuan aku nggak masalah karena kita masih teman]** semua iblis dari 36 pilar terdiam mendengar ucapan asia yang manis bagai malaikat dan benar asia berhati polos dan tidak pernah membuat orang lain menangis

"itu adalah ucapan asia-chan yang masih percaya kepada kami dan terlihat jika dia nampak polos tapi ucapannya penuh makna. walau kami lemah dia masih menganggap kami ada karena dirinya juga lemah tidak seperti knight, rook, queen, dan pawn bangsatmu itu juga diri kau yang sebagai king kami karena membuang kami seenak jidat. JADI SIAPA KALIAN PARA BANGSAT" ucap arif dan berteriak diakhir kalimat yang bikin semua iblis 36 pilar kaget tidak menyangka jika salah satu mantan peeragenya berani menghina klan gremory apalagi mereka tahu jika kakaknya adalah yondai maou sekarang yang berpangkat lucifer

"hei... kamu jangan berani menghina imoutoku ya" ucap seseorang yang berwajah tampan apalagi rambutnya sama persis dengan rias mantan buchounya yang bernama sirzech dan dirinya tidak terima jika adiknya dihina karena dia pengidap siscon akut sehingga Arif meliriknya dengan tajam

"aku bicara berdasarkan fakta maou-sama, jika kau berada diposisi saya dan 2 teman saya bersama maidmu itu. apa yang kalian lakukan? jika kalian membantah, apa kalian punya bukti membantahnya? lebih baik aku bicara jujur ketimbang diam saja melihat diri kami dipermalukan dan dipandang sebelah mata. Dan hentikan ucapanmu karena kamu bukan abangku dan juga ayahku karena keluarga kami sudah mati" ucap arif yang bikin maou lucifer itu terdiam mendengar ucapan arif yang benar. jika mereka berada diposisi 3 pemuda itu. apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang mereka bakal bantah jika tidak punya bukti. yang pasti mereka akan dipermalukan balik dan dipandang tidak tahu malu. bahkan yang membuat yondai maou itu terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Arif adalah dimana dirinya dan 2 temannya tidak ada keluarga yang artinya mereka sebatang kara dan itu membuat semua iblis 36 pilar kaget mendengar ucapan Arif itu sendiri bersama mantan klubnya

bahkan anggota OSIS yang mendengar ucapan akhir dari pacarnya momo dan ruruko nampak kaget tidak percaya ketika mereka bertiga sudah hidup sebatang kara apalagi Momo dan Ruruko mereka baru tahu jika Arif dan 2 temannya sudah yatim piatu

'ja-jadi mereka sudah yatim piatu?' batin Momo yang baru mendapatkan kabar baru itu dan nampak tidak percaya karena pacarnya sudah yatim piatu

'kasihan sekali kamu, Arif-kun' batin Ruruko yang melihat penderitaan pacarnya. Bahkan dia sempat mengeluarkan airmata sehingga harus ditenangkan oleh Arif yang memeluknya

"sudah jangan nangis lagi ya?" ucap Arif yang dibalas anggukan dari Ruruko namun beda dengan wajahnya yang masih mengeluarkan airmata

"kalau nangis terus aku tidak bisa melihat senyum manismu itu bersama Momo-chan, lho" ucap Arif yang nampak membujuk agar Ruruko tidak menangis lagi. Dan itu berhasil, walau masih ada air mata yang keluar Ruruko akhirnya tersenyum bersama Momo karena bagi mereka berdua Arif adalah harta yang tak tergantikan

"Nah gitu dong. jangan nangis lagi" ucap Arif yang menyentil pelan hidung Ruruko sehingga nampak Ruruko cemberut

"Ara jika kamu cemberut malahan tambah manis, bener nggak tuh Momo-chan" tanya Arif kepada Momo yang nampak terkikik geli melihat wajah cemberut Ruruko

"iya itu benar, Arif-kun"

setelah acara penenangan Ruruko, kini Arif menatap tajam kearah yondai maou yang berdiri disana yang barusan membentak dirinya karena telah menghina adiknya sendiri

"dan lagi bukannya kau senang dengan ini? 3 mantan peeragemu pergi dari hadapan ketuanya dan peerage kotornya apalagi mereka bertiga layaknya permata yang perlu sedikit poles agar menjadi permata yang sempurna" ucap sarkas touta dengan santai

"jadi jangan pernah datang kehadapan kami atau berniat menyakiti asia-chan juga peerage sona-kaichou yang menjadi pacar kami dan jika itu terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang kami..." ucap touta

"kami tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian jika itu menyangkut orang yang paling kami hormati walau kalian semua adalah adik dari 4 yondai maou sekalipun dan aku tidak takut melawan yondai maou jika dia berani melindungi adiknya yang berbuat salah. ingat itu jalang dan sampah" sambung arif dengan datar bahkan tim rias nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh 3 mantan temannya itu benar dan lagi dari awalnya mereka juga nggak suka terhadap arif bersama 2 temannya yang lemah. Namun , nggak mereka sangka jika 3 mantan peeragenya sangat kuat melebihi longinus sendiri

"cih. kadang aku heran kenapa orang lemah diabaikan dan dipandang sebelah mata? dan jika mereka lemah dan nggak tahunya kekuatannya melebihi seekor monster apa yang akan kau lakukan perempuan lacur?" tanya arif datar, sarkas, dan berisi ledekan. bahkan rias hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan arif yang sangat menusuk dan lagi seluruh klan 36 pillar juga terdiam mendengar ucapan arif karena apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka tahu orang yang mereka sebut lemah nggak tahunya memiliki kekuatan setara longinus tanpa sacred gear? pastilah berbahaya pikir mereka

"berani menghina buchou kami. maka kau akan berurusan dengan kami yang sebagai peerage" ucap pemuda ikemen

"sebaiknya kau diam saja bishounen. atau nasibmu akan aku buat seperti para dark rider yang aku bantai bersama 2 temanku karena kau juga ikut sama ketua lacurmu juga si loli itu bersama si sadistic itu" ucap arif yang nampak biasa-biasa saja dengan aura killing intens milik gremory ralat peerage rias gremory. yang bikin semua peerage rias tertohok mendengar ucapan kasar arif

"Dan lagi ucapan kotormu itu seakan mampu menebasku dan kami berdua. Padahal kenyataan ente sendiri lihat jika pawn bangsat kalian tidak mampu membunuh salah satu dark rider" ucap Arif sarkas dan itu membuat Kiba kesal nggak karuan. Apa yang dikatakan Arif ada benarnya dialah yang meninggalkan 3 teman culunnya bersama teman klubnya sendiri

"cih. Untuk apa kita peduliin mereka semua, aibo. Jika mereka tidak belajar dari kesalahan dan lagi mereka dikenal dengan keras kepalanya" sindir touta dan dibalas anggukan Arif sedangkan naruto masih dipelukan Sona untuk menenangkan hatinya yang terguncang

"dan ini pesanku yang terakhir kalinya. **kami menghormati kalian bukan berdasarkan gelar, julukan, dan jabatan kalian. melainkan sifat kalian. ingat itu**" ucap Arif yang memberikan pesan terakhir sehingga peerage Rias beserta Rias terdiam mendengarnya

"ikuzo minna" ucap arif namun terhenti akibat interupsi dari keluarga phenex

"anoo... maaf jika aku menyela. Tapi ada baiknya kalian ikut pesta. Kalau kalian tidak mau pesta. Pestanya bisa diadakan dirumahku kok" ucap raiser kepada arif bersama peerage barunya yang mana dia telah menjadi bagian dari sona

"aku sih nggak masalah. tapi..."" apa ada ramen?" tanya naruto yang memotong ucapan arif yang membuat arif memukul wajahnya dan lalu kemudian dia mendesah pasrah melihat ketidaksopanan teman kuningnya ini

"jangan seenak jidatmu menyela ucapan Arif-kun. konoyarou" ucap touta yang gregetan ingin menempeleng kepala Naruto yang tidak tahu malu itu. Bisa-bisanya dia bicara yang nggak sopan didepan bangsawan phenex itu apalagi meminta sesuatu yang kedengaran tidak sopan

"haaah.. maaf-maaf" ucap naruto

"lupakan saja itu" ucap arif yang memegang jidatnya yang nampak pusing berharap heires phenex selanjutnya tidak marah akibat perbuatan tidak tahu malu dari sahabat absurdnya

"hehehe... tentu saja akan dibuat" ucap raiser sehingga wajah naruto yang kini muram kini menjadi berbinar-binar mendengar kata ramen

"yosh... kalau gitu ayo kita pergi touta-kun, minna" ucap naruto yang berteriak semangat yang bikin arif sweetdrop begitu juga dengan peerage sona bahkan sona sweetdrop melihat kekasihnya ternyata maniak ramen

'dasar maniak ramen' batin klub OSIS yang kini mendesah pasrah jika kawan durennya kini bersemangat jika ada ramen

"Oii. Touta-kun. Apa dia keturunan dewa ramen?" tanya Arif

"Entahlah. Akupun tidak tahu" ucap Touta

"Kenapa sikuning kampret ini menyukai ramen bukan yang lain saja?" tanya Arif kembali dan membuat Naruto mendelik kearahnya karena dikatai kuning kampret

"Aku mendengarnya kusoyarou" ucap Naruto

"Bwahahahahahahahaha"

"Eh, membantuku melepas dari amukan si kuning kampret ini malah menertawakan nasibku ya"

"Ya mau gimana lagi salah ente sendiri sih" ucap Touta

akhirnya 3 pemuda yang merupakan mantan peerage dari rias dan akhirnya menjadi peerage dari sona pergi menuju rumah raiser apalagi mereka bertiga penasaran dengan rumah raiser kecuali sona dan peeragenya yang tahu rumah raiser seperti apa. berbeda dengan kelompok rias yang nampak terdiam mendengar ucapan arif yang nampak khawatir dan senang terhadap keceriaan temannya yang sudah pulih

"aku harap kau mau menerima ini, Sir-tan. bukan aku bermaksud membela atau apa. Tapi, kau harus memberi pelajaran kepada adikmu itu karena mereka telah membuat kepercayaan mantan peerage mereka yang kini menjadi peerage imoutoku menjadi hancur dan mereka harus merubah sifat mereka agar tidak pernah memandang orang dari sebelah mata saja tapi secara keseluruhan harus dia pandang" ucap perempuan yang bermata ungu memiliki rambut panjang hitam sampai pinggang ikat twintail, memiliki aset yang besar yang disukai kaum adam, apalagi pakaiannya seperti magic magical milky

dan lagi ada alasan kenapa Serafall itu menjadi maou. selain karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya dia juga memiliki pemikiran dewasa jika itu menyangkut perdamaian, pengawalan dan lain-lain. walau dia pengidap siscon akut karena dia sangat menyayangi Sona, Adik perempuan kandungnya

"kuharap aku bisa melakukannya, Serafall-san" ucap Sirzech kepada perempuan berambut hitam tersebut yang bernama serafall

"kuharap begitu. aku tidak ingin 3 orang itu kamu musuhi apalagi iblis 36 pilar disini berani membunuh mereka, karena mereka bertiga sangat loyal terhadap apa yang mereka percaya" ucap serafall yang bikin sirzech heran dan bingung

"apa maksud anda, serafall-san?" tanya sirzech

"mereka sangat loyal sekali terhadap adikku, apa kamu nggak mendengar ucapan dia yang nampak khawatir dan senang disaat bersamaan?" tanya serafall balik dan dibalas oleh anggukan sirzech

"itu adalah bukti jika mereka sangat loyal, bahkan pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang bernama arif itu tidak segan berhadapan dengan rias itu karena perlakuan adikmu kepada peeragenya sendiri. dan lagi mereka bertiga tidak mau tahu dengan adikmu walau pemuda bernama arif masih melindungi pawn adikmu yang oppai lovers itu. dan aku yakini jika mereka masih naif. Dan lagi mereka sudah hidup sebatang kara jadi jangan menambah kesulitan dan beban kepada mereka" jelas serafall yang bikin sirzech terdiam karena memang pada saat kamen rider yang berwarna merah darah yang bernama fake agito memberikan serangan api kearah issei dirinya tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang bernama arif itu menembak serangan kearah serangan fake agito yang membuat issei selamat

"Dan jika aku mendapatkan laporan dari So-tan bahwa imoutomu melakukan kejahatan kembali dengan ingin menyengsarakan 3 pawn itu. Maka, Aku sebagai maou Leviathan dengan hormat akan memutuskan pertemanan ini jika itu sempat terjadi tidak peduli kau itu sahabatku" ucap Serafall. dia hanya ingin adiknya bahagia apalagi adiknya sudah mendapatkan pujaan hatinya

'haaah... bertambah pula kerjaku yang merepotkan apalagi adikku ini' batin sirzech karena dia juga harus memarahi adiknya yang manja

akhirnya keluarga sona juga sona melangkah masuk kerumah raiser dan terlihat jika rumah raiser sangat besar seperti kastil yang bikin arif sama 2 teman absurdnya menganga lebar melihat rumah yang sangat mewah.

"apa ini rumah, Touta-kun?" tanya arif yang melihat rumah phenex yang nampak megah berdiri bagaikan istana tuan putri

"kurasa daripada rumah mending kita sebut mansion" ucap touta yang masih celingak-celinguk jika luas rumah raiser setara dengan 4 buah bangunan rumah yang berbentuk balok namun disusun seperti segi 4

"aku nggak menyangka jika seluruh bangsawan akan memiliki mansion yang semewah ini dan lagi butuh berapa lama untuk membersihkan mansion mewah ini ya?" ucap naruto yang nampak memandang takjub rumah raiser apalagi dekorasi tamannya ada gambar phenex

"kurasa hampir 1 minggu deh. mulai dari membersihkan tempat keluarga, ruang perpustakaan, ruang dapur, dan ruangan lainnya" ucap sona

"alamak selama itukah?" tanya arif dengan OOC

"ya kadang hampir 2 minggu jika ada tempat yang jarang dibersihkan" ucap momo

sementara raiser yang mendengar pujian naruto dan 2 kawan absurdnya nampak mengeluarkan seulas senyum yang jarang dia keluarkan. Sesampainya di mansion phenex nampak semua memandang hormat kepada 3 pemuda yang dikenal culun dirumah karena mereka menyelamatkan keluarga phenex

"selamat datang sona-san beserta keluarga" ucap sosok perempuan yang berambut pirang bor dan memiliki mata yang berwarna biru saphire dan memakai dress bangsawan sehingga arif beserta temannya juga sona beserta peeragenya membungkuk hormat kepada perempuan itu yang bernama ravel phenex anak terakhir dalam keluarga phenex

"senang berjumpa dengan anda dan merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu bangsawan seperti anda, ravel-sama" ucap arif dengan formal

"sudahlah jangan begitu formal kepadaku. angkatlah kepala kalian wahai 3 prajurit" ucap ravel

"tapi itu sangat tidak sopan bagi kami yang merupakan bidak terendah dan juga rakyat jelata, Ravel-sama" ucap touta

"nggak apa.. ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sendiri" ucap ravel dengan senyum manisnya yang mana saja bisa membuat para lolicon terkena diabetes tingkat dewa

"maaf ya.. ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari adikku sendiri" ucap raiser yang tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang nggak gatal

"hahaha... begitupun dengan kami bertiga yang nggak tahu sistem tata krama di dunia sini" ucap naruto yang tersenyum canggung

"oh ya mari kita makan. biar para pelayan yang membuatkan masakan kalian sukai" ucap raiser

"maaf raiser-san. bukan ingin menolak atau apa. tapi kayaknya aku juga harus memasak karena sudah lama aku nggak memasak di rumah bangsawan" ucap touta

"haah baik dimanapun kamu selalu ingin menjadi chef ya? pantesan ketika aku pergi ke restoran tempat yang dikelola oleh manager disana menjadi ramai bahkan mengantri sepanjang 1 km" ucap arif yang membuat touta garuk-garuk pipinya dengan canggung

"hehehe... maaf-maaf soalnya ditempatku, aku biasa buat masakan untuk yukihime sama anak-anak yang di panti asuhan" ucap touta

"siapa itu yukihime?" tanya raiser penasaran

"dia adalah keluarga angkat touta-kun. keluarga kandungnya sudah meninggal akibat terbunuh oleh musuh, sehingga touta-kun sudah yatim piatu" ucap arif yang menjelaskan siapa itu yukihime yang membuat semua orang disana kecuali naruto kaget jika touta telah menjadi yatim piatu dan diasuh oleh keluarga angkat lainnya

"begitu ya. maafkan aku" ucap raiser bersalah yang menanyakan yang bersifat pribadi apalagi itu merupakan pertanyaan yang tidak patut ditanyakan

"nggak apa-apa kok. perasaanku sudah lega jika aku melihat orang tua kandungku telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Dan aku harus memulai dari nol kembali agar kelak baik aku maupun 2 temanku ini bisa menjadi lebih berguna untuk peerage sona. Tidak hanya peerage Sona, melainkan berguna untuk seluruh bangsa iblis" ucap touta yang optimis yang membuat peerage sona maupun keluarga raiser kagum dengan optimis yang terpancar dari touta. Apalagi 2 orang pacarnya mereka nampak terharu melihat ketegaran hati dari Touta walau Touta memiliki penderitaan yang sangat berat, dia selalu optimis

'Touta-kun. kamu adalah harta berharga milik kami berdua'

'Touta-kun... kamu adalah pacar kami yang sangat berharga'

**singkat cerita**

akhirnya toutapun memasak makanan serta minuman yang beraneka ragam juga ramen yang diidam-idamkan oleh naruto dibantu oleh arif begitu juga dengan kelucuan yang terjadi seperti arif yang terkena serangan jantung karena api yang dikeluarkan touta terlalu besar yang malah dihadiahi jitakan manis dari arif dengan aliran sihirnya bahkan koki disana minta diajarin memasak makanan yang sangat lezat untuk keluarga phenex dan disetujui oleh touta juga arif karena mereka ahli di bidang memasak

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya touta ketika melihat raiser yang makan dengan lahap seperti orang yang kelaparan

"ini enak sekali, touta-kun" ucap reya yang makan dengan lahap apalagi makanannya berupa tempura dengan sayur rebus

"bahkan nasi goreng buatan arif-kun sangat lezat" ucap momo dengan makan dengan lahap nasi goreng buatan pacarnya

"mana-mana... biar aku coba" ucap peerage raiser bahkan raiser dan keluarga sona juga merasakan lezatnya nasi goreng buatan pacarnya reya dan tomoe serta pacar dari momo dan ruruko

"oii... arif-kun ada yang lain?" tanya naruto karena dia sudah jadi doyan dengan makanan lain

"sandwich sama steak mau?" tanya arif dan dibalas dengan ucapan dari naruto" mau aku ingin mencobanya. sesekali ganti suasana" ucap naruto

akhirnya arifpun membawa 1 bakul steak sapi yang sangat lezat yang bikin semua orang disana makin bersemangat makannya

"belum pernah aku makan yang enak seperti ini" ucap sang koki karena arif juga mengajak semua koki untuk makan bersama apalagi maid disana juga para penjaga klan phenex karena itu merupakan undangan dari arif sendiri. dan lagi penjagaan klan phenex digantikan oleh bunshin mereka untuk berjaga-jaga

"kamu benar...sluurp... ini sangat lezat"

"raiser mereka berdua ini siapa? kenapa masakan ini sangat lezat sekali" ucap ibunya raiser yang juga muncul karena ada pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahnya

"iya ini terlalu enak... aku nggak bisa berhenti makan yang enak seperti ini"

"apalagi tempura udang sama ikan goreng ini... ini sangat enak"

"mereka ini peerage dari sona-dono juga pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik itu, okaa-sama, otou-sama, ruval-niisama" ucap raiser yang membuat ayah ibu dan kakak raiser kaget jika peerage yang masak ini adalah peerage dari sona apalagi keluarga phenex tahu jika mereka ini mantan peerage dari rias

"oii... touta-kun, lu mau kemana?" tanya arif yang nampak melihat touta pergi ke dapur dan dilirik oleh semua orang disana

"aku mau kedapur untuk buat minuman hangat. karena hari ini cuaca dingin" ucap touta yang baru selesai makan begitu juga dengan arif yang baru menghabiskan 2 porsi makannya

"aku pesan kopi"ucap ayah raiser

"aku pesan teh manis" ucap ibu raiser yang nampak terlihat antusias dengan minuman mereka

"kami semua pesan teh susu, dan jus jeruk panas" kali ini suara dari sona beserta peeragenya juga peerage raiser dengan ravel apalagi sang koki minta teh manis panas yang buat mereka berdua cengo seketika

"haaaah~ kalian ini bikin aku malu saja sebagai keluarga phenex. tapi apa boleh buat deh aku pesan teh telur" ucap riser yang mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan dari keluarganya yang nampak OOC dan dibalas senyum tak bersalah dari keluarganya bahkan sona beserta peeragenya nampak terkikik geli melihat kekonyolan keluarga phenex sendiri yang jarang mereka lihat

"apa disini ada kopi atau nggak biji kopinya?" tanya touta

"oh disini menyediakan bubuk kopi dan biji kopi yang terenak" ucap koki yang baru kenyang dari makannya apalagi porsinya 5 buah

"hahaha... malah promosi.. kenapa nggak sekalian dengan si pantat ayam ini aja sekalian" ledek arif yang menunjuk touta yang kini kesal

"lama-lama ingin aku hajar wajah sompretmu itu" ucap touta dengan kesal akibat ledekan arif yang membuat suasana disana terasa hidup dan dipenuhi gelak tawa

"ya sudah. Bercanda kok." ucap arif dengan watadosnya dan dibalas helaan nafas pasrah

"haaah~. yasudah kita lihat didapur dulu apa bahan untuk minuman cukup" ucap touta yang dibantu oleh arif

"ternyata mereka berdua sama pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa menjadi suami idaman ya, anata?" tanya ibunya raiser

"ya kamu benar, tsuma. tahan banting terhadap ejekan, sabar, juga pandai masak, dan juga kuat, serta mereka masih optimis akibat kehilangan keluarga mereka yang cintai, juga tegar dan dapat diandalkan. siapa sih yang nggak mau sama mereka bertiga" ucap ayahnya raiser yang kini menopang dagunya kayak berpikir

"walah... tehnya ada 5 yang pesan banyak gimana nih?" tanya touta yang melihat persediaan teh yang nampak sedikit

"apa kalian lupa membeli tehnya?" tanya raiser dengan ooc kepada kokinya yang nampak menikmati makan bareng apalagi dia mendengar ucapan dari Touta barusan yang membuat dia kaget tidak percaya

"maafkan saya, Raiser-dono kami nggak sempat membelinya" ucap koki disana yang nampak nggak tahu harus melakukan apa karena mereka nggak mau terkena amukan dari tuannya

"haaah. lebih baik aku ambil saja dari dimensi kita pakai lingkaran sihir" ucap touta yang kini mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam sana dan mengambil beberapa teh yang ada dilemari yang ada disana

"oii... ini sudah cukup kenapa harus ambil 20 buah lagi,cuy" tanya arif

"yaa karena ente suka teh telur makanya aku ambil 20 buah apalagi pesananya sudah banyak amat" ucap touta yang kini mengambil 20 gelas ukuran besar dan membuat pesanan untuk pacar mereka, teman mereka, juga keluarga phenex

"aku bantuin asalkan minumanmu tidak membunuhku" ucap arif yang teringat ketika dia minum teh telur yang rasanya seperti teh dicampur cabe giling yang membuat dirinya minum 2 gelas air penuh

"ha'i ha'i" ucap touta karena dia juga bersalah membuat pesanan yang super pedas kepada sahabat absurdnya yang entah kenapa telah terjalin persahabatan

akhirnya touta dan arif membuat minuman pesanan untuk keluarga phenex juga kokinya, juga untuk mereka. setelah menunggu 1 jam lebih akhirnya minuman itu tersedia dimana wajah touta sudah berkeringat untuk membuatnya ditambah arif yang berkeringat untuk membuat teh susu untuk ravel dan yang lainnya apalagi jus jeruk panas buatan arif

"ini minumannya" ucap touta yang kini membagikan minumannya ke keluarga phenex juga kokinya, dan terakhir keluarga sitri

lalu merekapun meminum minuman buatan dari arif dan touta yang akhirnya mereka kaget karena minumannya sangat enak bahkan pacar arif sendiri juga kaget karena belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan minuman dari kekasih mereka sendiri

"enak sekali... bahkan manisnya sangat pas" ucap ayahnya raiser yang kini minum kopi dengan gaya bangsawannya walau tidak terlihat gaya bangsawannya karena minum kopi apalagi air liurnya menetes deras

"kamu benar tou-sama. teh telurnya juga enak banget" ucap raiser bahkan ucapan 'aku juga' juga terdengar di sekitar peerage raiser dan peerage sona

"minuman aniki sangat menggugah selera" ucap sang koki yang membuat touta teringat ucapan itu dari bawahannya yukihime yang membuat dia tersenyum dengan wajah sedih

"kau kenapa, Touta-kun?" tanya naruto yang meliihat expresi touta yang agak sedih

"tidak ada apa-apa kok. hanya saja aku jadi teringat kenangan ketika mendengar ucapan sang koki itu yang mirip dengan ucapan bawahan dari yukihime sendiri ketika aku pergi menyelamatkan kota yang kumuh" ucap touta yang membayangkan dirinya memasak makanan untuk anak panti asuhan yang membuat semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan touta

"begitu ya.. tapi, ada kalanya jangan itu dijadikan beban. karena aku nggak mau temanku terbawa oleh kisah masa lalunya" ucap arif yang menepuk bahu touta yang kini membuat touta mengeluarkan cengirannya

"itu benar. aku nggak mau orang yang bisa mengalahkanku dan membuatku kalap terlarut dari masa lalunya" ucap raiser

"sejak kapan iblis phenex yang songong sepertimu perhatian sama si tidak kompeten ini...hah... apa jangan-jangan kalian terlibat kasmaran" canda arif yang membuat perempatan muncul di kepala touta

**buak**

"tentu saja tidak aho... kau pikir aku ini homo apa? dan jangan panggil aku si tidak kompeten, konoyarou" ucap touta yang kini membuat kepala arif mengeluarkan benjol akibat jitakan manis yang sangat kuat

"aduh kepalaku sakit jadinya njir" ucap arif yang memegang kepalanya yang sudah benjol

"itu pantas kamu dapatkan somplak" ucap touta yang senang dengan hasilnya

akhirnya suasana di keluarga phenexpun terlihat berwarna dengan kekonyolan dan canda dari 3 pemuda mantan peerage dari gremory yang telah menjadi peerage dari klan sitri apalagi merupakan ketuanya merupakan teman dekat dari rias gremory sendiri

**bersambung**

**TBC**

**baiklah mungkin hanya segini untuk chapter 2. dan kali ini saya membuat cerita yang agak semi op dimana mereka masihlah lemah ketika akan melawan musuh yang jauh lebih kuat nantinya.**

**dan untuk chapter mendatang akan ada cerita mengenai pembasmian iblis tapi tidak jadi ketika mereka semua (peerage sona dan sona) ingin mengetahui kenapa mereka semua membunuh ras manusia.**

**dan lalu nama kekuatan naruto**

**-burning power of destruction dragon adalah sebuah kekuatan sihir dimana penggunanya mengeluarkan kekuatan power of destruction klan bael ditambah serangan api dari naga kamen rider yang membuat damagenya lebih besar jika digabungkan dan efeknya tidak ada efek samping**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**nama kekuatan touta**

**-mode accel ( salah satu dimana seseorang yang berada didalam mode it akan mendapatkan kecepatan melebihi knight dari bidak catur atau namanya bidak kuda)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**nama kekuatan arif**

**-power of destruction rider shoot ( salah satu merupakan serangan diend yang sama dengan canon tapi diselimuti aura dari power of destruction)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**jangan lupa sertakan review, saran, dan kritik ffn saya. agar ffn saya makin lebih baik dan sempurna walau tidak sempurna secara keseluruhan.**

**nah sekian dari saya. saya mohon undur**

**-arif4342 logout-**


	3. chapter 3 : Membasmi atau Menyelamatkan

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya yang bernama arif4342 sang author biasa namun memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan. nah kali ini kita masuk ke chapter 3 dari the power of three rider

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

chapter 3 : membasmi atau menyelamatkan iblis liar

di pagi hari yang cerah terlihatlah 3 pemuda yang lagi makan setelah melakukan ritual pagi apalagi penampilan mereka sangat culun dimana rambut selalu disisir dan maju dimasukkan kedalam. lalu merekapun langsung berangkat menuju akademi kuoh dan ditatap pandangan tidak suka dari semua siswa maupun siswi

"ohayou, Arif-kun, minna" ucap perempuan berambut silver yang bernama Momo yang berada di lapangan bersama Ruruko, sedang melambaikan tangan kearah Arif serta 2 teman arif yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari ketiganya yang membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi kaget jika 3 orang culun itu memiliki pacar yang orang OSIS yang dikenal pendiam, serius,tegas, dan berwibawa.

"yo. Mo-chan,Ruko-chan. ada apa?" tanya arif dan dibalas senyuman dari momo dan diterjang langsung dengan pelukan momo begitu juga dengan ruruko

"nggak ada apa-apa kok. Yuk kita keruangan OSIS" ajak Momo

"iya... apa kamu nggak ajak 2 temanku ini?" tanya arif dan dibalas senyum tak bersalahnya momo begitu juga dengan naruto dan touta yang tersenyum melihat kemesraan arif sama 2 pacarnya

"ehehe... maaf aku lupa.. yuk kita berangkat keruangan osis" ajak momo

"iya... nanti kita makan bareng ya, arif-kun" ajak ruruko yang menggandeng tangan arif sebelah kiri begitu juga momo yang berada disebelah kanan apalagi diapit oleh oppai yang besar dan disukai oleh laki-laki

"ok...tapi nanti kalian berdua lho yang harus menyuapiku. aku ingin melihat diriku disuapi 2 pacarku yang manis amat" bujuk arif yang buat ruruko dan momo merona tipis jika kekasih mereka yang satu ini sangat romantis dan lagi senyum mereka menjadi merekah seperti bunga yang baru tumbuh yang menyebabkan arif merona melihatnya bahkan 2 pacarnya yang mengapitnya ini memeluk dia dengan senang sekali

"hahaha...kamu ini arif-kun.. jangan disini dong romantisannya" ledek touta

"heeee...lalu bagaimana denganmu?...apa 2 pacar manismu tidak mengontakmu~?" tanya arif yang menggoda dan membuat touta gelagapan

"i-i-iya... mereka ju-juga a-akan mengajak makan bareng denganku" ucap touta dengan gagap dan dibalas kekehan dari arif dan temannya

"lalu kau naruto?" tanya arif

"aku sama seperti touta-kun. Sona-chan juga mengajak aku makan bareng disini" ucap naruto. bahkan ucapan dari 3 pemuda culun itu membuat semua siswa dan siswi tidak percaya mendengar ucapan dari 3 pemuda culun itu jika mereka sudah mendapat perhatian dari anggota OSIS yang terkenal dengan keseriusan dan ketegasan juga tugas

akhirnya arif dan 2 temannya juga 2 pacarnya berangkat menuju ruang OSIS dengan senyum hangat. bahkan seluruh yang pasang mata menatap iri melihat kemesraan arif sama momo dan ruruko.

Sesampainya didalam ruang osis terlihat semua menyambutnya dengan sukacita berbeda dengan laki-laki yang berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Genshirou Saji

"hei... kenapa kamu bermesraan sama 2 anggota OSIS itu hah?" tanya Saji dengan nada membentak apalagi ada raut kecemburuan

"etto... boleh aku tanya nih?" tanya arif yang melihat kelakuan saji

"memang kamu tanya apa, arif-kun?" tanya momo

"siapa si pirang pucat tak tahu malu itu ?" tanya arif yang membuat ruruko dan momo menahan tawa mendengar ejekan arif yang dilontarkan kepada saji apalagi naruto dan touta juga reya,tsubaki,sona,tsubasa,dan tomoe yang berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin

"namaku adalah genshirou saji . pawn yang seharga 4 bidak. ingat itu" ucap saji

"ya dan terima kasih atas ucapanmu dalam memperkenalkan diri walau kelihatan tidak sopan dimataku dan juga 2 kawanku. dasar jomblo" ucap arif yang meledek saji yang membuat saji merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan arif mengenai statusnya yang jomblo

"temmeee..." ucap saji yang ingin menabok arif

"hentikan saji merekalah yang menyelamatkan keluarga phenex dari serangan para makhluk tidak dikenal yang setara kelas ultimate apalagi mereka bertiga seharga 1 biji pawn" ucap sona yang membuat saji kaget tidak percaya jika pawn yang sangat lemah mampu menumbangkan makhluk tidak dikenal yang setara kelas ultimate

"a-apa... i-itu tidak bisa kupercaya" ucap saji kaget dan gagap karena telah lancang kepada 3 pemuda culun itu

"itu benar. merekalah yang memakai nama lain yakninya faiz, ryuuki, dan diend" ucap momo ngebela arif

"yang menjadi dasar pertarungan bukanlah jumlah bidak yang kamu konsumsi dan kekuatanmu. tapi pengalaman bertarungmu yang harus kau pakai" ucap arif datar dan menusuk kepada saji

"sajii..." ucap reya dan tomoe bersamaan yang bikin saji makin ketakutan

"jangan berani kau menghina pacar kami ya? jika itu kedapatan bersiap-siaplah aku bakar" ucap reya yang membuat saji ketakutan setengah mampus

"kurang" ucap tomoe" tendang aja kemaluannya" sambung tomoe yang memasang wajah yandere kearah saji yang bikin saji ketakutan lagi

"lalu bisa kamu jelaskan kembali arif-san mengenai ucapanmu yang sempat terpotong oleh reya dan tomoe?" tanya sona dan dibalas anggukan dari arif

"alasan aku mengatakan itu adalah memang kau sangat kuat jika mengonsumsi jumlah bidak yang terpasang dibadanmu. tapi itu tidak cukup. kau harus memiliki pengalaman bertarung sesungguhnya juga latihan kerasmu yang bisa membuat kamu setara dengan ultimate. alasan aku dan 2 temanku ini bisa menghadapi makhluk ultimate yang dikatakan sona yang merupakan sebutan dark rider dari ucapan kami adalah pengalaman bertarung kamilah yang terbanyak. touta-kun dan naruto-kun memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang paling banyak ketimbang aku. tapi, kenapa aku bisa mengalahkan kelas ultimate atau rank S? itu karena aku mempelajari dasar dan pola gerakan mereka yang membuat aku setara dengan ultimate dan latihan extrem yang aku jalani dari touta-kun dan naruto-kun tidak ada main-main" jelas arif yang membuat semua kagum mendengar ucapan arif dan sajipun juga. Walaupun dia tidak mengakui namun akhirnya dia mengakui penjelasan dari arif

"kau paham? Jadi jangan asal mengatakan hal tidak pantas dihadapan kami apalagi kau adalah peerage dari keluarga yang terpandang seperti Sona-kaichou, Saji-san" ucap Arif yang nampak memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Saji yang melihatnya sudah merinding nggak karuan

"sudah waktunya kita merazia barang siswa" ucap sona dan dibalas anggukan osis lainnya

"memang razia apa?" tanya touta penasaran

"ya barang-barang nggak wajar. seperti buku majalah 18+, komik doujin, dan juga mainan-mainan serta barang-barang nggak bermutu lainnya" ucap reya yang memeluk touta seperti istri yang kangen suami yang nggak pernah ketemu 1 tahun dan itu juga dilakukan oleh tomoe kepada touta yang nampak menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu touta

"tapi jangan bikin kepala kalian berdua pusing mengingat kejadian aneh itu. aku nggak ingin kedua pacarku sakit" ucap touta yang entah kenapa nampak perhatian sekali kepada tomoe dan reya yang membuat wajah mereka merona

"tapi ada cara lain kok untuk kalian semua jika merazianya" ucap naruto

"memang apa, naruto-kun?" tanya sona antusias yang membuat perempuan yang berambut panjang dan memakai kacamata kaget mendengar ucapan ketuanya yang menambahkan suffik -kun kepada murid asing itu

"kalian harus memahami karakteristik dari semua siswa dan siswi. kan semua karakteristik di akademi ini tidak sama bisa jadi ada karakteristik yang berbeda, lalu kedua kalian harus mendekati siswa dan siswi yang ketangkap dan tanyakan alasan kenapa mereka berbuat demikian. dan terakhir kalian harus memberi solusi kepada siswa tersebut agar semua siswa dan siswi disini tidak memandang buruk OSIS karena pekerjaan kalian semua. Melainkan memandang kalian dengan senyum dan tidak menganggap OSIS itu hanya mencari nilai saja" jelas naruto yang bikin sona kagum terhadap pemikiran naruto barusan. dan memang benar OSIS selalu dipandang sebagai organisasi yang mencari nilai saja dan selalu serius dimana saja begitu juga dengan saat makan siang sehingga osis itu dianggap organisasi yang membuat semua siswa dan siswi takut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan osis

"akan kami usahakan, naruto-kun" ucap sona dengan senyum hangatnya yang membuat tsubaki bertanya "kaichou...sejak kapan kamu memanggil naruto-san dan menggantinya dengan suffik-kun?"

"sudah sejak aku berada dirumah sakit mekai, tsubaki-san" ucap sona yang membuat tsubaki kaget seperti kesambar petir disiang bolong begitu juga dengan saji dan tsubasa yura yang mendengar jika ketuanya sudah menjadi milik pemuda pirang lurus tersebut. sementara saji sudah mewek nggak jelas jika dirinya tidak bisa mendapatkan hati kaichounya (A/N Note : Kasihan banget nasibmu Saji. Semoga kau hidup tenang dialam sana. Saji: Kenapa kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku akan mati author-san) Dan lupakan apa yang kalian baca tadi

**skiptime saat sore**

ketika sorepun tiba kini dimulailah kegiatan klub osis yakninya kegiatan gaib. dan pada saat siang hari arif, touta, dan naruto pernah ketemu oleh ketua klub gaib dan meminta keterangan yang sangat aneh sekali dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin arif. bahkan dirinya yakin jika mereka hanya ingin meminta info mengenai kekuatan asing yang sangat mengerikan di badan mereka

**flashback on**

pada saat siang hari nampaklah jika arif sama 2 temannya membeli minuman yang sangat mereka sukai yakninya kopi apalagi tempatnya sangat dekat dengan tangga menuju kelas. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti oleh perempuan berambut merah yang merupakan mantan ketua mereka

"ada apa kalian mencegatku sama 2 temanku ini kelokal kami?" tanya arif dengan dingin begitupun dengan touta dan naruto

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian bertiga mengenai kekuatan kalian bertiga. ya walau aku marah kepada kalian" ucap rias dengan nada merajuk

"Oh.. begitu? baiklah kalian duluan"

akhirnya arifpun pergi menuju klub penelitian ilmu gaib bersama 2 temannya. dan arif mengetik SMS kepada 2 pacarnya agar tidak khawatir kepadanya begitu juga dengan touta dan naruto. sesampainya disana. mereka disambut hangat oleh anggota klub ORC dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk dari arif, touta, dan naruto

"duduklah" ucap atau lebih tepatnya titah rias kepada 3 pemuda didepannya

"aku ingin tahu kenapa kalian bisa mendapatkan kekuatan gila itu bahkan kalian mampu membunuh mereka?" tanya rias. Namun dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari arif

"apa segitu perlunya kau hingga menanyai kekuatan kami?" tanya touta dengan dingin

"heh. jangan samakan kami bertiga dengan kebodohan kalian ya" ucap naruto dingin

"ayolah aku ingin tahu aja kok" ucap rias yang menggunakan mantra charm atau dikenal mantra untuk menggoda

"heh.. kami tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah membeberkan kekuatan kami kepada mantan buchouku" ucap arif dingin dan sinis kepada rias

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.. kau sengaja menggunakan mantra penggoda kepada kami agar mau membeberkan kekuatan kami'kan?.. Tapi maaf saja mantramu itu tidak berguna kepada kami apalagi orang yang berhati busuk sepertimu" ucap naruto yang bikin rias kaget jika mantra charmnya tidak mempan

"dan lagi sejak kapan kau menyambut kami bertiga dengan hangat?" tanya arif sinis

"biarkan kami pergi dan jangan pernah ganggu kami bertiga lagi" sambung arif yang kini beranjak pergi begitu juga dengan touta dan naruto

"maaf... tapi ketua kami belum mengizinkan kalian pergi" ucap kiba yang kini menghambat jalan arif dan 2 temannya

"bagiku dan 2 temanku urusan kami sama buchou lacurmu sudah selesai.. dan tolong kau menyingkir sekarang juga dari hadapanku atau nasibmu seperti dark rider yang aku bantai diacara pertunangan yang dibenci oleh buchoumu itu" ucap arif dingin dan datar yang bikin kiba mengeraskan rahangnya karena memang dia tidak berani berhadapan dengan mereka yang sangat kejam dalam membantai musuhnya

"jangan seenaknya pergi tanpa ada izin dari buchou. brengsek" ucap issei yang kini berlari menuju arif yang bikin arif menatapnya dingin

**duak blar**

ketika issei mau melayangkan tinju arifpun sudah duluan memberikan tendangan super maut yang bikin issei terlempar dan menabrak dinding klub itu dan membuatnya pingsan yang bikin semua terperangah dan kaget juga tidak percaya. mantan peerage mereka yang seharga 1 bidak pawn mampu menumbangkan longinus terkuat mereka

"heh kurasa ini lebih pantas untukmu.. dan kau yang ditubuh issei. aku tahu kau mendengarnya" ucap arif yang bikin tangan issei mengeluarkan cahaya hijau bulat di punggung tangan kirinya

**[i-iya aku mendengarnya]**ucap sosok disana dengan gagap yang bernama Ddraig

"kuharap kau mampu memberikan pelajaran kepada partner bodohmu dan mesum apalagi dia oppai lover. dan jika kau tidak mampu mengatasinya jangan salahkan aku akan membuat partnermu itu mati begitu juga dengan 2 temanku ini sehingga takdirmu dimana **red one **dan **white one **yang akan bertempur satu sama lain akan berganti haluan dimana hanya diriku seorang yang menghadapi si **white one**" ucap arif dingin yang membuat semua kaget jika arif mampu menumbangkan hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa

**[i-itu a-akan aku usahakan... D-dan tolong j-jangan bunuh partnerku ini] **ucap ddraig apalagi dalam ucapannya ada rasa ketakutan yang sangat menggila

"bagus..kuharap kau mampu menepati janjimu itu.. dan jika tidak" ucap arif menggantung dan setelah itu arifpun menampakkan mata yang dingin sedingin es kutub

"maka bersiap-siaplah berurusan denganku juga 2 temanku atau kau hanya melawanku yang seorang diri saja " sambung arif yang kini langsung pergi dari klub ORC bersama touta dan naruto

setelah mereka bertiga pergi, rias bertanya kepada ddraig karena mereka tahu soal ini dan terlihat mengenal kekuatan mereka bertiga

"ddraig bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau begitu takut dengan mereka apalagi dari ucapanmu seolah-olah mengenal kekuatan mereka bertiga?" tanya dan tuntut rias yang membuat ddraig bernafas pasrah jika dirinya harus membongkar kejadian yang membuat dia tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka bertiga jika saling bertemu

**[haaah****baiklah akan aku ceritakan.. pada saat terjadi great war 1 aku dan albion saling bertempur satu sama lain apalagi pada saat itu kami berdua bertarung dengan sengit dan lagi kami juga bertarung dengan monster immortal bersama 2 naga yang paling ditakuti karena jaga dimensi yang bernama great red dan ophis apalagi dapat dikatakan sebagai monster yang memiliki regenerasi yang sangat cepat dan monster itu bernama trihexa. Pada saat kami semua bertempur begitu juga dengan 3 fraksi, disanalah kami berdua, great red, ophis, monster immortal, dan 3 fraksi bertemu dengan sosok yang memakai kostum dan armor yang sangat aneh apalagi mereka menyebutnya kamen rider. Dan juga kalian semua pernah bertemu disaat pertarungan di tempat pertunangan yang paling kamu benci. dan juga kekuatan mereka pada saat melawan monster immortal yang dikenal dengan nama Trihexa dapat mereka basmi apalagi mereka bertiga nyaris membunuh trihexa. sehingga akupun tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka bertiga. dan lagi kamen rider yang pernah dilawan trihexa itu sendiri adalah kamen rider yang kalian semua lihat di acara pertunangan itu. Ditambah keberadaan mereka sempat terhapuskan karena keinginan pemilik sebelumnya agar tidak ada trauma lagi] **jelas ddraig yang membuat semua kaget jika monster immortal yang memiliki generasi super cepat dapat mereka basmi dan nyaris membunuh trihexa itu sendiri. dan yang bikin mereka semua kaget tidak percaya adalah kamen rider yang pernah dilawan trihexa itu sendiri adalah kamen rider yang pernah mereka lihat di acara pertunangan antara rias dan raiser

**flashback off**

dan kini terlihat jika rias beserta peeragenya sangat menyesal karena telah membuang 3 pemuda itu. setelah issei sadar dan bertanya kepada ddraig mengenai kenapa mereka bertiga sangat kuat. akhirnya ddraigpun menjelaskan yang bikin issei kaget dan tidak percaya jika mantan peerage buchounya hampir menyamai seorang dewa

lalu ketika siang hari nampaklah suasana makan siang begitu romantis dimana arif sama 2 pacarnya juga naruto dan touta bersama pacarnya lagi makan siang dengan romantis apalagi kelihatan seperti piknik. Sementara yang lewat malah iri melihat jika ketua osis beserta anggotanya mau menyuapi pacar mereka yang culun. kalo saji? dia malah mewek nggak jelas karena dia nggak bisa meemperebutkan hati sona

"bagaimana rasa telur dadarnya?" Tanya Momo kepada Arif. Karena dirinya disuapi oleh2 pacarnya

"Sangat enak malahan"

"Ini. Kamu belum pernah mencoba buatanku, Arif-kun" ucap Ruruko yang menyodorkan sepotong omelet rice buatannya sendiri

"Gimana Rasanya?" tanya Ruruko

"hmm... enak banget. Kuharap masakan kalian ini bisa menjadi istri yang hebat suatu hari nanti" dan ucapan frontal dari Arif membuat Ruruko dan Momo merah padam apalagi yang membuat senang mereka adalah mereka dikatakan menjadi istri yang hebat suatu hari nanti untuk Arif

**Skiptime**

dan hari ini tim OSIS pergi menuju kesebuah pabrik tua dan mendapatkan misi dari maou untuk membasmi iblis liar yang sempat meresahkan warga

"nee... kaichou.. apa misi kita hanya membasmi iblis liar saja?" tanya arif

"sejujurnya sih nggak.. biasanya ada misi lain seperti mencari kucing pemilik yang hilang, mencabut rumput, dan lain-lain" ucap sona

'ini mengingatkanku dimana aku mendapatkan misi rank E sama timku juga guruku' batin naruto yang tidak percaya jika misinya hampir mirip dengan misi di dimensi miliknya dimana dirinya yang masih kecil harus menangkap kucing daimyou yang nyasar entah kemana sehingga muka tampannya (?) dicakar oleh kucing rabies (?) itu

"apa dulu anggota OSIS disini pernah dikirim utusan dalam negeri lain atau tempat lain untuk aliansi atau penawaran gitu?" tanya arif kembali dan dibalas anggukan dari sona

"pernah itu pada saat kakakku mengirim anggotaku untuk misi pengawalan saja. bukan perdamaian atau sekedar aliansi tapi pengawalan" ucap sona yang bikin arif paham

"oh ya... sebenarnya aku ingin tahu nih.. kalian bertiga berasal dari mana. Apalagi si Arif-san tahu mengenai siapa para rider yang menyerang kemarin?" tanya sona

"Aku yakin kaichou akan menanyakan hal ini. Kuharap kalian sebagai temanku tidak membenciku" Ucap Arif yang tengah menampakkan wajah senyum sedihnya

"Kami tidak akan membencimu Arif-kun. Karena kamu sudah sangat baik kepadaku" ucap Momo

"sebenarnya kami berasal dari dunia dan dimensi berbeda dan juga kami semua berasal dari bumi. di dimensi atau duniaku, aku adalah anak SMA dan disana tidak ada namanya sihir atau ilmu hitam dan alasan kenapa aku bisa tahu siapa yang menyerang barusan karena aku pernah menonton kamen rider apalagi diduniaku aku sama sekali tidak di pedulikan walau hanya beberapa teman dan sahabatku saja yang tahu sifat sebenarnya dari diriku. sedangkan Naruto-kun dia berasal dari dunia shinobi atau yang kita kenal dunia ninja. di dimensi Naruto-kun sendiri hanya menggunakan chakra dan jurus serta kemampuan dari monster biju dan Naruto-kun sendiri merupakan salah satu monster biju ekor sembilan yang dikenal kyuubi apalagi dirinya merupakan salah satu monster biju yang dikenal jichuuriki. dan nama jinchuriki itu adalah sebuah nama dimana seseorang akan dijadikan wadah dari kekuatan monster dari ekor 1 sampai 9 tapi masalah dari sang jinchuriki itu adalah dia akan mendapat diskriminasi. sementara Touta-kun, dia berasal dari dimensi uq holder dimana dimensi itu dikenal sebagai dimensi yang memiliki kekuatan sihirnya dan kota yang sangat maju dan berkembang dan lagi nasibnya tidak kalahnya dengan kami dia hanya ingin keluarganya bisa bersatu kembali yakninya kakek dan neneknya" jelas arif yang bikin anggota OSIS menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi ada yang sedih, murung,menangis, bahkan ada yang kalut jika mereka berada diposisi mereka bertiga

"lebih baik kalian lupakan sajalah itu.. aku nggak mau ceritaku itu menjadi beban termasuk untuk momo-chan dan ruruko-chan" ucap arif yang memeluk serta mengelus kepala momo dan ruruko agar momo dan ruruko dapat kenyamanan dan ketenangan

'tidak aku sangka kehidupan mereka bertiga jauh lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan kami semua' batin semua anggota OSIS yang melihat latar belakang 3 peerage mereka sangat miris sekali bahkan terlihat jika momo dan ruruko membenamkan wajah mereka karena mereka sedih melihat cerita kehidupan kekasih mereka dan juga 2 temannya sangat miris

sesampainya di pabrik tua mereka berjalan menuju ruang dari pabrik tua itu dan terlihat disana ada 2 bahkan ada 4 iblis liar yang berkeliaran disana dan lagi iblis liar disana nampak memakan manusia

"berhenti" ucap sona dengan keras

**[ada apa kalian kesini? apa kalian mau aku bunuh?] **tanya sosok yang berbentuk manusia setengah laba-laba apalagi orang itu adalah perempuan

"atas nama klan sitri kalian semua harus dilenyapkan dari sini" ucap sona tegas dan lantang

**[melenyapkan kami? hahahaha... jangan bercanda kau]** ucap iblis liar yang berbentuk minotaur

"ko-konoya-"

"oii aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian berempat. dan bisakah kalian berempat menghentikan acara makan kalian yang sangat kanibal itu?" tanya arif yang memotong ucapan saji yang nampak kesal dan menghentikan tindakan saji yang akan gegabah. dan lagi sejak kapan arif menjadi baik kepada iblis liar? itu karena ketika bertarung dengan iblis liar yang nyaris membunuh momo dia melihat ada air mata disana dimana sang iblis liar nampak menangis jika dia dimusnahkan

**[memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan iblis kecil? mumpung kami belum ingin memakan kalian] **ucap iblis liar yang berbentuk centaurus

"kenapa kalian ingin memakan manusia disini? mereka tidak pernah mengusik kalian" ucap arif santai

"arif-kun mereka iblis liar. nanti kamu bakal dibunuhnya" ucap momo yang nampak cemas

"ingatlah momo-chan, memang dalam aturan peerage kita adalah memperlakukan anggota kita sebagai keluarga. Tapi apakah semua iblis yang hanya 36 pilar memperlakukan mereka layaknya keluarga?" tanya arif dengan lembut yang bikin momo terdiam

**[karena kami lapar dan tidak ada yang bisa kami makan selain daging manusia] **ucap iblis yang berbentuk kelelawar

"naruto-kun, kau ada jurus penglihat ingatan'kan?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan naruto

"aku masih memilikinya. dan sudah masuk tahap sempurna" ucap naruto yang bikin arif nampak tersenyum

"baguslah kalau begitu kamu coba lihat di otak mereka kenapa mereka ingin menyerang manusia. sedikit saran gunakan kagebunshin ya"

"ok" ucap naruto semangat

lalu narutopun maju dan membuat segel tangan

"kagebunshin no jutsu" ucap naruto yang akhirnya mengeluarkan 3 bunshin yang bikin seluruh anggota OSIS kecuali touta dan arif kaget melihat jika ada kemampuan pengganda. ketika naruto berjalan kearah ketempat 4 ekor iblis liar, terlihat jika iblis liar disana nampak memasang postur siaga yang diketahui oleh arif

"kalian nggak usah sewaspada itu, aku hanya ingin tahu alasan kalian membunuh manusia melalui si bocah semprul itu" ucap arif yang seenak jidatnya mengejek si naruto yang bikin naruto mengeluarkan kedutan dipelipis tanda kesal

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BOCAH SEMPRUL, BOTAK?" teriak naruto yang bikin arif tidak terima jika dirinya tidak suka disebut botak

"bocah semprul"

"botak"

"kuning kampret"

"anak ingusan"

"bisakah kalian berdua untuk tidak saling mengejek disuatu hal yang penting ini?" tanya sona dengan aura mencekam yang bikin arif dan naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"sumimasen desuta" ucap arif dan naruto bersamaan dengan melakukan gerakan seiza yang bikin semua orang sweetdrop

akhirnya narutopun berkonsentrasi sambil memegang kepala iblis liar dengan telunjuknya begitu pula dengan bunshinnya yang lain apalagi 4 iblis liar itu tidak ada tanda memberontak atau menyerang. setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya naruto melepaskannya

"bagaimana, naruto-kun?" tanya touta

"mereka berempat ini kebanyakan dijadikan bahan eksperimen oleh majikan mereka yang sebelumnya. apalagi si viser manusia setengah laba-laba ini, dirinya dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh majikannya apalagi mereka berempat diperlakukan layaknya barang. jika sudah tidak berguna maka mereka dibuang" ucap naruto sedih yang bikin arif sama touta kesal yang mengeluarkan amarah dan killing intens yang cukup gila berbeda dengan anggota OSIS yang tidak percaya jika 4 ekor iblis liar yang mereka basmi adalah iblis yang diperlakukan layaknya barang oleh majikannya

**[setelah kalian mengetahui kisah kami. Apa yang akan kalian semua lakukan? jika kalian ingin membasmi kami maka kami tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian walau kalian memiliki misi dari maou-sama sekalipun] **ucap viser

"kami tidak akan membunuh kalian. tapi apakah kalian mau memenuhi apa yang aku minta?" tanya arif yang bikin penawaran apalagi killing intensnya sudah mereda

**[apa itu?]**

"aku ingin kalian berempat mau menjadi keluargaku sebagai kakak dan adik. keputusan itu ada dihati dan nurani kalian. aku tidak suka memaksakan kehendak karena memaksakan kehendak bukanlah gaya kami bertiga" ucap arif apalagi anggota osis yang mendengar interaksi antara arif bersama 2 temannya dengan 4 iblis liar tidak percaya mendengarnya

**[apa itu hanya akal-akalan kalian saja? sebab kami tidak mempercayai iblis 36 pilar secara sepenuhnya apalagi salah satunya] **jelas manusia laba-laba yang bernama viser yang meminta keterangan lebih tepatnya bukti nyata

"jika itu akal-akalan saja. maka kami semua sudah 15 menit yang lalu membunuh kalian berempat apalagi arif-kun. Dia bisa saja membunuh kalian dalam kurun waktu 10 menit saja" jelas touta yang bikin 4 iblis liar tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka yang sangat kuat

"aku tidak membutuhkan itu. yang aku butuhkan hanya kalian yang menilai kami saja. apakah kami itu baik atau jahat kepada kalian juga apakah kami bertiga pernah menyakiti hati kalian berempat. Jika iya jangan sungkan-sungkan mengatakan kepada kami apalagi unek-unek kalian" ucap arif karena dia hanya ingin menilai dari keseluruhan bukan hanya menilai dari sampulnya seperti yang dilakukan tim ORC yang merekrut mereka lalu tiba-tiba mencampakkan mereka karena mereka bertiga sangat lemah dan tidak tahunya kekuatan mereka seperti kekuatan dewa

**[kalau begitu maukah kalian bertiga menjadi adik kami? karena adik kami telah terbunuh akibat perang] **tanya viser dan dibalas anggukan dari arif yang diberi senyuman manis dan hangat yang bikin 4 iblis liar disana merona melihatnya apalagi senyum 3 pemuda yang dilihat 4 iblis liar itu sangat menenangkan

"tentu saja mau... karena kami ingin merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa berupa kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya" ucap arif

akhirnya 4 iblis liar itu berubah menjadi manusia dalam kondisi telanjang bulat dan memeluk arif, touta, dan naruto dalam keadaan sukacita apalagi semua bergenderkan perempuan dan memiliki oppai yang gede dan lagi tinggi mereka hanya terpaut 10 bahkan 15 cm dimana muka arif hanya sampai didada 4 iblis liar yang kini menjadi kakaknya

**brak**

tak lama kemudian entah kenapa pintu pabrik tiba-tiba didobrak masuk dan ternyata pelakunya adalah orang yang bikin mereka bertiga kesal karena kepercayaan mereka dikhianati berbeda dengan perempuan yang berambut pirang lurus tergerai sampai pinggang

"wahai 4 iblis liar yang disana. atas nama klan gremory kalian akan aku basmi"

"oh ya apa benar itu, wanita aneh?" tanya arif sinis yang rupanya ada disana

"kenapa kalian bertiga berpelukan dengan iblis liar itu. mereka telah membunuh ras manusia" ucap rias dengan keras

"kurasa mereka melakukan itu akibat ulah king mereka yang sebelumnya" ucap touta santai

"lalu kenapa?" tanya rias dingin

"apa itu aturan mutlak kalian bangsa iblis yang mana motto mereka adalah memperlakukan budaknya seperti keluarga. lalu disaat salah satu anggotanya membunuh, kalian hanya membasminya tanpa mendengarkan alasannya. seandainya kau berada diposisi salah satu iblis liar ini apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya arif dengan sinis

"kuharap yondai maou dan tetua disana mau mengubahnya dengan cara menginterogasi mereka secara baik-baik bukan dengan cara membunuh antar sesama. dan jika para tetua itu tidak mau maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan kami bertiga dan kami bertiga tidak begitu peduli dengan nyawa kami jika salah satu tetua bau tanah itu membuat aturan yang tidak aku sukai" ucap arif dengan dingin dan datar. bahkan seluruh anggota OSIS dan ORC kaget mendengarnya jika mereka bertiga mampu membunuh tetua underworld yang mana kekuatan mereka setara dengan lucifer generasi pertama

"ingat itu... gremory-san" ucap arif

"ayo semuanya kita pergi darisini daripada meladeni orang aneh seperti mereka"

"iblis liar harus dibunuh.. maka kalian semua rasakan ini" ucap rias kalap yang mengarahkan power of destructionnya kearah 4 iblis liar yang berada didekat arif, touta, dan naruto

**dhuuarr**

akhirnya ledakanpun terjadi dimalam hari yang buat semua peerage OSIS kaget jika 3 peerage mereka yang seharga 1 bidak pawn mati mengenaskan

"arif-kun/touta-kun/naruto-kun" teriak momo,ruruko,reya,tomoe dan sona karena kekasih mereka meninggal akibat serangan dari mantan buchounya bahkan tsubaki, saji, dan yura kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan rias kepada 3 pawn baru milik kaichounya

"heh hanya segini serangan lemah kamu berikan kepada kami bertiga?" tanya seseorang yang tertutup debu

ketika debu menghilang terlihat jika kondisi 3 mantan peerage rias nampak baik-baik saja yang bikin semua kaget bukan kepalang

'setelah dikasih serangan yang cukup kuat apalagi kekuatan itu bisa membunuh 12 iblis kelas ultimate, mereka bertiga mampu mengatasinya?!' batin semua yang nggak percaya begitu juga dengan peerage rias dan rias karena serangannya dapat dimentalkan

dan akhirnya rias tahu kata ddraig. bahwa 3 orang yang merupakan mantan peeragenya benar-benar kuat

"apa kamu baik-baik saja, viser-nee?" tanya arif kepada viser. bahkan, viser tidak menyangka jika pawn klan sitri itu benar-benar ingin melindunginya juga temannya apalagi 3 temannya baik-baik saja

"iya aku baik-baik saja, otouto" ucap viser yang terisak karena dirinya belum pernah dikhawatirkan seperti ini dan dibalas pelukan arif dengan hangat

"yosh yosh.. tenang ya onee-chan. Jangan nangis lagi" ucap Arif yang berusaha menenangkan Viser. Setelah itu dirinya menatap tajam anggota Gremory

"bukannya sudah aku ingatkan untuk tidak mencari gara-gara kepada kami bahkan jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya. ada dimana otak kau sama peerage kau? ada didengkul?" tanya arif balik yang terkesan menusuk lebih dalam

"mungkin bukan didengkul tapi dikaki" balas touta yang jauh lebih menusuk kepada tim ORC dan terlihat jika dirinya sedang menenangkan hati kakak barunya yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu apalagi dalam perasaan terguncang

"baiklah. sekarang giliranku" ucap arif yang melepas pelukan ke viser dan menekuk kaki kirinya

**flash**

akhirnya arifpun menghilang dalam kilat hitam dan berada dibelakang issei dan memukul tengkuknya dengan kuat sehingga isseipun pingsan apalagi semua peerage rias juga sona beserta rias dan sona kaget jika melihat arif berpindah sangat cepat dibelakang issei

"kuharap dengan pukulan tengkuk yang aku lakukan kepada pawn brengsekmu, kau sudah sadar" ucap arif yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping viser dan memeluknya agar dia tenang kembali

"ikuyo minna" ucap arif dan dibalas anggukan dari semua peerage sona dan 4 iblis liar yang akhirnya pergi dari sana. namun, langkah sona terhenti ketika berada didekat rias

**plak**

lalu sonapun menampar rias dengan sangat keras sekali yang bikin rias kaget jika sahabatnya ini menampar dia termasuk peerage dari rias yang nggak menyangka teman ketuanya berani menamparnya apalagi berasal dari klan bangsawan. Bahkan bisa dilihat jika Sona nampak menahan air matanya akibat dia nampak mencemaskan naruto apalagi perbuatan dari rias yang ingin membunuh mantan peeragenya juga kekasihnya sendiri

"untuk hari ini dan seterusnya aku bukanlah sahabatmu. ingat itu rias" ucap sona dengan dingin yang kini sudah berada dihadapan peeragenya

lalu arifpun bersama yang lain berjalan menuju pintu keluar sehingga nampak sona berkata ketika dia bersama naruto

"maaf ya" ucap sona yang meminta maaf kepada peeragenya yang nampak melihat adegan barusan dimana kaichou mereka menampar wajah buchou alias teman atau sahabatnya

"nggak apa-apa kok. aku yakin itu bisa memberinya pelajaran yang berharga" ucap naruto

"ya kuharap dia mengerti alasan iblis reinkarnasi menjadi iblis liar" ucap arif

"nee, arif-kun. Apa kamu serius dengan ucapanmu itu dimana kamu akan membunuh salah satu tetua underworld?" tanya momo

"tentu saja, mo-chan. aku tidak peduli. suka atau tidak suka mereka harus berhadapan denganku karena mereka telah membuat aturan yang sangat nyeleneh. jika aku adalah tetua maka aku akan merombak semua aturan nyeleneh mereka dan menggantinya dengan yang baru dimana aturannya bagi siapa saja yang berniat membunuh, memuaskan hawa nafsu, dan memperlakukan keluarganya atau peeragenya layaknya barang maka king mereka atau mereka sendiri akan dicambuk keras sebanyak 200 kali dengan kekuatan sihir" ucap arif yang bikin semua kaget

"dan itu juga berlaku kepada kami bertiga" sambung arif kembali yang bikin semuanya bertambah kaget melihat aturannya bukan hanya untuk para warga tapi juga diri mereka

setelah itu arif bersama 2 temannya membawa 4 iblis liar yang telah menjadi keluarganya. bahkan anggota OSIS nampak miris melihat tempat tinggal 3 peeragenya yang mana rumahnya nampak seperti rumah reot apalagi diluar tidak ada jendelanya sama sekali

"apa benar ini tempat tinggal kalian bertiga?" tanya sona dan dibalas anggukan naruto, arif, dan touta

"benar.. ini tempat tinggal kami karena hanya rumah ini saja yang memiliki harga yang tidak terlalu mahal. tidak sama dengan rumah lainnya yang nampak harganya tinggi semua" ucap naruto yang membuat semuanya terdiam

"ayo masuk" ucap arif yang membuka pintu rumah walau agak kesulitan membukanya dan berhasil ketika ditarik kuat yang membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk

"daijoubu, arif-kun?" tanya momo yang menghampiri arif yang jatuh dari acara buka pintu reotnya

"daijoubu desu, momo-chan" ucap arif yang langsung berdiri

lalu anggota osis melihat isi didalam rumah 3 peeragenya nampak sederhana sekali. dimana hanya ada lemari, meja dan kursi tamu juga sofa yang kelihatan agak usang. bahkan sona memeriksa kamar tidur mereka dimana kelihatan kasur dari 3 peeragenya nampak sudah kotor, berdebu, dan bisa dikatakan tidak layak pakai lagi. begitu juga dengan furniture disana nampak kelihatan dimakan rayap

'kasihan sekali. bahkan rumah mereka sudah reot begini. tidak seperti rumahku yang begitu mewah' batin sona yang hatinya mulai tercekat melihat perjuangan peerage mereka. dan dirinya bisa melihat jika setiap musim hujan peeragenya pasti menambal atap bocor kalau nggak memperbaiki pintu yang rusak

bahkan tsubaki dan saji melihat kondisi kamar mandi dan toilet dimana kelihatan ada warna coklat dimana-mana apalagi kelihatan seperti tidak diurus

'seperti inikah mereka hidup?' batin tsubaki dan saji yang melihat perjuangan peerage baru ketua mereka yang nampak tinggal dirumah kumuh ini

"kenapa WC dan kamar mandi kalian seperti ini?" tanya tsubaki ingin memastikan

"oh.. itu karena kami harus mencucinya namun tidak kunjung hilang apalagi pakai karbol atau bahan-bahan yang bisa menghilangkannya namun tetap tidak bisa karena sudah lama ditinggali oleh pemiliknya sekitar 1 atau 2 tahun lalu" ucap touta

mereka semua yang mendengar ucapan dari touta nampak kaget dan sedih termasuk momo dan ruruko dimana melihat kekasih mereka tinggal dirumah yang tidak layak huni termasuk 4 iblis liar yang nampak menutup mulut mereka dengan tangannya jika kehidupan adik barunya sangat susah

"kalau jika hari hujan kami terpaksa membetulkan genteng kalau nggak ambil ember agar tidak jatuh kemana-mana airnya apalagi membasahi kami. dan yang hangat hanya berada dikamar kami bertiga saja. apalagi kamar kami tidak perlu ember karena tidak ada yang bocor" tambah naruto yang bikin sona kaget karena pikirannya benar jika peerage mereka pasti sering membetulkan genteng yang bocor

"baiklah kalian duduk saja dimana kalian suka, aku dan 2 temanku akan membuat makanan dulu ya" ucap touta diikuti oleh naruto dan arif. sehingga peerage sona dan sona nampak duduk dilantai dan berselonjor karena capek begitu juga dengan 4 iblis liar

"menurut kalian semua bagaimana dengan peerage kita?" tanya sona

"mereka sangat kuat tapi mereka mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang tidak layak huni apalagi ditinggalkan 1 atau 2 tahun dan lagi mereka sangat baik dan juga perhatian" ucap saji

"aku setuju bahkan tempat kamar mandi dan wc mereka ada yang ditumbuhi tumbuhan lumut bahkan penuh noda" ucap setuju tsubaki

"bahkan mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. dan malah mereka berjuang untuk menghadapi kesulitan mereka sendiri dan berjuang sendiri. apalagi kebutuhan mereka sangat standar dan biasa saja" ucap momo dan diangguk setuju yang lain

tak lama kemudian datanglah arif sama 2 temannya membawa makan malam yang buat semua tergiur apalagi saji yang nampak ngeces berat dan air liurnya mengalir deras termasuk 4 iblis liar yang kelihatan ingin makan buatan adik mereka

akhirnya toutapun membagikan makanan kepada semua teman dan keluarga barunya

"ittadakimasu" ucap mereka bersamaan dan makan dengan lahap

"oh ya naruto-kun. apa kalian sudah dapat pekerjaan?" tanya sona

"sudah. aku bekerja sebagai pengantar koran di hari jumat dan sabtu juga sebagai pelayan direstoran ditempat kerja arif-kun dan touta-kun sedangkan arif-kun dan touta-kun bekerja paruh waktu direstoran ternama dan mewah karena mereka jago dalam memasak" jelas naruto

"tapi gaji kami tidaklah seberapa. paling hanya cukup untuk bayar tagihan dan utang kami dalam meminjam. jika bersisa kami biasanya makan nasi goreng saja setiap hari. atau kami harus menabung untuk membeli sesuatu yang aku impikan bersama 2 temanku ini" tambah touta yang membuat sona terpiuh juga keluarganya yang melihat mereka berjuang dalam dunia keras apalagi gaji mereka tidaklah seberapa karena pastinya gaji mereka sangat standar pikir sona.

bahkan keluarga sona ingin menangis keras saat ini juga jika kehidupan peerage dan kekasih mereka sangat keras. bahkan mereka bertiga tidak seberuntung keluarga sona maupun peeragenya dimana yang bekerja hanya orang tua mereka saja yang bekerja. sedangkan mereka bertiga harus mencari uang untuk kehidupan

"kayaknya sudah waktunya kita bertiga bekerja nih" ucap touta yang melihat jam dan sudah waktunya kerja paruh waktu diikuti arif dan naruto

setelah berganti pakaian akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke restoran ternama. bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika mereka bertiga tengah dibuntuti oleh sona beserta peeragenya. sonapun melihat beserta peeragenya dan kaget jika tempat kerja mereka adalah restoran yang cukup mewah dan mahal apalagi terlihat beberapa kaum bangsawan yang sangat elit dan konglomerat sedang berjejeran disana menunggu masakan khas koki disana

"kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya kepala koki disana

"maafkan kami pak. soalnya kami kedatangan tamu dirumah kami apalagi teman satu sekolah" ucap touta jujur

"haaah~.cepatlah kalian berganti pakaian. itu para pelanggan sudah menumpuk" ucap kepala koki yang mendesah pasrah jika karyawannya ini selalu berkata jujur, dan dirinya tidak mempermasalahkannya karena jujur itu penting daripada berbohong

"ay-ay sir" ucap mereka serempak yang kini masuk kedalam dapur dan mulai masak dengan cepat dan tepat begitu juga dengan naruto yang nampak melayani semua pelanggan disana dengan senyuman sehingga semua pelayanan disana memuaskan apalagi sempat terjadi sedikit kericuhan dimana pelanggan disana nampak ingin diperkosa oleh preman yang nampak mabuk berat sehingga naruto menghajar preman itu dengan kejam dan brutal hingga preman itu dibawa ke rumah sakit baru habis itu dipenjara

sementara sang korban nampak tersipu melihat aksi heroik Naruto bersama rekan kerjanya yang tidak takut melawan musuh yang sangat besar dan kuat

3 jam berlalu bahkan 4 jam kini mereka pulang dengan membawa gaji besar sekitar 200.000 yen

"baiklah ini gaji kalian bertiga. dan jangan kalian terlambat lagi ya" ucap kepala koki disana bahkan gaji mereka sama persis dimana gaji koki lainnya juga pelayan disana 200.000 yen

"baik pak" ucap touta dan 2 temannya yang kini beranjak pergi dan berada diluar restoran

"hati-hati ya" ucap sang kepala koki disana

"iya" balas mereka bertiga

'nggak aku sangka mereka hebat dan mengerti arti perjuangan. mereka adalah koki idaman yang aku cari begitu juga yang lain' batin sang kepala koki yang melihat kehidupan mereka yang sangat keras

"baiklah ini gaji kita. tinggal berapa lagi tunggakan listrik, air, dan pinjaman kita?" tanya arif

"tinggal 1,5 juta yen lagi" ucap naruto. bahkan orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka kaget apalagi yang menguping itu adalah peerage sona dan sona jika gaji mereka tidak cukup untuk bayar tunggakan mereka apalagi satu setengah juta yen lagi

'berarti hutang mereka hanya 500.000 yen lagi jika untuk satu bayar tanggungan?! gila bener tunggakan mereka' pikir sona yang nggak habis pikir jika tunggakan mereka jika untuk bayar listrik 500.000 yen, air, dan pinjaman juga 500.000 yen

"sebaiknya kita pisahin dulu. kurasa bayaran yang pas hanya sekitar 50.000 yen. sisanya untuk kita untuk beli bahan perbaikan rumah" ucap arif

"hmm...kau benar. sebaiknya kita pisahin uangnya dulu" ucap touta

"dan nanti kita harus pergi terpisah untuk bayar tunggakan kita" tambah naruto yang diangguk oleh touta

'hiks...hiks... arif-kun...hiks' batin momo yang kini menangis melihat perjuangan kekasihnya yang berat. Begitu juga dengan ruruko yang berada disebelahnya yang nampak menenangkan diri momo agar tidak sedih dan memeluknya sehingga momo bisa agak tenang melihat kondisi pacarnya yang penuh perjuangan

'jika dibayar 50.000 yen mana cukup untuk melunasi tunggakan mereka' batin sona yang entah ingin menangis atau kesal jika bayaran mereka sangat standar

"haaah... apa nggak ada lowongan kerja yang bisa menaikkan gaji kita dan tabungan?" tanya naruto balik

"akupun nggak tahu, naruto-kun. kita syukuri saja apa yang kita dapat dari pekerjaan kita. mungkin bakal naik lagi gaji kita jika pelanggannya lebih banyak"hibur arif

"aku tahu itu... tapi bagaimana dengan keinginan kita sendiri untuk beli sesuatu. seperti motor atau nggak sepeda balap" ucap naruto karena dia sangat ingin mengendarai motor gede alias moge atau yang murahnya road bike

"untuk itulah kita rajin menabung saat ini. jika uang kita sudah terkumpul maka kita bisa membelinya kok" ucap touta karena hasil yang bagus butuh perjuangan yang berat

"kayak seperti dirimu sudah mengalaminya saja" celetuk naruto

"memang iya. aku sudah mengalami itu di dimensiku sebelumnya" ucap touta

"sudahlah kalian berdua. lebih baik kita bayar saja hutang kita terlebih dahulu agar tidak nunggu besok saja" ucap arif yang kini mau ketempat dia meminjam uangnya

"kau benar. sebaiknya kita berpisah disini dulu. nanti kita berkumpul di rumah kita" ucap naruto

akhirnya naruto,touta, dan arif pergi ke arah yang berbeda dimana naruto pergi bayar air, touta bayar listrik, dan arif bayar uang pinjaman dari tetangganya

setelah 30 menit akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah dalam keadaan berkeringat karena mereka nggak mau telat ke sekolah apalagi sudah jam 22:30

mereka bertiga entah sadar atau tidak masih dibuntuti oleh peerage sona juga sona dan mereka tahu apa arti dan makna 'perjuangan' yang dilakukan oleh 3 pemuda disana

'arif-kun'

'touta-kun'

'naruto-kun'

dan itulah isi batin para gadis yang jatuh cinta kepada arif, touta, dan naruto yang bernama momo, ruruko, reya, tomoe, dan sona dalam pandangan sedih dan sendu apalagi keinginan mereka yang kecil saja belum bisa mereka penuhi

**bersambung**

**TBC**

**baiklah agan semua mungkin hanya segini untuk chapter 3 dimana aku sama 2 teman anehku berjuang dalam mempertahankan hidup. dari cerita awal aku memang sama 2 temanku ingin menghabisi 4 iblis liar bersama peerage sona karena aku dan 2 teman anehku sudah menjadi peeragenya. namun, aku tahan karena aku masih ingat motto iblis yakninya perlakukan mereka layaknya keluarga bukan budak. Jadi bisa dilihat jika 4 iblis liar itu sudah menjadi keluargagku yakninya kakak perempuanku juga touta dan naruto**

**dan untuk chapter depan nanti akan ada cerita dimana akan ada misi dari indonesia...wihh aku senang banget jika ada indonesianya (teriak nggak jelas)**

**dan lalu nama kekuatan naruto**

**-burning power of destruction dragon adalah sebuah kekuatan sihir dimana penggunanya mengeluarkan kekuatan power of destruction klan bael ditambah serangan api dari naga kamen rider yang membuat damagenya lebih besar jika digabungkan dan efeknya tidak ada efek samping**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**nama kekuatan touta**

**-mode accel ( salah satu dimana seseorang yang berada didalam mode it akan mendapatkan kecepatan melebihi knight dari bidak catur atau namanya bidak kuda)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**nama kekuatan arif**

**-power of destruction rider shoot ( salah satu merupakan serangan diend yang sama dengan canon tapi diselimuti aura dari power of destruction)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**jangan lupa sertakan kritik juga saran agar saya makin bersemangat dalam membuat ffn ini.. bye-bye**

**baiklah mari kita review para reader sini**

**Chapter 1**

guest: Hahahaha... memang saya anak nolep gan. Karena hidup ane agak membosankan makanya ane masukkin karakter ane disini

guest : Masih lanjut dan cari bahanna dulu karena ane jarang banget untuk nge-up FFN itu. jadi maaf walau upnya agak kelamaan

TEGAR - KUN : ok. Makasih sarannya

666-KURO XIvIX : ya begitulah karena ane. Anak Nolep

Guest : Hahahaha... Kenapa denganmu sobat?

Jeremy Galoeng : Hahahahaha... memang gitulah ane. Kalau buat cerita harus sedikit anti mainstream. Masa tokoh utamanya terus yang buat sementara authornya hanya ngetik alurnya? kan sudah mainstream itu. Sesekali ada authornya baru mantap

Guest : Kalau gitu jangan lupa buat akun serta cerita apa yang kamu buat. Aku mau lihat ceritamu kayak apa

Arifu : Aku sama sekali nggak tersinggung kok. Tapi, memang dasar ceritanya aku buat kayak itu. Kenapa? karena waktu mau buat cerita baru, ane penasaran dengan cerita antara multiover yakninya beberapa karakter anime dan film tokusatsu ada disana seperti yang kamu baca tadi. Makanya ane cepat-cepat buat yang disebabkan ide yang mengalir gitu saja. Dan lagi saranmu aku terima kok. Karena aku menerima saran yang bagus dna anti-haters

**Chapter 2**

Azainagamasa53 : Yap kamu benar kawanku

**-arif4342 logout-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Misi di Indonesia

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya yang bernama author arif4342 dan kali ini kita akan masuk di chapter dimana saya dan 2 teman saya juga peerage sona dan sona pergi ke indonesia tepatnya di pantai parangtritis yang dikenal dengan mitos dan legendanya. bagaimana ceritanya? yuk kita simak

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

chapter 4 : misi di indonesia

keesokan harinya di pagi hari yang cerah nampaklah 3 orang pemuda bangun pagi dan melakukan rutinitas paginya yang ditemani 4 iblis liar yang telah menjadi kakak bagi mereka apalagi 4 iblis liar itu adalah bergenderkan perempuan yang membuat mereka bertiga dibuat gagap, mengapa? karena kakak angkat mereka itu memakai celdam saja

ketika mereka tiba di akademi kuoh yang terkenal dengan peringkat dan memiliki rank-S yang sangat terkenal seantara dunia, mereka disapa oleh Momo,Ruruko, Reya dan Tomoe. bahkan anggota OSIS sepakat untuk membantu Arif sama 2 temannya karena mereka bertiga membuat anggota OSIS paham makna dari kata 'berjuang'

"ohayou Arif-kun/Touta-kun" ucap Momo,Reya,Ruruko,dan Tomoe bersamaan

"ohayou juga" sapa Arif dan Touta bersamaan

"ohayou Naruto-kun" ucap Sona yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat Tomoe

"ohayou Sona-chan" sapa balik Naruto

"oh ya. yuk kita keruang OSIS ada yang ingin kaichou sampaikan" ucap Momo

"memang ada apa?" tanya Arif heran

"sudahlah. daripada dijelasin mending kita dengar penjelasan dari kaichou" ucap Momo dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif sendiri

akhirnya 3 pemuda itu masuk ke ruang OSIS karena dipegang dan diseret oleh pacar mereka masing-masing bahkan yang melihat kedekatan 3 pemuda culun itu dengan anggota OSIS sangat iri bahkan ada yang mewek nggak jelas serta ada yang sumpah serapah dan ejekan yang dibalas tatapan tajam anggota OSIS kepada si pengumpat itu yang bikin pengumpat itu nyalinya langsung ciut. dan setelah itu Sonapun duduk di bangku ketua OSIS

"memang ada apa ya?" tanya Touta entah kepada siapa karena dia berada di ruangan OSIS

"kita ada misi. lebih tepatnya di Indonesia" ucap Sona

"indonesiakah? sudah lama aku nggak melihat negara itu" ucap Arif yang membuat semuanya melirik kearahnya seperti seseorang yang kangen dan rindu terhadap negara tetangga itu

"apa?" tanya Arif yang melihat jika dirinya dilirik oleh semua anggota OSIS

"tidak ada hanya saja aku heran seperti kamu rindu dengan negara itu" ucap perempuan yang merupakan kembaran dari sona apalagi rambutnya yang sepanjang pinggangnya. dan nama orang itu adalah Tsubaki Shinra

"oh... alasan itu toh.. itu karena aku berasal dari negara indonesia dan memang aku asli indonesia apalagi aku berada di dimensi yang berbeda" ucap arif yang membuat semua paham karena disaat mereka akan bertarung dengan para dark rider arif pernah menjelaskan jika dirinya berada didimensi berbeda

"dimensi berbeda? apa maksudmu?" tanya tsubaki

"lho bukannya sudah aku katakan kemarin jika kami bertiga memiliki dimensi yang berbeda?" tanya Arif yang berhasil membuat Tsubaki malu karena dirinya lupa jika kemarin dia pernah menanyakan darimana mereka bertiga berasal

"bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan para peeragenya

"dan misi ini adalah misi di salah satu negara indonesia itu lebih tepatnya dikenal dengan provinsi yang dikenal 'ratu pantai selatan'. ada yang tahu itu lebih tepatnya diprovinsi mana?" tanya Sona balik dan diangkat tangan oleh Arif karena dia tahu provinsi itu

"aku tahu dengan nama 'ratu pantai selatan' itu"

"bisa kamu jelaskan?" tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"tempat yang dikenal dengan provinsi 'ratu pantai selatan' adalah provinsi Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta dan lokasi yang tepat untuk daerah sana adalah pantai parangtritis. alasan aku bisa mengatakan itu karena pada zaman dahulu orang masih mempercayai hal gaib apalagi legenda yang masih dipercaya sampai sekarang. dan lagi legenda disana yang dikenal memang 'ratu pantai selatan' karena didalam daerah sana ada salah satu seorang ratu yang bernama Nyi Roro Kidul salah satu ratu yang mendiami pantai parangtritis. namun ada beberapa legenda yang masih dipercaya sampai sekarang. yakninya tidak boleh memakai baju hijau di lokasi tersebut atau jika bertemu dengan Nyi Roro Kidul, jangan pernah melihatnya. tapi aku belum tahu apa legenda itu benar atau tidak" jelas Arif yang membuat semua kagum mendengarnya karena ada orang indonesia asli yang tahu banget dengan tempat itu

"yap dan itu benar sekali. dan misinya memang di pantai parangtritis yang disebut oleh Arif-san. dan Arif-san"

"ya, ada apa?" tanya Arif yang kini tahu pasti ada yang tidak enak nih jika ada yang tahu mengenai indonesia

"kamu akan menjadi perwakilan kita menuju kesana apalagi kamu tahu seluk beluk negara itu" ucap Sona yang bikin Arif kaget setengah mampus karena dugaannya benar jika dirinya akan dilibatkan kemasalah yang sangat besar nantinya

"ehh... apa hanya aku sendiri saja yang pergi kesana?" tanya arif panik. Jika dirinya pergi sendiri disana siapa yang akan menemaninya, hantu? jelas tidak mungkin karena dia memiliki sifat sebelas duabelas dengan Naruto yang mana sama-sama takut pada hantu atau makhluk halus

"tidak. kamu tidak pergi sendirian, tapi misi ini kita semua juga harus pergi" ucap sona yang bikin semua kegirangan jika hari ini mereka semua akan pergi ke daerah Yogyakarta

"lalu gimana dengan absen kami sama pakaian kami?" tanya touta

"kalau absen aku bisa urus. sedangkan pakaian akan kami tunggu 2 atau 3 jam lagi mengingat perjalanan kita bakal jauh. dan kita kesana pakai kendaraan kakakku" ucap sona

"lalu bagaimana dengan kakak kami. kitakan nggak mau mereka kenapa-napa apalagi status mereka masih iblis liar" tanya arif yang bikin sona tahu jika masalah ini akan membuatnya pusing. karena dalam aturan di mekai iblis liar harus dimusnahkan. tapi berbeda kasus dengan 3 pemuda ini yang menjadi peeragenya yang membuat 4 iblis liar itu menjadi kakaknya walau masih menyandang status sebagai iblis liar

"menurutku lebih baik kita bawa ketimbang dimusnahkan oleh klan gremory" ucap touta yang menyampaikan pendapat karena dia tidak mau kakaknya itu tewas sebelum statusnya sebagai iblis liar dicabut

"aku setuju dengan itu, kurasa tidak ada masalahnya'kan karena kita hanya membawa iblis liar apalagi mereka adalah iblis yang dibuang" ucap naruto yang juga setuju

"bagaimana kaichou?" tanya tsubaki

"kurasa apa yang dikatakan touta-san dan naruto-kun tidak masalah" ucap sona

akhirnya semuanya pergi kerumah masing-masing sedangkan sona membuat surat izin untuk kepergian mereka di yogyakarta selama beberapa hari dan disetujui oleh kepsek akademi kuoh. sedangkan trio mesum mewek nggak jelas karena 3 pemuda culun dapat izin ke negara Indonesia apalagi issei dia nggak nyangka bahwa pemuda culun yang dia hina mendapatkan misi di negara indonesia dan dirinya bisa membayangkan jika 3 pemuda yang dia hina mendapatkan liburan ke pantai yang sangat eksotis yang dikenal sebagai pulau mutiara bahkan ada yang menyebutkan pulau emas dan yang membuat dirinya tambah kesal adalah 3 pemuda culun itu memiliki pacar yang sangat kawaii sekali apalagi karena berasal dari OSIS ditambah gadis OSIS sangat sexy dan hot

sesampainya dirumah reot. arif beserta 2 temannya masuk dan mempersiapkan keberangkatan menuju Yogyakarta

"ada apa kalian nampak buru-buru?" tanya suara feminim apalagi orang itu adalah mantan manusia laba-laba yang bernama viser

"oh kami ada misi di negara indonesia, Viser-nee" ucap touta

"begitu ya. apa boleh kami ikut?" tanya perempuan yang satunya lagi

"tidak" jawab naruto cepat yang bikin 4 perempuan yang mendengar pembicaraan murung seketika

"tapi bohongan" sambung naruto yang bikin 4 perempuan yang awalnya murung kini kembali ceria. Bahkan, perempuan yang mantan manusia setengah kelelawar menepuk dada naruto pelan-pelan karena habis dikerjai oleh naruto

"aw aw aw... sakit... Arni-nee" ucap naruto kepada perempuan yang kini mantan setengah kelelawar yang bernama Arni karena dadanya dipukul pelan akibat habis dikerjai

"ihh... habisnya kamu mengerjai kami berempat sih" ucap Arni yang kini nampak merajuk sehingga terkesan imut

'kawaii' batin 3 pemuda yang melihat arni memukul dada naruto karena kesal habis dikerjai

"ha'i ha'i, gomen-gomen" ucap naruto yang tengah tersenyum

"sebaiknya kalian cepat cepat berkemas bawa aja apa yang diperlukan" ucap touta yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari semuanya apalagi 4 mantan iblis liar yang kini kegirangan yang kini menyiapkan barang-barang untuk berangkat ke daerah atau lebih tepatnya negara indonesia

**skiptime 1 jam kemudian**

setelah berkemas dan mengecek keperluan yang boleh digunakan juga serta pakaian, obat-obatan, celana, dan celdam, juga baju, oh jangan lupa jika mereka membawa hp android. dan akhirnya tim touta berangkat ke tempat halte bus karena sona yang menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu disana

sesampainya di halte bus yang sona tuju akhirnya arif beserta 4 kakaknya dan 2 temannya pun tiba. dan entah kenapa di halte bus sana terlihat ada pacar mereka juga pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang kini tengah duduk main hp android

"yo saji-kun, minna" sapa touta

"yo" sapa saji yang tengah main hp

"haloo arif-kun/touta-kun" ucap reya, tomoe, momo, dan ruruko bersamaan

"haloo juga momo-chan, ruruko-chan" sapa arif yang mengelus kepala momo yang sedang memeluknya

"lho mana si yura, sona-chan dan tsubaki-Fukukaichou?" tanya naruto yang tidak melihat ada Tsubaki, Yura dan Sona kekasihnya

"kalau si yura dia lagi dalam perjalanan ke sini begitu juga dengan si tsubaki-fukukaichou. sedangkan Sona-kaichou sudah dalam perjalanan dan mau tiba disini" ucap reya

"begitu ya.. sebaiknya kita duduk dulu ketimbang kita berdiri nggak jelas seperti ini" ucap naruto yang diangguk oleh semua anggota OSIS yang lain

"lagi ngapain kelihatannya seru sekali" Tanya Touta yang melihat saji main game yang belum touta kenal

"oh aku lagi main game di hpku dan nama gamenya COC dimana kamu harus mencari membangun sebuah pondok yang harus kamu evolusikan ke kastil begitu juga dengan sumber dayanya juga troop kita." jelas saji

"hee... nampaknya kamu mahir banget ya mainnya" puji touta

"ya begitulah.. tapi tidak terlalu bagus amat" ucap saji

"memang kenapa?" tanya arif

"kebanyakan aku tidak tahu jika aku gagal dalam menyerang" ucap saji

"memang kamu pakai troop apa?' tanya arif yang tahu jika masalahnya seperti apa

"aku pakai barbar sebanyak 50 buah begitu juga dengan archer yang berjumlah seratus buah tapi aku nggak tahu apa kegunaan potion ini

**gubrak**

akhirnya arifpun jatuh tidak elit mendengar ucapan sepele dari saji apakah dia tidak membaca info potion beserta kegunaannya jika dia main game ini pikir arif

"sini biar aku coba" ucap arif yang akhirnya saji memberikan hp dia ke arif

"pantesan saja kamu gagal semua. apa kamu nggak baca info kegunaan potion yang kamu buat?" tanya arif

"aku ada baca salah satunya penyembuh, pengracun, penambah bayangan, dll"

"jika kamu tahu kenapa nggak kamu pakai potion penyembuh itu ketika troop milikmu nyaris sekarat" ucap arif

"akupun tidak tahu" ucap saji

akhirnya arifpun memainkan salah satu game yang dia minati di no urut 4 setelah game boom beach, monster super league, dan goddess kiss yang ada di hp androidnya. lalu sajipun menatap seperti apa arif memainkannya dan memperhatikan. Sedangkan, arif dia lagi mencari tempat war yang bagus dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah base war yang tidak ada pertahanan sama sekali apalagi yang banyak adalah sumber daya yang mencapai 400.000 sehingga arifpun mengeluarkan semua troopnya yang membuat saji kaget dan terperangah jika temannya ini tahu mengalahkan war musuh apalagi tidak ada pertahanan sama sekali sehingga kemenangan berhasil didapatkan dengan persentase 100%

"seperti itulah jika kamu memainkannya. jika ada pertahanan pakai saja potion penyembuh. anggap saja itu sejenis dengan air mata phenex sendiri" ucap arif

"kalau yang pertahanannya terlalu kuat gimana dong?" tanya saji antusias

"kalau itu kamu harus meningkatkan level semua troops milikmu sampai level max begitu juga dengan pertahanan milikmu jika semakin tinggi pondokmu yang kini berubah menjadi kastil maka semakin banyak juga musuh yang akan mengincarmu jika pertahanan tidak kamu tingkatkan ke level max" jelas arif yang memberikan hp android ke pemilik aslinya

"begitu ya" lalu kegunaan potion biru itu sendiri apa?" tanya saji

"kalau potion biru itu menambah jumlah pasukan seperti. aku menggunakan penambah bayangan sehingga musuh tidak tahu yang mana diri kita" jelas arif

tak lama kemudian datanglah 2 perempuan yang dibicarakan sebelumnya. yang satu berambut biru yang membawa tas ransel begitu juga dengan yang kembaran dari sona yang membawa tas yang seperti mendaki ke gunung

'aku tidak tahu apa kita ini mendaki gunung atau piknik?' batin nista arif

"kalian kok membawa tas mendaki? apa kita akan mendaki gunung?" tanya viser frontal yang bikin arif keringat dingin jika kakaknya ini berterus terang

"ya nggak juga.. aku membawa obat-obatan juga serta membawa beberapa pakaian apalagi aku sangat pemabuk" ucap tsubaki

"hee... memang mabuk darat, atau air , atau udara?" tanya naruto

"ya bisa jadi mabuk udara. atau mabuk laut karena terombang ambing dalam lautan" ucap tsubaki

"lalu kenapa si yura-senpai juga?" tanya touta

"aku sama tapi aku hanya mabuk udara saja karena aku benci dengan ketinggian yang melebihi batas wajar" ucap yura

'"oh.. souka" ucap touta yang mengerti

"kalau kalian bertiga?" tanya tsubaki yang ingin tahu apakah mereka bertiga mabuk juga seperti mereka berdua

"kami tidak ada mabuk apapun karena kami sudah biasa dalam bepergian" ucap arif nyengir

"begitu ya... tapi aku iri sama kalian bertiga lho. tidak mabuk terhadap apapun bahkan tahan terhadap berkendara. aku salut dengan kalian" ucap tsubaki yang memuji kepada mereka bertiga yang tidak pernah mabuk

"biasa aja tsubaki-senpai. kadang kami juga takut ketika terkena ombak nggak wajar jika berada di kapal" ucap Arif yang nampak merendah

**teet teeet**

"yo minna" ucap seseorang yang habis mengklakson mobil dan terlihat perempuan yang bernama sona tengah memakai pakaian kuoh begitu juga dengan anggota OSIS nya yang masih memakai pakaian kuoh. apalagi didalam sana ada seorang supir yang berpakaian seperti taksi

"ayo semuanya kita akan berangkat ke yogyakarta" ucap sona

"ooo" balas semuanya yang tengah bersemangat

akhirnya tim OSIS memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam jok mobil yang sangat luas apalagi kelihatan seperti limusin. begitu juga saji, dia langsung memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam jok mobil milik sona dan masuk kedalam mobil duluan

akhirnya tim OSIS pergi menuju salah satu negara yang dikenal dengan keindahannya yang bernama negara Indonesia atau yang dikenal dengan nama lain negara 1001 keindahan

"oh ya aku penasaran. Apa disana ada wisata kuliner?" tanya Sona entah kepada siapa karena dia belum pernah merasakan wisata kuliner didaerah Indonesia

"ada. kalau nggak salah nama wisata kuliner yang enak disana adalah gudeg" ucap Arif yang sedikit mengetahui wisata kuliner disana

"gudeg, apaan tuh?" tanya Touta penasaran karena dia belum pernah mendengar kata gudeg

"gudeg sejenis dengan nasi tapi kelihatan seperti bubur dan kelihatan lembek. Namun dikasih susu manis dan juga makanan khas dari gudeg itu sendiri" ucap Arif

"lalu ada juga nggak makanan yang pedas didaerah sana?"

"hmm... menurutku ada salah satunya rendang yang berasal dari negara indonesia lebih tepatnya provinsi Sumatra Barat. alasan pedas nanti kalian bisa merasakan seperti apa" ucap arif

"seperti yang diharapkan dari orang dimensi lain" ucap viser yang diangguk setuju karena adiknya tahu wisata kuliner. dan lagi mereka bertiga pernah membicarakan asal usul mereka sebelum berada didunia ini

"oh ya apa kamu ada bawa android atau kamera untuk mengabadikan momen ini?" tanya touta

"ada kok. nih" ucap arif yang mengeluarkan kamera kecilnya beserta beberapa alat elektronik didalamnya begitu juga dengan alat chargenya

"minyak kayu putih?" tanya touta. dibalas dengan membawa 2 atau 3 buah minyak kayu putih begitu juga dengan obat-obatan yang lain

"apa kamu ada bawa kantong plastik?" tanya arif yang dibalas anggukan touta dan memperlihatkan ada 10 buah kantong plastik

"ojou-sama kita sudah sampai di pelabuhan" ucap supir yang kini melihat ada pelabuhan didekat sana

"baiklah semuanya kita akan masuk kedaerah diri kalian karena kita naik kapal kita sendiri" ucap sona yang kini melihat mobilnya naik kekapal itu apalagi si tsubaki berusaha menahan mules diperutnya karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang mabuk dengan laut

"glup" kali ini terlihat jika tsubaki tengah bersiap-siap untuk mencegah mabuknya masuk

"kenapa dengan tsubaki-senpai?" tanya touta frontal

"lagi menahan mabuk ya?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan dari tsubaki

"nih antimo. obat penghilang mabuk" ucap arif yang menyerahkan 1 buah sachet antimo ke tsubaki dan diambil tsubaki karena dia nggak kuat jika lagi mabuk laut

"arigatou" ucap tsubaki

"sama-sama"

akhirnya semua tim osis melihat ke daerah luar dan terlihat jika di daerah perairan nampak kapal milik sona beralun dengan santai menuju indonesia apalagi perjalanan kesana memakan waktu 10 jam lebih

"oh ya kita foto dulu yuk" ucap touta yang dibalas anggukan dari arif yang langsung mengeluarkan tripod dan kamera kecilnya lalu arifpun menyetel 10 detik

"baiklah semua merapat ya. dan lagi bisakah kamu membangunkan naruto-kun, touta-kun?" tanya arif yang lihat naruto lagi ngorok disana sehingga semua malah melirik daan melihat jika naruto tengah tidur

**duak wuush brak**

tanpa bersalah toutapun menginjak kaki naruto dengan keras lalu diselingi dengan tendangan yang mengenai selangkangannya dan terbang menuju dinding kapal yang bikin kapal milik sona retak berbentuk jaring laba-laba yang ditengahnya naruto yang lagi menderita kesakitan akibat tendangan dari teman sohibnya

"ittai" ucap naruto yang merasakan kesakitan di selangkangannya apalagi untuk masa depannya malah ditendang dengan kekuatan yang tidak wajar

"bangun. Ngapain sih tidur mulu" celetuk touta

"sekarang sudah jam tidur siang cuy" ucap naruto kesal yang bikin arif menahan tawa mendengar perdebatan nggak jelas naruto sama touta

"foto dulu. nanti kamu boleh tidur ketika selesai foto dan makan. kalau mau bermanja sama kaichou atau sama onee-chan itu terserahmu" ucap touta yang membuat wajah naruto memerah hebat jika dirinya ingin bermanja sama sona dan kakaknya. bahkan kakaknya yang mantan kelelawar merona begitu juga dengan sona yang merona wajahnya ketika mendengar penuturan touta barusan

lalu narutopun kembali kekumpulan sana dengan wajah memerah merona mendengar ucapan touta

"baiklah bersiap ya. saji-kun kamu harus merapat dengan tsubaki-senpai jangan menjauh seolah-olah kayak ketemu monster dong" ucap arif yang membuat saji mau nggak mau harus merapat melihat jika dirinya harus berdekatan dengan tsubaki yang dikenal ketegasan seperti sona

"baiklah bersiap ya" ucap arif yang kini mengatur waktu dikamera

**tik tik tik tik tik **

akhirnya terdengar bunyi kamera yang akan mendapatkan foto cepatnya sehingga arif berlari kesana dan berada didekat momo dan ruruko sementara saji dekat dengan tsubaki begitu juga dengan yura, touta berada di dekat tomoe dan reya, reya berada di sebelah momo, sedangkan sona berada disebelah tsubaki dan naruto berada disebelah sona sedangkan empat iblis liar atau tepatnya 4 kakak dari peerage sona yang baru berada di dekat arif, touta, dan naruto

**cklik**

akhirnya kamera itupun memotret anggota OSIS yang tengah ceria bahkan ada 10 lembar foto yang sangat menarik seperti arif kena siram oleh naruto dengan jurus airnya, touta yang entah sejak kapan disentrum oleh naruto dan membuat arif kaget dan memegang oppai momo dan ruruko yang kebetulan disebelah momo yang bikin momo sama ruruko memasang wajah mendesah, lalu foto berikutnya arif memeluk momo dan ruruko dengan cengiran yang bikin ruruko dan momo merona melihatnya sementara touta malah menabok kepala naruto dengan tangannya bahkan saji nyaris kaget dan memeluk yura dan tsubaki yang merona melihat aksi saji

"hahaha... foto-foto ini sangat menarik" ucap touta yang melihat hasilnya

"kita kirim ke grup WA yuk" ucap arif yang langsung disetujui oleh semua anggota OSIS yang lain sehingga arifpun mengirim semua gambar ke grup WA. setelah selesai arifpun mematikan hpnya karena tidak mau melihat baterainya habis

"oh ya sudah waktunya makan siang" ucap naruto

"iya.. dan lagi apa dikapal ini ada dapur?" tanya touta

"ada... disebelah kiri dekat toilet dan kamar mandi" ucap sona yang membuat arif dan touta melangkah begitu juga naruto

"oii... kamu mau kemana, naruto-kun?" tanya saji

"mau membantu mereka berdua memasak karena aku juga bisa masak" ucap naruto

akhirnya naruto pergi kedapur dan terlihat dia membantu touta dan arif memasak. setelah itu terlihat jika arif sama touta membuat makanan ringan seperti sandwich dan naruto bikin mie ramen yang hangat karena cuaca sangat dingin

"apa masih lama ya?" tanya saji

"bersabarlah saji-kun. mungkin bentar lagi akan jadi" ucap yura

"itu benar saji-kun" ucap tsubaki yang entah kenapa semua meliriknya. Sementara yang dilirik malah nampak bingung jika mereka tengah dilirik oleh semua anggota OSIS dan 4 iblis liar yang kini menjadi kakak untuk 3 pemuda yang baru menjadi pawn itu

"ada apa?" tanya yura yang bingung begitu juga tsubaki

"sejak kapan kalian berdua memanggil saji dengan suffiks '-kun'?" tanya sona yang membuat yura dan tsubaki tersadar dan merona mendengarnya

"ara-ara lebih bagus jika aku bilang sama arif-kun" ucap momo dengan tampang jahilnya yang mengirim pesan suara ke pacarnya yang tengah masak

**sementara di dapur**

**ting nong**

terdengarlah bunyi hp arif yang bikin arif penasaran. dan rupanya pacarnya yang kirim pesan suara

"ada apa ya mo-chan mengirim pesan suara?" tanya arif yang kini menekan tombol play

"arif-kun, kayaknya si yura-senpai sama tsubaki-senpai sudah menyukai saji bahkan memanggilnya dengan suffiks -kun" ucap momo yang kini ada teriakan yura

"jangan diberitahu momo" ucap yura yang nampak menghentikan aksi momo

"malu tahu. cepat hapus" ucap tsubaki yang ada di pesan suara itu apalagi kedengaran suara jika momo bakal jatuh dan hpnya bakal jatuh juga jika tidak diselamatkan oleh sona dengan sihir esnya

sementara arif nampak menahan tawa akibat ulah kekasihnya sendiri malah kegajean yang terjadi di beranda kapal apalagi si momo nampak senang mengerjai 2 senpai yang suka tegas itu

"ada apa arif-kun?" tanya touta dan naruto

"si saji sudah dapat 2 pacar sekaligus" ucap arif yang bikin touta sama naruto ikut tersenyum

"wow sekali dayung 2 pulau terlampaui"ucap touta

"hee... siapa mereka?" tanya naruto

"wakil ketua OSIS kita sama si yura-senpai sudah jadian sama saji bahkan mereka berdua memanggil saji pakai suffiks-kun" ucap arif yang kini touta dan naruto semangat membuat makanan

"yooooshh... mari kita buat pesta hari jadian mereka" ucap touta yang dibalas anggukan naruto dan arif yang tengah bersemangat membuat makanan

**di beranda kapal**

**tak klontang bwoosh kleng brak Arrrgghh**

dan entah kenapa terdengarlah bunyi yang nyaring disana yang bikin semua menatap kearah jendela disana yang bikin semua tahu jika mereka tengah semangat

"kenapa dengan mereka bertiga?" tanya saji entah kepada siapa yang melihat suara seperti orang kesurupan atau orang kesetanan

"apa jangan-jangan" ucap tsubaki yang tahu jika dirinya sama yura sudah jadian sama saji sehingga mereka bertiga tengah bersemangat membuat makanan dan minuman layaknya orang kesetanan

'Momo...' batin tsubaki yang kini meliriknya tajam begitu juga dengan yura. sementara, momo yang tahu apa yang diperbuatnya malah cengengesan nggak jelas akibat ulahnya

tak menunggu lama akhirnya makanan tiba dan disana ada beberapa makanan terhidang disana. bahkan ada kare super enak dan bertuliskan selamat hari jadian untuk saji, tsubaki, dan yura. bahkan yang ada namanya disana malah merona

"kenapa.. makanlah kan enak" ucap touta yang akhirnya saji sama tsubaki dan yura mengambil makanan

"kenapa nggak makan dengan mesra sih? biasa aja kali" ucap naruto yang bikin saji sama tsubaki dan yura melirik kearah anggota osis yang lain. terlihat jika arif tengah disuapi oleh momo dan ruruko begitu juga sebaliknya apalagi touta bersama reya dan tomoe yang tengah bermesraan begitu juga naruto yang menyuapi sona dan membuat sona langsung melahapnya walau merona tipis tapi dia senang mendapatkan naruto yang nampak perhatian

lalu kakak mereka gimana? kalau mereka nampak menjahili arif bersama 2 teman absurdnya dan memasukkan makanan kemulutnya tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya bahkan berwajah tidak berdosa alias watados yang bikin arif mengejar mereka begitu juga dengan 2 teman absurdnya. dan terlihat ada begitu keceriaan disana

"nih makan" ucap tsubaki yang menyodorkan kentang kearah saji dan menunduk karena merona

"aku juga" ucap yura yang nampak merona dan melihat ke daerah lain

"ta-tapi kalian kang nggak harus seperti-"" sudah cepat lakukan" bentak tsubaki dan yura yang membuat saji mau nggak mau menerima suapan dari tsubaki dan yura

pada saat akan mau menyuapi saji tercetaklah kejahilan diwajah arif dan memfoto kemesraan antara saji, tsubaki, dan yura dimana tsubaki dan yura tengah menyuapi saji

**jepret**

akhirnya arifpun memfoto dan membagikan ke grup WA OSIS dan ada mosaic yang cukup manis dimana ada tulisan ' kemesraan yang sangat manis walau tidak terlihat' disertai garis love yang cukup besar dimana saji disuapi tsubaki dan yura

**teng nong neng nong neng**

**bip bip bip**

**kriiing kriiing**

dan akhirnya terdengar nada dering WA di semua hp anggota OSIS dan membuka Grupnya dan terpampanglah saji tengah disuapi oleh tsubaki dan yura apalagi ada mosaic yang cukup manis dimana ada tulisan ' kemesraan yang sangat manis walau tidak terlihat' disertai garis love yang cukup besar

"waduuh... ternyata ada yang lagi kasmaran nih" ucap arif yang ternyata pelaku yang memfoto dan membagikan kegrup WA

"Arif" ucap saji tsubaki dan yura bersamaan yang akhirnya saling lirik satu sama lain dan melihat kearah lain karena menahan malu luar biasa

"tuh ucapan juga bersamaan kayaknya pas banget jadi pasangan romantis" ledek arif yang bikin 3 orang itu merona semerah tomat

"ciee~ sudah jadian rupanya" goda touta kembali yang bikin rona saji, tsubaki, dan yura menjadi merah cabe

"sudahlah arif-kun. nanti kasmaran mereka rusak gara-gara kalian, lho" ledek momo dengan nada menggodanya kepada 3 orang yang udah jadian

"kurasa kita harus menyingkir dulu karena tidak mau disangka obat nyamuk dan anggap saja kami angin lalu atau tidak ada" ucap touta yang akhirnya bergeser 1 meter dari tempatnya

"BRENGSEK kalian. jangan bikin kami bertiga malu dong" umpat saji kearah arif dan touta

"lah malah dibelanya" ucap naruto dengan nada jahil yang bikin wajah saji memerah semerah tomat

"terus maunya dimana nih? di tempat sepi seperti dikamar tidur dan ingin bermesraan disana?" goda arif kepada saji

"hahahaha... biasa ajalah jangan malu gitu dong" ucap touta

"kan udah dikatakan sama si tuan tidak kompeten ini. anggap saja kami tidak ada" ucap arif yang membuat touta kesal jika dia dikatai tuan tidak kompeten

"jangan bilang aku tidak kompeten baka" ucap touta yang kesal diejek oleh arif

"sudahlah kita habiskan makan siang kita dulu" ucap sona

akhirnya merekapun makan kembali bahkan melihat kemesraan saji yang kini nampak menyuapi tsubaki dan yura walau nampak tidak terbiasa

"jika diberi bantuan dorongan dia mau ya?" bisik touta ke arif dan diangguk

"itu karena dia ingin dekat dengan perempuan tapi belum terbiasa. dan aku yakin dirinya bakal terbiasa" bisik arif

"apa yang kalian berdua bisikkan?" tanya saji yang rupanya juga mendengar pembicaraan itu dan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya

"tidak ada apa-apa kok, ne touta-kun" ucap arif yang menyeggol pinggang touta dan dibalas anggukan dari touta

"benar tidak ada apa-apa kok" ucap touta. padahal diri saji tahu apa yang dibilang oleh 2 pemuda itu

'jika mulai terbiasa ya' batin saji yang kini memandang awan dan langsung makan yang sempat tertunda

setelah makan dengan lahap akhirnya tibalah saat untuk tidur siang karena perjalanan tinggal 9 jam lagi. bahkan ketika tidur nampak jika ruruko tidur dipaha arif sementara momo tidur di bahu arif dan arif sendiri malah tidur selonjoran begitu juga dengan touta yang nasibnya sama persis dengan arif, kalau naruto dia tidur sambil meluk sona sedangkan saji dia tidur nyenyak serta dengkuran halus agar tidak membangunkan 2 kekasihnya dan 4 iblis liar itu malah tidur dengan posisi yang sama persis dengan arif namun bedannya yang centaurus itu malah tidur sambil meluk yang mantan minotaurus

dan ketika sore tiba kali ini terlihat anggota OSIS yang berada di kapal tengah memancing ikan yang entah sejak kapan ada kailnya

"hooammm~. sekarang udah jam 4 sore tinggal berapa jam lagi ya?" tanya arif entah kepada siapa yang membuat touta meliriknya sebentar apalagi mereka tengah memancing ikan

"kurasa ada sekitar 4 jam atau 3 jam lagi karena kita berangkat ketika jam pembelajaran sedang berlangsung" jawab touta

"arif-kun... mau minum?" ucap momo yang memperlihatkan jus jeruknya

"enaknya~ coba aku dong mo-chan" rujuk arif yang membuat momo maju dan memberikan jus jeruknya kearah arif

"nih coba aja dulu" ucap momo yang membuat arif langsung mencobanya sedikit dan membuat wajahnya nampak bahagia karena jus jeruknya enak

"enaak... siapa yang membuat, Mo-chan?" tanya arif dengan wajah bahagia

"aku sama ruko-chan yang membuatnya. daripada melamun nggak jelas makanya aku buat minuman ini apalagi cuaca masih panas" ucap momo yang bikin arif memeluknya dalam dekapan bahkan kelihatan jika momo lagi merona karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba

"terimakasih mo-chan kamu perhatian banget sama aku juga sama ruko-chan juga" ucap arif yang membuat semua malah menatapnya dengan senang bahkan tersenyum seperti saji

"nee gimana arif-kun minuman yang kami buat?" tanya ruruko yang sudah berada dibelakang momo apalagi ada jus jeruk miliknya

"sangat enak ruko-chan, aku harap kalian berdua mau jadi calon istriku dimasa depan" ucap frontal arif yang bikin wajah ruruko dan momo merona kembali. apalagi arif hanya minum sedikit jus jeruk yang enak dibuat oleh 2 pacarnya

"fiuuuu" siul touta yang bikin arif meliriknya

"enak banget ya nasibmu, bahkan minta mereka berdua menjadi calon istrimu. padahal, nikah aja belum" ledek touta

"berisik kau, dasar tidak kompeten" ucap arif yang bikin touta berkedut karena kesal mendengar ucapan nyeleneh sahabat anehnya atau lebih tepat disebut sahabat absurdnya

"temme..."

"sudahlah bagaimana hasil tangkapan kalian berdua?" tanya ruruko yang melerai perkelahian tidak jelas antara pemuda setengah botak dengan pemuda yang tidak kompeten

"oh kami baru dapat 5 ekor. makanya hari ini aku mau ingin dapet banyak ikan" ucap arif yang bikin ruruko paham karena jumlah orangnya sangat banyak

"geh... aku dapat ikan gede" ucap touta yang menarik tali pancingnya dengan sangat kuat yang membuat arif bersama yang lainnya melirik kearah touta yang berusaha menangkap ikan besar

"lihat kayaknya touta akan mendapatkan ikan yang gede" ucap naruto yang menunjuk kearah kail touta yang bergerak kesana kemari dan bisa dipastikan jika itu adalah ikan yang cukup gede

" Se...No" akhirnya toutapun menarik kalinya dengan sangat kuat yang menyebabkan keluar salah satu ikan yang sangat gede

"waahh... ikan apa ini?" tanya touta yang melihat ikan yang dia tangkap sejenis ikan pedang

"ikan pedang dikenal dengan nama ikan marlin. tapi kurasa yang ini sejenis remajanya yang kamu tangkap" ucap arif

"kalau yang gedenya seperti apa?" tanya touta penasaran

"kalau yang gedenya dia bisa mencapai tinggi 3 atau 4 meter lebih jika dia sudah dewasa tapi jika aku lihat nih ikan marlin ini panjangnya sudah 2 meter jadi dia masih remaja " ucap arif

lalu arifpun melirik kekailnya dan terlihat nampak bergerak dan berdesing keras yang bikin arif berlari kearah kailnya dan menarik kailnya dengan cepat serta mendorong kailnya dengan sangat kuat

"aku juga dapet ikan... kurasa ini ikan paling gede" ucap arif yang mendapatkan keberuntungan

"uoohh...kuso...tenaganya besar amat" ucap arif yang berusaha melawan kekuatan besar dari ikan yang cukup kuat apalagi bila dipastikan ikan yang arif dapat adalah ikan yang bertenaga banteng

"iya.. ikannya pasti cukup gede. lihat" ucap momo yang menunjuk kearah laut dan terlihat ada ikan yang berhasil arif tangkap

"hyaaaahh"teriak arif yang menarik kailnya dengan kuat dan menyebabkan salah satu ikan muncul dari permukaan apalagi panjangnya 1 meter

"ikan apa ini?" tanya naruto penasaran

"aku belum pernah melihat ikan ini" ucap sona yang melihat ikan yang arif tangkap. sedangkan arif dia nampak minum jus jeruk buatan 2 pacarnya karena lelah mengangkat ikan yang sangat gede apalagi dibantu oleh saji karena berat ikannya dikisar 100 kg. dan terlihat arif nampak duduk lemas dan berusaha mendapatkan nafas karena lelah apalagi ruruko nampak membuatkan jus jeruk yang paling gede dan dingin untuk arif karena capek yang diderita pacarnya

"haaah...gluk gluk...haaah...itu...ikan tuna sirip...hah...kuning" ucap arif yang nampak minum jus jeruk yang telah dibuat ruruko apalagi jus jeruk yang baru dibikin oleh ruruko dan momo. dan terlihat jika arif berada di dada momo dan kelihatan lelah karena tenaga ikan tuna sirip kuning tidak main-main apalagi tenaganya mirip seperti banteng dan terlihat jika momo tengah membaringkan kepala arif kedadanya sebagai bantal apalagi ruruko yang tengah mengipasinya

"kalau tuna sirip kuning kok nggak kelihatan warna kuningnya" ucap naruto

"coba kamu...hah...kamu lihat lagi biasanya ada bercak warna kuning...haaah...hah...hah..." racau arif yang nampak kelelahan

lalu semua memperhatikan secara seksama di tubuh ikan karena mereka tahu ikan tuna sirip kuning pasti ada bercak kuning yang kecil apalagi ukurannya hanya sebatas kuku yang baru dipotong

"apa yang disiripnya ini?" tanya naruto yang menunjuk sirip ikan tuna itu ada warna kuning dan dibalas anggukan arif

"benar itu adalah ikan tuna sirip kuning. salah satu ikan tuna yang dilindungi oleh undang-undang karena jumlah dari populasi ikan tuna sirip kuning itu mulai menipis" ucap arif

"memang kenapa dengan ikan tuna sirip kuning ini hingga harus dilindungi oleh undang-undang?" tanya naruto

"soalnya banyak orang yang berburu ikan tuna itu dalam jumlah yang tidak wajar sehingga populasi ikan tuna sirip kuning menurun drastis yang awalnya 500.000 kini menjadi 5.000 atau 8.000" jelas sona dan dibalas anggukan arif

"jadi begitu ya" ucap naruto yang tahu permasalahan ini karena dia juga paham mengenai ini

"tapi karena kita ambil satu yaa... kita bawa aja daripada tidak dimakan" sambung arif

"iya dan lagi bagaimana dengan yang kecil ini?" tanya naruto yang menunjuk ember touta dan arif yang berisi 3 atau 2 ikan didalamnya

"eii" ucap arif yang melempar ikannya langsung keudara yang membuat semua kaget dan terlihat jika ikannya sudah didalam laut

"buang saja mereka ke laut. gampang'kan? apalagi itu untuk penambahan populasi ikan disamudra sini dan lagi aturan kita pancing lepas yakninya kita memancing dan melepaskannya agar tidak ada kejadian yang aku bilang barusan" ucap arif yang bikin touta juga ikut menirunya dan membuat semua ikan hasil tangkapannya melayang keudara dan berada dilaut

"baiklah kita potong dulu ikannya" ucap arif yang kini berada didekat itu dan memotongnya layaknya sate dan untuk selama dalam perjalanan touta membawa bahan rempah yang cukup apalagi untuk buat makanan yang terkenal dari indonesia

akhirnya merekapun makan bareng disana dengan meriah bahkan 4 iblis liar yang sudah menjadi seorang kakak nampak begitu ceria karena mereka belum pernah mendapatkan liburan seperti ini

setelah 4 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di negara indonesia dan sekarang mereka telah berada di pelabuhan di yogyakarta dan lagi semua orang disana nampak berbinar-binar melihat keindahan yogyakarta apalagi mereka tibanya sudah malam sekali

"baiklah semuanya selamat datang di negara indonesia yang dikenal sebagai pulau mutiara" ucap arif

"iya disini nampak sangat indah. lalu bagaimana dengan tempat kita bakal menginap?" tanya sona mengenai tempat penginapan

" oh ya bagaimana kita tanya pada mobil itu?" tunjuk momo yang melihat ada sebuah angkot disana

"ayo kita kesana biar aku tanya kesupirnya sebentar" ucap arif yang kini semua anggota OSIS melangkah menuju mobil angkot disana

"ada apa nak?" tanya supir itu bahkan semua anggota OSIS tidak paham bahasa indonesia karena mereka tidak pernah belajar bahasa itu kecuali Arif yang nampak paham bahasa indonesia karena itu merupakan bahasa nasional didimensinya dahulu

"begini pak. kami mau mencari penginapan didekat sini. apa ada pak?" tanya arif

"oh kalau itu ada. lebih tepatnya berdekatan dengan pantai parangtritis. memang ada apa kalian semua nampak pergi kesana apalagi aku lihat kalian memakai baju sekolah?" tanya supir angkot itu yang melihat arif dan seluruh anggotanya berpakaian sekolah kecuali 4 kakak angkat mereka

"itu karena kami ada permintaan dari salah satu klien di provinsi ini pak. makanya, kami semua datang kesini apalagi kami berasal dari negara jepang" ucap arif

"jauh amat kalian perginya. lalu kenapa kamu bisa berbahasa indonesia?"tanya supir itu

"karena di sekolah saya harus menguasai minimal 2 atau 3 bahasa selain bahasa inggris. makanya saya paham dan lancar berbahasa indonesia walau tidak keseluruhan" bohong arif karena nggak mungkinkan dia mengatakan dia berasal dari dimensi lain yang bakal membuat supir angkot itu tidak percaya

"begitu ya"

"oh ya pak. apa di penginapan sana cukup murah?" tanya arif

"cukup murah kalau kalian pesan 1 kamar harganya minimal 100.000 rupiah begitu juga jika kalian pesan 2 sampai 4 kamar karena dilokasi sana memang sangat murah" ucap supir itu

"ya sudah kalau begitu. apa bapak bisa kasih tahu lokasinya dimana?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan supir itu

"tentu bisa. tempatnya di xxxx-xxxx-xxxx" seru supir itu

akhirnya semua bergegas dan pergi menuju lokasi yang ditujukan supir angkot itu. sesampainya di lokasi akhirnya arifpun membantu menurunkan barang milik teman-temannya dan miliknya apalagi dia tengah dibantu oleh Naruto, Sona, Tsubaki, dan Saji

"oh ya. bagaimana jika kita foto dulu?" tanya touta dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari arif

"boleh juga mungkin akan jadi momen indah nantinya" ucap arif

lalu arif mengambil kamera dan tripod lalu diapun kemudian mengambil kamera dan memasangkannya ke tripod. setelah pemasangan kamera ke tripod akhirnya arifpun menghidupkan kameranya dan mengatur waktu pemotretan disana

**tit tit tit tit tit tit**

dan akhirnya keluarlah bunyi dari kamera yang membuat arif berlari kesana bahkan berjajar rapi layaknya tim sepakbola

"ayo arif-kun cepat kesini" ucap momo yang menyuruh arif cepat ke tempat kawan-kawannya yang ingin memotret

"iya aku kesana" balas arif

"baiklah semua bilang chees" ucap arif

"chees" ucap arif bahkan dia sudah menutup matanya dan nyengir disana begitu juga yang lain yang juga tersenyum disana

**jepret**

akhirnya kamera itupun langsung memotret kejadian disana dimana semua anggota OSIS tersenyum dalam keadaan mata terpejam. lalu difoto kedua semua anggota OSIS nampak memberikan jempol karena mereka berada di kota yang indah

"hadeeh... capeknya" ucap naruto yang kini duduk di bangku karena mereka telah tiba di hotel murah apalagi duduknya dekat dengan TV mengenai berita terkini dan dirinya nampak menghembuskan nafas lelah dan untung ada kipas angin yang menambah kesejukan disana

"huuuuft... belum pernah aku secapek ini" ucap momo yang nampak mengselonjorkan kakinya yang nyaris kram

"iya. kamu benar momo-chan. apalagi perjalanan hampir memakan 10 jam lebih" ucap ruruko yang nampak menyetujui ucapan momo barusan

lalu mereka semua nampak melihat arif yang mengurus segala keperluan mereka apalagi terlihat jika arif memesan 4 kamar yang kasurnya cukup empuk dan besar apalagi mereka menginap hanya 1 hari saja

"tapi kalau kita lihat, kita terlalu bergantung kepada arif-kun apalagi bayar penginapan ini" ucap naruto

"iya kamu benar naruto-kun, dia nampak berusaha nyari kamar untuk kita semua. dan lagi dia nampak capek banget ngurus hal ini" ucap sona yang nampak menyetujui ucapan naruto dan mereka semua nampak menyetujui ucapan kaichou barusan karena mereka terlalu bergantung kepada arif yang notabenenya asli orang indonesia

"kayaknya aku terlalu berlebihan sampai lupa jika dirinya sudah terlalu capek" ucap touta yang nampak menyesal terhadap kelakuannya barusan yang ingin berfoto bersama yang lain

"kurasa itu tidak berlebihan deh apalagi kamu nampak senang berfoto" ucap arif yang membawa 4 buah kunci dan sudah berada didepan anggota OSIS yang bikin semuanya kaget karena mengurusnya cepat amat

"yo" sapa arif

"yo endasmu. cepat amat urusnya" ucap touta yang bikin arif tertawa melihat nasib touta yang tiba-tiba saja kaget melihat arif tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan teman-temannya

"hahahaha... karena kita akan istirahat apalagi kita belum makan malam" ucap arif yang nampak tertawa geli melihat kelakuan touta barusan

"lalu kita makan dimana? tempat makan saja pada tutup lho" ucap naruto

"kita lihat saja nanti diluar manatahu ada makanan yang berharga murah. karena kita hanya mendapatkan tiket untuk sarapan pagi saja" ucap arif yang dibalas anggukan dari yang lain

lalu arifpun membagikan kunci itu kepada touta, naruto, dan saji karena arif mempercayakan itu kepada mereka. lalu mengenai pembagian kamar sudah arif bagi dimana kamar satu diisi oleh naruto, sona, dan Arni. lalu kamar 2 diisi oleh saji, tsubaki dan yura, lalu kamar tiga diisi oleh arif, momo,ruruko, viser, dan nina (manusia setengah kuda alias centaurus) , dan kamar terakhir diisi oleh touta, reya, tomoe, dan kina( manusia setengah minotaurus)

setelah mereka memasukkan barang-barang ke kamar akhirnya mereka mengunci kamar mereka dan berangkat untuk mencari jajanan di luar. dan tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah kedai yang bisa dikatakan berisi makanan dan jajanan yang sangat murah

"permisi pak" ucap arif yang masuk diiringi oleh anggota OSIS yang lain juga 2 teman absurdnya dan 4 kakak perempuannya dan untung mereka menyembunyikan aura iblis mereka karena mereka berada didunia manusia

"ya.. kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya penjual itu dengan ramah

"memang disini jual apa pak?"

" ada sate, ada kopi, ada teh, ada nasi goreng, dan cappucino" ucap penjual kedai itu

"kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya arif yang melirik ke kelompok sona dan 4 kakak perempuannya

"aku sama yang lain pesan nasi goreng kalau minuman mungkin aku dan yang lain pesan teh manis" ucap touta

"kami semua pesan nasi goreng sama teh manis dan minuman saya cappucino pak" ucap arif yang memesan makanan dan minuman

"baiklah segera datang" ucap pemilik kedai itu

"oh ya kalian memang ngapain kesini. soalnya aku jarang melihat siswa dan siswi memakai pakaian sekolah, kecuali 4 orang yang aku kenal sebagai kakak kalian" tanya pemilik kedai itu

"oh itu karena kami mendapatkan undangan untuk bertemu dengan klien pak di yogyakarta ini apalagi kami semua berasal dari jepang" ucap arif yang bikin pemilik kedai itu kaget bukan kepalang

"jauh amat perginya"

"ya begitulah"

"lalu kenapa yang lain nampak diam saja?" tanya pemilik kedai itu

"oh... itu karena kami baru belajar bahasa indonesia dan mereka semua juga termasuk orang yang mempelajari bahasa indonesia karena mereka belum mengerti, benar nggak touta?" tanya arif yang menyenggol pinggang touta

"itu benar... pak kami semua baru belajar" ucap touta walau dalam pembelajaran bahasa masih agak kurang

"begitu ya... berjuanglah kalian untuk mempelajarinya ya" ucap bapak itu

"iya" ucap arif. Karena dia telah berhasil membohongi pemilik kedai itu. Jika dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa dia berasal dari dimensi lain yang mana dia juga asli orang Indonesia pasti dikira orang gila

lalu makanan yang dipesanpun akhirnya tiba begitu juga dengan minumannya apalagi pesanan arif berupa cappucino

"ini pesanan kalian silahkan dinikmati" ucap pemilik kedai itu

"terima kasih pak.. oh ya pak kenapa dikedai ini sangat sepi ya? biasanya tempat ini sangat rame apalagi karena pengunjungnya sangat banyak" tanya arif untuk mengorek informasi

"itu karena pada saat aku membuka kedai ini 1 bulan yang lalu pernah terjadi penampakan Nyi Roro Kidul di cermin tempat wc yang dekat dengan sini. itu belum seberapa 2 minggu yang lalu pernah salah satu orang muntah darah dan isinya berupa kaca pecah bahkan mereka mengatakan tempatku ini tempat nyi roro kidul" ucap pemilik kedai itu

"maksudnya ratu pantai selatan?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan dari pemilik kedai itu apalagi anggota OSIS nampak makan dan masih memperhatikan ucapan antara arif sama pemilik kedai itu

"iya... karena kejadian itu pulalah pelangganku banyak yang sepi"

"bukannya dilegenda itu mengatakan jangan pernah pakai baju hijau atau jangan pernah menatap kearah nya jika dia naik kereta kencana?" tanya arif dan dibalas gelengan dari pemilik kedai itu

"sayangnya tidak. bahkan, orang yang memakai baju lain selain baju hijau mendapat kejadian serupa" ucap pemilik kedai bahkan momo dan ruruko nampak memasang wajah takut karena mendengar kalimat terakhir dimana pelanggan bapak itu muntah darah namun isi yang keluar berupa kaca beling

'kalau begitu ini semacam penyerangan aku tidak yakin mengenai ini. apalagi legenda atau mitosnya hanya 2 itu saja yang aku tahu'

"apa pada saat itu orang yang tidak pernah pakai baju hijau pernah pakai baju hijau?" tanya arif

"maksudnya apa arif?" tanya touta

"begini kita memang dilarang memakai baju hijau karena akan mendapatkan masalah. tapi dari yang aku tahu pasti salah satu diantara pelanggan bapak ini pernah memakai baju hijau sebelumnya karena mereka tidak pernah memakai baju hijau dimalam hari" ucap arif

"kurasa ada satu. tepatnya 2 minggu yang lalu itu juga. mereka juga pernah memakai baju hijau dikedaiku ini"

"memang bukanya jam berapa pak?" tanya arif

"jam 8 pagi sampai jam 11 malam nak"

"apa sudah bapak cegah?"

"sudah tapi mereka tidak percaya akan legenda ini apalagi mitosnya itu yang kamu katakan" ucap pemilik kedai itu

setelah makan dan berbincang sebentar untuk mengorek informasi mengenai ratu pantai selatan akhirnya arif beserta seluruh anggota OSIS dan 4 kakak perempuannya nampak pergi menuju hotel lagi

"aku tidak menyangka jika bapak itu mendapatkan musibah seperti itu bahkan sampai tempat jualannya saja sepi sekali" ucap naruto

"iya... aku juga tidak menyangka apalagi baru kejadiannya 1 bulan yang lalu" ucap arif

"lalu informasi apa yang kamu dapatkan?"

"kalau informasi itu yang aku dapat biasanya nyi roro kidul muncul biasanya hanya melalui cermin apalagi jika orang itu sendiri dan lagi aku pernah nanya ke bapak itu lokasinya memang disini tempatnya apalagi dekat dengan pantai" ucap arif

"iya juga sih.. tapi kayaknya ada yang janggal deh apalagi dari ceritamu itu"

"memang apanya?"

"bukannya orang yang habis muntah darah isi kaca beling itu harusnya mati? tapi kenapa orang itu nggak mati?"

"kurasa itu hanya peringatan atau gertakan saja dari nyi roro kidul" ucap arif

"oh ya nanti jika aku dapat info baru baik itu malam atau pagi nanti aku kabarkan ke kamar kalian pada saat itu juga dan bersiap-siap saja, ok?" sambung arif

"memang kenapa?" tanya touta

"kalau aku seandainya ada kabar terbaru mengenai cerita itu seperti bertemu nyi roro kidul dicermin aku akan menanyakannya nanti" ucap arif

lalu sesampainya dihotel dan dikamar masing-masing akhirnya seluruh anggota OSIS berganti pakaian dengan baju piyama dan tidur langsung. apalagi arif tidurnya nampak seperti disusui dimana mulutnya berada di oppai momo atau di oppai ruruko karena dirinya kesulitan tidur. dan nampak jika 2 pacar arif tengan menahan desahannya agar bunyi suaranya tidak membangunkan kakak arif yang masih berstatus sebagai iblis liar

**arif pov**

lalu akupun tiba-tiba melepaskan emutanku didada pacarku dan berjalan ke arah wc dekat kamar. Ketika aku sampai disana aku dikagetkan ketika dicermin itu ada wajah sosok disana ketika aku lihat dibelakang tidak ada dan rupanya memang benar jika ada penampakan di cermin apalagi dihotel dan aku takut jika didepanku ini nyi roro kidul

Dan satu hal lagi. Aku sebelas duabelas dengan si kuning tai itu karena aku dan dia sama-sama takut dengan hantu

"permisi kamu siapa ya?" tanyaku dengan sopan walau diriku tengah ketakutan namun aku tahan

"perkenalkan namaku nyi blorong anak dari nyi roro kidul" ucap perempuan itu yang dikenal nyi blorong yang bikin aku mendesah lega karena bukan nyi roro kidul yang muncul

"memang ada apa kakak sampai menemuiku?" tanyaku yang entah angin apa memanggil nyi blorong dengan sebutan 'kakak' sehingga nampak jika wajah nyi blorong nampak tersipu mendengar ucapanku yang memanggil dirinya sebagai kakak apalagi dirinya belum pernah dipanggil kakak oleh siapapun

"etto... apa benar kalian dari akademi kuoh di jepang?" tanya nyi blorong apalagi dengan wajah malu-malu yang menambah kesan imut

'kawaii amat cung.' batinku yang entah kenapa ingin memukul kepalaku di tembok jika ini mimpi apalagi wajah nyi blorong manis sekali seperti momo-chan dan ruruko-chan

"iya itu memang kami. memang ada masalah apa hingga kakak memanggil kami?"

"kami ada masalah serius. sebentar lagi akan ada perang di negeri ibundaku" ucap nyi blorong yang bikin aku kaget seketika. apalagi mendengar kata perang di indonesia

"apa maksud kakak dengan perang?" tanyaku yang nampak kaget karena perang ini bukan perang biasa

"perang akan terjadi dinegeri ibundaku dimana ibundaku akan melawan mak lampir dan gandasura" ucap nyi blorong yang bikin aku kaget luar biasa mendengar ucapan dari nyi blorong. melawan 2 orang yang dikenal dengan memiliki kekuatan menyamai madara uchiha dan melawan salah satu bawahannya yang memiliki keabadian seperti phenex?! ok aku bersumpah jika lawanku ini adalah lawan yang terberat ketimbang para dark rider yang aku bantai kemarin

"baiklah aku akan akan mengabarkan ini kepada anggota OSIS yang lain dan lagi bisakah kakak menunggu satu hari saja?" tanyaku yang dibalas tatapan heran olehnya mengingat dirinya harus menunggu

"memang kenapa?" tanya nyi blorong

"kalau sekarang aku tidak mau warga di kota ini berpikiran kami menghilang ditelan bumi atau kejadian aneh lainnya. mungkin kakak bisa menjemput kami di pantai parangtritis langsung pada saat malam hari" ucapku

"baiklah akan kakak tunggu kalian sebab pertempuran akan terjadi 3 hari dari sekarang" ucap nyi blorong

"oh ya kak. jika kakak ingin menghubungi kami. hubungi aja lewat cermin seperti biasa. atau di kaca riasan agar kami semua tahu" ucapku yang dibalas anggukannya

akhirnya nyi blorong menghilang dari cermin sana dan akupun mencubit pipiku jika yang aku lihat barusan adalah mimpi dan ternyata setelah aku cibut rupanya itu tidak mimpi. setelah aku keluar dari WC aku melihat 2 pacarku sama 2 kakak perempuanku bangun dari tidurnya

"ada apa sehingga kalian semua pada bangun?" tanyaku yang melirik kearah 2 kakakku dan 2 pacarku

"barusan kamu bicara sama siapa?" tanya momo

"aku baru saja berbicara dengan anak nyi roro kidul" ucapku yang membuat mereka kaget jika diriku bertemu anak nyi roro kidul

"memang apa yang dia inginkan padamu? apa kamu tidak dibunuh atau segala macamkan?" tanya ruruko bertubi-tubi apalagi dia nampak cemas denganku jika nyi blorong mendengar ini mungkin dia akan kesal jika dirinya dituduh membunuh pacarnya momo dan ruruko

"dia tidak ingin apa-apa kok. dan lagi aku tidak dibunuhnya"

"memang apa yang dia tanya?" tanya momo

"dia hanya menanyakan apa aku berasal dari akademi kuoh lalu akupun membalas mengangguk. lalu saat aku tanya apa masalahnya ternyata negeri ini akan terjadi perang dalam waktu 3 hari untuk itu aku menyuruh nyi blorong untuk menunggu agar semua warga disini tidak kaget jika kita menghilang seperti ditelan bumi dan jika dia ingin menghubungiku atau kita semua dia harus menghubungi di cermin atau di kaca riasan" jelasku yang membuat mereka kaget karena ditempat ini akan ada perang apalagi akan dimulai dalam 3 hari

"apa kita harus menghubungi yang lain?" tanya viser dan aku balas berupa gelengan

"untuk hari ini kita tidak boleh menghubungi mereka karena mereka cukup lelah apalagi perjalanan kita yang memakan hampir 10 jam perjalanan. kurasa besok pagi kita akan mengabarkan ini kepada kaichou dan yang lainnya" jelasku yang bikin semua paham

**arif pov end**

akhirnya arifpun kembali tidur namun masih sama seperti dikejadian belum ke wc dimana si arif masih mengemut oppai momo atau ruruko karena kesulitan tidur. apalagi tingkahnya mirip seperti bayi besar dan 2 pacarnya tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang arif lakukan karena yang pasti pacarnya akan mempertanggungjawabkannya

**TBC**

**baiklah gan mungkin segini untuk chapter 4 dan lagi aku senang entah karena apa jika misinya berada di indonesia. dan untuk chapter 5 akan ada pembaharuan dari sihir yang akan aku gunakan pada saat latihan berat yang aku lakukan bersama 2 temanku. jadi sihir yang power of destruction akan diganti dengan sihir air dan es milik klan sitri nantinya. oh ya jangan lupa sertakan kritik dan saran untuk ffn ini agar makin menarik dan saya selaku author tidak menerima flame yang tidak ada alasan logis seperti mengatakan ffnku ini sampahlah atau sebagainya. jika kalian bisa membuatnya, buktikan dari perbuatan kalian mampu nggak kalian buat ffn yang menarik jangan asal ngomong seperti anjing yang menggonggong nggak jelas. sekian terima kasih**

**Sekarang masuk ke Review**

Guest : Nolep dalam artian tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan selain menulis fanfic dan nonton video anime musim baru

Azainagamasa53 : Kick Hopper mungkin agak lama. Karena dia bakalan ane masukkin di chapter pertarungan legendaris yakni dengan judul Petualangan antara ranger and Rider VS all Dark rider and monster

**arif4342 logout-====**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pergi ke Negeri Ratu Selatan

baiklah agan semua perkenalkan nama saya adalah arif4342. nah dichapter ini kita akan masuk dimana di cerita ini aku sama 4 iblis liar dan seluruh anggota OSIS akan bertemu sama nyi blorong dan ibundanya yang bernama nyi roro kidul. baiklah kita masuk saja ke ceritanya daripada nunggu dan langsung saja kita ke TKP

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

chapter 5 pergi ke negeri nyi roro kidul

di pagi hari terlihat semua orang disana melakukan rutinitas paginya baik mandi, makan, dan membersihkan tempat tidur begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh 3 pemuda absurd yang merupakan author sekalian pemeran utama dari FFN ini bersama 2 teman anehnya yang bernama touta dan naruto

dan kali ini mereka semua berada di ruang makan dan makan dengan lahap karena lapar. setelah makan arif sama yang lainnya berkumpul di kamar yang digunakan oleh arif. sesampainya disana sonapun membuka suara

"jadi info apa yang kamu dapatkan, arif-kun?" tanya touta lalu arif melirik ke momo dan dibalas anggukan begitu juga dengan ruruko yang ditatap oleh arif juga melakukan hal yang serupa yang dilakukan momo

"barusan aku bertemu sama anaknya Nyi Roro Kidul dan namanya adalah Nyi Blorong" ucap Arif yang bikin semua kaget kecuali Momo, Ruruko, Viser, dan Nina

"memang apa yang dia minta?" tanya Sona

"dia ingin meminta bala bantuan dari kita. untuk lebih jelasnya kalian lihat aja dicermin ini" ucap Arif yang mengambil sebuah cermin dan terlihat ada sesosok wajah yang sangat manis didalam cermin itu

"dia siapa, Arif-kun?" tanya Naruto

"dialah yang bernama Nyi Blorong. anak dari Nyi Roro Kidul" ucap Arif yang bikin semua kaget apa benar ini adalah anak dari ratu pantai selatan. imut amat pikir mereka semua

"kakak bisa kamu jelaskan situasi kepada mereka semua?" tanya Arif yang bikin semua orang anggota OSIS heran apalagi 2 teman anehnya dimana Arif memanggil Nyi Blorong dengan sebutan kakak

"maaf interupsi. aku mau tanya sama kamu. kawan"

"sejak kapan ente memanggil nyi blorong dengan panggilan kakak?" tanya Touta

"sejak kemarin dan dia menyukainya" jawab Arif santai

"jujur amat jawabanmu" ucap Touta yang buat entah kesal atau apa keteman absurdnya ini

"begitulah tuan tidak kompeten"

"hee... mau ajak kelahi nih?"

"ayo mari kita berkelahi sekarang juga cuy"

"haaah. bisa kalian untuk tidak bergelud nggak jelas itu" peringat Naruto yang bikin 2 teman anehnya berhenti

"ufufu... kalian sangat unik ya apalagi kalian terlihat seperti keluarga" ucap Nyi Blorong yang nampak terkikik geli melihat aksi aneh dari 3 pemuda yang sangat aneh itu

"bisa kita kembali ke topik awal?" tanya sona dan dibalas anggukan dari nyi blorong

"maafkan aku. kalau situasi sudah dikatakan jika kami akan berperang di tempat ibundaku dan lagi disana aku sama ibundaku akan berperang melawan gandasura sama mak lampir yang terkenal akan kekuatan gila mereka dimana gandasura memiliki kekuatan keabadian dan mak lampir memiliki kekuatan hampir menyerupai dewa" ucap nyi blorong yang bikin semua kaget kecuali arif, momo, ruruko, viser, dan nina karena mereka mendengar penjelasan ini bahkan yang bikin naruto kaget adalah 2 orang itu mengingatkan dirinya ketika menghadapi madara uchiha juga raiser phenex

"apa mereka tidak memiliki kelemahan?" tanya sona karena lawan mereka jauh lebih kuat

"kalau Gandasura dia harus diubah menjadi batu jika kita memberikan kekuatan alam yang berlebih kepadanya atau membunuhnya sedangkan Mak Lampir harus dibunuh atau disegel" ucap Nyi Blorong

"dan lagi 2 sosok itu telah berhasil menghancurkan tempat ratu pantai utara yang dimana bibiku tinggal" ucap nyi blorong yang bikin semua heran karena tidak tahu siapa ratu pantai utara kecuali arif karena dia pernah membaca artikel itu di internet mengenai ratu pantai utara

"apa maksud kakak si Dewi Lanjar yang merupakan kakak dari Nyi Roro Kidul?" tanya arif yang bikin semua anggota OSIS menjadi kaget karena arif tahu siapa ratu pantai utara dan dibalas anggukan dari nyi blorong

"itu benar kakak dari ibundaku adalah nyi lanjar dan dia berada di tempat ibundaku karena dirinya terluka parah akibat melawan gandasura sama mak lampir. dan sekarang wilayah nyi lanjar sudah rata dengan tanah bahkan semua penduduk dari wilayah tersebut diungsikan ketempat adiknya nyi lanjar dan diterima baik oleh ibundaku yang merupakan ratu pantai selatan" ucap dari nyi blorong

"naruto-kun" ucap arif yang membuat naruto melirik kearahnya

"ada apa?" tanya naruto

"apa kamu siap melawan 2 sosok yang songong bersama aku dan touta?" tanya arif dan dibalas oleh seringai naruto bahkan touta juga nampak menyeringai karena dirinya belum pernah melawan sosok yang kuat itu

"tentu saja. aku siap melawan orang yang setara madara uchiha itu" ucap naruto semangat

"tapi dia orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti dewa lho. jika kalian bertindak gegabah kalian bisa mati" ucap nyi blorong yang memperingatkan apalagi terlihat raut wajah nyi blorong nampak cemas jika 3 orang itu mati di tangan 2 sosok kuat itu

"kamu tenang saja kakak. si naruto-kun ini adalah orang yang pernah digaris depan bahkan dia pernah melawan seorang dewa dimana orang yang menjadi dewa itu babak belur begitu juga dengan Touta-kun karena dia memiliki kecepatan yang gila dan melebihi batas wajar" ucap arif yang bikin nyi blorong kaget intinya 2 orang yang disebutkan oleh pemuda yang bernama arif itu bukanlah orang sembarangan apalagi mereka pernah melawan seorang dewa

"lalu kalau kamu sendiri?" tanya nyi blorong yang melihat kearah arif

"kalau aku mah masih manusia biasa yang direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan lagi kekuatanku hampir menyamai 2 orang yang aku sebutkan barusan karena aku meminta mereka melatihku dalam pertarungan agar aku bisa kuat seperti mereka" ucap arif yang nampak tersenyum kecut bahkan nyi blorong bisa memastikan jika senyum arif berupa senyum palsu karena dia berusaha menutup kesedihannya

bahkan 2 teman anehnya itu malah terdiam mengingat jika temannya yang satu ini masih belajar tentang sihir apalagi temannya yang aneh ini baru memasuki teleportasi seperti naruto bersama langkah kilat yang dilakukan touta dan kalau penyerangan itu baru berupa pengendalian sihir berupa serangan berupa **final shoot destruction rider **ketika dirinya bersama 2 temannya ini masih menjadi peerage dari rias gremory yang merupakan mantan buchou mereka akibat mereka bertiga dibuang karena memiliki kekuatan yang sedikit

"jangan sedih gitu. aku sama naruto-kun akan selalu melatihmu karena kamu selalu membantuku tanpa meminta imbalan" ucap touta yang menepuk pundak arif yang bikin arif melirik kearahnya dan bisa dilihat 2 teman anehnya juga menyengir kearahnya

'kalian terlihat seperti diriku sama ibundaku.' batin nyi blorong yang melihat kedekatan antara arif sama 2 pemuda anehnya dimana mengingatkan dirinya bersama ibunda tercintanya yang terkenal sangat tegas dan baik hati sehingga banyak rakyat yang mencintai kebijaksanaan dari nyi roro kidul

**skiptime**

setelah malam tiba apalagi menghabiskan waktu di daerah pantai dengan pakaian yang sangat mengundang keganasan dari arif, touta, saji, dan naruto yang berhasil mereka tahan dan lagi kegiatan disana sangat asyik sekali seperti main siram-siraman, berjemur, main bola voli, dan terakhir dimana makan BBQ.

dan ketika malam sudah tiba kini sudah saatnya mereka check out karena mendapatkan misi dari klien apalagi sesuai janji jika mereka semua akan pergi melalui tempat yang ditentukan oleh nyi blorong apalagi mereka membawa semua koper mereka menuju koordinasi nyi blorong

sesampainya ditempat nyi blorong arif bisa melihat jika tampat mereka akan melakukan sihir itu ada di lokasi bebatuan tempat pantai parangtritis yang disebelahnya ada gua dan mereka bisa melihat ada beberapa prajurit disana yang mengawal dan bertanya kepada kelompok sona

"siapa kalian?" tanya prajurit itu tegas

"perkenalkan kami adalah orang yang ditunjuk oleh nyi roro kidul dan nyi blorong untuk datang ke daerah yogyakarta ini" ucap arif yang bikin semua prajurit mempersilahkan semua kelompok sona masuk

"akhirnya kalian semua datang juga" ucap nyi blorong

"ya walau kami ditanyai oleh prajuritmu itu sendiri kak" ucap arif yang bikin salah satu prajurit menghunuskan tombaknya kearah leher arif

"jangan bersikap lancang kamu sama nyi blorong dan mengucapkan sebutan tidak terhormatmu" ucap prajurit

'matilah aku' batin arif dimana dirinya ditodong oleh salah satu prajurit nyi blorong apalagi dalam keadaan berkeringat dingin bahkan sampai mengangkat tangan

"hentikan prajurit. apa kalian ingin membuat salah satu orang yang berasal dari negara kita asli indonesia ini mati hah?!" tanya nyi blorong yang penuh penekanan karena dirinya tahu jika pemuda yang bernama arif itu berasal dari indonesia dan dirinya tahu bahwa arif sama 2 temannya berasal dari dimensi lain yang kebetulan terlempar didunia DXD

"tapi nyai, dia telah lancang memanggil anda dengan sebutan kakak" ucap prajurit itu

"aku mewajarkan dia memanggilku kakak karena belum pernah ada yang memanggilku demikian" ucap nyi blorong yang membuat prajurit itu paham dan memposisikan tombaknya ke posisi semula

"maafkan atas kelancangan saya nyai" ucap prajurit tersebut

"aku mewajarkan sikap itu. jadi jangan perbuat kesalahan yang sama dihadapanku. mengerti?"

"mengerti nyai"

"maafkan aku atas apa yang dilakukan prajuritku itu, dek" ucap nyi blorong yang meminta maaf kepada arif karena hanya dirinya yang ditodong tombaknya oleh prajurit tersebut apalagi arif nampak mendesah lega karena dia lepas dari todongan itu bahkan ini kali pertama dirinya (arif) dipanggil dengan sebutan adik

"nggak apa-apa kak. itu membuktikan jika prajuritmu itu sangat menghormati dan loyal kepadamu" ucap arif yang memberikan apresiasi kepada prajurit tersebut

"aku ingin memuji prajurit itu karena dia tidak hanya menghormati dan loyal kepadamu, melainkan dia sangat menghargai derajatmu sebagai anak dari nyi roro kidul itu sendiri dan itu merupakan hal yang patut dipuji" ucap arif yang membuat nyi blorong terkesima karena ada yang menghargai apa yang dilakukan prajuritnya itu

"terima kasih atas pujianmu itu" ucap nyi blorong

"maafkan aku atas apa yang aku lakukan jika aku bertindak gegabah" ucap prajurit itu yang nampak menyesal dan meminta maaf karena dirinya menodongkan senjatanya kearah orang yang merupakan perwakilan dari jepang

"tidak apa-apa, aku sangat memuji apa yang kalian lakukan bersama prajurit lain bukan hanya loyal dan menghormati nyi blorong, tapi meninggikan dan menghargai derajat anak ratumu sendiri. apalagi kalian sangat mengutamakan keselamatannya, dan itu adalah hal yang patut kami semua contoh yakninya kebaikan kalian serta keloyalan kalian. tetaplah pada diri sendiri aku menghargai usahamu itu" jelas arif yang memuji bukan hanya prajurit itu saja tapi seluruh prajurit disana yang membuat hati prajurit itu tergerak apalagi termotivasi mendengar ucapan arif

"ampun nyai" ucap salah satu prajurit yang nampak berlari menuju nyi blorong apalagi terlihat dalam keadaan panik

"ada apa prajurit?" tanya nyi blorong

"istana yang mulia ratu diserang oleh mak lampir sama gandasura" ucap prajurit itu yang bikin semua kaget bukankah 2 orang itu akan menyerang dalam 3 hari lagi pikir mereka semua

"tunggu dulu. bukannya orang itu akan menyerang dalam 3 hari?" tanya arif heran karena melenceng dari apa yang dipikirkannya

"sayangnya tidak. dia ingin membunuh nyi lanjar karena dia telah mengetahui jika nyi lanjar selamat dan berada di istana yang mulia ratu" ucap prajurit itu yang bikin semua kaget bukan kepalang bahkan nyi blorong malah terduduk mendenganrya jika bibinya akan dibunuh bersama ibunya

Arif, Naruto, dan Touta nampak marah besar jika istana itu dihancurkan sama orang yang memiliki sikap yang sangat bururk

"BAIKLAH, NARUTO-KUN, TOUTA-KUN. INI SAATNYA KITA BERAKSI SEBAGAI RIDER" teriak arif menggelegar yang bikin naruto sama touta menampakkan wajah garangnya

"HAI" balas mereka yang kini mengeluarkan alat berubah mereka yakninya hp, advantage, sama pistol

**{kamen rider}** lalu arifpun mengangkat tangannya keatas dan bikin semua prajurit dalam keadaan siaga karena mereka memikirkan jika arif akan membunuh mereka semua bersama nyi blorong. namun, pikiran mereka dijauhkan ketika mendengar ucapan selanjutnya

**{stand by}** lalu toutapun mengetik angkanya, menutup dan mengangkatnya keatas sehingga muncul sabuk entah sejak kapan

lalu naruto pun mengarahkan advantagenya kedepan dan juga keluar sabuk entah darimana datangnya dan mengucapkan kata selanjutnya

"henshin" ucap mereka serempak sehingga mereka berganti kostum menjadi wujud kamen rider Diend, Faiz, dan Ryuuki yang bikin semua prajurit sama nyi blorong kaget melihatnya begitu juga dengan saji, tsubaki, yura, dan 4 iblis liar yang melihat kejadian barusan dimana 3 pemuda yang berpenampilan culun itu kini memakai armor yang berbeda

'apakah mereka ini adalah orang yang disebutkan oleh momo yang memiliki kekuatan gila yang mampu menghancurkan iblis kelas ultimate itu?!' batin saji yan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ketakutan melihatnya dan dirinya tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan orang yang dijelasin momo kemarin karena mereka bertiga mampu membunuh 12 iblis liar kelas ultimate ketika momo sama yang lainnya nyaris terbunuh

"sekarang kita akan pergi. mohon bantuannya kak" ucap arif sehingga nyi blorong mengangguk dan berangkat menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya dan mengangkut barang milik anggota OSIS dan 3 pemuda beserta 4 kakak perempuannya menuju istana nyi roro kidul

**di istana ratu pantai selatan**

sementara itu di istana ratu pantai selatan terlihat ada 2 orang dimana yang satu jatuh dalam keadaan terduduk dan kakinya terselonjor akibat serangan dari sosok wanita tua yang berambut ubanan berbaju hitam dan memakai tongkat layaknya nenek sihir

"kakak, sudah aku bilang kakak jangan bergerak dulu. luka dalam kakak sudah parah" ucap salah satu perempuan yang nampak memegang kakaknya yang terjatuh

"tidak..uhukk..uhukk... aku tidak akan membiarkan wilayahmu diambil oleh mak lampir dan gandasura" ucap perempuan itu yang nampak terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darahnya

"sudah aku bilang. aku tidak mau kehilanganmu kak... aku tidak ingin..hiks...anakku kehilangan bibinya" ucap perempuan itu

"hehehe...baru pertama kali aku dipanggil bibi oleh anakmu itu" ucap perempuan itu apalagi dia nampak tersenyum jika dirinya baru pertama kali dipanggil sebagai bibi biasanya anak dari adiknya memanggilnya nyai

"ehehehehe... apa sudah selesai acara reunian dan perpisahan terakhirmu dengan nyi lanjar, nyi roro kidul?" tanya perempuan yang beruban itu dengan sangat sarkas kepada 2 perempuan yang bernama nyi lanjar dan nyi roro kidul

"gandasura, hajar mereka berdua" ucap perempuan yang sudah tua dan ubanan itu

"baik mak lampir"ucap sosok laki-laki yang bernama gandasura dan berlari menuju 2 perempuan itu

'apa ini akhir dari hidupku. maafkan ibundamu, nak. Ibu tidak bisa menjagamu sampai aku melihat anak cucu kita' batin nyi roro kidul yang menutup matanya berharap rasa sakitnya tidak terasa begitu juga dengan nyi lanjar yang juga menutup matanya untuk melihat terakhir kalinya kepada keponakan yang dia sayangi

"matilah kalian berdua" ucap gandasura yang nampak ingin memukul nyi lanjar sama nyi roro kidul

**ost music hiroshi kitadani-hatenaki inochi**

**dor**

" arrgg" teriak gandasura yang membuat mak lampir heran serta kaget dan menatap gandasura yang tiba-tiba saja terluka begitu juga dengan nyi roro kidul dan nyi lanjar yang mendengar suara jeritan dari gandasura yang terkena berupa suara tembakan

"siapa itu yang mengganggu kesenangan kami? tunjukkan diri kalian" ucap mak lampir yang merasa kesenangannya diganggu

"aku yang melakukannya, apa salah?" tanya salah satu sosok memakai wujud kamen rider yang berwarna biru (lihat aja kamen rider diend) bersama teman-temannya dimana 2 kawannya memakai armor merah sehingga mak lampir beserta orang dibawahnya melihat keatas dan disana terdapat ada 3 orang yang berpakaian aneh. sementara nyi blorong memeluk ibunya diikuti oleh para anggota OSIS yang berada dalam posisi siaga bersama 4 iblis liar

"ibunda. syukurlah ibunda sama bibi baik-baik saja" ucap nyi blorong yang nampak memeluk ibundanya dalam keadaan menangis bahagia jika ibunda dan bibinya selamat apalagi anggota OSIS dan 4 iblis liar nampak mengekor di belakang nyi blorong dan berada dalam posisi siap siaga

"aku baik-baik saja nak, siapa mereka semua?" tanya nyi roro kidul kepada anaknya yang melihat ada anggota osis 4 iblis liar yang menjadi kakak perempuan dan 3 pemuda yang berwujud kamen rider

"mereka adalah orang yang aku utus ibunda agar bisa beraliansi dengan kita" ucap nyi blorong yang membuat ibu nyi blorong tersenyum kepada anaknya

"siapa kau? dan apa tujuanmu" tanya dia yang terkesan nampak membentak

"aku kamen rider diend dan apa tujuanku kau tidak perlu tahu nenek ubanan" ucap arif yang mengejek dikalimat akhir

bahkan anggota OSIS, 4 iblis liar dan 2 teman anehnya berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mendapat sebuah sosok yang bernama mak lampir mendapat sebuah ejekan dengan sebutan nenek ubanan

'buset aku tidak bisa menahan tawa' batin Saji yang nampak tengah terbungkuk dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan agar tidak ada suara keluar

"brengsek kau bocah" teriak mak lampir tak terima dipanggil nenek ubanan

"memang aku bocah. dan kau tidak usah berteriak karena kau bisa membuatku tuli. nenek sihir" ucap arif

Ejekan kedua muncul yang membuat Mak Lampir makin kesal berbeda dengan orang yang sedaritadi melindungi klien mereka yang nampak berusaha menahan hasrat tawa

'Arif-kun, kau parah banget menghina Mak Lampir'

'Pfffft... Nenek Sihir? Sebutan macam apa itu'

"sialan... aku adalah orang yang berkekuatan dewa tahu" ucap mak lampir

"oii... nenek sihir. aku memiliki teman yang memiliki kekuatan dewa dan dia pernah menghajar dewa yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan tuhan dan akhirnya orang yang mengaku dewa itu mati dan dia ada disebelahku" ucap arif yang menunjuk ibu jarinya ke arah naruto dan mengejek mak lampir dengan sebutan nenek sihir

"kurang ajar... ganda sura hajar 3 bocah tengik itu" ucap mak lampir

"baik mak lampir" ucap gandasura yang kini melompat menuju arif dan 2 teman gilanya. namun, serangan gandasura tidak jadi dilakukan ketika mendapat tendangan istimewa dari arif dan touta

"arrgg" teriak gandasura ketika mendapat tendangan super manis (dibaca: super mengerikan) dari arif dan touta sehingga mendarat keras di tanah

"naruto-kun, kau lawan saja si nenek sihir itu. biar aku sama touta-kun akan mengurus si manusia berkutil ini dulu" ucap arif yang menghina gandasura dengan julukan manusia berkutil karena alasan satu... wajahnya sangat buruk sekali

'Astaga, Gandasura dipanggil manusia berkutil. Parah amat julukannya' pikir Ruruko dan Yura yang nampak menahan tawanya

**naruto VS mak lampir**

lalu terjadilah pertarungan yang sangat mendebarkan bahkan bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan dimana naruto melawan mak lampir dengan taijutsu andalannya di dimensi miliknya

"sialan kau bocah" ucap mak lampir kasar lalu mak lampir nampak memberikan pukulan kuatnya kearah naruto namun berhasil naruto hindari

"berisik kau nenek sihir" hina naruto yang membuat mak lampir kesal karena dibilang nenek sihir

"rasakan ini" ucap mak lampir yang ingin memukul naruto dengan tongkatnya. namun, berhasil dihindari naruto dengan cepat apalagi instingnya selalu tajam layaknya harimau

"apa ini seranganmu, nenek sihir?" tanya naruto dengan sarkas karena serangan mak lampir hanya mengenai udara kosong

"baiklah sekarang giliranku" ucap naruto yang menekuk kakinya dan entah sejak kapan sudah ada didepan mak lampir

**buak wushh duak wush**

narutopun akhirnya memberikan tinju mesranya kemuka mak lampir sehingga mak lampir terbang kedepan, tak ingin mendapatkan serangan balasan akhirnya naruto kembali menuju mak lampir dan sudah ada dibelakang mak lampir dan memberikan tendangan keatas sehingga mak lampir terbang keatas begitu seterusmya sehingga mak lampir tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan

"rasakan ini nenek sihir" ucap naruto yang mengarahkan tendangannya kebawah sehingga mak lampir terjun kebawah dengan sangat cepat sehingga membentur tanah dengan lingkaran yang dimana mak lampir berada di tengahnya

**blaar..**

"guhaag" lalu mak lampir memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya akibat tendangan brutal naruto

**arif x touta VS gandasura**

ditempat arif bersama touta melawan gandasura, terlihat kondisi gandasura sangat miris dan sama persis dengan mak lampir dimana dirinya dihajar secara brutal oleh arif dan touta bahkan dia sudah nampak kehabisan tenaga dimana dia kewalahan melawan serangan touta yang super cepat bahkan mematikan

"rasakan ini" ucap arif yang mengeluarkan kartunya

**{attack rider}{blast}**

lalu arifpun menembakkan pistolnya keatas sehingga gandasura terkena serangan kartu dari arif yang sangat parah

"hehehe... bagaimana rasanya?" tanya touta dengan sarkas yang melihat gandasura babak belur dihajar habis-habisan sama arif dan nampak memegang dadanya yang kesakitan

"aku belum selesai bocah" ucap gandasura yang kini berlari menuju arif dan touta

"aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua setelah itu aku akan memperkosa kedua ratu itu agar mereka bisa menjadi budak seks ku termasuk anaknya juga keluarganya" ucap gandasura dan bisa diyakini ucapan dari gandasura akan membawa kemurkaan dari arif

'o-oh...kau salah ambil kata manusia berkutil' batin touta karena jika ada ucapan yang menyinggung orang lain maka arif akan lebih ganas daripada sebelumnya apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang menginginkan kedamaian

"**memperkosa katamu? ternyata kau bernyali juga, sialan**" ucap arif dengan nada berat bahkan touta sudah merinding mendengar ucapan arif yang terkesan seperti membunuh apalagi auranya sangat mengerikan sekali. Jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu sangat mustahil musuh akan mengelak dari serangan itu

"itu tidak akan terjadi manusia berkutil" ucap arif yang entah sejak kapan berada didepan gandasura dan melayangkan tinjunya tepat mengenai perut gandasura sehingga gandasura terbang

"guhaah" lalu gandasurapun mengeluarkan darah segar terkena tinju maut arif yang entah sejak kapan ada disana

'si kilat hitam mulai muncul' batin touta yang kini menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya karena tidak berani melihat jika gandasura dihajar oleh arif akibat perkataannya barusan bahkan dia berani menjamin jika gandasura akan terluka lebih parah dari ini

'kecepatannya meningkat daripada sebelumnya?!' batin gandasura yang kaget melihat kecepatan arif sangatlah berbahaya

"rasakan ini manusia berkutil" ucap arif yang berada diatasnya dan melayangkan dropkick dan tepat mengenai wajah gandasura

**duak**

"ini belum selesai" teriak arif yang kini mencekik gandasura dan membawanya terbang lalu diikuti dengan menukik kebawah dengan cepat layaknya pesawat jet dan menghantam kepala gandansura ketanah dengan sangat keras sekali

**Blaarr**

"guhaag" lalu gandasurapun berdiri kembali setelah dihajar oleh arif apalagi dibenturkan cukup keras ke tanah

"jangan berdiri anjing" ucap Arif yang tiba-tiba menendang wajah gandasura sehingga gandasurapun kembali berbaring ditanah dengan muka bonyoknya

"rasakan ini manusia berkudis" ucap arif yang entah sejak kapan ada diatas gandasura apalagi dirinya berada diatas gandasura yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sana

lalu arifpun menukik layaknya elang dan menyerang gandasura dengan sekali hit damage yang berupa tendangan maut yang berlapiskan api biru yang membuat gandasura terkena serangan itu lagi

"**final attack: burn rider kick**" ucap arif yang nampak kakinya berapi biru yang sangat besar dan mengenai gandasura

"AARGHH" teriak gandasura yang terkena tendangan maut arif yang membuat dia mengeluarkan darah segarr dari mulutnya dengan sangat banyak dan mulai bangkit

'benar-benar mengerikan' ucap saji yang melihat tendangan brutal arif beserta serangan lain yang dilancarkan tak terkecuali touta dan naruto yang bisa membuat 2 sosok terkuat itu terluka parah dan dirinya tidak mau mencari gara-gara karena yakin tendangannya belumlah seberapa apalagi mereka bertiga belum serius

"grrrr... gandasura kita mundur dulu" ucap mak lampir yang memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat serangan naruto

"baik mak lampir" ucap gandasura yang kini mulai menghilang entah kemana

"ingat ini, kalian bertiga wahai para 2 ratu dan keluarganya. urusan kita belum selesai" ucap mak lampir yang sudah menghilang menggunakan sihir teleportasinya

**ost musik end**

"yaaahh... mereka berdua menghilang" ucap touta melihat kepergian mak lampir dan gandasura

"biarin aja aku yakin nenek ubanan dan manusia berkutil itu tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi. walau kita harus mempersiapkan perang dengan makhluk aneh seperti mereka" ucap arif yang berada di samping touta

"haaaah... sebenarnya aku ingin menghancurkan nenek ubanan itu dengan senjutsuku yang sudah sempurna" ucap naruto yang berhasil membuat orang yang mendengarnya merinding ketakutan kecuali 2 teman anehnya ini

"kan bisa pada saat melawan manusia berkutil itu kembali sama nenek sihir itu" ucap arif yang entah kenapa senang sekali menghina 2 sosok terkuat itu

"ya.. kau benar" ucap naruto yang mengacungkan tinjunya sehingga arifpun membalas acungan naruto dengan tinjunya

lalu setelah kepergian mak lampir terlihat beberapa orang anggota OSIS dan 4 kakak perempuan menuju kearah 3 pemuda aneh disana diikuti oleh 3 orang indonesia yang lain yang menurut legenda dikenal dengan nama nyi roro kidul, nyi lanjar dan nyi blorong

"arif-kun" ucap momo dan ruruko yang memeluk arif karena dirinya sama momo tidak mau kehilangan pacar mereka yang mereka cintai

"sudah-sudah.. aku nggak apa-apa kok" ucap arif yang mengelus kepala momo dan ruruko karena dirinya sudah membuat 2 pacarnya khawatir

"selamat datang utusan dari jepang" ucap perempuan yang nampak membopong orang yang dikenal sebagai kakaknya

lalu arif bersama seluruh anggota OSIS dan 4 kakak perempuan bersujud terhadap orang yang sangat dihormati

"senang berjumpa dengan anda, nyi roro kidul, nyi lanjar, dan nyi blorong" ucap arif yang nampak formal

"sudah aku katakan. panggil aku kakak. aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu kok" ucap nyi blorong apalagi ucapannya didengar oleh nyi lanjar dan ibundanya yang berada disebelahnya

"waduh... aku lupa" ucap nyi blorong yang bikin arif ketakutan dan gemetar hebat bahkan dirinya tahu jika nyi roro kidul bisa marah hebat jika itu menyangkut anaknya

"jadi kamu memanggil anakku dengan sebutan kakak?" tanya nyi blorong apalagi dalam keadaan menunduk kebawah

"i-iya" ucap arif tergagap karena dia sudah tahu jika ibundanya pasti bakal marah besar

dan tak lama kemudian terlihat wajah bahagia dari nyi roro kidul yang entah senang atau apa ketika mendengar ucapan arif yang menyebut nyi blorong dengan sebutan kakak yang bikin arif cengo seketika melihat perubahan drastis dari wajah nyi roro kidul

"terima kasih. berkatmu anakku bisa ceria kembali walau dia nampak merujuk barusan" ucap nyi roro kidul

"apa anda tidak marah apa yang barusan anak anda katakan jika saya memanggil anak anda dengan sebutan kakak?" tanya arif dan dibalas gelengan dari nyi roro kidul

"aku tidak marah kok. karena anakku butuh teman curhatnya dan teman bermainnya. aku harap kamu sebagai orang yang anak saya katakan mau berteman dan bermain dengannya" ucap nyi roro kidul yang bikin arif kaget jika nyi blorong tidak dapat teman karena dia berstatus bangsawan

"sebaiknya anda tidak perlu berharap terlalu banyak kepada saya, nyi roro kidul. menjadi teman dari anak bangsawan ratu pantai selatan dan keponakan ratu pantai utara sudah membuat saya bangga" ucap arif

"kamu tahu kami berdua?" tanya nyi roro kidul kaget jika orang yang berwujud kamen rider diend tahu soal dirinya dan kakaknya dan dibalas anggukan dari arif

"saya tahu nyi roro kidul, anda adalah ratu pantai selatan dimana wilayah anda berlokasi di pantai parangtritis lebih tepatnya disini lalu kakak anda yang berjulukan ratu pantai utara atau dikenal dengan nama nyi lanjar yang mana lokasinya berada di pantai di jawa tengah" ucap arif

"kalau menanyakan kenapa saya tahu. itu karena saya pernah membaca beberapa berita atau artikel tentang adik kakak yang merupakan penguasa wilayah pulau jawa yang sangat ditakuti walau saya sendiri sangat membenci membaca sebuah artikel apalagi baca berita" sambung arif dengan jujur di akhir kalimat karena dia sangat membenci baca buku apalagi artikel dan berita yang bikin kepalanya nyaris meledak

"itu benar, nyi roro kidul. si bodoh ini memang pernah membaca artikel dan beberapa berita mengenai kalian berdua walau si bodoh ini malas membaca" ucap naruto yang nampak menghina sahabatnya

"oi.. kuning tai aku dengar ya apa yang kamu bilang di telingaku dan mari kita selesaikan urusan kita saat ini" ucap arif yang kesal dikatai bodoh oleh naruto hingga dirinya menghina naruto yang bikin perempatan muncul diwajah naruto

"hoo... mari kita selesaikan saat ini juga agar urusan kita cepat kelar" ucap naruto yang nampak menggemelutukkan kedua tangannya untuk bersiap-siap ngehajar temannya yang suka bilang dirinya kuning tai

**boom**

"tolong kalian tenang dan jangan mempermalukan kita semua di hadapan 2 ratu beserta keluarganya apalagi didepan klien kita" ucap touta yang entah sejak kapan memukul naruto dan arif dengan palu sihir yang bikin kepala arif sama naruto benjol sebesar bola pingpong

bahkan 2 ratu beserta keluarganya nampak tertawa melihat kekocakkan antara arif sama naruto yang bertengkar layaknya bocah bahkan anggota OSIS berusaha menahan tawanya ketika arif memanggil naruto dengan sebutan kuning tai bahkan hinaan yang sangat gila menurut mereka adalah dimana arif memanggil naruto dengan sebutan kuning tai berjalan

"oh ya aku belum tahu siapa nama kalian bertiga. boleh aku tahu nama kalian?" tanya nyi roro kidul dan dibalas anggukan dari arif, naruto dan touta. kemudian mereka bertiga berdiri dan mereset armor mereka sehingga terlihat jika arif sama 2 teman absurd atau anehnya memakai baju santai

"perkenalkan nama saya arif rahman"

"kalau aku naruto uzumaki,-ttebayou" ucap naruto

"kalau aku konoe touta" ucap touta yang memperkenalkan dirinya

"selamat datang arif dan teman-teman beserta keluarga di wilayah saya" ucap nyi roro kidul

"senang dengan sambutan anda yang mulia ratu" ucap arif dengan formal

"bagaimana keadaan si nyi lanjar?" tanya arif kembali dan dibalas gelengan oleh nyi roro kidul karena luka dalamnya sangat fatal

"keadaan nyi lanjar sangat buruk. dia terluka cukup parah akibat serangan gandasura sama mak lampir itu" ucap nyi roro kidul

lalu arifpun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan terlihat ada sinar cahaya hijau diujung pistolnya

'recovery' ucap batin arif yang menembakkan mantra sihirnya dan mengenai nyi lanjar

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!" teriak nyi roro kidul marah dimana kakaknya ditembak oleh arif yang dibalas berupa diamnya arif

"diam dan perhatikan" ucap arif dan untuk serangannya barusan berupa penyembuhan sehingga semuanya menatap kearah nyi lanjar yang nampak diobati

"uhuk..uhuk... aku ada dimana?" tanya nyi lanjar yang bikin semua kaget jika serangan arif yang bersifat menghancurkan bisa menyembuhkan

"kamu ada di rumah adikmu, nyi lanjar" ucap arif yang nampak jatuh terduduk karena penggunaan sihirnya cukup besar apalagi dia nampak memegang dadanya yang begitu sakit

"kenapa dengan arif?" tanya nyi blorong yang melihat jika arif nampak jatuh terduduk kecuali naruto dan touta tahu apa jenis mantra sihir yang digunakannya barusan

"dia menggunakan mantra recovery atau dikenal sebagai mantra penyembuh sehingga luka dalam maupun luka luar akan sembuh dengan cepat jika diterima orang lain. namun, resiko bagi penggunanya adalah dia akan menerima sakit berupa sakit kepala dan muntah-muntah akibat penggunaan mantra recovery karena mantra tersebut hampir menghabiskan kekuatan mananya" jelas naruto yang bikin semua kaget kecuali touta yang mendengar mantra penyembuh arif sangatlah berbahaya resikonya yang bikin pacarnya menangis dan memeluk arif dari belakang

**ueek...ueek...ueek**

lalu arifpun muntah-muntah akibat dari penggunaan mantra recovery yang membuat semua panik dan kaget melihatnya dimana arif nampak mengeluarkan keringat dalam jumlah banyak apalagi muntah-muntah juga terlihat wajah momo sama ruruko nampak menggosok punggung arif karena arif muntah-muntah sambil mereka berdua dalam keadaan ingin menangis akibat kekuatan penyembuhnya. dan akhirnya arifpun pingsan dalam keadaan berada di dada momo dan berkeringat dingin yang sangat banyak sehingga nampak momo memeluk kepala arif yang nampak basah akibat keringatnya sendiri

"sebaiknya kita rawat dia dulu" ucap nyi blorong disertai anggukan yang lain

"prajurit tolong bawa obat herbal untuk penyembuhan" ucap nyi roro kidul karena dia belum sempat berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang menyelamatkan kakaknya dan dirinya ingin meminta maaf karena sempat berprasangka buruk kepada pemuda itu karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya

"baik nyi ratu" ucap para prajurit yang kini beranjak pergi dan mengambil obat-obatan herbal di istana kerajaan

bahkan rakyat disana nampak begitu khawatir dengan penyelamat nyi lanjar yang merupakan ratu yang bijaksana sehingga beberapa penduduk sana menghampiri siapa penyelamat dari nyi lanjar apalagi beberapa gadis disana juga datang melihatnya yang bikin nyi lanjar kerepotan agar tidak membuat si penyelamat itu bertambah sakitnya

setelah satu hari berlalu terlihat jika arif membuka matanya akibat dari sihir gilanya dengan resiko yang juga gila

"ugghh... aku ada dimana?" tanya arif yang nampak jika dirinya berada di ruangan yang berbeda

"kamu berada diruangan pengobatan nyi roro kidul" ucap perempuan yang sangat manis disana apalagi disana yang mengobatinya seorang gadis

"ruang pengobatan. memang sudah berapa lama aku disini?" tanya arif

"sudah 1 hari kamu disini" ucap sang gadis tersebut apalagi rambutnya lurus tergerai dengan mata berwarna kuning emas

'satu harikah. pantesan sangat lama aku tidur' batin arif yang miris jika penggunaan kekuatan besarnya itu membuat dia terbaring selama 1 hari penuh

"yang lain pada dimana?" tanya arif

"mereka ada di ruang rapat" ucap sang gadis itu dengan wajah merona

"kalau begitu tolong antar aku kesana ya" ucap arif dengan sopan dan dibalas anggukan gadis itu apalagi dia baru tahu jika orang yang diobatinya ini adalah penyelamat nyi lanjar sendiri yang merupakan kakak dari nyi roro kidul serta bibi dari nyi blorong

ketika berjalan nampak suasana disana nampak sepi dan suram hingga arif mulai membuka suara

"memang sudah berapa lama kamu menjadi tabib disini?" tanya arif

"sudah 1 tahun yang lalu dan itu masih baru menurutku karena tabib sebelumnya pergi merantau untuk mencari ramuan obat-obatan yang terbukti khasiatnya" ucap sang gadis

"oh ya nama kamu siapa. perkenalkan namaku adalah arif rahman salah satu utusan bersama para kelompok di jepang" ucap arif memperkenalkan diri

"perkenalkan namaku riri, riri yuanita. aku merupakan tabib disini" ucap perempuan yang bernama Riri

'njir. nggak hanya manis tapi suaranya sangat merdu cuy' batin arif yang nampak meloncat senang yang nampak senang karena ketemu orang indonesia asli yang nampak manis dan memiliki suara cukup merdu

"oh ya kenapa namamu seperti orang indonesia ya? apa kamu orang indonesia?" tanya riri dan dibalas anggukan arif

"iya sebenarnya aku berasal dari dunia lain karena aku mati akibat kedatangan lubang hitam dan lagi pada saat itu aku masih siswa SMA. dan akhirnya aku berada disini dalam bentuk iblis reinkarnasi" jelas arif yang bikin riri kaget mendengarnya jika arif berasal dari dimensi lain. namun, kekagetannya berganti dengan senyumnya

tak lama kemudian akhirnya arif berada di ruang rapat dimana teman-temannya nampak mendiskusikan sesuatu

"yo minna" sapa arif yang membuat semua menoleh ke arif dan nampak berlari kesana apalagi momo dan ruruko dia nampak memeluk arif karena cintanya begitu besar sehingga arif memeluk mereka kembali

"hiks...hiks... kenapa nggak...hiks...kamu katakan... .. jika...hiks...kamu...hiks akan terkena ...hiks...efek samping itu?" tanya momo yang nampak menangis apalagi dipelukan arif sehingga arif paham alasan kenapa momo dan ruruko menangis

"sudah-sudah, kalian berdua sebagai pacarku jangan menangis ya. aku melakukan itu karena kita tidak mau dikatakan bukan orang yang baik-baik. hanya itu alasan kenapa aku mau melakukan hal nekat itu" ucap arif yang nampak menenangkan 2 pacarnya karena dirinya juga salah akibat menggunakan mantra terlarang itu

"tapi bukan berarti kamu harus menembaknya bukan?" tanya naruto

"aku harus melakukannya naruto-kun. jika hanya melakukan dari tangan saja penyembuhan dari recovery itu akan membuat tanganku berasap dan untuk meminimalisirnya makanya aku menggunakannya melalui pistolku atau meddia lain saja agar resiko itu tidak seperti apa yang terjadi"

"memang apa resiko lainnya?" tanya nyi blorong

"resiko lainnya selain tanganku berasap adalah aku akan mual-mual, muntah-muntah, lalu kepala sakit, demam selama 1 minggu lebih, lalu pinggangku akan terasa remuk dan penyembuhannya yang paling lama jika aku terkena itu adalah 1 minggu bahkan 2 minggu" ucap arif yang bikin semua kaget jika efek sampingnya lebih mengerikan daripada efek samping penggunaan balance breaker yang digunakan oleh pemuda mesum yang mereka tahu

"apa tidak ada cara memangkas penyembuhan itu?" tanya sona

"penyembuhannya yang paling cepat adalah 1 atau 3 hari dengan cara menyusui kepada orang yang terkena efek samping itu" jelas naruto yang bikin semua kaget karena penyembuhannya terbilang sangat mesum

"maafkan aku ya, mo-chan, ruko-chan. aku benar-benar pria brengsek yang memanfaatkan kalian saja untuk penyembuhanku itu dan maafkan atas ketidakjujuranku ini karena aku tidak memberitahu masalah ini apalagi kepada anggota kita yang lainnya" ucap arif yang nampak menyesal bahkan membuat semua kaget dengan penuturan arif barusan

"nggak apa-apa kok, arif-kun" ucap momo yang bikin arif kaget dengan ucapan momo

"bagi kami berdua. kami tahu kamu akan mengatakan itu dan kami tidak akan menyesal karena hanya kamulah yang memberikanku dan juga mo-chan kebahagiaan walaupun kamu sangat menyesal dan nampak sedih karena memanfaatkan kami. Tapi bagi kami berdua, kamu adalah kekasih kami yang akan terus melindungi kami sampai mati begitu juga dengan kami" jelas ruruko

"dan sumpah kami adalah ingin mati bersama kamu. karena tidak ada yang bisa memberikan rasa cinta yang begitu besar apalagi ketika kamu menyelamatkan kami dari serangan musuh yang mengharuskan kamu kesentrum listrik" ucap momo yang bikin arif membelalakkan matanya dan nampak ingin menangis karena belum pernah ada perempuan yang mengatakan hal semulia itu

'dan aku bersumpah atas nama kamen rider diend, aku akan selalu menyelamatkan kalian dengan segenap jiwaku dan akan selalu melindungi senyum kalian yang sangat manis itu sampai jiwa dan ragaku lepas' batin arif yang memeluk momo dan ruruko tiba-tiba yang bikin ruruko dan momo kaget. namun, kekagetan mereka berdua diganti dengan senyum mereka dan membalas pelukan dari arif sehingga semua orang yang melihat disana nampak senang bahkan ada yang terharu melihat adegan itu

lalu terlihat nampak nyi roro kidul maju kehadapan arif yang bikin semua anggota OSIS bingung begitu juga dengan nyi blorong dan 4 kakak perempuannya hingga dimana nyi roro kidul mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk arif yang bikin arif kaget

"terima kasih..kamu sudah mengobati kakakku. dan aku minta maaf karena telah berprasangka buruk kepadamu" ucap nyi roro kidul sehingga arif bisa memahaminya

'hanya karena alasan itu ya?' batin arif dimana dirinya menembakkan mantra recovery kepada nyi lanjar yang berakhir dimana dirinya nyaris dibunuh atau dimaki oleh nyi roro kidul akibat kesalah pahaman

"sudah-sudah, nyi roro kidul. aku sudah memaafkan tindakanmu barusan dan tindakanmu itu tidak aku permasalahkan karena tindakanmu karena kasih sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya" ucap arif yang nampak tersenyum

"tapi itu tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu. jadi katakan apa yang kamu inginkan? akan kami penuhi" ucap nyi roro kidul yang bikin arif kaget

'alamak. kenapa jadi begini sih?!' batin arif yang nampak kelihatan miris mendengar ucapan nyi roro kidul barusan. Tapi ada satu permintaan yang ingin dia pinta

"baiklah aku ingin sesuatu dari nyi sama semuanya" ucap arif sehingga nampak beberapa anggota OSIS kaget karena arif meminta imbalan

"aku ingin nyi blorong beserta keluarga menjaga tanah air ini yang merupakan wilayah kalian masing-masing juga nyi roro kidul tolonglah berhenti membenci orang yang memakai baju hijau karena tidak semua orang yang pakai baju hijau itu jahat" ucap arif yang bikin semua terperangah karena imbalannya hanya itu saja yang menurut mereka hanya imbalan sepele namun bagi arif itu sangat berpengaruh

"akan aku usahakan untuk tidak membenci orang pakai baju hijau dan tanah air ini akan selalu kami jaga dengan segenap jiwa kami" ucap nyi roro kidul

"jika ada masalah yang lebih sulit lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuan kepada kami semua karena kami siap membantu nyi roro kidul" ucap arif yang nampak senang melihat nyi roro kidul mau mengabulkan permintaan sederhananya

"oh ya. waktu aku sakit kemarin, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya arif yang dibalas tatapan mendesah lelah oleh naruto sama touta yang bikin arif meliriknya

"ya kamu melewatkan sesuatu sobat" ucap touta yang nampak mengingat kejadian kemarin yang bikin dirinya beserta yang lain kewalahan

"dirimu yang kemarin sakit akibat mantra sihir penyembuh berbahayamu membuat aku sama touta-kun, dan semuanya kewalahan karena semua penduduk sangat penasaran siapa yang menyelamatkan nyi lanjar apalagi yang kebanyakan yang datang adalah para gadis" ucap naruto

"dan akibat ulahmu itulah, saji-kun jadi mewek nggak jelas melihat kamu populer tiba-tiba" sambung naruto dimana dirinya melihat saji nampak mewek nggak jelas karena arif begitu populer karena habis menyelamatkan kakak dari nyi roro kidul

"dan jangan melakukan hal itu lagi ya yang mengakibatkan aku cemburu" ucap saji dengan nada sehalus mungkin namun aura sangat bertentangan

"heii... kenapa nggak kamu pacarin saja 2 orang anggota OSIS kita? lalu ngapain kamu harus cemburu jika seseorang itu populer" tanya arif

"dan lagi sifatmu itu kok terlihat seperti sifat si hentai itu ya?" tanya arif yang bikin saji nampak menahan malu karena apasih yang dia cemburukan jika para gadis nampak penasaran dengan penyelamat nyi lanjar

"hei... jangan samakan aku sama si mesum itu" ucap saji tidak terima

"lah lalu kenapa kamu membantah? buktinya kamu membenciku hanya karena aku baru populer dikalangan para gadis dan lagi sifat cemburumu itu saja sebelas duabelas mirip dengan si mesum akut dimana membenci si bishounen itu yang tampan dan memiliki banyak cewek yang naksir dia" ucap arif yang bikin saji paham karena sikapnya sangat mirip dengan issei dimana issei mudah cemburu melihat orang tampan yang mendapatkan banyak gadis

"ha'i-ha'i aku menyerah" ucap saji

"nah gitu dong... jangan mudah cemburu seperti si hentai itu. apalagi kamu adalah anggota OSIS dari sona-kaichou" ucap arif

lalu tak lama kemudian akhirnya seluruh tim disana menyusun rencana karena mereka yakin mak lampir sama gandasura akan muncul kembali di tanah air mereka

**TBC**

**baiklah gan untuk chapter 5 mungkin hanya segini aja dulu. lalu mengenai kekuatan lain adalah pengganti dari kekuatan power of destruction yang mana 3 pemuda itu merupakan mantan dari peerage ORC dan kekuatan mereka akan saya reset dengan kekuatan baru dari klan sitri sendiri**

**Baiklah sekarang masuk ke sesi Review**

**Azainagamasa53: ok itu bisa diatur. Karena Kick Hopper akan masuk kedalam pertarungan Legendary Ranger & Power Ranger**

**oh ya jangan lupa sertakan review dan kritik agar FFN ini menjadi banyak diminati sekian dan terima kasih**

**-arif4342 logout-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Latihan berat dimulai

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya seorang author yang bernama arif4342. Nah kali ini kita masuk disebuah chapter dimana isi chapter ini sangat apa ya jika kusebut.. haaah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. nah dari pada aku bercerita nggak jelas yuk kita masuk ke ceritanya

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

chapter 6 : latihan berat dimulai

di pagi hari yang cerah di tanah air terlihatlah 3 orang pemuda anggota OSIS dan 4 kakak perempuannya sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka seperti mandi, makan, dan jalan-jalan di tanah pasundan dimana daerah itu ada legendanya yang bernama ratu pantai selatan dan ratu pantai utara yang bernama nyi roro kidul dan nyi lanjar

dan pagi ini terlihat semua orang sedang menjalankan rutinitas paginya dimana berdagang dan berjualan untuk kehidupan mereka. dan hari ini 3 orang pemuda nampak jalan-jalan melihat desa yang diwilayahi oleh nyi roro kidul. tentu saja 3 orang itu adalah touta, naruto dan arif

namun kayaknya mereka bertiga kelihatan risih sekali dimana seluruh orang melihat kearah 3 pemuda itu yang sangat berani melawan mak lampir dan Gandasura

"oi, touta-kun. kenapa semua penduduk nampak melirik kita bertiga ya?" tanya arif yang sedikit resah ketika dirinya bersama 2 temannya ini ditatap oleh penduduk disana

"apa karena kejadian 2 hari yang lalu ya?" tanya naruto yang mengingat temannya ini populer karena hanya mengobati nyi lanjar yang merupakan kakak dari nyi roro kidul

"masa? aku kan hanya menyembuhkan nyi lanjar doang saja tidak lebih kok" ucap arif ngebantah

"kalau iya hanya menyembuhkan nyi lanjar doang. kenapa mereka semua nampak mengganas melihatmu apalagi para perempuan disini" tanya touta yang juga risih melihat keganasan para perempuan disana

"kamu benar juga... entah kenapa aku ingin sekali lari dari sini" ucap arif

"hei lihat bukannya itu pemuda yang berambut hitam pendek itu adalah yang menyelamatkan nyi lanjar?" tanya perempuan yang melihat arif beserta kawan-kawan

"iya... bisa jadi itu orangnya" ucap perempuan satunya lagi

"etto kita harus kabur dulu nih" ucap arif dan diangguk setuju oleh rekannya ini karena mulai risih melihat wajah merona dari para gadis yang melihat 3 pemuda itu yang bisa saja membuat para gadis terangsang melihat ke machoan dari mereka bertiga

**wush**

akhirnya mereka bertiga lari tunggang langgang menuju istana nyi roro kidul yang bikin semua prajurit pada sweetdrop melihat 3 pemuda utusan jepang sana berlari tunggang langgang seperti dikejar hantu

akhirnya arif, touta, dan naruto sudah berada didalam istana nyi roro kidul dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan sehingga membuat beberapa temannya heran apalagi pacar mereka

"kenapa kalian nampak capek seperti itu?" tanya ketua OSIS yang bernama Sona Sitri

"iya nih nggak biasanya kalian lelah seperti itu" tambah Momo

"hah...hah...hah... kami hampir diterkam para gadis diluar sana karena masalah nyi lanjar kemarin" ucap Naruto

"oh.. kalau hanya si Arif-kun yang ingin diterkam kenapa kalian juga ikut kalang kabut?" tanya Sona

"hah..hah.. hah.. itu karena kami berdua juga ikut andil dalam menghajar Gandasura sama Mak Lampir kemarin apalagi kami menyelamatkan nyi roro kidul kemarin" ucap Naruto yang nampak ngos-ngosan karena dia melihat semua rakyat ada yang menatap dirinya dimana dia dan Touta berhasil menarik mundur 2 sosok kuat itu

lalu akhirnya mereka mengistirahatkan diri disaat mereka selesai lari tunggang langgang akibat tatapan yang dikeluarkan oleh penduduk seperti mengganas layaknya singa betina yang mendapatkan daging yang sangat segar sekali

"oh ya bagaimana rencana yang akan kita hadapi nanti?" tanya Touta entah kepada siapa

"untuk rencana aku sama Touta-kun akan menjadi penyerang utamanya sedangkan Naruto menjadi penyerang menegah dimana tugas naruto adalah menyiapkan serangan terkuatnya ketika kami mengalihkan Mak Lampir sama Gandasura kepada kami berdua, sementara para anggota OSIS dan yang lain bertugas untuk menyerang bawahan mak lampir sama gandasura karena dari cerita legenda mak lampir bisa memanggil para pasukan yang telah mati atau yang kita kenal dengan nama undead. lalu kalau rencana itu tidak bisa maka kita masuk rencana B dimana aku, touta-kun, dan naruto-kun akan menggunakan wujud yang biasa kalian lihat ketika kita berhadapan dengan mak lampir kemarin" jelas arif yang bikin semuanya mengangguk

"lalu bagaimana dengan nyi blorong, nyi lanjar dan nyi roro kidul?" tanya naruto

"kalau mereka bertiga bertugas untuk menjadi support sama prajurit dimana tugas mereka ini mendukung kita dalam menyerang atau bertugas menjadi healer yang tugasnya menjadi penyembuh bagi yang terkena luka" ucap arif yang menjelaskan tugas dari 3 ratu beserta keluarganya

"tapi kenapa kamu menyuruh kami sebagai pendukung bukan penyerang?" tanya nyi blorong yang membuat arif meliriknya

"karena kami tidak ingin keluarga dari nyi roro kidul sendiri kehilangan penerusnya apalagi nyi lanjar. Makanya kami hanya ingin klien kami tetap selamat" jelas arif yang nampak tersenyum hangat

'arif-kun kau sungguh baik sekali. aku senang mendapatkan kamu sebagai kekasihku bersama Ruko-chan' batin momo yang melihat senyum arif barusan

"oh ya bagaimana kita latihan dulu. apalagi waktu sudah mulai menipis karena lawan kita adalah 2 makhluk terkuat" ucap naruto yang dibalas anggukan yang lain

lalu merekapun pergi ketempat latihan dimana biasa para prajurit berlatih. dan ketika mereka tiba disana terlihat para prajurit nampak mempersilahkan keluarga sona memasuki area latihan yang terbilang cukup luas seperti lapangan sepakbola

"alamak luas amat area latihannya" ucap arif yang kaget jika area latihannya seperti lapangan sepakbola

"ini beneran tempat latihan bukan?" tanya naruto yang nampak menganga dan diangguk oleh nyi blorong yang bikin rahang bawah naruto menyentuh tanah entah kaget, takjub, atau yang lain sebagainya

"memang kenapa?" tanya nyi blorong

"ini kali pertama kami melihat area latihan yang sangat luas. dan lagi ukurannya hampir mencapai luas lapangan sepakbola" ucap arif yang melihatnya dengan wajah menganga

"kali ini aku sependapat denganmu sob" ucap touta yang setuju dengan kata arif

bukan hanya arif beserta 2 teman absurdnya saja yang kaget, melainkan juga anggota OSIS beserta 4 kakaknya yang juga menganga melihat lapangan yang begitu luas dan lagi luasnya bisa digunakan untuk mempelajari sihir dan lain lain jika itu keluarga bangsawan juga para prajurit (**A/N: hati-hati jangan sampai kemasukan lalat**)

"baiklah sudah saatnya untuk latihan" ucap naruto yang membuyarkan lamunanya karena waktu mereka sangat sedikit

"iya kamu benar. pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai besok" ucap touta yang kini mulai serius untuk melawan 2 makhluk terkuat

"kalau gitu ayo masuk dan kita akan latihan habis-habisan disana" ucap arif serius dan diangguk 2 temannya. sementara itu anggota OSIS dan 4 iblis liar nampak meneguk ludah karena ucapan arif bukanlah candaan

lalu merekapun masuk kedalam area pelatihan atau dikenal training ground disana. Bahkan wajah arif sama 2 temannya sudah nampak mulai serius apalagi aura yang dikeluarkan sangatlah pekat seperti harimau yang berada disarang buruannya. dan ketika sudah tiba di training ground arifpun mulai instruksi

"baiklah mungkin untuk kita bertiga yang kini menjadi penyerang utama untuk 2 makhluk terkuat itu harus memulai latihan gila kita. apa kalian berdua siap?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan dari yang lain

"untuk kita bertiga kita akan melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa yang kita lakukan. sementara yang lainnya lakukan pemanasan mengelilingi tempat ini 15 keliling atau berapa yang kalian sanggup saja" ucap arif yang bikin saji merinding akibat ucapan arif diakhir dimana dia harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan seberapa dia sanggup apakah kawannya ini ingin membunuhnya pikir saji

"dan istirahatnya untuk kita bertiga hanya 5 menit sementara yang lain 15 menit. paham?" tanya arif yang kini mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya dan diangguk yang lain

"baiklah kita mulai latihan kita" ucap arif yang kini membuat anggota osis bersama yang lain mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 15 atau seberapa mereka sanggup

sementara arif dan 3 temannya nampak melakukan pemanasan ringan berupa meregangkan otot mereka. dan akhirnya setelah melakukan peregangan otot, mereka mulai berlari. namun, lari mereka bukan lari marathon melainkan lari sprint yang bikin semua terperangah melihatnya karena mereka yakin jika lari sprint saja akan membuatmu cepat lelah

namun mereka singkirkan cepat-cepat karena mereka bertiga tidak nampak begitu lelah apalagi larinya sangat cepat untuk mengelilingi lapangan yang luasnya 114 x 62 meter. bahkan bisa dihitung jika mereka sudah 14 keliling lapangan. sementara mereka baru 4 atau 6 keliling

setelah 15 bahkan 30 menit melakukan pemanasan terlihat arif sama 2 temannya mulai berkeringat hebat karena mereka berhasil mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 100 bahkan hampir mencapai 500 keliling yang bikin anggota OSIS dan 4 iblis liar nampak cengo serta merinding hal yang sama juga terjadi ketika para prajurit melihat lari 3 pemuda itu yang bikin mereka merinding karena lari mereka sangat cepat sekali bahkan mencapai 500 yang bikin mereka meneguk ludah sedangkan mereka hanya bisa 20 atau 30 keliling lapangan

'mereka bertiga sungguh mengerikan' batin semuanya yang nampak tercekat melihat hasil latihannya

'Astejim. Apa mereka selalu berlari kayak gitu untuk latihan?' pikir Saji yang melongo melihat porsi latihan Arif yang parah

sesuai janji kini arif istirahat 5 menit bersama 2 temannya. setelah mereka istirahat singkat kini mereka menuju lapangan dan saling tatap untuk adu jotos macam geng motor (geng motor atau apa ya yang pas disebut?)

"baiklah aku harap kita bertiga mulai serius latihan ini karena lawan kita selanjutnya begitu kuat"

"tanpa kau jelaskan akan aku lakukan juga" ucap touta yang membalas perkataan arif

"keh.. baiklah kalian siapkan kuda-kuda kalian. kalian boleh pakai sihir untuk bertarung. dan kita akan bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh untuk latihan ekstrem ini" ucap arif bahkan 4 kakaknya dan anggota OSIS merinding dan nampak ketakutan mendengar ucapan arif yang memperbolehkan menggunakan sihir untuk latihan untuk melihat sampai batas mana kekuatannya

"HAJIME" teriak arif yang kini membuat arif dan 2 temannya maju dan melayangkan tinju mereka masing-masing

**blar**

lalu merekapun melayangkan tinju mereka sehingga menyebabkan tinju mereka beradu kuat dan membuat turbulensi kuat

**duak buak duak duak blaar**

lalu arifpun melakukan tendangan berputar kepada naruto yang menyebabkan naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya sehingga dia terseret beberapa meter akibat tendangan arif

tak sampai disana arifpun melayangkan tinju kearah touta. namun, karena insting touta dari dimensi lain masih tertanam maka serangan arif mudah diblock dengan cara melayangkan tinjunya juga. tak buang kesempatan arifpun melayangkan tendangan dari kaki kirinya sehingga toutapun melayangkan tendangannya sehingga serangan arif terhenti dan menyebabkan tanah yang mereka pijak membentuk kawah sebesar 4 meter

**syuut wuush**

mendapatkan akan serangan dari belakang arifpun melompat cepat kebelakang untuk meberi jarak dan rupanya pelakunya adalah naruto yang menyiapkan tendangan dropkick

"keh.. ternyata kau lumayan juga, naruto-kun" ucap arif sarkas karena dia nampak menikmati pertarungan mereka

"heh. kaupun sama si touta-kun juga. mari kita lihat sekuat apa kita" ucap naruto yang kini menyiapkan petirnya

"raiton: ultimate strike" ucap naruto yang mengeluarkan petir dalam jumlah banyak yang menyebabkan arif mundur

"earth release: barrier" ucap arif yang meninju tanah dengan kuat sehingga tercipta pelindung tanah yang menyebabkan serangan naruto batal

"merogoh bumi, merogoh dunia, dengan kaki ini" ucap touta yang menyiapkan serangan kilat kepada arif sehingga arif tidak siap membuat pertahanannya

'gawat' batin arif yang melihat jika Touta sudah berada di sampingnya dan bersiap menerima serangannya sehingga Arif belum siap menerima serangan Touta

**duak sreet**

lalu arifpun terseret akibat tendangan kuat dari touta yang bikin luka di wajah tampannya sehingga dia terseret beberapa meter dari sana

**ngiiiing**

tak sampai disana terlihat naruto menyiapkan rasengannya apalagi ukurannya seperti bola basket yang bikin arif sama touta waspada

"fuuton : Rasengan" ucap naruto yang kini melayangkan jurus andalan dari hokage keempat

**dhuuuar**

namun serangan naruto berhasil dihindari oleh arif sama touta sehingga naruto hanya mengenai tanah saja. Namun, daya ledaknya sangat kuat yang menyebabkan angin berhembus ganas

sementara orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan 3 pemuda itu nampak merinding apalagi saji dia nampak berusaha meneguk ludah. namun apa daya air liurnya malah tercekat di kerongkongannya karena melihat adegan latihan ekstrem yang belum pernah mereka lihat

"kaichou mereka mengonsumsi berapa bidak?" tanya tsubaki yang nampak gemetaran hebat melihatnya juga para peerage sona juga sama-sama merinding menyaksikan itu

"hanya satu buah saja. dan itu bukan mutasi" ucap sona yang bikin tsubaki tambah merinding sejak kapan 3 pemuda itu bisa kuat seperti monster pikir tsubaki

"keh kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa bikin itu?" tanya sarkas arif yang kini membuat pengganda diri dengan jurus naruto yang masih dia ingat sehingga keluarlah 2 bunshin dan membuat rasengan namun dalam bentuk lain dimana ada 2 buah shuriken disana yang bikin naruto menggertakkan giginya karena itu jurus original milik kawannya apalagi memakai elemen yang panas berupa api

"Katon : Twin rasenshuriken" ucap arif yang mengarahkan serangan miliknya kearah 2 temannya lalu melompat tinggi dan melempar rasenshurikennya

**wush dhuar**

lalu arifpun melempar rasenshurikennya kearah 2 temannya. Namun, karena insting 2 temannya sangat tajam maka serangan arif hanya mengenai tanah saja dan hasil ledakannya membuat panas seluruh area

"dasar serangan itu malah membuat panas area" gerutu touta yang melihat daya ledak dari hasil latihan arif bersama dirinya juga naruto saat mereka masih menjadi pawn dari gremory yang akhirnya menjadi pawn dari sitri

tak mau ketinggalan akhirnya Touta mulai membuat tubuhnya diselimuti petir putih dan rambutnya memanjang sampai kaki apalagi petirnya itu menyebabkan dia akan sekilat melebihi Naruto sendiri

'gawat.. serangan itu tidak bisa dihentikan jika tidak secepat dia' batin Arif kalut namun dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan

**singkat cerita**

setelah latihan ekstrem selama 1 jam dengan keadaan lapangan sana sudah hancur yang bikin semua menganga lebar melihatnya akhirnya berhasil diperbaiki berkat jurus naruto. lalu arif dan 2 temannya kini mengajarkan cara menggunakan teknik yang tergolong kecil namun berbahaya jika digunakan dalam situasi gawat. dan kini mereka istirahat apalagi jaraknya agak berjauhan antara arif dan 2 temannya dengan anggota OSIS dan 4 kakak perempuannya

"hadehh. capeknya" ucap naruto yang kini istirahat karena latihan ekstrem yang dijalankan selama 1 jam bahkan hampir mencapai 2 jam penuh

"yaa mau bagaimana lagi. aku saja hampir membuat jurus terlarang tingkat akhir" ucap arif

"lalu apa kalian berdua sudah mempelajari jurus terlarang tingat akhir?" tanya Arif kepada 2 temannya

"kalau aku sih tinggal melakukan jurus yang Naruto-kun gunakan saat melawan dark rider 2 hari yang lalu . seperti jurus petir juga tapi menggunakan gaya kamen rider ryuuki dari Naruto-kun. lalu teknik lainnya aku belum pasti karena hampir membuatku kehabisan mana" ucap touta

"memang jurus apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"kolosal dragon thunder final strike. dimana menyerupai sebuah serangan akhir untuk hewan berkategori raksasa namun daya ledaknya tidak main-main apalagi itu memakai jurus petir" ucap Touta

"hmm... kalau kamu, naruto-kun?" tanya arif

"kalau aku tinggal jurus titan lightning final strike, fire kolosal blaster, sama titan ice water spear. masalahnya mana yang aku buat untuk membuat jurus itu hampir membuatku kehilangan 90% kekuatanku" jelas Naruto

"lalu kalau kamu sendiri apa, Arif-kun?" tanya Touta yang membuat arif berpikir jenis sihir yang belum ia kuasai

"sejujurnya yang belum itu adalah kolosal kirin final strike itu yang ukuran moncongnya hampir segede gunung itu" tunjuk Arif kearah gunung yang ada dekat dengan negeri nyi roro kidul yang membuat touta sama naruto melihat ukuran gunung yang besar ditunjuk arif

"bukannya terlalu gede?" tanya Naruto yang diangguk oleh Touta

"lebih bagus untuk ukuran itu jika lawan kita adalah makhluk kolosal daripada tidak ada sama sekali"

"lalu bagaimana jurus teleportasi yang kamu gunakan sama teknik lainnya?" tanya Touta

"kalau hiraishin jenisku itu hampir mencapai sempurna. Namun, memakan mana sebesar 20% sedangkan teknik ghost dimana membuat seseorang yang bisa merasakan tubuh menjadi tidak hampir memakan 45% begitu juga dengan pengembalinya. kalau healing itu tidak ada efek samping dan penyembuhannya cukup lama, lalu recovery tidak ada efek samping karena kita menyembuhkan diri sendiri dan untuk orang lain 80% , kalau teknik yang aku keluarkan barusan itu hampir mencapai 40% apalagi awalnya aku buat itu adalah 90% dampaknya. hanya itu saja yang aku tahu" jelas arif

"kalau teknikmu yang lain bagaimana? soalnya teknik lain belum ada kamu keluarkan lho" ucap Arif kepada Touta karena Touta jarang mengeluarkan jurusnya itu

"kalau jurusku sih masih tahap perkembangan kecuali hanya langkah kilat, rasengan, dan teknik odama rasen tarengan. dan lagi aku ingin mengubah model rasen tarengan menjadi rasen odama shuriken tarengan serupa sih dengan teknik odama rasen tarengan milik Naruto-kun. Namun, dampak yang aku dapat adalah 70% aliran manaku yang kena" jelas touta

"entah kenapa jika kamu membuat rasen odama shuriken tarengan seperti odama rasen tarengan akan membuat sejarah baru dimana salah satu temanku berhasil membuat rasen odama shuriken tarengan berkat sihir" jelas Naruto yang bikin Touta nyengir

sementara anggota OSIS dan 4 kakak perempuannya yang juga mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga karena iblis memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam langsung meneguk ludah ketika mendengar jurus mereka sangatlah berbahaya apalagi teknik dan dampak yang mereka dapat

'gila bener jurus mereka'

'anjay aku nggak mau berurusan sama mereka apalagi membuat mereka bertiga tersinggung'

'njir itu jurus rank-SSS mah. Apalagi Naruto-kun mengatakan efek ledakannya cukup besar'

'jurus pemusnah untuk dewa'

itulah isi batin mereka yang nampak ngeri mendengarnya. sedangkan nyi blorong nampak meminum teh buatan dari semua maidnya

"oh ya. aku mau tanya sama kalian. kenapa 3 pemuda itu sangat peduli pada orang lain? padahal mereka bisa membunuh prajuritku yang menodongkan senjatanya kepada pemuda itu lho" tanya nyi blorong yang nampak heran dengan ketegaran 3 pemuda itu. Iya, dia masih ingat saat salah satu prajurit menodongkan tombaknya ke leher Arif yang langsung pucat pasi, yang membuat Sona menghela nafas dan mulai berkata

"yaa. mau gimana ya menjelaskannya. mereka itu awalnya 3 pemuda culun dan mereka sangat peduli pada orang lain walau orang lain mencaci mereka karena disekolah kami hanya menginginkan siswa yang tampan untuk dijadikan pacar atau pasangan. Namun mereka tidak masalah karena itu bukan urusan mereka. Namun, mereka harus berubah menjadi iblis reinkarnasi seperti semua peerageku karena mereka lengah melawan dohnaseek yang merupakan malaikat jatuh apalagi mereka berstatus gremory saat itu" jeda sona yang kini minum teh hangat

"dan lagi mereka itu dulunya peerage dari Rias Gremory yang merupakan sahabatku. Tapi, mereka menjadi peerageku karena mereka selalu dianggap remeh oleh sahabatku itu dan mereka tidak pernah menganggap kepintaran pawn baruku itu sebagai bantuan kecil. Dan berakhir dimana mereka bertiga menjadi pawnku" jelas Sona yang membuat Nyi Blorong kaget tidak percaya karena 3 pemuda itu tidak pernah dianggap ada walau itu hanya bantuan kecil. Bahkan, Saji, Tsubaki, dan Yura kaget mendengar berita baru ini dan rupanya mereka ini adalah pawn Rias Gremory yang tidak pernah dianggap ada walau itu hanya bantuan kecil sekalipun

"Memang apa yang pernah dilakukan Rias Gremory kepada mereka?" tanya Tsubaki yang belum mendapatkan kabar ini

"Dia menyetubuhi pawnya sendiri yang mana memiliki kekuatan setara longinus yang bernama Boosted Gear yang dimiliki pemuda mesum yang bernama Hyoudou Issei" ucap Sona yang bikin Tsubaki, Yura, dan Saji kaget mendengarnya karena setahu mereka klan Gremory memiliki motto 'memperlakukan budak layaknya keluarga sendiri' begitupun dengan klan yang lain. bahkan mereka bertiga (Saji, Tsubaki, dan Yura) kaget jika sahabat kaichounya ini berani melakukan hal yang menurut mereka sangatlah rendahan yang bisa mencoreng nama baik bangsawan mereka

"tapi kenapa?" tanya Yura dan dibalas anggukan Saji dan Tsubaki

"itu karena mereka bertiga memiliki harga setara 1 bidak pawn yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat lemah"

"lalu bagaimana akhir dari Gremory. apa berakhir buruk?" tanya Saji dan dibalas anggukan Sona

"iya berakhir buruk sekali. Ketika kami semua berada di aula pernikahan yang dibenci oleh Rias sendiri semua orang pernah bertemu dark rider yang bernama Fake Agito, G4, dan Ryuuga. Awalnya Rias Gremory menganggap remeh karena itu bukanlah hal besar apalagi mereka punya Hyoudou Issei yang dikenal sebagai pemuda mesum dan memiliki kekuatan longinus yang mana didiami oleh naga surgawi. Namun, hal yang mereka remehkan itu membuat mereka harus menelan pil yang sangat pahit, sepahit empedu karena musuh mereka tidak mudah mati" ucap Sona yang kini menjeda dan meminum tehnya yang masih hangat. setelah itu dia melanjutkan kembali

"Awalnya aku mengira pertarungan itu berat sebelah karena musuh yang disebutkan oleh pacar Momo-chan dan Ruruko-chan yang bernama Arif Rahman itu sangat kuat bahkan mampu mematahkan Dragon Shoot milik Hyoudou Issei. Dan itu harus dibayar mahal oleh 3 pawn baruku yang dulunya menjadi peerage dari Rias Gremory yang kini mampu mengalahkan 3 buah Dark Rider yang melebihi Ultimate itu sendiri"Ucap Sona yang membuat Saji dan 2 pacarnya (Tsubaki dan Yura) kaget mendengar berita ini dimana kekuatan longinus mampu dipatahkan oleh iblis berpangkat 1 bidak pawn. hanya 1 bidak pawn?!

"kalau mereka sekuat itu. apa Rias Gremory akan sadar potensi yang dimiliki oleh pawnmu itu?"

"Dia baru sadar ketika G4 berhasil dibunuh oleh pacar Tomoe-chan dan Reya-chan dalam waktu 4,5 detik yang bernama Konoe Touta. dan mereka malah seperti penjilat dan memperlakukan keluarganya layaknya barang dimana mereka kuat mereka akan disanjung dan dipuji sementara yang lemah diinjak-injak layaknya sampah" Ucap Sona yang sangat marah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang sangat rendahan

"lalu pada saat selesai pertarungan itu bukannya 3 peerage barumu akan mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Tsubaki dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Sona

"bahkan yang lebih parah adalah ucapan Arif dimana dia mengatakakan **'kami menghormati kalian bukan berdasarkan gelar, julukan, dan jabatan kalian. melainkan sifat kalian. ingat itu'** itupun membuat semua iblis disana terdiam mendengar ucapan pedas dari Arif-kun sendiri" ucap Sona

"lalu bagaimana dengan maou lucifer itu? soalnya dia pengidap penyakit siscon seperti kakakmu dan dia tidak suka jika adiknya dihina" tanya Saji karena dia tahu jika kakaknya Sona dan Rias itu sama-sama pengidap penyakit siscon yang bisa saja dimana jika salah satu fraksi tak peduli siapa saja fraksi mereka berani melukai Sona dan Rias maka 2 maou itu akan marah besar

"dia sudah mendapatkan kritikan pedas Arif-kun karena Arif-kun membuka aib Rias sendiri ketika mereka bertiga ingin kembali kedunia manusia" ucap Momo. dirinya sudah membayangin jika amarah Arif jauh lebih parah ketimbang marahnya yondai maou sekarang

"begitu ya" ucap Saji yang menatap ke 3 pemuda yang menjadi temannya. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika temannya sangat baik dan dirinya merasa tidak kuat ketika menghadapi cobaan berat seperti yang dihadapi oleh 3 temannya itu seperti cobaan pembullian, hinaan, dan makian oleh kelompok Gremory dan dirinya juga sangat kesal ketika mendapatkan cerita barusan jika sekiryuutei saat ini sangatlah rendahan sekali dimana dirinya tidak menyangka jika sekiryuutei saat ini sangat berani menyetubuhi kingnya sendiri karena tidak suka dengan pawnnya yang lemah

"Dan lagi sekedar tambahan. Mereka bertiga itu sudah hidup sebatang kara sehingga mereka bertiga harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya apalagi kalian semua yang sebagai peerageku tahukan apa maksudnya? mereka bekerja di restoran mewah dan bayaran mereka hanya 200.000 yen. apalagi mereka harus membayar tagihan listrik. dan biaya lainnya sehingga keinginan kecil mereka harus diurungkan" ucap Sona yang membuat Saji, Yura, dan Tsubaki serta 4 kakaknya kaget mendengarnya karena mereka hidup sebatang kara termasuk Nyi Blorong yang kaget mendengarnya

sementara Arif dan 2 temannya yang mendengar cerita Sona hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan agak murung ketika anggota OSIS menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang sangat kejam. Bahkan Arif nggak menyangka jika Sona-kaichou akan membelanya terhadap cobaan berat ini yang menurut mereka bertiga sangatlah sulit yang berkemungkinan membuat orang-orang menjadi gila dan menjadi preman jalanan

"oh ya apa kamu ada bawa bola.. ya hanya untuk main atau hobi?" tanya Arif yang dibalas anggukan dari Touta karena dia tahu jika Touta akan membawa bola hanya untuk sekedar main saja

"ada. dan lagi aku membawa bola sepak yang biasa digunakan pemain di piala dunia" ucap Touta

"ehehe.. yuk kita main. mana tahu jika ada festival olahraga yang berupa bola sepak kita bisa ikut" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh 2 temannya sehingga mereka bertiga ke sisi lapangan yang agak jauh agar tidak terkena bola itu

"baiklah.. mulai" ucap Touta yang kini main bola sepak diikuti oleh 2 temannya yang lain. Apalagi mereka bisa tersenyum ketika bermain bola

sementara para gadis yang melihat kelakuan mereka nampak tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Apalagi saji dirinya sudah mendapatkan Rival baru yang sangat kuat dan lagi sangat tegar dengan cobaan berat

"jika mereka main. mereka seperti bocah 6 tahunan" ucap Reya yang melihat permainan bola sepak yang dilakukan oleh pacarnya bersama 2 temannya itu

"hehe.. ya begitulah. aku saja sebagai pacarnya Arif-kun semakin mencintainya" ucap Momo dan dibalas anggukan Ruruko karena mereka berdua sangat mencintai kekasih mereka yang kelihatan begitu riang memainkan bola sepak

"Dasar mereka itu.. kalau main kayak tidak ingat istirahat sama sekali. Apalagi Naruto-kun" ucap Sona yang nampak memegang jidatnya karena lelah melihat kelakuan pacar pirangnya. Namun, hal itu digantikan dengan senyum yang jarang dikeluarkan didepan umum karena dirinya menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS

"oii... ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang lho" teriak Tomoe ketika sudah masuk jam makan siang

"iya kami kesana" ucap mereka bertiga serempak karena sudah waktunya makan siang

akhirnya mereka pergi kedalam ruangan nyi roro kidul yang berupa ruang makan. Dan disana ada 3 bahkan 7 meja yang ukurannya hampir mencapai 30 meter yang bikin Arif cengo seketika

"oi-oi-oi... jangan bilang ini adalah ruang makan yang luasnya juga hampir 1 kamar orang" ucap Arif yang terperangah melihatnya karena tempatnya luas sekali

"ya ini ruang makan" ucap Nyi Blorong tanpa ada rasa bersalahya yang berhasil membuat Arif makin melebarkan rahangnya bahkan Naruto dan Touta juga ikut-ikutan melebarkan rahang mereka

"yuk mari masuk" ajak Nyi Blorong yang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu yang disambut oleh semua prajurit istana bahkan disana ada bisikan untuk pujian atau apa yang bikin Arif sama 2 temannya menjadi risih seketika

"baiklah silahkan kalian makan apa yang kalian suka" ucap Nyi Blorong yang membuat Arif sama 2 temannya agak canggung makan di tempat yang luas.

ketika mereka bertiga melirik kearah klub OSIS mereka bisa melihat jika anggota OSIS makan seperti biasa

"kenapa kamu nggak memakannya, Arif-kun?" tanya Momo yang melihat jika pacarnya tidak memakan masakan dari Nyi Blorong

"ehehe... maaf.. soalnya aku agak canggung makan ditempat luas dan mewah ini apalagi aku agak gimana ya? bisa dikatakan kurang terbiasa makan ditempat mewah kayak gini begitupun dengan 2 temanku ini" ucap Arif yang dibalas anggukan dari Touta dan Naruto karena mereka belum terbiasa makan ditempat mewah seperti tempat para bangsawan

"biasakan saja. Disini semua dianggap sederajat tidak ada perbedaan status sosial ataupun kasta disini" ucap Nyi Blorong sehingga Arifpun melihat sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja bahkan ada perdana menteri dan orang-orang penting lainnya juga ikut makan di acara ini

"baiklah.. selamat makan" ucap Arif yang kini berdoa diikuti oleh 2 temannya sehingga mereka mulai makan dengan biasa karena mereka ada didepan calon Ratu disini yang bernama Nyi Blorong

setelah makan kini mereka beristirahat untuk persiapan melawan 2 makhluk yang kuatnya sama persis seperti klan phenex dengan regenerasinya dan orang yang setara dengan Uchiha Madara. Dan kini mereka semua berada didalam kamar untuk persiapan melawan Mak Lampir dan Gandasura

"menurut kalian apa kita bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini?" tanya Viser yang duduk didekat Arni yang merupakan manusia setengah kelelawar

"Kurasa akan sedikit sulit menghadapinya mengingat lawan kita adalah 2 makhluk terkuat yang bernama Mak Lampir dan Gandasura. Apalagi mereka berdua dikenal sebagai makhluk terkuat di Negara Indonesia ini dan lagi kekuatan mereka hampir setara dengan klan phenex dan orang yang berada di dimensi Naruto-kun" ucap Sona yang menjelaskan 2 makhluk terkuat itu

"dan lagi mereka tidak bisa diserang dengan asal-asalan karena mereka sudah mampu dan cukup sult untuk dihadapi oleh kita berenam. Dan unutk itu kita maju menyerang" Ucap Tsubaki

"dan strateginya Arif-kun sama Touta-kun akan maju sebagai petarung utama sementara Naruto-kun menjadi penyerang utama yang dikatakan oleh Arif-kun karena musuh mereka sangatlah kuat dan juga dikenal abadi"

"lalu kalau kita semua gimana? kan nggak mungkin juga kita hanya menonton saja melihat dimana adik kita bertarung dan berperang saja hanya 3 orang dan kita hanya melihatnya saja" ucap Arni karena walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak mau kehilangan cahaya mereka yang menyinari mereka dari kegelapan itu

"Kalau itu mah.. kita bertiga hanya menyerang Mak Lampir sama Gandasura, sisanya melawan bawahan Mak Lampir dan Gandasura saja karena lawan mereka cukup lemah" ucap Arif karena dia tidak ingin keluarganya terkena bahaya yang lebih besar dari ini

"ta-tapi kami semua tidak ingin..hiks..hiks.. kehilangan cahaya kami" ucap Viser yang entah kenapa membuat Arif dan 2 temannya ini nampak tersenyum mendengarnya

Karena ini kali pertama jika dirinya dan 2 teman anehnya dikhawatirkan oleh kakaknya walau masih berstatus sebagai iblis liar

**Greb**

dan akhirnya Arif memeluk Viser karena dia tahu jika kakaknya ini tidak mau kehilangan cahaya harapan mereka yang memberikan makna perjuangan, memberikan kasih sayang, memberikan senyuman, dan memberikan kehangatan

"kami tahu. jika kalian semua ingin kami bertiga pulang hidup-hidup maka tersenyumlah. Karena senyum membuat kami bisa mempertahankan dan melindungi kalian semua" ucap Arif yang nampak nyengir yang bikin pacarnya dan kakaknya merona

setelah makan kini mereka terus berlatih ekstreme tanpa mengenal lelah dan lagi Naruto, Arif, dan Touta izin berlatih sendiri karena mereka ingin melatih kekuatan mereka hingga mencapai perkembangan yang sangat pesat sehingga diizinkan oleh Sona karena dirinya tahu lawan mereka cukup berbahaya walau nampak ada keragu-raguan dan kecemasan karena Sona tidak mau kehilangan kekasihnya itu

**sementara di klub ORC**

sedangkan di daerah jepang tepatnya di kota kuoh terlihat jika perempuan berambut merah nampak menyesal berat karena dia telah membuat pawnnya kehilangan kepercayaannya. Padahal bidak bishopnya yang bernama Asia Argento pernah memperingati mereka semua agar tidak ada kesenjangan sosial antara majikan dengan budaknya

"sekarang gimana Buchou?" tanya perempuan loli berambut silver yang bernama koneko yang merupakan ras nekomata yang melihat ketuanya nampak depresi berat

"aku tidak tahu Koneko-chan. Seharusnya aku sadar apa yang dikatakan Asia-chan itu benar" ucap Rias yang nampak memegang kepalanya pusing.

Dirinya tidak hanya mendapatkan amarah dari 3 mantan pawnnya, melainkan juga mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa 36 klan pillar yang lain bahkan sang kakaknya sangat marah kepadanya ketika dia dengan lancangnya menyetubuhi peeragenya sendiri

'Gimana ini? hubungan persahabatanku dengan Sona sudah mulai meregang. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa teman penggantiku yang lain. Dan aku tidak tahu jika masalahku ini menjadi serunyam ini' batin Rias karena dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Bahkan ketika dia baru tiba di underworld karena ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya dia mendapatkan gunjingan yang tidak sedap mengenainya apalagi yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan seperti

'hei bukankah itu si pelacur?'

'lho kemana pawnnya yang dia setubuhi itu' atau yang paling pedasnya

'ihh..kenapa ya 3 orang itu mau menjadi pawn dari pelacur itu?'

saking besarnya masalah, masalah yang lainpun muncul dimana orang tua dari Sona jarang mengunjungi orang tuanya sendiri. Padahal mereka bersahabat dulunya ketika mereka masih muda dan sekarang keluarga Sona tidak mau tahu lagi sama keluarga Gremory karena mereka tidak suka melihat hal rendahan itu

'maafkan aku, Naruto-san, Touta-san, dan Arif-san' batin Rias yang dipenuhi rasa bersalahnya

dan nasib peeragenya bagaimana? nasib mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rias seperti Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, dan Issei. Sedangkan Asia dia malah nampak biasa-biasa saja karena walau diperingatkanpun mereka tidak mau mendengarnya

dan penyesalan mereka tidak sampai disitu, keuangan mereka hampir merosot karena pekerjaan kakaknya dimana ada beberapa klan pilar yang lain tidak mau bekerja sama dengan mereka akibat rendahnya harga diri klan Gremory. Sehingga beberapa klan pilar malah berpindah kerja ke kakaknya Sona yang bernama Serafall Leviathan walau dia nampak childish dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cerdas yang membuat kakaknya Sona malah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena pekerjaannya menumpuk sekali

"nee.. Kiba apa perbuatan kita salah ya?" Tanya Issei

"ya sangat salah sekali" bukan kiba yang menjawab melainkan Asia sehingga seluruh anggota ORC kaget dengan perubahan sikap dari Asia sehingga tidak ada pedulian. Asia yang dulunya polos kini menjadi Asia yang tidak pedulian

"Ke-kenapa kamu ngomong begitu, Asia-chan?" Tanya Issei

"bukankah sudah jelas kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini, hah." tanya Asia dengan nada sangat sinis

"kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini, Asia-chan? bukankah kamu baik kepadaku?" tanya Issei

"ya aku baik kepadamu, Issei-san. Tapi aku hanya mau berteman kepada orang-orang yang tidak mau menghancurkan persahabatan mereka sendiri. bukankah sudah aku peringatkan kepada kalian mengenai 3 teman kalian yang kalian anggap lemah?" tanya Asia diakhir yang membuat seluruh Anggota ORC terdiam mendengar ucapan Asia. memang benar awal kehancuran pertemanan mereka itu disebabkan oleh mereka sendiri karena mereka hanya memandang dari luar bukan dari dalam seperti anggota OSIS

kini mereka tahu kenapa anggota OSIS sangat perhatian kepada 3 pemuda yang dikenal culun itu. Karena mereka baik dan tidak pernah meminta sesuatu walau itu pemberian dari anggota OSIS

"Aku sudah berusaha memperingatkan kalian semua agar tidak membuat pertemanan ini hancur karena mereka bertiga hanya seharga 1 bidak pawn. Namun, apa yang aku dapat nol besar. Kalian tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku dan kalian terus maju menyindir mereka bertiga tanpa tahu resikonya apa. dan kini kalian menyesal. baguslah aku tidak mau tahu akan hal itu karena akan percuma juga aku memperingatkan kalian semua" ucap Asia yang terkesan datar. Namun, perkataannya tidak bisa dibantah karena mereka semua sama-sama tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Asia sendiri karena mereka sendirilah yang menyebabkan pertemanan mereka hancur. mau memperbaiki rasanya mustahil karena peerage baru Sona tidak pandang bulu karena peerage baru Sona bisa saja menghabisi mereka seperti Dark Rider itu

"biarkan aku pergi mengambil udara untuk menenangkan diri sejenak" ucap Asia yang kini pergi keluar dari klub ORC dan melangkah menuju atap Sekolah dimana 3 temannya itu selalu memandang awan dan menikmati hembusan angin. Dan kini klub ORC berada dalam keadaan hening

setibanya di atap sekolah kini Asia duduk disana dan menikmati udara sana yang sangat menyejukkan sekali layaknya angin yang berhembus dengan indahnya yang membuat rambutnya berkibar indah dilihat

'Haaah~ ini sangat enak sekali. dan lagi Kuharap kalian bertiga baik-baik saja' batin Asia yang nampak menatap awan dan kini dirinya tengah membayangi 3 pemuda keren itu dan lagi dirinya sangat ingin memeluk mereka kembali jika mereka tiba di akademi Kuoh

**balik lagi ke Yogyakarta**

sementara 4 pemuda yang berada dikamar karena mereka lelah apalagi dalam keadaan mau bertempur dikeesokan harinya tengah bersiap-siap untuk tidur bersama Saji orang yang nampak biasa-biasa saja

"Arif-kun, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang selesai pakai piyama dan melihat jika temannya itu nampak memikirkan sesuatu

"aku lagi memikirkan Asia-chan, Naruto-kun. Aku takut kenapa-napa dengan Asia-chan karena Asia-chan merupakan cinta pertama si bangsat itu" ucap Arif yang menekankan kalimat terakhirnya itu

"tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan bisa berbuat demikian karena mereka tengah menyesal" ucap Touta

"kenapa kau seyakin itu, Touta-kun?" tanya Naruto

"Karena aku mendapatkan perihal aneh yang baru saja terjadi" ucap Touta yang membuat Arif dan Naruto penasaran apalagi Saji dia nampak antuasias sekali mendengarnya

"memang apa saja kejadiannya?" tanya Arif

"banyak.. barusan aku pergi menuju kamar kita sehabis dari toilet karena aku kebelet pipis dan disana aku melihat ada kamar perempuan yang nampak terbuka sedikit. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan karena didalam sana ribut sekali. Dan disana banyak yang aku tangkap seperti kakaknya Sona tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena jumlah kertasnya makin menumpuk, lalu yang kedua iblis 36 pilar nampak tidak mau tahu lagi seperti apa kehidupan Gremory itu dan terakhir ada beberapa iblis yang mau bekerja sama dengan kakaknya Sona dan lagi katanya hampir 30 pilar klan iblis bekerja sama dengan kakaknya Sona sehingga kakaknya Sona kalang kabut"

"penyebabnya ada dimana itu?" tanya Saji

"katanya sih hanya dari Video yang Arif-kun perlihatkan 2 hari yang lalu. banyak perubahan yang terjadi bahkan yang paling gila adalah orang tua Sona tidak mau berteman bersama orang tua mantan buchou kita karena mereka menjunjung tinggi kehormatan" ucap Touta

"waah.. Ternyata kawan kita ini sudah menjadi stalker rupanya. Apa dia juga mengintip sesuatu disana" ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa mengejek Touta

"jangan mengejekku sableng kuning" ucap Touta yang tidak suka dipanggil Stalker

**sementara di kamar tidur perempuan**

di kamar tidur perempuan terlihat para perempuan nampak membicarakan hal seru entah apa itu. Bahkan mereka semua kaget ketika mendapatkan info terbaru di Underworld ketika Sona ingin mengetahui kabar kakaknya. infonya adalah hampir 30 klan iblis mau bekerja sama dengan kakaknya, lalu yang kedua kehidupan klan Gremory hampir merosot dalam segi keuangan, lalu yang ketiga akibat adanya 30 klan iblis yang bekerja sama dengan kakaknya, kakaknya kini nampak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa menghadapi setumpuk kertas dokumen, lalu yang terakhir yang bikin mencengangkan adalah orang tuanya tidak mau tahu lagi sama orang tua Rias karena seluruh iblis 36 pillar menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan derajat. dan ini membuatnya harus mendesah pasrah menghadapi cobaan ini karena masalah 2 hari lalu dimana kekasihnya Momo dan Ruruko membuka aib Rias bersama keluarganya

dan didalam kamar sana terlihat semua perempuan anggota OSIS mengenakan baju dress yang berbeda corak warnanya

"haaah.. kuharap Arif-kun baik-baik saja" ucap Momo yang nampak khawatir dengan kekasihnya sehingga semua meliriknya

"memang apa yang kamu khawatirkan Momo-chan?" tanya Ruruko

"kamu tahu, Ruko-chan. Arif-kun harus disusui karena dia dalam keadaan sakit akibat jurus gilanya itu"

"iyaa.. aku tahu. Tapi dia melarang kita karena dia tidak mau aku dan kamu, Mo-chan dalam keadaan khawatir. Dan lagi dia tidak mau dianggap mesum" ucap Ruruko karena dia pernah dibujuk untuk tidak menyusuinya karena seakan-akan dirinya seperti orang mesum

"walau bagaimanapun juga.. aku tidak mau dirinya kenapa-napa" ucap Momo karena walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak mau kekasihnya berada dalam keadaan sakit terus

dan terlihat jika ketua OSIS maju dan memegang bahu Momo karena dia tahu kekasihnya Arif sangat baik sekali dan tidak mau membuat Arif berada dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan

"Momo. Dengarkan aku sebagai kaichoumu, ya. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan masalah ini. Kamu boleh khawatir mengenai kondisinya itu. Tapi kamu harus tahu alasan kenapa Arif-san tidak mau melakukannya karena dia sangat menghargai kamu sebagai perempuan"

"kaichou"

"bahkan dia pernah mengatakan ini ketika aku berpapasan dengannya ketika dia memandang awan di halaman istana '**aku sebagai kamen rider Diend bersumpah untuk menjaga Momo-chan dan Ruruko-chan karena mereka sangat tulus dan mau menerimaku apa adanya termasuk anggota OSIS dan aku sangat menghargai kalian sebagai perempuan. bukan hanya itu, aku ingin melindungi kalian dari marabahaya jika itu mempertaruhkan nyawaku maka aku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin kedua kekasihku, keempat kakakku, dan keluarga OSIS yang lainnya bersedih jika aku melakukan hal nekat nantinya**' seperti itulah yang dia ucapkan karena dia sangat peduli pada kita" ucap sona yang meniru ucapan Arif pada saat dia melihat Arif memandang awan di istana dan berbincang sejenak

"aku saja sebagai perempuan belum pernah mendengar ucapan itu yang terkesan sangat berani sekali" ucap Tsubaki

"dan ini kali pertama Fuku-kaichou mendengar ucapan dari kekasih Momo-chan dan Ruruko-chan" ucap Tomoe yang duduk disebelah Ruruko

"apa memang benar dia mengatakan itu, Kaichou?" tanya Momo memastikan dan dibalas anggukan dari Sona

"untuk apa aku berbohong jika itu menyangkut peerageku sendiri apalagi yang sudah jadian" ucap Sona yang membuat hati momo dan ruruko makin merekah karena belum pernah mereka berdua merasakan hal sebelumnya yakninya perasaan ingin dilindungi

"sudahlah kalian berdua jangan sedih" ucap Reya yang melihat ada air mata yang keluar di wajah manis Ruruko dan Momo

"baka.. kami tidak sedih tapi kami senang" ucap Momo dan dibalas anggukan dari Ruruko sehingga seluruh anggota OSIS tersenyum melihat kejadian ini

"oh ya bagaimana dengan keluarga kalian berdua, Ruko-chan, Momo-chan?" tanya sona sehingga orang yang ditanya nampak berpikir

"hubunganku sama orang tuaku sudah mulai membaik bahkan tou-san sudah mulai berubah ketika dirinya tahu siapa yang aku kencani dalam keadaan bahagia apalagi tou-sannya Ruko-chan merupakan teman bisnis juga sama seperti tou-sanku dimana kami sangat senang sekali mendapatkan restu dari ayah kami. Bahkan ibu kami malah cepat-cepat meminta kami untuk menikah bahkan orang tua kami merestui hubunganku dengan Arif-kun walau nampak culun sekali. Dan mereka terpiuh mendengar seperti apa cerita dari Arif-kun sendiri sehingga orang tua kami berdua menerima Arif-kun seperti apa adanya" ucap Momo dan Ruruko yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal bahkan kaichounya hampir membuat matanya keluar dari soketnya ketika mendengar hal ini orang tua Momo dan Ruruko malah minta menikah kepada pemuda culun itu secepatnya

dan parahnya lagi seluruh anggota OSIS yang mendengar malah ikut kaget bersama 4 kakak perempuan dari 3 pemuda culun

"apa orang tuamu habis kesambet sesuatu sehingga dia meminta kalian berdua cepat-cepat menikah?" tanya Reya yang entah kenapa ingin sekali cepat-cepat menikah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Momo dan Ruruko

"kurasa tidak" jawab Momo singkat dan dibalas anggukan dari Ruruko

"kenapa denganmu, Reya-chan. cemburu ya?" tanya Tomoe yang membuat wajah Reya memerah karena malu akibat dia dikira cemburu karena Momo dan Ruruko malah disuruh cepat-cepat menikah oleh kedua orang tuanya

"haaah.. begitulah" ucap Reya yang nampak cemberut

"lho. kenapa kamu seperti ini?" tanya Sona

"aku iri karena Ruko-chan, dan Momo-chan langsung menikah. Lah aku harus disuruh nyari pasangan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Karena mereka sangat ingin membuatku bahagia tanpa campur tangan mereka"

"kalau gitu, kenapa nggak Touta-kun saja?" tanya Tomoe karena dia tahu perasaan dari Reya

"yaa.. aku harus mikirin kamu juga. Karena kamu juga cinta sama Touta-kun" ucap Reya

"aku malah senang bisa berbagi karena kita sama-sama mencintai orang yang sama. Coba aja kamu lihat si Ruko-chan dan Momo-chan, mereka aja sudah dapet restu dari orang tua mereka dan mereka nggak masalah jika harus sampai berbagi" ucap Tomoe. Dia paham kenapa Reya nampak kurang semangat rupanya karena pernikahan. dan lagi pernikahannya hampir seperti keluarga Sona karena mereka hanya ingin anak mereka bahagia sampai mati

**In Another dimension**

di dimensi lain terlihat jika ada beberapa orang disana dan kini berada di alam baka atau bisa dipanggil alam kematian

"kita ada dimana?" tanya laki-laki yang serupa dengan Touta. Namun, bedanya hanya di betuk telinganya

"akupun tidak tahu Kotarou-kun" ucap laki-laki yang berambut merah dan memiliki mata kuning keemasan

"uggh... aku ada dimana?" tanya perempuan yang berpakaian akademi dan berambut pink sampai pinggang, memiliki mata biru kehijauan dan memiliki aset yang cukup gede

"kamu siapa?" tanya Kotarou

"namaku Akashiya Moka. Kalian bisa memanggilku Moka. dan aku merupakan Vampir yang bertugas melawan monster yang seukuran gaban didimensiku. Walau hasil akhirnya aku harus rela mati demi teman-temanku" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Moka

"aku.. ada dimana?" tanya perempuan berambut silver dan memiliki sepasang mata biru shapire

"kamu siapa lagi?" tanya Kotarou mengingat ada beberapa karakter baru muncul disana

"namaku Meteora. aku adalah penyihir di dunia elemental symphony of vogelchevalier. dimana di anime itu aku harus bertarung dengan para penjahat bersama temanku yang bernama Selesia Upitiria" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Meteora

"apa dia temanmu juga?" ucap kotarou yang menunjuk perempuan berambut merah ikat twintail dengan pita warna kuning dan panjang rambutnya sampai pinggang, memiliki tubuh ideal yang membuat Asuna kesal karena kemesuman si Kotarou

"kurasa tidak" ucap Meteora dengan datar

"ugghh...koko wa?"

"akhirnya kamu bangun juga ojou-sama" ucap Kotarou kepada perempuan itu

"aku ada dimana dan kalian semua siapa?" tanya perempuan itu bertubi-tubi yang memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah seperti warna rambut Rias Gremory dan Aset yang cukup besar sampai-sampai tanganpun tidak muat memegangnya apalagi berpakaian akademi

"tidak baik bertanya bertubi-tubi seperti itu lho. Ada bagusnya kamu memperkenalkan diri kamu kepada kami semua" ucap Kotarou sehingga perempuan itu tersadar dari sikap yang kelihatan terburu-buru itu

"oh maaf... namaku Stella Vermillion. aku berasal dari kerajaan Vermillion. dan disana aku bertarung bersama rekanku yang bernama Kurogane Ikki dimana misi kami berupa mengalahkan salah satu penjahat mafia yang menggunakan sihir untuk kepentingan dunia saja"

"hmm... hasilnya bagaimana?" tanya Kotarou

"hasilnya aku berhasil membunuh mafia tersebut dan mati dalam keadaan tertusuk oleh pedangnya yang menghasilkan kekuatan angin" ucap Stella yang nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"lalu kalian semua siapa?" tanya Stella

"perkenalkan namaku Inugami Kotarou salah satu rekan dari 3 temanku ini yang bernama Negi Springfield, Fate Averruncus dan Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell. misi kami pada saat itu mengalahkan lalda-sama yang berniat menghancurkan bumi dengan sihirnya sehingga aku sama rekanku terpaksa menghentikannya bersama cucu kami"

"cucu kalian? lalu siapa dan dimana cucu kalian?" tanya Stella

"dia mati akibat sihir Black Hole yang dikeluarkan oleh lalda-sama ketika kami berhasil menumpasnya bersama para bawahannya dan kami semua tidak tahu jika kami lengah akibat hal sekecil itu"

"sudahlah Kotarou-kun. jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. nanti Touta-kun tidak akan senang jika berada dialam sana" ucap perempuan berambut pink pendek bermata biru kehijauan

"hahaha... Gomen-gomen, Natsumi-neechan" ucap Kotarou

dan tak lama kemudian muncullah cahaya yang terang benderang yang entah tibanya dari mana

"kamu siapa?" tanya Kotarou

**"aku adalah kami-sama pencipta alam semesta beserta isinya dan memiliki kekuasaan absolut, memiliki kehendak menghidupkan serta mematikan makhluk hidup sesuai kehendakku"** ucap kami-sama yang membuat semua bersujud kepadanya karena salah satu rekan mereka dari dunia uq holder telah lancang menanyai hal itu

"maafkan apa yang telah aku perbuat kami-sama. jika engkau berkenan bunuhlah aku karena telah membuatmu tersinggung" ucap Kotarou yang membuat seluruh penghuni dimensi UQ Holder kaget bersama univers yang lain

"Kotaoru-kun, jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" ucap Natsumi

"ini merupakan kewajibanku Natsumi-neechan. karena aku telah membuat kesalahan fatal itu kepada maha pencipta" ucap Kotarou yang membuat Natsumi terdiam

**"aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. dan aku ingin meminta kepada kalian semua" **ucap kami-sama yang membuat Kotarou dan yang lainnya juga Moka, Meteora dan, Stella melihat ke arah kami-sama yang bercahaya terang

"memang apa permintaan Kami-sama?" tanya Negi

**" aku ingin kalian semua mendamaikan salah satu dimensi univers yang bernama dimensi DXD"**

"memang dimensi apa itu?" tanya Stella penasaran

**"salah satu dimensi dimana sihir dan ilmu hitam lainnya ada disana. dan lagi disana kalian dilarang menggunakan sihir didunia manusia karena didunia manusia tidak percaya adanya sihir dan lain-lain apalagi makhluk halus seperti jin, setan, dewa, dan lain sebagainya" **ucap kami-sama

"jadi kami harus mendamaikan dunia itu?" tanya Moka

**"iya karena disana ada 3 pemuda yang pernah aku kasih kesempatan kedua"** ucap kami-sama yang membuat penasaran Negi dan yang lainnya

"memang siapa saja mereka itu?" tanya Negi harap-harap cucunya ada

**"mereka bertiga adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Konoe Touta, dan Arif Rahman"** dan benar saja ucapan kami-sama membuat orang yang berasal dari dimensi UQ Holder kaget tidak percaya karena orang yang dianggap cucu, adik, dan kakak ada didimensi sana bersama 2 temannya

"te-ternyata onii-chan ada disana" ucap perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang memiliki mata merah, menangis senang karena dia akan bertemu kakaknya kembali

"si baka itu akhirnya berada disini" ucap perempuan berambut ungu pendek dengan mata ungu yang bernama Karin

"jangan menangis ya, Cut-chan. nanti Touta-kun tidak tahu harus ngapain jika kamu menangis disini"

"jii-chan tidak asyik" ucap Cutlass yang membuat semua tertawa melihatnya. Bahkan Negi sendiri tertawa karena belum pernah melihat tingkah Cutlass yang kelihatan seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya

"jangan menertawakanku dong" ucap Cutlass. Jika Touta melihat kejadian seperti ini mungkin dia bakal menyubit pipi Cutlass karena sangat imut

"lalu kami bertiga harus ngapain?" tanya Stella karena dia bersama 2 orang berbeda dimensi tidak tahu harus ngapain

**"kalau kalian bertiga. tugasnya adalah menjadi orang tua dari 3 pemuda itu karena mereka sudah tidak punya ibunya lagi"**

"itu benar, Touta-kun telah kehilangan okaa-channya ketika dia berumur 17 tahun dimana pada saat itu orang tuanya menabrak sebuah truk yang entah darimana munculnya dan tidak terkecuali Touta-kun juga ada disana karena dia satu-satunya korban kecelakaan yang selamat" jelas Evangeline yang membuat semua nampak sedih mendengar cerita itu. Dan lagi Fate juga mendengar jika perbuatannya tidak dijelaskan karena temannya masih memikirkannya

'setelah apa yang aku perbuat pada cucu Negi, kamu masih memaafkanku?' batin Fate yang nampak menggertakkan giginya karena dia tidak suka kebohongan

"lalu dua lainnya kenapa?" tanya Stella

**"kalau Naruto Uzumaki, ibunya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih bayi dan dia tidak pernah mendapatkan asupan ASI dari ibunya akibat monster kyuubi menyerang desanya, bahkan penduduk desanya selalu melemparinya berbagai macam benda bahkan penduduk desa tidak segan-segan menghajarnya. Tapi bocah itu selalu tegar menghadapinya walau banyak yang tidak peduli kepadanya kecuali teman-temannya. Dan dia mati karena dia menggunakan jurus terlarang ketika menghadapi perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang dimana seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan dewa berhasil dia basmi"** ucap kami-sama yang menjelaskan kisah masa lalu Naruto yang banyak berisi kisah kelamnya (naruto) sehingga semua menangis. bahkan yang membuat mereka kaget adalah cerita akhir dimana Naruto berhasil mengalahkan seorang dewa didunianya

**"dan terakhir Arif Rahman, ibunya masih hidup. Tapi dia selalu kesepian karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Dia selalu berjuang sendiri dan tidak mau meminta bantuan orang lain kecuali jika dia dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan lagi dimasa lalu dia sering dianggap sebagai pencuri karena suka mengambil barang orang lain yang berupa pensil. Namun, aslinya tidak sehingga ketika Arif menuntut kebenaran akhirnya guru percaya dan minta maaf kepadanya karena dia tidak mencuri namun salah satu temannyalah yang mencuri. tapi tidak untuk teman-temannya karena mereka semua tidak mau minta maaf kepada Arif sendiri. dan dia suka mengurung diri dan dia tidak pernah minta sesuatu yang lebih seperti yang disukai kaum muda seperti laptop atau sepeda karena dia tahu ekonomi ibunya pada saat itu" **sambung kami-sama yang membuat semua orang disana yang berada di alam kematian nampak sedih dan bahkan ada yang menangis mendengar cerita 3 pemuda itu

dan bisa mereka semua simpulkan jika 3 pemuda itu sangat baik dan mereka hanya kurang perhatian saja

**"dan untuk itu aku mengutus kalian bertiga sebagai ibunya"**

**"Stella kamu ditunjuk untuk menjadi ibunya Arif Rahman, lalu Moka. Kamu ditunjuk sebagai ibunya Naruto Uzumaki mengingat hanya dia tidak memiliki ibunya. dan terakhir Meteora. Kamu akan menjadi ibunya Konoe Touta" **ucap kami-sama yang membuat 3 perempuan itu kaget. Karena langsung ditunjuk menjadi ibunya siapa secara langsung

"heee... ternyata bocah itu memiliki ibu yang sangat manis" ucap Negi yang tanpa sadar membuat Asuna menginjak kaki Negi dengan kuat dan berhasil membuat si empunya berteriak kesakitan

"Auch.. apa yang kau lakukan, Asuna-chan?" tanya Negi yang merasakan kakinya habis diinjak dengan kuat dan dibalas tatapan jengkel oleh Asuna karena ucapan Negi sangat mesum

"Aku tidak tahu jika kamu mulai mesum kepada seseorang yang akan menjadi ibu pengganti Touta-kun" ucap Asuna

**"dan nanti masalah ini akan aku sampaikan melalui mimpi mereka jika mereka tengah tertidur pulas" ** ucap kami-sama

**"baiklah sampai jumpa dan nikmati waktu kalian bersenang-senang"** sambung kami-sama yang membuat semua orang yang berasal dari dimensi lain jatuh dari sana dan menabrak batu dibawah

**TBC**

**baiklah gan mungkin segini dulu untuk chapter 6 dari ffn saya ini. semoga kalian suka walau saya telat mengupdatenya karena baru saja masuk ke dunia isekai (#serius thor, jangan bercanda mulu bosen kami mendengarnya thor)**

**baiklah aku akan serius. Nah di chapter ini kalian menemukan jurus-jurus baru yang saya tulis itu. nah pertanyaannya kapan jurus itu ada? kalau jurus itu ada sudah sejak mereka bertiga itu melakukan latihan saat tidak dianggap sehingga ada beberapa jurus pemusnah yang bisa mereka kuasai walau ada efeknya**

**salah satu contohnya adalah ghost dimana jurus atau teknik ini bisa membuat orang lain kelihatan seperti arwahnya saja. misalkan salah satu temannya terikat maka orang yang memiliki jurus ini bisa membuat orang itu menjadi arwah atau roh tapi masih bisa dipegang. nah konsekuensi dari teknik ini adalah memakan mana yang cukup besar yakninya 45% begitu juga dengan pengembalinya ke wujud semula**

**begitu juga dengan jurus chou odama rasenshuriken tarengan dimana jurus ini hampir serupa dengan pengeluaran jurus chou odama rasen tarengan. Namun, bedanya adalah ada shuriken yang berputar di rasengan sehingga efek dan hasil damage yang dihasilkan hampir sama ketika seseorang yang menciptakan 1 buah rasenshuriken dilempar ke musuhnya (dibaca : 20 orang yang mengeluarkan 20 buah rasenshuriken)**

**dan lalu mengenai karakter dari fandom Date A Live, Re Creators, dan Rakudai Kishi no Kavalry. itu aku buat biar makin Greget walau tidak se greget milik author lain**

**lalu untuk chapter depan akan ada pertempuran besar yang sangat dinantikan. dan tunggu kisahnya seperti apa**

**-Arif4342 logout-**


	7. Chapter 7 : War & Battle

yo agan semua balik dengan saya Author Arif4342. nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke bagian pertempuran dan pertarungan dari cerita **"The Power of Three Rider"**. nah daripada gue jelasin panjang kali lebar yuk kita lihat langsung ceritanya

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

chapter 7 : Pertempuran dan Pertarungan

keesokan pagi harinya. Kini tim OSIS bersiap-siap dengan pertempuran dan pertarungan gila mereka dimana mereka akan menghadapi 2 makhluk terkuat yang setara dengan Madara Uchiha dan Raiser Phenex yang dikenal makhluk yang memiliki generasi yang sama persis

dan kini 3 orang pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya kini tengah melamun karena mereka tengah memikirkan ucapan kami-sama yang masuk melalui mimpi mereka. dan mereka adalah tokoh utama dalam fic ini yang bernama Konoe Touta, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Arif Rahman

mereka dikenal 3 serangkai karena baik dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka selalu berkumpul bertiga jika tidak ikut kegiatan klub manapun karena mereka saat ini berpenampilan culun

**Flashback on**

didalam mimpi terlihat 3 orang pemuda berada di alam kematian entah karena apa. Bahkan mereka bertiga sangat bingung sekali. ada apa hingga mereka dipanggil ke alam kematian pikir Naruto, Arif, dan Touta

dan tak lama kemudian cahaya besar itu datang menghampiri Naruto, Arif, dan Touta yang membuat mereka bersujud langsung

**"angkat kepala kalian. Wahai para rider"** ucap kami-sama sehingga mereka bertiga mengangkat kepala mereka

**"apa kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini walau kalian masih tertidur ?" **tanya kami-sama dan dibalas gelengan dari Naruto, Arif, dan Touta

**"sesungguhnya aku memberikan kejutan yang menggembirakan kalian. Karena kalian bertiga akan memiliki ibu baru kalian" **sambung kami-sama yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget. mendapatkan ibu baru? pikir mereka

**"Naruto Uzumaki ibu kamu yang baru untuk menggantikan ibumu yang meninggal adalah ini" **ucap kami-sama yang memperlihatkan wujud dari perempuan berambut pink dan memiliki mata biru kehijauan apalagi sepasang oppai yang sebesar buah melon

"di-dia akan menjadi ibuku?" tanya Naruto gagap karena dia mendapatkan ibu yang sangat manis

**"benar. Namanya adalah Akashiya Moka. Dia akan menjadi ibu penggantimu karena kamu telah kehilangan seorang ibu didunia elementalmu" **ucap Kami-sama yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan liquid bening dari pelupuk matanya

"perkenalkan. namaku Akashiya Moka. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi ibu kamu. Dan tolong bimbinglah aku menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Akashiya Moka. dan kini Naruto ingin mengeluarkan tangisannya melalui ibu barunya

"okaerinasai. Okaerinasai... Okaa-chan.. hiks..hiks" dan akhirnya Narutopun menangis dipelukan Moka dan membuat Moka kaget melihatnya. Namun, kekagetan Moka terganti dengan wajah tersenyum senang karena Naruto menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka

Arif dan Touta yang melihat kesenangan Naruto yang mendapatkan ibu baru malah terharu melihatnya. Dan mereka cukup senang karena orang yang telah kehilangan ibunya bisa mendapatkan ibu pengganti yang sangat pantas

**"dan untukmu Konoe Touta. ini adalah ibu penggantimu" **ucap Kami-sama yang memperlihatkan wujud perempuan yang memakai baju seperti penyihir, memiliki rambut perak, dan memiliki sepasang mata yang berwarna biru laut yang menampakkan kesan seindah berada dilautan, serta memiliki sepasang aset yang sebesar buah melon

"E-eh.. dia akan menjadi ibuku?" tanya kaget Touta

**"ya dan dia akan menjadi ibu penggantimu sebab kamu sudah kehilangan seorang ibu ketika habis kecelakaan mobil" **jawab kami-sama serta menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Touta

"perkenalkan namaku Meteora. Bimbinglah aku menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untukmu, Touta-kun" ucap Meteora dan berhasil membuat Touta kehilangan kata-kata

dan tanpa sadar Touta mengeluarkan derai air mata karena dia menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang selama ini dia inginkan. Lalu Arifpun yang berada di sebelah Touta menepuk bahunya sehingga Toutapun melirik ke arah siapa yang memukul bahunya

"pergilah ke sana untuk menemui ibu kamu" ucap sang pelaku yang bernama Arif Rahman sehingga Touta berlari dan memeluk Meteora karena dia ingin ada seorang ibu yang berada di sebelahnya

'enaknya mereka. mereka sudah mendapatkan ibu pengganti yang baik. Dan sekarang aku sebagai teman dan sahabat mereka senang sekali walau terasa ada kepedihan di hati. Tapi apa gunanya aku cemburu dan iri ngelihat ini ? toh tidak ada gunanya' batin Arif yang melihat suasana yang begitu haru dimana Touta memeluk Meteora dengan sukacita begitu juga Naruto dengan Moka bahkan Arif nampak mengeluarkan air mata yang begitu deras karena ada suasana hangat disana apalagi dia membutuhkan sosok ibu saat ini

dan tak lama kemudian Kami-sama berbicara kepada Arif yang melihat suasana haru disekitar Touta dan Naruto

**"Dan untukmu, Arif Rahman. meskipun aku tidak bisa membawa ibumu ke dunia sini karena aturan disini sangatlah mutlak, maka sebagai pengganti ibumu. Aku berikan ini sebagai pengganti ibumu" **ucap Kami-sama yang memperlihatkan perempuan yang sangat manis tak terkira dimana memiliki rambut berwarna pink ikat twintail dengan pita kuning dan mata yang berwarna merah darah, serta memiliki aset yang sama dengan 2 perempuan disana

dan yang membuat Arif kaget adalah perempuan itu akan menjadi ibunya walau kelihatan sangat muda sekali yang berkisar 25 tahunan

**"namanya Stella Vermillon. Dia akan menjadi ibu penggantimu disana" **ucap Kami-sama yang membuat Arif kaget serta tidak bisa menghilangkan derai air matanya

"perkenalkan namaku Stella Vermillon. mohon bimbinglah aku menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Stella yang membuat Arif tidak tahan untuk memeluk Stella. Dan lagi air matanya tidak bisa dia bendung dan berakhir dimana dia berlari menuju Stella

lalu Arifpun berlari dan memeluk Stella karena dia sangat merindukan sesosok ibu walau dia telah kehilangan ibunya akibat reinkarnasi didunia DXD tapi dia tetap merindukan seorang ibu. Stella yang melihat dirinya dipeluk tiba-tiba langsung kaget. Namun, kekagetannya terganti dengan wajah tersenyumnya karena dia akan menjadi seorang ibu

**"dan nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan ibu kalian entah kapan. Karena didunia sana masih terjadi konflik" **ucap kami-sama sehingga Arif, Touta, dan Naruto mengangguk mendengar penuturan kami-sama karena mereka akan bertemu dengan ibu mereka entah kapan terjadinya

dan pada saat suasana senang terjadi, tiba-tiba tubuh Meteora, Stella, dan Moka bercahaya yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget

"ke-kenapa tubuh kaa-chan bercahaya?" tanya Naruto karena dia tidak mau berpisah dengan sang ibu yang bernama Moka. Moka yang melihat tubuhnya yang bercahaya nampak terkikik melihat kekhawatiran Naruto yang jarang dia dapatkan karena didimensi miliknya, dia jarang mendapatkan kekhawatiran kecuali dari sang adik yang mengalami penyakit siscon yang bernama Cocoa

"hehe.. Mungkin ini salam perpisahan. Tapi, jangan menangis ya karena kita pasti akan bertemu entah kapan waktunya mempertemukan kita" ucap Moka sehingga Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan dari Moka a.k.a. kaa-channya

"hmm.. aku mengerti kaa-chan" ucap Naruto walau ada rasa tidak rela kehilangan ibunya yang terlihat jelas dari Moka yang melihat ekspresi dari Naruto

"hei.. Jangan nangis, masa jagoan kaa-chan harus menangis sih melihat kepergian ibunya" celetuk Moka yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menggoda Naruto

"aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu, kaa-chan" ucap Naruto sehingga dibalas senyum teduh dari Moka yang membuat wajah Naruto tidak bisa melepas dari senyum indah Moka alias ibu barunya

**Flashback off**

Setelah terbangun dari mimpi yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget karena seolah-olah seperti benar-benar terjadi, kini mereka pemanasan karena hari ini adalah hari dimana pasukan Mak Lampir dan Gandasura datang untuk menghancurkan daerah Yogyakarta

dan kini terlihat jika Arif, Touta, dan Naruto berada di garis depan sedangkan anggota OSIS berada di belakang. awalnya sempat ditolak oleh Sona karena lawan mereka sangat berbahaya. Namun, karena berhasil diyakinkan oleh Arif karena tahu sekuat apa Naruto dan teman-temannya akhirnya dia merelakan kekasihnya pergi bertempur

"oii.. pasukan Mak Lampir dan Gandasura sudah hampir tiba" ucap salah satu prajurit sehingga Touta, Naruto, dan Arif bersiap-siap untuk pertarungan dan pertempuran yang sangat gila

tak berselang lama pasukan Gandasura dan Mak Lampir akhirnya tiba dan berdiri di depan gerbang dekat Arif dan 2 temannya berada

"akhirnya kalian berdua tiba juga" ucap Arif sarkas

"eeehehehe.. mana mungkin kami akan melupakan pertarungan dan pertempuran ini melawan bocah kunyuk macam kalian bertiga" ucap Mak Lampir yang mengejek Arif. Sedangkan Arif dia nampak biasa-biasa saja karena apa gunanya mendengar hal itu dari orang gila

berbeda dengan peerage Sona. mereka nampak marah dan ingin mencincang 2 orang kuat itu karena telah berani menghina teman yang mereka punya apalagi berharga. Apalagi Momo dan Ruruko, mereka berdua tidak terima jika kekasih mereka dihina karena kekasih mereka sudah mengemban tugas yang cukup berat

"heh. Untuk apa aku mendengarkan ocehanmu itu karena kau adalah manusia yang paling memalukan" ucap Naruto

"itu hanya kalian saja yang sangat memalukan" ucap Gandasura yang berada di sebelah Mak Lampir

"hadehh... Naruto-kun, lu jangan bilang kek gitu. mereka mungkin tampak memalukan tapi urat memalukannya sudah hilang seperti si manusia berkutil itu. Dia hanya pakai dedaunan saja untuk melindungi organ kelaminnya, sedangkan nenek sihir itu hanya pakai pakaian transparan" ucap Arif

"mungkin dia pakai itu karena dia tidak punya suami atau dia lagi ngejomblo seumur hidup" sambung Touta

"bisa jadi"

mendengar ejekan dengan kalimat super menghina membuat Nyi Roro Kidul beserta keluarga nampak tertawa begitu juga dengan peerage Sona dan Sona. Mereka tidak bisa menahan tawanya agar suaranya tidak keluar akibat kalimat yang diucapkan yang super menghina itu apalagi 4 kakaknya yang menjadi pendukung yang juga tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya

"Pffft... manusia berkutil hanya memakai dedaunan saja untuk melindungi kelaminnya?" tanya Saji yang nampak berusaha menahan tawanya. bahkan dia sempat membungkuk karena tidak kuasa menahan tawanya itu

"lalu nenek sihir yang menggunakan pakaian transparan karena dia tidak memiliki pasangan? Alasan macam apa itu?" tanya Momo yang entah kenapa awalnya serius kini berusaha menahan tawa, namun tidak bisa sehingga dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang super menghina yang ditujukan kepada Mak Lampir dan Gandasura

"sialan lu pada. ngehina gue lagi. aku masih memiliki kekasih" ucap tak terima Mak Lampir yang nampak OOC

"si manusia berkutil itu?" tanya Arif polos kepada Mak Lampir

"bukan"

"kalau bukan manusia berkutil itu? terus siapa dong. kan nggak mungkin mencari pasangan yang kelihatan seperti kuda" ucap Arif yang bikin semua prajurit beserta keluarga Nyi Roro kidul tertawa cekikikan mendengarnya

dan jangankan ucapan itu. seluruh peerage Sona malah ketawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya karena pasangan Mak Lampir adalah seekor kuda. Entah seperti apa wajah dari anaknya nanti jika dia sudah menikah dan punya anak

"hahaha... alamak aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa" ucap Sona yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mak lampir dihina layaknya sampah

"bocah edan... Gandasura kita hajar bocah kunyuk ini" titah Mak Lampir

**buak brak brak dhuar**

baru mau melangkah kesana, mereka malah mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari sepatu dan kini mereka mereka melayang menuju bebatuan dan menabraknya dengan keras sehingga mereka berdua duduk lemes

dan pelakunya adalah Touta karena dia sudah menguap bosan mendengar celotehan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan

"huaaamm... aku ngantuk bisa kita percepat saja? aku sudah muak mendengar ucapan aneh itu" ucap Touta dengan sarkas yang membuat Mak Lampir tersulut emosinya akibat kalimat sarkas dari Touta

"sialan kau bocah. Akan akuu hanguskan kalian beserta isi kerajaan ini" ucap Mak Lampir

"seakan kau pandai membunuh kami saja. Buktikan dari tindakan bukan ucapan bualan" ucap Arif karena dia sudah muak mendengar ucapan saja yang bagus tapi tindakan nol besar

contoh yang bikin dia muak adalah mantan anggota klubnya yang merupakan pemegang salah satu longinus dari 13 longinus yang memiliki kekuatan pembunuh tuhan yang bernama **Boosted Gear**. Salah satu longinus dimana sacred gear itu bisa menambah berkali-kali lipat setiap 10 detik bahkan kekuatannya hampir setara maou bahkan sacred gearnya itu dikatakan tipe longinus karena ada seekor naga yang mendiaminya

mendengarnya saja dia sudah sangat muak. Kenapa? karena orang itu hanya memiliki bualan dan tidak memiliki tindakan. dan bukti itu diperkuat ketika melawan salah satu dark rider saja tidak becus karena dia hanya mengandalkan **Dragon Shot** sehingga serangan dia mudah dipatahkan oleh musuh Kamen Rider Ryuuki yakninya Ryuuga

"banyak bacot. serang mereka bertiga" titah Mak Lampir sehingga seluruh prajurit dan bawahan dari Mak Lampir menyerang mereka diikuti oleh Gandasura

dan kini terjadilah pertempuran antara tim sona VS tim Mak Lampir

lalu Arifpun mundur beberapa langkah dari sana sehingga Gandasura berlari mengincarnya . tak lama kemudian Gandasura melayangkan tinjunya namun berhasil ditahan oleh Arif dengan mengadu tinjunya

tak buang kesempatan karena Gandasura lengah, Arif melayangkan tinju bertenaga petirnya kearah pinggang Gandasura sehingga kelihatan jika Gandasura kejang-kejang akibat pukulan petir yang diterimanya dari Arif

sementara Touta menghadapi para bawahannya Mak Lampir dengan karena dia disuruh oleh Arif sebelum pertempuran itu

**Flashback on**

ketika pagi tiba nampaklah jika Arif nampak memikirkan mengenai rencananya karena dia tahu, tidak mungkin para prajurit Nyi Roro Kidul mampu mengalahkan bawahannya Mak Lampir apalagi dalam informasi yang dia dapat dari Nyi Blorong, orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya mengatakan jika Mak Lampir telah mempengaruhi beberapa orang penting di kerajaan Nyi Lanjar

dan yang bikin Arif kaget adalah orang yang dipengaruhi oleh Mak Lampir itu adalah kakaknya Nyi Blorong sehingga Arif nampak murka mendengarnya

"ada apa Arif-kun? pagi-pagi gini kamu nampak melamun?" tanya Touta yang baru bangun dari tidurnya sehingga Arif meliriknya karena dia nampak ditanya

"aku lagi memikirkan rencana yang aku buat"

"memang ada apa dengan rencanamu?" tanya Touta

"begini aku ingin mengubah rencana A kita. aku sama Naruto tetap melawan Mak Lampir dan Gandasura sementara kamu hanya bertugas melawan bawahannya Mak Lampir"

"memang kenapa dengan rencana A sebelumnya yang tiba-tiba kamu ubah?" tanya Touta

"apa kamu ingat dengan ucapan Nyi Blorong yang merupakan anak dari Nyi Roro Kidul?" tanya Arif balik dan dibalas anggukan Touta

"aku ingat katanya. beberapa orang penting disana berhasil dipengaruhi oleh Mak Lampir sehingga orang-orang tersebut kini menjadi bawahannya"

"iya. Dan itu juga termasuk kakaknya Nyi Blorong harus terhipnotis juga dan terkena sihir dari Mak Lampir dan lagi kamu tahukan tugasmu selanjutnya dari ceritaku ini?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Touta

"membuat mereka pingsan sehingga mereka tidak bisa terhipnotis kembali, begitu?" tanya Touta dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"iya. usahakan hanya mengenai bagian vital saja seperti bagian tengkuk dan perutnya dengan kuat sehingga mereka mudah pingsan" ucap Arif sehingga Touta nampak memikirkan tugas barunya

"Tapi bisa kamu kasih tahu nggak alasan kenapa aku harus melakukan hal gila ini?" tanya Touta dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif karena dia tahu jika Mak Lampir pasti akan membawa orang 'itu'

"karena dari yang aku jelaskan bisa jadi Mak Lampir maupun Gandasura harus membawa beberapa orang penting dari kerajaan milik kakaknya Nyi Roro Kidul. salah satunya adalah Nyi Rara karena dia adalah kakak sepupu dari Nyi Blorong"

"begitu.. tapi ada baiknya kita mengatakan ini kepada semua orang agar mereka tidak kaget dengan perubahan rencana ini olehmu apalagi kamu tahukan selanjutnya jika aku tiba-tiba menyerang Nyi Rara?"

"iya dan rencananya akan aku umumkan ketika kita mau bersiap-siap melawan 2 monster yang sangat ditakuti" ucap Arif

dan tak lama kemudian hari menjelang pagipun tiba. Dan kini seluruh tim Nyi Roro kidul dan tim Sona bersiap-siap. lalu Arifpun nampak mengangkat suaranya

"ano... minna. Aku ada perubahan rencana"

"kenapa ada perubahan rencana"

"untuk itu ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. dan ini untuk semua orang agar tidak menimbulkan salah paham" ucap Arif

lalu semuapun berkumpul dan mendengarkan perubahan rencana dari Arif. dan mereka sungguh kaget mendengar pemikiran Arif dimana Nyi Rara juga akan ikut bertarung melawan kerajaan milik ibunda Nyi Roro Kidul dengan alasan terhipnotis. Dan yang membuat mereka hampir copot jantung adalah hanya Touta saja yang akan menghadapi bawahan Mak Lampir nantinya jika orang-orang yang terhipnotis itu perlu dibuat pingsan

lalu Sonapun nampak memikirkan ucapan dari Arif karena dia tahu rencana milik Arif ada resiko besarnya, yakninya kita tidak tahu seperti apa kemampuan dari bawahan Mak Lampir yang terkena hipnotis itu apalagi mereka semua adalah orang-orang penting dari kerajaan milik Nyi Lanjar

"apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya?... maksudku, bukannya ini bakal membuat Touta bisa mati?" tanya Nyi Lanjar dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"iya. Ini akan membuat Touta-kun akan sekarat dan juga bisa saja Touta-kun mati. Dan untuk itu aku menyuruhnya menganalisa dulu sebab lawan yang dihadapi adalah orang penting bahkan keluarga berharga Nyi Lanjar juga Nyi Roro Kidul dan Nyi Blorong"

"dan lagi kita tidak tahu sihir apa yang akan digunakan oleh musuh karena kita memiliki informasi yang minim. Dan lagi kami dari pihak OSIS tidak berani membunuh keluarga kalian. Karena kami tidak suka membuat satu keluarga sedih walau salah satu keluarga rela dalam keadaan terpaksa harus membunuh anaknya, sanak keluarga, bahkan kerabat dekatnya dibunuh" ucap Arif

"tenang saja aku akan hati-hati kok. karena aku tidak mau mati sebelum menikahi Reya-chan dan Tomoe-chan" ucap Touta nyengir yang berhasil membuat kedua perempuan yang disebutkan namanya merona malu

"begitupun dengan kami berdua, aku saja tidak mau mati sebelum menikahi Momo-chan dan juga Ruruko-chan, juga Naruto-kun menikahi Sona-kaichou. dan juga Saji-kun menikahi Yura-senpai dan Tsubaki-senpai" ucap spontan Arif yang berhasil membuat orang yang disebutkan memerah malu mendengarnya

"o-oi.. bukannya itu terlalu cepat memikirkan masa depan?" tanya Naruto

"lebih baik jika lebih cepat karena aku tidak mau kamu dirudung oleh masa lalu akibat kebrengsekkan mantan teman kita itu. Apalagi Sona-kaichou sangat mencintai kamu tidak peduli kamu itu apa. Dan lagi aku tidak mau jika Sona-kaichou menangis jika dirinya habis diperkosa dan membuat kamu diradang penyesalan dan berujung pada kamu memaki Sona-kaichou itu sendiri" ucap Arif yang menjelaskan sehingga Naruto berhasil dibuat bungkam

apa yang dikatakan Arif benar. jika Mereka terus menunda-nunda untuk nikah mungkin mereka akan dirudung oleh penyesalan bahkan yang lebih buruk bisa saja Naruto akan memaki Sona jika kedapatan Sona lagi diperkosa dan membuat dirinya kehilangan kepercayaan kepada Sona

"terima kasih sarannya. aku akan melakukan pernikahan secepatnya" ucap Naruto mantap yang membuat Sona kaget tidak percaya jika Naruto menerima saran Arif

"Naruto-kun, aku tahu jika aku menyukaimu. Tapi bukannya ini terlalu cepat?" tanya Sona dan dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto

"bagiku ini tidak terlalu cepat. malahan sangat pas untuk pernikahan. Dan lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Arif-kun itu benar, jika aku menunda-nunda mungkin aku akan memiliki penyesalan dan lagi aku ingin melihat masa depan yang cerah dimana aku ingin melihat seorang anak yang tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Dan lagi aku menyukaimu karena kamu menerimaku apa adanya, Sona-chan. Dan lagi aku tidak suka jika aku harus menikahi perempuan yang memiliki tubuh ideal tapi songongnya luar biasa, lebih mending jika aku menikahimu walau ada beberapa yang kurang darimu aku akan tetap menerimamu apa adanya" jelas naruto yang bikin Sona kaget karena sifat Naruto sangat tulus dan baik hati

"lalu bagaimana jika orang yang kamu nikahi itu tidak sesuai dengan cintamu?" tanya Sona

"pondasi pertama yang aku butuhkan adalah belajar mencintaimu terlebih dahulu karena aku tidak mau jika aku hanya mengandalkan hawa nafsu tapi cintanya tidak ada sehingga kamu yang awalnya mencintaiku berubah menjadi membenciku. Benar nggak, Arif-kun?" tanya Naruto kepada Arif dan dibalas berupa anggukan

"itu benar. yang harus kita pelajari dulu adalah belajar mencintai seseorang terlebih dahulu karena dengan itulah hubungan bisa menjadi lebih rekat dan membuat kita yang sudah menikah menjadi lebih bahagia karena hubungan kita dengan pasangan kita tidak bisa dipatahkan karena itu murni dari kita sendiri tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun" jelas Arif sehingga nampak jika Arif dipeluk oleh Momo dan Ruruko yang nampak senang karena mereka berdua mendapatkan kelonggaran yang berupa harus memahami cinta dulu

"hehe.. Kami berdua senang jika pasangan kami adalah kamu, Arif-kun" ucap Momo dan dibalas anggukan dari Ruruko karena mereka beruntung mendapatkan keberuntungan yang sangat besar

"aku melakukan ini demi kalian juga. Dan lagi aku tidak mau berpisah sama team OSIS karena aku ingin selamanya kita seperti ini. Dan lagi aku ingin bersama kalian berdua tanpa adanya kesedihan. Karena aku sudah berjanji aku akan melindungi kalian berdua" ucap Arif

"Akupun juga sepemikiran dengan Arif-kun. Aku juga mencintai Reya-chan dan Tomoe-chan dan lagi aku tidak mau berpisah karena kalian berdua adalah harta yang tidak bisa aku gantikan"

"bagi kami dari pihak OSIS kalianlah adalah harta yang tidak bisa kami semua pisahkan karena kalian sangat baik kepada kami tanpa memandang status atau tingkatan sosial" ucap Sona dan dibalas anggukan dari yang lain. Sementara keluarga besar Nyi Roro Kidul nampak tersenyum melihat ini karena disana dia melihat ada kesetiaan yang tidak bisa dia patahkan. Bahkan pemuda yang bernama Arif memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan kakak mungkin itu karena dia memiliki jarak umur yang beda pikirnya

mungkin jika ini dunia nyata, mereka ingin langsung menikah tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya dahulu karena pasangan mereka sangat perhatian sekali walau pasangan mereka itu harus kerja keras

"baiklah apa kalian sudah siap dengan rencana ini?" tanya Arif yang mengganti topik pembicaraan dan dibalas anggukan bersama dari semua orang

**Flashback Off**

dan kini terlihat Touta berusaha menahan serangan segala arah dari semua orang penting dari kerajaan kakaknya Nyi Roro Kidul. Apalagi dia tengah mengumpat kasar didalam batinnya karena dia tengah dikeroyok oleh 5 orang. diulangi 5 orang

'kuso. Ini membuatku kesulitan melawannya apalagi 5 lawan 1 rasanya main keroyokan' batin Touta yang melihat jika dirinya tengah dikeroyok oleh 5 orang

ketika Touta menunduk dia menemukan celah dan kaget karena baik semua menyerng kelihatan jika pertahanannya sangat minim

'ketemu' batin Touta yang kini menyeringai

**Skiptime**

akhirnya Touta langsung tancap gas dan memukul perut serta tengkuk dari 5 orang itu sehingga membuatnya berhasil membuat 5 orang itu pingsan walau dirinya nampak berantakan karena setiap dia menyerang pasti akan ada yang membantunya

"haah.. Untung saja aku berhasil menghindari pukulan maut dari kakaknya Nyi Blorong, jika tidak bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku yang cerah" ucap Touta yang menghela nafas lelah karena pertempurannya hampir memakan 15 menit

'dan sekarang tinggal Arif-kun sama Naruto-kun, kalau aku tidak masalah dengan Naruto-kun karena dia pernah melawan dewa. Tapi masalahnya ada pada Arif-kun walau dia berhasil menyamai kami baik itu serangan maupun pertahanan tapi tetap saja dia bakal terluka parah atau tewas' batin Touta yang menganalisa serangan dan pertahanan dari Arif dan Naruto

'sebaiknya aku bawa saja orang penting ini kehadapan Nyi Roro Kidul' sambung Touta yang kini membuat segel tanda +

"kagebunshin no jutsu" ucap Touta sehingga muncul 4 bayangan yang identik dengan dirinya

"baiklah apa kalian tahu tugas kalian apa?" tanya Touta asli kepada bayangannya

"Ha'i oyabun" balas mereka serempak sehingga semua bunshin touta menggendong 5 orang penting itu dan membawanya ke hadapan Nyi Lanjar, Nyi Roro Kidul, dan Nyi Blorong

sesampainyya di istana sang ratu kini Touta nampak tengah berlutut karena dia kelelahan apalagi penggunaan langkah kilatnya menguras tenaga apalagi dirinya dalam bentuk magia erebea

"kamu tidak apa-apa Touta-kun?" tanya temannya yang bernama Reya Kusaka yang nampak khawatir dengan kondisi Touta

"aku nggak apa-apa, Reya-chan" balas Touta

"bagaimana dengan mereka berlima?" tanya Nyi Blorong yang menatap khawatir kakak sepupunya

"mereka berlima tidak apa-apa. Dan lagi mereka semua sudah aku buat pingsan agar tidak terlalu terpengaruh sama Hipnotis nenek sihir itu" balas Touta dan mengejek dibagian akhir

"apa kamu tidak apa-apa. Lukamu kelihatan parah lho" ucap Tomoe yang kini mulai menyembuhkan Touta

"aku tidak apa-apa kok Tomoe-chan. Dan lagi masih ada tugas yang aku lakukan agar kita semua bisa senang selamanya" ucap Touta yang mulai nyengir bahkan cengirannya bikin Tomoe dan Reya merona melihatnya karena ini kali pertama mereka melihat keromantisan dari Touta walau disembunyikan dalam sifat absurdnya itu

"Touta-kun"

"Reya-chan, Tomoe-chan" akibat kasmaran saja mereka bertiga malah masuk kedunia mereka masing-masing sehingga Arif nampak kesal dan teriak kepada Touta

"OII... MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BERTIGA BERMESRAAN DISAAT SITUASI GENTING BEGINI, DAN JUGA KAMU HARUS KERJA DASAR TIDAK KOMPETEN" teriak Arif kepada Touta. Touta yang mendengar namanya dibilang 'tidak kompeten' malah muncul perempatan dikepalanya. bahkan Reya dan Tomoe malah makin memerah wajahnya akibat dikatakan bermesraan

"SEBAIKNYA LU DIEM DASAR KEPALA BOTAK"

"KAU TUH YANG DIEM TUAN TIDAK KOMPETEN"

"haaah.. si tuan tidak kompeten dan botak berkelahi macam anjing dan kucing" gerutu Naruto dan sialnya ucapannya itu didengar 2 orang itu yang berdebat nggak jelas karena mereka adalah iblis

**Twitch**

seketika muncul perempatan di wajah Touta dan Arif akibat hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto

"DIAM KAU KUNING KAMPRET/ USURATONKACHI" teriak Arif dan Touta bersamaan yang membuat Naruto pundung seketika

'aku bukan usuratonkachi dan aku juga bukan kuning kampret... tapi aku adalah pria sejati' batin Naruto yang nampak suram akibat hinaan yang pedas akibat ulah 2 temannya itu

"apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" tanya Nyi Roro Kidul yang nampak sweetdrop begitu juga para prajurit dan keluarga besar Nyi Roro Kidul melihat pertengkaran antara 3 pemuda itu yang disuguhkan di medan perang yang nampak memanas dan menegang

Sona mengangguk akibat pertanyaan dari Nyi Roro Kidul karena mereka sering seperti itu akibat mereka selalu berjuang keras walau ada pertengkaran kecil disana dan lagi mereka melakukan ini agar tidak ada kesedihan sama sekali. Lalu Sona pun membalas perkataan dari Nyi Roro Kidul

"Iya.. mereka sering seperti itu karena mereka bertiga sudah memikul beban yang begitu berat terlebih lagi mereka telah kehilangan orang tua sehingga mereka selalu seperti ini agar tidak ada kesedihan melainkan kesenangan" balas Sona bahkan Nyi Roro Kidul beserta keluarganya kaget tidak percaya kecuali Nyi Blorong karena sudah tahu masalah ini

"maafkan aku karena telah membuka sesuatu yang bersifat privasi ini" Sesal Nyi Roro Jidul dan dibalas gelengan dari Sona.

Namun, baru Sona mau buka suara sudah ada yang memotongnya

"permintaan maaf tidak bisa begitu saja aku terima" ucap sang pelaku yang bernama Touta

"aku tahu itu tapi bagaimana cara supaya aku bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu?" tanya Nyi Roro Kidul

"hanya satu cara agar kamu bisa mendapatkan maaf dariku" ucap Touta yang kelihatan songong. namun, berbeda karena dia akan memberikan surprise kepada mereka semua, bahkan si kelompok OSIS dan 4 kakaknya itu malah harap-harap bukan permintaan yang aneh atau pembalasan

"aku hanya ingin negeri ini menjadi lebih makmur lagi dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi baik itu bidang pertahanan maupun bidang lainnya. Dan lagi si kepala botak itu sangat mencintai negeri ini" Ucap Touta yang membuat semua mengalami shutdown massal

Lalu Nyi Roro Kidul mulai buka suara ketika mendengarnya

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Nyi Roro Kidul dan dibalas anggukan dari Touta

"Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku bilang untuk saat ini. Dan lagi si Arif-kun walau dia nampak bodoh dan tidak pandai mengurus sesuatu dia akan menjadi hebat jika itu berasal dari dalam dirinya saja. Aku yakin jika ada libur panjang dia ingin main lagi kesini dan mengajak calon istrinya kesini" ucap Touta yang entah kenapa ada sisi perhatiannya

'walau dia nampak bodoh, ternyata dia perhatian juga' batin Saji yang mendengar ucapan Touta barusan

'tidak salah jika aku memilih Touta-kun menjadi calon suamiku nanti. tapi apa kedua orang tuaku mau ya?' batin Reya walau dirinya masih ada perasaan yang tersakiti karena calon suaminya yang arogan akan datang ke sekolahnya

"HOI.. AKU DENGAR JIKA KAMU MENGHINAKU DASAR TUAN TIDAK KOMPETEN" teriak Arif karena dia mendengar ada bumbu hinaan saat dia lagi bertarung sama Gandasura

"DIAM SAJA LU BANGSAT!"

"BARUSAN KAU BILANG APA, TUAN TIDAK KOMPETEN?!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TUAN TIDAK KOMPETEN KONOYAROU!"

"KALAU GITU BANTUIN ATAU NGGAK PULIHKAN KORBAN-KORBANMU NJIR"

"AKAN AKU LAKUKAN BEGO"

setelah perddebatan nggak jelas akhirnya Touta mengobati 5 orang yang dibuat pingsan karena dia hampir membunuh Nyi Rara kakak sepupu dari Nyi Blorong

setelah berhasil melakukan pemulihan kepada 5 orang keluarga Nyi Lanjar, akhirnya lima orang itu langsung sadarkan diri dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"ugh... Aku ada dimana?" tanya Nyi Rara yang wajahnya sama persis dengan ibunya yang bernama Nyi Lanjar

"kamu ada dirumaku kakak"ucap Nyi Blorong kepada Nyi Rara

"lalu siapa mereka semua?" tanya Nyi Rara yang melihat ada pendatang baru didunia ini

"mereka semua adalah utusan dari negara Jepang yang bernama kota Kuoh, dan lagi mereka adalah iblis tapi tidak seperti iblis pada umumnya. Mereka sangat baik dan ingin melindungi dunia ini bahkan ibundamu berhasil diselamatkan oleh mereka semua"

'walau pada kenyataannya harus Arif-kun yang mengobati Nyi Lanjar' batin Touta yang mendengar penjelasan dari Nyi Blorong

sementara Nyi Rara nampak kaget jika dia dan 4 orang lainnya diselamatkan oleh salah satu makhluk yang paling dibenci sama sang pencipta yakninya iblis, tapi ketika mendengar penjelasan dari adiknya sampai habis, dia langsung menghembuskan nafas lega karena ibundanya baik-baik saja

"haaah~ Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Nyi Rara yang mendengar penjelasan adik sepupu perempuannya

"o-o..." ucap Touta yang kini nampak jika Arif akan menggunakan jurus berbahayanya

"ada apa Touta-kun?" tanya Tomoe yang mendengar ucapan Touta yang nampak panik

"semuanya buat pelindung air karena serangan dari Arif-kun sangat berbahaya" ucap Touta sehingga semua membuat pelindung dari air bahkan ditambah elemen tanah sehingga pelindung mereka kini berlapis-lapis

"memangnya kenapa kita harus buat pelindung ini, Touta-kun?" tanya Reya

"Karena Arif-kun akan menggunakan jurus ultimatenya sesaat kami belum menjadi peerage dari Sona-kaichou, dan jika dia menggunakan jurus itu. tidak hanya menghancurkan musuh tapi juga akan membuat tempat ini seolah-olah terkena gempa berskala 7" ucap Touta dan kini mereka semua kaget mendengar penuturan dari Touta

"RASAKAN INI :ULTIMATE FINAL METEOR ATTACK" teriak Arif sehingga nampak jika kakinya mengeluarkan api yang berkilat bagaikan meteor jatuh dan menghantam Gandasura

**duak blaaar kaboom dhuaar**

dan tak lama setelah Arif melayangkan serangan ultimatenya ke Gandasura, kini nampak jika istana Nyi Roro Kidul seperti diguncang gempa yang hebat, saking hebatnya malah membuat Air malah membentuk ombak hebat

sementara Naruto ketika dia meliihat serangan Arif, dia malah terombang-ambing dengan kuat bahkan kepalanya hampir membentur batu disana akibat dari ledakan yang diperbuat oleh sahabat gilanya

"anjing... nih serangan hampir membuatku mati muda" ucap Naruto yang sumpah serapah ditujukan kepada Arif

"ini belum selesai makhluk berkutu" ucap Arif yang kini membentuk segel tangan dan membuat replika dirinya dan membuat bola api yang seukuran dengan rumah tingkat tiga dengan diameter 8 meter yang membuat semua meneguk ludahnya bahkan yang satunya kini membuat elemen petir yang dicampur angin sehingga membentuk sebuah rasenshuriken besar seperti cho odama rasengan

"RASAKAN INI. ULTIMATE FINAL ATTACK. KATON : CHO MEGA ODAMA RASENGAN "

"DAN INI JUGA. RAFUTON: CHO ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN" ucap Arif yang melempar jutsu rasenshuriken dan rasengan besar kearah Gandasura. Dan Gandasura tidak sempat menggunakan sihir pertahanan sehingga merelakan tubuhnya terkena jurus mematikan itu

**dhuaar blaar**

dan 2 jurus itupun mengenai Gandasura yang menerima jurus gila dari Arif bahkan dia sempat kejang-kejang menerima petir yang bercampur dengan angin yang menyayatnya dengan gila

sementara Touta malah menahan jurus gila itu dengan kekkei genkainya agar serangannya tidak menjalar dan untung dia tahu mengenai kekkei genkai yang ada dimensi milik Naruto ketika mereka dulunya masih menjadi peerage dari iblis jalang itu yang namanya Shinsekiyoujin

"Haaah... untung masih sempat" ucap Touta yang kini memperlihatkan sebuah kekkai yang ukurannya 10 x 10 meter

dan mereka semua yang kini selesai menutup mata harus dibuat terkejut dengan kekkai yang berwarna biru yang bercampur hijau yang membuat ada keindahan tersendiri disana

"Arigatou yo aibou" ucap Arif yang didalam kekai karena ini dari inisiatif dari Touta dan respon tercepat dari Touta

"sama-sama . kalau ini serahkan padaku karena semua tempat sudah aku beri penghalang jadi mengamuklah dan keluarkan semua jurusmu kawan. Juga kau Naruto-kun" ucap Touta

"Apa aman nih kekkai ini nantinya?" tanya Naruto yang was-was dengan kekkai Touta

"sangat aman kok malahan serangan dari monster duniamu tidak bisa menembusnya" balas Touta santai

'kamu kelihatan seperti para hokage' batin Naruto yang kini mulai senang dan menyeringai sadis dan mulai mengubah kuda-kudanya

Arif yang mendengar ucapan dari Touta langsung menyeringai sadis dan kini mengeluarkan aura gila-gilaan. saking gilanya aura yang dikeluarkan malah membuat istana Nyi Roro Kidul malah terkena gempa lagi

"kyaaa... kenapa seperti ini intensitas aura membunuhnya" ucap Momo yang kini berteriak sambil terduduk akibat lonjakan kekuatan dari kekasihnya sendiri

"Akupun juga tidak tahu kenapa si Aho itu mengeluarkan aura sekuat itu" ledek Touta

"oii... nanti setelah pertempuran ini berakhir mari kita bicara 4 mata Touta-kun~" ucap Arif yang berbeda dengan auranya yang kian menjalar dengan drastis. Touta yang mendengar ucapan Arif barusan harus meneguk ludahnya dengan berat karena dia akan mendapatkan siksaan batin yang luar biasa juga mentalnya belum siap dengan hal ini

**duak blarr dhuaar jdaar bzzt jegleer gluduk**

dan akhirnya disana keluarlah bunyi yang sangat gila dan memekakkan telinga bahkan bisa membuat orang lain menjadi tuli. dimulai dari bunyi getaran seperti gempa bunyi ledakan dan terakhir bunyi petir disana-sini yang membuat siapa saja yang berani mengaku dewa akan lari kocar-kacir. Dan kini terdengar bunyi teriakan disana akibat 2 orang yang mengaku terkuat kalah melawan 2 sosok yang belum menjadi kamen rider sama sekali

"Hoho... masih berdiri Rupanya" ucap sarkas Arif yang kini mengeluarkan kartu kamen ridernya dan langsung menembak sehingga sosok dirinya berganti dengan kamen rider diend muncul disana

"kurasa begitu sobat" ucap Naruto yang kini mengeluarkan deck cardnya dan mengarahkan kedepan sehingga muncul sabuknya dan memasukkan deck rider ke dalam sabuknya sehingga Naruto kini menjadi kamen rider Ryuuki

**wuush dhuuar blaaar jglaaaar jgleer gratak grutuk kaboom dhuuar**

tak berselang lama setelah mereka berubah menjadi kamen rider, mereka langsung menyerang membabi buta dan berhasil mengenai 2 makhluk terkuat secara bertubi-tubi dan membuat 2 makhluk terkuat mengalami luka fatal serius dan hampir sekarat

"rasakan ini. Katon: Cho mega odama rasenshuriken"

"ditambah ini.. Raiton : cho mega odama chidori"

Lalu Arif dan Naruto melancarkan jurus terakhir mereka dan

"GYAAAAAAAAA" teriak Mak Lampir dan Gandasura karena terkena serangan fatal

"hyaaaaaaaa"teriak Arif dan Naruto yang mendorong jurus pemusnah mereka

**dhuuar**

tak berselang lama akhirnya jurus itupun meledak namun tidak mengenai semua orang karena dilindungi oleh kekkai buatan Touta apalagi Touta langsung masuk ke mode kamen rider faiz sehingga kekkainya tidak mudah hancur

sebenarnya tanpa mode itu Touta bisa mempertahankan kekkainya. Tapi, karena tubuhnya terbuat dari susunan tulang dan daging akhirnya dia masuk ke mode itu apalagi panas dari serangan duo mematikan itu hampir menyamai suhu luar dari matahari yang bersuhu 1400oC

orang-orang yang menyaksikan ledakan super itu malah meneguk ludah dan cengo seketika karena ledakannya sungguh luar biasa

'mengerikan'

'benar-benar monster'

itulah batin mereka yang menyaksikan penyiksaan kepada 2 makhluk terkuat itu. setelah menunggu 10 atau 20 menit akhirnya asap disana mulai menghilang dan menampakkan mak lampir dalam keadaan mati menngenaskan bersama Gandasura sang makhluk yang setara dengan phenex

"hah... hah... Apa mereka sudah mati?" tanya Arif entah kepada siapa

"ya mereka sudah mati akibat serangan gilamu barusan" balas Naruto

"hoh.. syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Arif yang kini jatuh dan berbaring disana karena ini kemenangan pertamanya

Lalu Touta menghilangkan kekkainya karena dia tidak merasakan adanya 2 makhluk terkuat itu. Karena dia yakin 2 temannya pasti akan membunuhnya dan dia nampak tersenyum melihat ini bahkan dia menyeringai didalam helmnya karena ini kemenangan pertama mereka bertiga bersama 3 orang yang merupakan klien, anggota OSIS di dalam pertempuran gila ini

Akhirnya Touta berlari kesana dan melihat jika kondisi 2 temannya dalam keadaan lelah karena melawan 2 makhluk terkuat dibutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Setibanya dirinya dihadapan 2 temannya diapun berkata

"Yo.. Gimana kondisi kalian berdua? baik?" tanya Touta

"kalau kami dalam keadaan seperti ini sih mah. masih dalam keadaan kurang baik karena kelelahan" ucap Arif yang nampak berbaring disana

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto

"ya aku baik-baik saja sampai aku harus berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Faiz akibat ulah dari Arif-kun sendiri karena dia membuat panas seperti suhu matahari diluarnya" jawab Touta

lalu datanglah anggota OSIS, 4 kakaknya, dan keluarga besar Nyi Roro Kidul dan Nyi Lanjar ketika melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari 2 makhluk terkuat

"Bagaimana dengan Mak Lampir dan Gandasura?" Tanya Nyi Roro Kidul

"Mereka sudah mati akibat sihir dari Arif-kun sendiri juga sihirku" ucap Naruto yang bikin semua sorak sorai

"hoooaaaaaaaaaa"

"kita menang kita menang"

"yahuuuuu"

dan itulah kemenangan mereka melawan makhluk terkuat itu bahkan Nyi Roro kidul, dan Nyi Lanjar beserta keluarganya nampak terharu mendengarnya karena dengan ini kerajaan mereka tidak akan lagi dikuasai oleh 2 makhluk terkuat itu

"Arif-kun" ucap Momo yang kini memeluk Arif karena terharu. Arif yang dipeluk langsung membalas pelukan Momo karena dia mendengar jika kekasihnya nampak menangis entah senang entah sedih, dia tidak tahu itu

"Kerja bagus kalian berdua terutama kamu Touta-kun" ucap Sona senang karena dia tidak hanya memiliki peerage yang hebat tapi juga peerage yang pandai mengatur strategi. Dan ucapan Sona dibalas anggukan dari Arif, Touta, dan Naruto

setelah pertempuran yang menghabiskan hampir 1 jam lebih kini peerage Sona, 4 kakaknya, dan Keluarga besar dari Nyi Roro Kidul dan Nyi Lanjar pulan ke kediaman mereka di istana sana

"oh ya. Apa tadi ada korban jiwa?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Nyi Roro Kidul

"ada 2 korban yakninya 1 orang dewasa dan 1 anak kecil. Mereka mengalami luka memar dan luka berat akibat dari guncangan kekuatan dari Arif sendiri"

"Tapi yang ditunggu adalah ibunya yang mengalami luka berat karena dia melindungi anaknya" sambung Nyi Roro Kidul yang membuat Naruto berdiri ke depan

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk mengobatinya" ucap Naruto tanpa pikir panjang

"Apa kamu yakin, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona cemas. Dia tidak mau jika Naruto mengalami kondisi yang sama persis dengan pacarnya Momo dan Ruruko

"Kalau dia mah tidak masalah. Aku sudah menjelaskan kejadian masa lalu kepada kaichou ingat?" Tanya Arif yang membuat Sona berpikir keras. kejadian saat mereka menceritakan masa lalu

dan akhirnya Sona melebarkan matanya karena dia ingat jika Naruto berasal dari dunia ninja dan artinya jika dia berasal dari dunia ninja maka disana pasti ada kemampuan penyembuh

"Ternyata kaichou mulai agak lupa" ledek Touta

"Maaf saja deh jika aku ini pelupa" Ketus Sona yang membuat semua tertawa mendengar kejadian ini. Dimana ini kali pertama Sona berperilaku seperti gadis pada umumnya

Sona yang akhirnya sadar dari perbuatannya tadi malah mengulum senyum tipis karena dirinya baru sadar jika dia memperlihatkan sifat gadis pada umumnya. Dia nampak senang jika dia akhirnya memiliki peerage yang lebih berharga. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun jika itu ingin membuat peeragenya senang

Lalu akhirnya Naruto dibawa ke ruang medis dimana terdapat 2 orang yang dimaksud Nyi Roro Kidul. Dimana ada satu orang dewasa dan satunya lagi anak kecil apalagi bergenderkan perempuan sehingga Naruto mengeluarkan kedua telapak tangannya dan bisa dilihat jika dia nampak mengeluarkan aura hijau disekitar telapak tangannya

"Arif-kun bisa kamu tambahkan sihir Healing ke sini?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Arif

"baik tapi aku harus pingsan lagi selama 5 jam jika ini menggunakan Healing apalagi stamina dan sihirku mulai berkurang akibat jurus overkill itu" ucap Arif

"tidak apa. Asalkan orangnya bisa kita selamatkan" ucap Naruto

akhirnya Arif mengeluarkan telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan aura hijau yang lebih gila intensitasnya dan tidak menghancurkan langit-langit ruangan medis itu

setelah hampir memakan 15 bahkan 25 menit luka yang didapati 2 orang itu mulai menghilang dan membuat semua bernafas lega

"ugh... aku ada dimana?" tanya perempuan itu

"kamu ada dikerajaan ibundaku" balas Nyi Blorong sehingga orang yang baru bangun dari sakitnya kini menatap bahwa ada Nyi Blorong dan membuat dia bersujud dihadapan Nyi Blorong

"Ampun Nyi.. Maafkan akibat dari ucapan saya tadi"

"Tidak apa. Dan angkat kepalamu" titah Nyi Blorong sehingga orang itu kini menatap ke wajah ada orang baru disana

"Mereka siapa Nyi?" tanya orang itu

"Mereka adalah utusan yang aku minta dari Jepang. Dan mereka inilah yang membantu kita terbebas dari belenggu Mak Lampir dan Gandasura, serta mengobati lukamu oleh mereka semua" Jelas Nyi Blorong sehingga orang itu bersujud dihadapan orang baru itu (tim Sona)

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua karena telah membebaskan kami dari belenggu Mak Lampir dan Gandasura. Jika ada yang ingin kalian minta tolong katakan dan aku penuhi janji itu"

"Angkatlah wajahmu. Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, juga kami tidak minta apapun karena kami sudah senang melihat jika kamu dan keluargamu berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" ucap Arif bahkan kini nampak jika dia jatuh dan ditolong oleh Touta

"Taku... dia hampir kehilangan stamina malah memaksakan diri. Ampun dah" Gerutu Touta

"haha... Maaf ya" ucap Arif lirih yang kini tutup matanya karena capek

akhirnya Arif dibawa keruang tidur di istana dan nampak jika dia diperiksa oleh tabib disana. setelah itu tabib itu keluar dan nampak tersenyum diwajahnya

"kondisi Arif tidak apa-apa. Dan lagi dia hanya kelelahan saja akibat dari pertempuran itu ditambah dia membantu Naruto mengobati 2 orang yang terluka itu jadi dia sudah nampak begitu kelelahan" jelas dari Tabib sehingga nampak jika Momo dan Ruruko terharu mendengarnya karena penderitaan kekasih mereka tidak seperti penggunaan mantra Recovery yang menyebabkan beberapa organ dalam mengalami kerusakan

"yokatta... hiks...hiks.. Arif-kun" ucap Momo yang kini menutup wajahnya dan menangis sesunggukkan

"sudahlah jangan nangis Momo-chan. " Ucap Tomoe yang menghibur Momo. Lalu dia menambahkan

"Kalau kamu dalam keadaan seperti ini nanti kekasihmu malah makin panik denganmu sama Ruko-chan" canda Tomoe yang membuat Momo menghapuskan air matanya

"Baka. Aku tidak menangis kok hanya kelilipan debu" Elak Momo

setelah pertempuran yang panjang yang mana wilayah Nyi Lanjar harus dikuasai oleh Gandasura dan Mak Lampir yang merupakan makhluk terkuat kini berhasil direbut kembali akibat utusan dari Jepang yang diperbuat oleh Nyi Blorong, anak dari Nyi Roro Kidul

**1 hari kemudian**

setelah 1 hari kini Arif bangun dari tidur panjangnya yang membuat dia harus membatin jika dia ada diruang medis karena tercium bau obat-obatan. Apalagi dia tahu jika semua teman-temannya nampak mengkhawatirkannya

Lalu. diapun pergi ke tempat pertemuan yang biasa mereka bertiga kunjungi untuk melakukan strategi dan saran untuk berperang dengan Mak Lampir dan Gandasura. Sesampainya dia disana dia mengintip dan tahu jika teman-temannya ada disana

"woaaaa" ucap Arif tiba-tiba yang bikin semua pada kaget setengah mampus ketikaa mendengar bunyi teriakan disana

"waaaaaa"

"astejim kalang kabut tiada tanding" ucap Naruto yang kaget kebangetan bahkan Touta malah memuncratkan tehnya ke wajah Naruto yang bikin wajah Naruto basah

"ihh... kamu bikin kami jantungan tahu" ucap Momo yang nampak merenggut

"Dasar kamu, Arif-kun" ucap Ruruko yang juga ikut-ikutan merenggut karena habis dikerjai

**bletak**

dan salam manis dari Touta didapatkan oleh Arif akibat ulahnya sendiri, apalagi touta nampak mengeluarkan gigi runcingnya karena habis dikerjai oleh sahabat absurdnya sendiri

"Konoyarou, jangan buat aku dan yang lain kaget" ucap Touta

"iya .. tapi jangan mukul kepala gua segala lagi" ucap Arif yang kesal karena kepalanya habis ditabok. bisa-bisa dia nanti jadi tambah pikun nih (?) pikir Arif

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya karena ulahmu njir" balas Touta

"Oh ya... Apa kalian ingin jalan-jalan? mumpung kita berada di Yogyakarta lho" tanya Arif karena mereka semua pada penasaran dengan daerah Yogyakarta

"iya" balas mereka

"kalau begitu biarkan putriku yang mengantar kalian pergi jalan-jalan bersama kakak sepupunya sekalian" ucap Nyi Roro Kidul

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nyi Roro Kidul" ucap Arif yang membungkuk hormat kepada Nyi Roro Kidul

dan kini mereka pergi jalan-jalan. mulai dari mendatangi tempat-tempat bersejarah, bahkan mendatangi monumen-monumen yang sangat indah tak terkiranya yang membuat Arif langsung mengambil kameranya dan memfoto pemandangan indah itu juga sekalian dirinya juga memfoto dirinya bersama teman-temannya agar bisa dijadikan momen indah bersama keluarga besar Nyi Roro Kidul

dan tak lupa pula mereka membawa oleh-oleh dari Yogyakarta seperti aksesoris, gantungan kunci, baju yang bertuliskan ' i love yogyakarta' dan juga membeli anting khusus untuk pacar mereka. bahkan pacar mereka menerima dengan senang hati juga sang kakak diberi kalung yang berbentuk hati sehingga kakak mereka nampak senang sekali menerimanya

setelah itu keesokan harinya mereka semua membantu membereskan semua puing-puing bangunan milik Nyi Lanjar yang mana kerajaannya sudah hancur lebur. Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung mereka menggunakan sihir untuk membereskannya serta membangun ulang kerajaan Nyi Lanjar. berkat itulah Nyi Lanjar berterimakasih kepada semua anggota OSIS terutama penyelamatnya yang bernama Arif Rahman. Dan hadiahnya adalah mereka boleh mandi air panas disini karena mereka punya mata air yang panas dan menyegarkan mereka dari capek

keesokan harinya, disinilah momen yang bisa membuat kita sedih, dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, dan dimana ada kebahagiaan pasti ada kesedihan. Namun, apa mau dikata, karena ini sudah waktunya mereka kembali kekota asalnya yang berada di jepang

"Terima kasih atas jalan-jalannya kak Blorong dan kak Rara" ucap Arif karena dia nampak sedih karena akan berpisah sama keluarga besar Nyi Roro Kidul. Tapi, dia harus tegar karena dia bukan bocah

"iya, sama-sama adek yang aku cintai. Kakak pasti akan merindukanmu bersama kak Rara"

"Tunggu. sejak kapan nih pemuda itu manggil kamu kakak?" tanya Nyi Rara kepada adiknya, karena ini kali pertama dia mendengar berita ini apalagi ibundanya tidak pernah memberitahunya

"Sudah sejak 2 hari yang lalu ketika kami ada didunia manusia sebelum kami diantar ke istana Nyi Roro Kidul" ucap Touta

"dan anehnya Bocah edan ini senang sekali memanggil Nyi Blorong dengan sebutan kakak ketika dia bertemu didalam cermin. apalagi nampak muda sekali"

"aku tidak tahu kamu menghina atau memujiku, tuan tidak kompeten" ucap Arif yang mengejek Touta diakhir kalimat yang membuat Touta kesal karena terus disebut Tuan tidak kompeten atau yang lebih parahnya tidak kompeten

"houuu..."

**buak**

dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, tiba-tiba Touta memukul wajah Arif dengan sangat kuat apalagi dialiri Demonic Power sehingga damagenya 3 bahkan 4 kali lebih menyakitkan

"Arif. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nyi Blorong

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Arif yang nampak mukanya hampir kebelakang akibat tinjuan Touta yang terbilang menyakitkan

"khuhuhu.. Rasakan itu bocah edan" ucap Touta yang nampak tersenyum sadis. bahkan Saji harus meneguk ludahnya yang melihat wajah senyum sadis Touta

'mengerikan' batin Saji yang melihat aksi Touta barusan yang meninju teman-temannya

"haaaah.. ini sudah waktunya kita pergi lho" ucap Naruto yang memberikan peringatan dan dibalas anggukan dari semua Tim OSIS dan 4 kakaknya

"Sudah dulu ya kak Blorong dan kak Rara. Aku mau pulang dulu. Sedih memang rasanya berpisah sama kakak apalagi aku harus berpisah sama pulau yang indah ini" ucap Arif

"Kakak tahu kok, kan kita bisa ketemu lagi. dan jika kita ketemu lagi, mungkin itu pada saat kita sudah berkeluarga" ucap kak Blorong

"mungkin. Dan aku harap anakku nanti dimasa depan bisa bermain sama kak Rara dan kak Blorong" ucap Arif

"Itu pasti terjadi kok" ucap Nyi Rara

"umu... sampai jumpa lagi kak Blorong dan kak Rara. mudah-mudahan kita ketemu lagi ya" ucap Arif

"iya itu pasti kok. pasti, dan kita pasti ketemu kok" ucap Nyi Blorong

"oh ya sebelum itu kak ada yang ingin aku berikan" ucap Arif yang tiba di wajah Nyi Blorong

**cup**

dan tanpa rasa bersalah atau angin apa yang datang, tiba-tiba saja Arif mencium pipi Nyi Blorong dan Nyi Rara yang membuat 2 pewaris wilayah jawa dan Yogyakarta nampak merona melihat jika mereka berdua dicium oleh Arif

"itu. ciuman jika kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi kak" ucap Arif

"dan ini untukmu juga" ucap Nyi Blorong

"ayo kak rara" ucap Nyi Blorong yang juga menyeret Nyi Rara yang masih merona apalagi dia juga disuruh mencium pemuda itu

**Cup**

dan Nyi Blorong langsung mencium kening Arif begitu juga Nyi Rara, walau dia nampak malu, akhirnya dia melakukannya sendiri apalagi di kening Arif

"Itu juga salam aku jika kita akan ketemu lagi" ucap Nyi Rara

dan akhirnya mereka pergi menaiki kapal yang berdermaga di dekat kediaman Nyi Roro Kidul dan langsung pergi meninggalkan daerah itu untuk kembali menuju daerah asal mereka yakninya jepang

TBC

Yo agan semua. Balik lagi nih dengan saya Arif4342, ya walau FFN ini nyaris karatan akibat keterlambatan pengupdatenya dikarenakan kesibukan saya sebagai mahasiswa, dan saya selaku author penulis ini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat Reader mati kebosanan menunggu chapter ini

**sekian dari saya terima kasih**

**Arif4342 logout**


	8. Chapter 8 : War & Battle in Academy Kuoh

yo agan semua balik dengan saya Arif4342. Nah di chapter ini (the Power of three rider) tim OSIS akan bertemu dengan 2 orang yang kalian tahu siapa saja yang berasal dari Vatikan apalagi yang pernah nonton animenya. daripada banyak cingcong yuk kita lihat saja ceritanya

Author Note : di chapter ini sampai Arc Kyoto akan ada persamaan alur dari author Azainagamasa53 yang kini menjadi nama Kamen Rider Fifteen yang nama FFN itu adalah kekuatan baru didunia baru dan nanti akan ada perbedaan yang cukup berbeda di Arc Kokabiel sampai Arc Kyoto

waktunya balas Review

**Unknownman (Guest): Menjijikkan kah? aku nggak paham apa maksudmu menjijikkan, sampah. Dan lagi kau mengatakan sudah jijik, muka pas-pasan sama mesum akut. Emang gue pikirin ? Coba kau buat sebuah cerita itupun kalau kau mampu. Dan lagi mengatakan agak aneh memasukkan nama sendiri kedalam cerita? oh jelas saya kan menyukainya karena yang atur gue untuk apa lo makhluk rendahan ngatur gue. emang kau siapa? bapak Gue? jelas kau hanyalah Reader yang bersembunyi dibalik nama Guest. Dan lagi suka-suka gue dong alur kek apa**

**Ren (Guest) : maaf ya Ren (guest). Soalnya saya belum tentu bisa up kilat atau cepat karena ada kesibukan di Real Life yang nggak bisa ane tinggalkan belum lagi masalah tugas kuliah online akibat virus corona saat ini merebak**

**Farhan Nugraha : Tentu saja boleh. Itupun jika kamu mau ikut kesana bersama Ane sebagai pemeran juga. Ya itupun kalau kamu nggak masalah. Kalau iya kamu bisa bilang di komen review ini untuk mengatakan kalau kamu mau masuk ke dunia FFN ini**

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

chapter 8 : Pertemuan 2 orang Vatikan dan pertarungan melawan Kokabiel

setelah melaksanakan misi di Indonesia, kini tim OSIS pulang ke kota Kuoh dalam keadaan senang sekali karena mendapatkan jajanan juga aksesoris serta oleh-oleh dari Indonesia. Dan Setibanya di Kota Kuoh, mereka nampak mengerjakan PR di ruangan OSIS yang nampak luas tak terkira

"Oh ya. Apa nanti kita akan kedatangan 2 orang vatikan?"Tanya pemuda berambut hitam gaya pantat ayam dengan mata merahnya

"Hmmm... aku rasa iya Touta-kun" ucap perempuan berambut merah maron dengan mata yang selaras warnanya dengan rambutnya

"Tapi kenapa mereka datang kesini ya?" tanya Touta lagi

"Kurasa mereka ingin mengambil barang yang habis dicuri kali. Karena setahuku mereka ingin mengambil sebuah pedang yang diyakini pedang Excalibur" jawab perempuan berambut hitam sependek leher, bermata ungu dan memakai kacamata

"Apa sejenis dengan pedang suci yang dikenal pedang terkuat itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang sama persis warnanya dengan Koneko yang bernama Arif Rahman

"Iya.. Pedang excalibur adalah sebuah pedang suci yang mana jika digunakan oleh para pemegang yang dipilih oleh pedang itu maka mereka akan lebih kuat. Tapi kuyakini pedang itu sudah terpecah belah hingga menjadi 7 bagian agar tidak ada yang menyalahgunakan kekuatan untuk membunuh orang lain" Jelas Sona

"Hee... kuat banget ternyata pedang itu"

dan tak lama kemudian datanglah perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata hijau tengah nampak ngos-ngosan. Yap Arif tahu siapa perempuan ini. Dia adalah Asia Argento, teman selokalnya apalagi berasal dari kota Vatikan pada saat dipindahkan kesini karena mendapatkan surat pemindahan gereja yang tidak tahunya jika itu sarang datenshi

"Ada apa, Asia-san?" tanya Arif ketika nampak perempuan itu ngos-ngosan

"Me-mereka bertarung" ucap Asia

"Dengan siapa mereka bertarung?" Tanya Arif

"2 orang utusan Vatikan" ucap Asia yang berhasil membuat Arif kaget

"E-ehhh... kenapa?"

"Karena pada saat aku didalam ruangan Rias-buchou, salah satu orang Vatikan mengatakan jika aku ini penyihir. Dan juga akibat itu Issei-san berusaha ngebela aku karena aku bukan penyihir...hiks... ini sangat sakit sekali...hiks... aku dikatakan penyihir dikarenakan menyembuhkan sesosok iblis yang berwujud manusia... hiks...hiks..." ucap Asia yang nampak menangis sesunggukkan yang membuat Arif bernafas pasrah. Jika sudah begini tambah repot jadinya, soalnya Arif sangat benci jika perempuan itu menangis dihadapannya

"Haaaah... kali ini biar aku membantumu Asia-san, aku sendiri melihat perempuan yang nangis malah nggak tega melihatnya. Selebihnya aku tidak peduli seperti buchoumu itu dan peeragenya yang lain" ucap Arif

"Tapi apa kau yakin, Arif-kun? mereka pasti akan menuntut balas dengan pertanyaan lho" ucap Touta

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku hanya melakukan ini hanya demi teman kita yang selalu menganggap kita apa adanya. Dan aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka ada karena mereka sudah membuat hati salah satu teman kita tersakiti" ucap Arif. ya dia tahu teman dia yang berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto pernah menyatakan cinta kepada perempuan berambut merah itu. Namun hasil yang didapat adalah, pengkhianatan dimana perempuan itu menyetubuhi salah satu pawnya yang berpangkat 5 bidak pawn itu apalagi salah satu pengguna longinus. Dan itu membuat Arif geram dan marah karena perempuan berambut merah itu tidak suka pawn yang lemah apalagi berpangkat 1 bidak pawn

"Biarkan aku ikut membantumu" ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari Arif. Namun, dia tidak bisa seenaknya karena dia juga membutuhkan izin dari Kaichou

"Sona-kaichou. Izinkan kami pergi" ucap Arif

"Aku izinkan. Tapi sebelum itu aku butuh Momo-chan, dan Reya-chan untuk menjaga Arif-kun dan Naruto-kun dari serangan yang tidak-tidak apalagi berasal dari peerage mantan sahabatku" ucap Sona dan dibalas anggukan dari Momo dan Reya. Menurut Sona, dia khawatir karena bisa jadi mantan sahabatnya akan membunuh pawn yang dia sayangi

"Baik kaichou" ucap Momo dan Reya bersamaan

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Sona-chan" ucap Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sona merona mendengarnya

Lalu Asiapun membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Sona dan setelah itu dia pergi bersama tim OSIS menuju tempat perkelahian itu terjadi. Setelah tiba kini mereka kaget karena 2 orang yang Arif kenal tengah bertarung dengan 2 orang utusan Vatikan. Namun, yang paling bego adalah jika mereka bertarung dengan utusan Vatikan itu sama saja dengan mengobarkan perang dengan malaikat karena menurut Arif malaikat memiliki bawahan yang dikenal Exorcist atau dikenal sebagai pembasmi setan

"HENTIKAN" teriak Arif sehingga semua orang menoleh kepadanya

"Siapa kau. apa kau adalah teman dari si penyihir itu?" tanya perempuan berambut biru dengan poni hijau dan kelihatan dia memakai baju ketat juga celana yang berwarna hitam terlebih dia memakai pedang yang cukup besar

"iya begitulah. Dan lagi siapa kau?" tanya Arif cukup kasar

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Xenovia Quarta dan disebelahku ini adalah temanku yang bernama Irina Shidou"

"ohh"

"sekali lagi kutanya. Apa kau adalah teman dari penyihir itu"

"Siapa yang kau sebut penyihir?"tanya Arif

"yang bersamamu itu" ucap Xenovia

"Dia? heh, Dia yang kau maksud? hebat, sungguh hebat" ucap Arif

"oii dengar ya, Asia-chan adalah temanku juga teman kami dan lagi bukannya dia berasal dari daerah yang sama dengan kalian berdua? Danlagi apa alasan hebat kalian sampai mengusir Asia-chan"

"Dia telah mengobati seekor iblis yang ada disana dan itu penyebab kami mengusirnya" ucap Xenovia

"Dengar ya keparat sialan. aku tahu rumor terbaru Gereja kalian merupakan tempat yang sering dijaga ketat oleh para exorcist dan apalah sebutan yang lain. Tapi kenapa Gereja itu mudah kecolongan oleh seekor iblis dan membuat seorang wanita itu dicap sebagai penyihir dan membuangnya kesini?"

"ohh... aku tahu alasannya... apa karena dia telah menyembuhkan seekor iblis kalian langsung mencap dia sebagai penyihir tanpa membiarkan dia bertaubat dan membuat dia harus dibunuh oleh Datenshi?" Tanya Arif yang nampak sarkas embuat Xenovia dan perempuan berambut coklat twintail nampak terbelalak kaget mendengarnya

"Aku sudah tahu sacred gear Asia-chan apa. Penyembuhan Senja atau dikenal dengan nama lain Twilight Healing. salah satu sacred gear yang termasuk jajaran longinus yang terdiri dari 13 buah longinus. Dan sacred gear itu merupakan induk atau inti dari kekuatan para 3 fraksi akhirat"

"Singkatnya karena dia telah menyembuhkan seekor iblis yang terluka kalian langsung mencap dia sebagai penyihir tanpa memberikan dia kesempatan untuk bertobat, lalu membiarkan dia mati mengenaskan karena dibunuh datenshi, dan terakhir Kalian ingin membunuhnya. Otak kalian itu ada dimana sampai ingin mencabut nyawa Asia-chan?"

"Ohhh akuu tahu lagi karena dia telah di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis gitu? hahahahahaha...buahahahahaha... Aku tidak tahu pemikiran sepicik itu. Kalau dia ingin menjadi iblis karena tempat kotor kalian membuangnya karena alasan sepele, bukankah itu bagus?"

mendapat penjelasan menyakitkan dan ucapan hinaan apalagi ditujukan kepada Gereja berhasil membuat Xenovia naik pitam dan menggeram. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Arif benar, dirinya tidak perlu mempermasalahkan jika Asia menjadi iblis karena dia telah dicap sebagai penyihir

"Apa? kau marah kepadaku. Majulah kau pikir aku takut untuk menghadapi 2 utusan Vatikan berotak bebal dan suka cari masalah?" ucap arif yang nampak menantang emosi Xenovia. dan berhasil, akhirnya Xenovia nampak marah besar karena Gereja juga

"Asia-chan. Ingat jangan menyembuhkanku, ini bakalan sebentar kok" ucap Arif yang menggosok kepala Asia dan tersenyum kepadanya.

setelah itu Arif berjalan santai kesana yang menatap datar Xenovia yang mana Xenovia maju tak terkendali apalagi terlihat jika Xenovia berniat menebas Arif dengan pedang besarnya yang memiliki tinggi hampir mencapai 2 meter

**wuush duak bruk bruk**

akhirnya Xenovia menebas Arif yang membuat Arif menghindar dan melayangkan tendangan mautnya dan tepat menuju perutnya sehingga membuat Xenovia terpelanting beberapa meter darisana dan berada di dekat kaki temannya

sementara peerage Rias dan Rias nampak kaget melihatnya. Hanya sekali tendang salah satu utusan Vatikan yang bernama Xenovia terpelanting beberapa meter dari sana

"Oii.. orang yang membantu Quarta-san berdiri. Aku mengatakan ini sekali dan kuharap ucapan ini bisa kau simak baik-baik bersama teman tidak tahu malumu itu"

"**Aku tidak masalah kalian datang kesini tapi jika kalian berbuat rusuh dan mencari keributan apalagi mengatakan Asia-chan penyihir dan berniat membunuh Asia-chan, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian walaupun kalian dilidungi oleh malaikat**" ucap Arif yang dengan nada berat sehingga Irina paham

"haaah... seperti biasa kamu sangat kejam, Arif-kun" ucap Naruto

"ya mau bagaimana lagi coba, Naruto-kun. orang yang kukira adalah orang bermartabat apalagi utusan Vatikan pasti diajari sopan santun malah orang eksibisionis dan mesum" ucap Arif santai

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto

"lihat aja pakaian mereka. Pakaian eksibisionis" tunjuk Arif santai dan membuat Naruto agak sedikit risih melihat pakaian Gereja yang agak terbuka itu. Katanya orang suci tapi pakaian kok terbuka? Pikir Naruto

"Yuk kita kembali ke ruangan OSIS kurasa masalah ini sudah selesai" ucap Arif santai

"Tunggu kalian berempat" ucap Rias kepada Arif, Naruto, Momo, dan Reya. Momo nampak marah karena langkahnya dan ketiga temannya dihentikan oleh seorang ketua klub yang tidak memiliki harga diri

"Apa maumu, buchou lacur? bukankah urusan pacarku sama kamu sudah selesai" tanya Momo dengan ucapan menusuk di awal. Dia sudah sangat membenci Rias yang merupakan teman baik dari Sona-kaichou karena dia membuat Arif tidak pernah tersenyum di sekolah ini. inilah yang membuat dia sangat marah dan benci karena pacarnya yang sudah menderita malah dibuat tambah menderita oleh Rias sendiri

"Dengar ya. Kami hanya melakukan ini hanya demi Asia-chan. Jika kau ingin minta maaf. maka, maaf saja, tiada maaf bagimu karena menusuk temanku dari belakang. Kau pikir aku sama dua temanku tidak punya hati, hah? Kau pikir itu mudah minta maaf akibat perbuatan rendahanmu dengan menyetubuhi sekiryuutei apalagi yang mencintaimu sendiri adalah Naruto-kun dan kau sama sekali menganggap dia tidak ada? Kau pikir semudah itu untuk mengembalikan hati kami yang remuk akibat perbuatan jahat kalian dengan hal yang nggak seharusnya kami ingat karena perbuatan kotor kalian? Sebaiknya jangan kau pernah dekati kami lagi jalang. Kami bertiga sudah muak dan pada saat itu ingin aku meremukkan kalian dengan sekali serangan. Jadi jangan pernah datangi kami atau berniat berbuat rusuh kalau nyawa kalian ingin selamat" jelas Arif yang kini pergi

bahkan Irina kaget mendengar ucapan Arif dimana teman masa kecilnya sendiri berani menyetubuhi perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory. padahal setahu dia teman masa kecilnya tidak pernah melakukah hal yang sangat rendahan itu

'I-itu tidak mungkinkan. Kenapa kamu sudah serendah ini martabatmu Issei-kun' Batin Irina yang shock mendengar penuturan Arif barusan

Sementara Rias, dia nampak menyesal sekali. Apa yang dikatakan Arif ada benarnya. Dia yang mengkhianati mereka bertiga apalagi Naruto yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada dirinya, dia yang menghina mereka apalagi sudah diperingati Asia, Dan dia pulalah penyebab penderitaan mereka bertiga bertambah. Sudah dipastikan teman baiknya akan membencinya karena Arif sendiri yang buka aib Rias dihadapan orang banyak.

"Arif-san" ucap Asia yang kini memberhentikan langkah Arif

"Ada apa?" tanya Arif walau emosinya masih naik turun. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan nada selembut mungkin karena dihadapannya ini adalah perempuan yang selalu menganggap mereka ada

"Terima kasih ya sudah membelaku. mungkin ucapan terima kasih saja rasanya tidak cukup. Jika kamu ingin minta sesuatu, katakanlah apa yang ingin kamu minta. Akan aku penuhi janji itu" ucap Asia yang membuat Arif tersenyum hangat yang jarang dia keluarkan

bahkan anggota ORC kecuali Asia kaget melihat senyum Arif yang sangat hangat itu karena mereka tidak pernah melihat senyum seindah mentari itu. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan arif benar, mereka sudah merusak dan meremukkan hati mereka hingga hancur berkeping-keping terutama Naruto.

"Jangan kayak gitu dong. Aku hanya melakukan ini hanya demi teman saja kok, tidak lebih tidak kurang" ucap Arif

"Apa yang dikatakan Arif-kun ada benarnya Asia-chan. dia hanya melakukan ini hanya demi kamu. Jadi jangan seperti minta hal kayak gitu dong. Aku nanti cemburu tahu ketika kamu minta" ucap Momo yang nampak merajuk

"Hahaha... yang ada dihatiku ini hanya kamu berdua saja kok Momo-chan dan Ruruko-chan"

"ihh. jangan disini dong bermesraannya"

"entah kenapa aku jadi ingin meluk Sona-chan jika melihat Arif-kun nampak mesra dengan Momo-chan" ucap Naruto

"yaa... akupun cemburu banget melihat Momo-chan memeluk Arif-san disini. dan entah kenapa aku ingin pelukan dari touta-kun"

"hoho... kenapa nggak sekarang aja ke ruangan OSIS dan bermesraan disana?" tanya Arif

"Jangan membuatku tambah malu disini njir" ucap kesal Naruto

"Hooo.. Lalu kenapa dengan mukamu yang memerah itu?" Goda Arif

"Sialan lu kutukupret. ingin aku hajar wajah tak berdosamu itu" ucap Naruto yang nampak kesal karena digoda Arif dan tertawa disana

"Hahahaha... Wajahmu lucu amat jika kesal seperti itu Naruto.. hahahaha.. mungkin Sona akan selalu memelukmu nanti" ucap arif yang membuat Naruto memerah mendengarnya

"Oh ya Asia-san, aku sama mereka pergi dulu ya. Dan juga aku minta maaf atas keributan tadi" ucap Arif yang dibalas gelengan Asia

"Itu tidak benar. Aku senang dan mendapatkan bantuan seperti kalian" ucap Asia

"Kalau gitu aku sama tim OSIS pergi dulu. Jaa na Asia-san" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Asia

"Umu.. Arif-san" balas Asia

setelah itu kini mereka mau pergi ke tempat Sona dkk karena tugas mereka belum selesai apalagi PR yang harus dikerjakan

"Jaa na" ucap Arif sehingga Asia melambaikan salam perpisahan kepada Arif dan dibalas acungan jempol dari Arif yang menurut Asia sangat keren

setelah sampai diruangan OSIS, terlihat semua orang menatap mereka yang bertanya 'apa sudah selesai?' dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif dan 3 orang yang ikut dengannya. dan untung tidak ada masalah walau ada keributan disana

"oh ya kenapa dibawah sampai ribut sih. apalagi sampai ada penjelasan panjang mengenai Rias-san?" Tanya Touta

"Itu karena selesai aku berurusan sama orang Vatikan itu. Aku disuruh berhenti oleh Rias. Namun, Momo-chan memarahi mereka dengan ucapan pedas dan menghina ditambah ucapan pedas dariku yang membuat semua tidak berkutik" balas Arif. Dia langsung bad mood jika sudah dihadapi kedatangan ORC

"Apa itu benar? bahkan sampai ada bilang terima kasih lho" ucap Sona sangsi karena dia juga mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Asia

"Ya.. itu karena Asia-chan berterima kasih kepadaku karena sudah membelanya karena 2 orang utusan dari Vatikan menyebut Asia-chan sebagai penyihir akibat dari perbuatannya yang menyembuhkan seekor iblis ketika Asia-chan masih di Vatikan"

"juga aku menambahkan karena Asia-chan masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa pada saat dia berada di Vatikan dulu"

"Itu benar Kaichou. Rias-san itu tidak pernah berhenti dari perbuatannya itu apalagi dia berniat ingin menanyai kami ketika kami sudah selesai berurusan dengan 2 orang utusan Vatikan itu. ya gitu deh. Aku sebagai pacar Arif-kun harus memarahinya jika tidak dia nggak akan bakal berhenti dengan itu" ucap Momo dan memeluk Arif karena dia sangat paham dengan kondisi Arif yang kini nampak ada emosi naik turun

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja Arif-kun. Apalagi emosimu masih dalam keadaan naik turun karena itu tidak bagus buat kesehatan kamu apalagi kamu punya 2 orang pacar" Jawab Touta dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"Aku tahu baka. Tapi bukannya kita masih ada PR?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas gelengan dari Touta

"PR baru saja selesai ketika kamu mendapatkan kerusuhan itu apalagi disuruh Asia-chan. Anggap saja ini balas budiku juga teman-teman kita untuk membantumu"

"Dasar kamu ini Touta-kun. Padahal aku tidak minta bantu. Tapi terimakasih atas bantuannya" ucap Arif yang membuat Touta menyengir mendengar penuturan Arif

"Ada kalanya Arif-kun termasuk kita semua beristirahat hari ini di ruangan ini untuk sementara karena kegiatan malam nanti kita ada misi" ucap Sona

"Memang misi apa, Sona-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sona merona lagi mendengar jika namanya ditambah suffiks '-chan'

"Aku belum tahu apa misinya apalagi itu dari yondai maou sendiri" ucap Sona

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat sejenak dulu karena berhubung nanti malam kita akan mendapatkan misi dari yondai maou" ucap Tsubaki dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

dan kini nampak mereka tertidur pulas didalam ruangan OSIS yang menurut mereka sangat nyaman sekali apalagi Arif tidur sambil memeluk Momo, kadang dia berpindah posisi sambil memeluk Ruruko yang menurutnya sangat pas untuk bantal guling

ya mau bagaimana lagi mereka tidur sangat nyaman termasuk Touta yang tidur di payudara Tomoe dengan wajah bahagia disana yang membuat Tomoe tersenyum karena dipeluk oleh Touta

setelah malam tiba kini mereka nampak bersiap-siap dan cuci muka karena habis bangun dari tidur lelapnya

"Hoaamm... Aku tidak tahu jika masalahnya semakin runyam ketika kita baru bangun tidur" ucap Arif

"Kau benar, Arif-kun. Kita disuruh langsung ngebasmi gagak hitam yang merupakan veteran perang itu disini. Juga masa kita harus ngebantu Gremory itu? padahal salah satu keturunannya mengatakan diri mereka sangat kuat" Ucap Touta yang nampak kesal. Masa dia dan tim OSIS harus membantu mereka. Yang benar saja men, apalagi memory buruk terhadap gremory yang nggak kunjung hilang itu

"Mungkin kita disuruh membantu membuat kekai karena semua umat manusia tidak boleh mengetahui kegiatan gaib ini. Juga ada kalanya kita harus membantu seseorang yang menurut kita kesal dan ingin membalas perbuatannya" Jelas Sona yang membuat semua paham

"Oh ya tadi aku dapat kabar dari salah satu maou Beelzebub. Katanya ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu Touta-kun, Naruto-kun, dan Arif-kun dan itu terjadi pada saat perjanjian aliansi di mekai" ucap Sona

"Ehh.. memang siapa orangnya?" tanya Touta penasaran

"Kata maou Ajuka orang itu adalah Negi Springfield yang merupakan penyihir" ucap Sona yang membuat Touta melebarkan matanya karena dia akan ketemu kakeknya disana

'ma-masaka. Jii-chan?! Apa Setsuna-chan, Cut-chan, dan yang lain akan datang?' Batin Touta yang nampak merindukan kebersamaan mereka saat mereka berhasil menyadarkan Negi dan Cutlass termasuk shishou ayahnya Negi

'Ehh... keluarga Springfield akan berkumpul pada saat Aliansi ?!' batin Arif yang nampak kaget jika semua keluarga Touta akan datang disana

"Ayo kita pergi sudah waktunya bagi kita melakukan misi ini" ucap Tsubaki sehingga semua mengangguk

Sesampainya di sana kini terlihat Sona dan peeragenya membuat kekai karena Kokabiel ada disana apalagi karena maksud untuk membuat great war 2

"Baiklah semuanya buatlah kekainya" ucap Sona sehingga semua peerage Sona membuat kubah kekai besar dan nampak transparan sehingga kegiatan gaib disana tidak nampak kelihatan

**Skiptime**

setelah pertarungan yang memakan 10 menit yang mana Issei kalah akibat hempasan dan serangan beruntun dari Kokabiel kini dia nampak pingsan. Sehingga membuat Arif menghela nafas pasrah

"Haah~ kaichou buka setengah kekainya, biarkan aku sama Touta-kun dan Naruto-kun menghadapi Kokabiel" ucap Arif sehingga membuat Sona kaget beserta peeragenya

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku tidak mau melihat Momo-chan harus menangis mengingat kondisimu yang terjadi di Indonesia kemarin apalagi kamu harus sampai menyusu kepada Momo-chan dan Ruko-chan" ucap Sona datar, aslinya dia sangat khawatir kepada Arif bagaimana tidak. Melawan musuh yang sangat kuat apalagi harus menggunakan healing atau Recovery yang membuat penggunanya merasakan sakit luar biasa

"dengar Kaichou, aku tidak mau atau berniat mengobati tim jalang itu, tapi akan lain ceritanya jika aku menghadapi Kokabiel karena aku tahu titik lemahnya" ucap arif yang nampak menyeringai sadis melihat dia akan melawan musuh super kuat

"Kheh. Kau ini tidak kenal takut ya? Apalagi melawan musuh yang sangat kuat"

"Kuat bukan berarti kita itu terlihat dari jabatan lho tapi karena perbuatan kita sendirilah yang kuat atau melakukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar" ucap Arif

"Kheh. Inilah kenapa aku sebagai seorang jinchuriki tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu walau itu dewa sekalipun karena kau satu-satunya saudara yang sangat baik menurutku"

"Jangan terlalu berharap kepadaku, bakayarou"

"Kaichou bukalah kekainya biar kami bertiga melawan musuh kami" ucap Arif sehingga Sona nampak menghela nafas pasrah akibat keras kepala Arif

"Haaah~... Aku yakin kamu akan bersikeras terhadap ini. Tapi baiklah, jangan sampai kamu mati yang akan membuat kedua pacarmu menangis" ucap Sona

"Kheh.. itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kaichou" ucap Arif

setelah itu Arif masuk kedalam kekai buatan Sona dan masuk kedalam kekai bersama 2 teman anehnya

"Kau yakin dengan ini Arif-kun?" Tanya Touta

"Memang kenapa, Touta-kun?" tanya Arif yang membuat Touta berpikir

"Kau tahukan kita punya hubungan buruk dengan Gremory sendiri. Apa kau yakin dengan ini apalagi memory buruk yang ingin kupendam keliang kuburku sendiri" ucap Touta

"Aku yakin dengan ini Touta-kun. Jika ketua itu mengatakn bahwa yang mengalahkan Kokabiel adalah Issei maka aku nggak masalah dengan itu karena kita akan berhadapan dengan tim Gremory nantinya"

"Apa kau sudah memprediksinya barusan?"

"Hanya menebak saja"

setelah berada dihadapan Kokabiel kini terlihat Kokabiel memasang wajah meremehkan kepada Naruto, Arif, dan Touta yang membuat mereka bertiga heran ditatap seperti itu apalagi sama tim gremory

"ternyata ada cecungguk baru rupanya" ucap Kokabiel sarkas

bahkan itu hal biasa menurut Arif malahan hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh tim Gremory bukan apa-apanya. Malahan nampak dia menguap bosan menengok Kokabiel yang nampak meremehkannnya

"Ada apa Sobatku?" tanya Touta

"oii... Kita ini melawan veteran perang atau mendengar kicauan burung pipit di malam hari?" tanya Arif

"mana kutahu. Dan lagi nampak aneh sekali jika burung pipit berkicau di malam hari terlebih warna sayapnya warna hitam" balas Touta

"Lah. terus yang dihadapan kita ini siapa dong?" tanya Arif

"Mana kutahu mungkin orang gila kali"

"ehh... memang ada orang gila yang memakai sayap hitam itu?" tanya Naruto

"mungkin" balas Arif

mendengar hinaan yang begitu rendah apalagi ditujukan kepada Kokabiel, nampak Kokabiel nampak marah sekali mendengar hinaan yang begitu rendah apalagi dia itu berstatus veteran perang mana mau dia mendapat hinaan yang sangat rendah pikir Kokabiel

"kuso Gaki. Berani sekali kalian menghinaku. rupanya kalian bosan hidup hah?!" ucap Kokabiel yang nampak marah

"Memang kami bosan hidup kok apalagi ucapanmu itu seolah-olah mampu membunuhku" ucap Arif yang nampak bosan

"ayo majulah sini burung pipit" ejek Touta yang membuat Kokabiel marah besar

"Rasakan ini kuso gaki" ucap Kokabiel yang membuat light spear berukuran sedang dan melesatkan keaarah Arif dan 2 temannya

boom

Lalu Arif dan 2 temannya menghindari light spear itu sehingga nampak light spear itu menghancurkan dataran yang ditempati Arif dan 2 temannya

"Wow itu hampir saja" ucap Arif

"kurasa kita harus cepat-cepat ngebasmi burung pipit yang lepas dari sangkarnya" ucap Touta yang kini menyelimuti tangannya dengan aura ungu

"Terserah kau sajalah Touta-kun" ucap Arif

**boom wuush duak booom duak buak wuuush boom**

Lalu Touta lari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berada dihadapan Kokabiel yang membuat kokabiel kaget. Namun kekagetannya terganti dengan rasa sakit dimana Touta menendang kebawah dengan sangat kuat sehingga Kokabiel turun dengan ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi

setelah menabrak tanah disana ada Arif yang menyambut kedatangan Kokabiel dan menendangnya ke bawah dengan hantaman super kuat sehingga Kokabiel merasakan nyeri tak tertahankan di perutnya

"Guhaagh" dan terlihat jika Kokabiel memuntahkan darahnya karena merasakan nyeri yang sangat luar biasa

dan ketika melihat Kokabiel melayang sedikit diatas tanah, Arif menendang Kokabiel sehingga Kokabiel berada di hadapan Naruto dengan sihirnya yang berada ditangannya

"RASAKAN INI" teriak Naruto yang memukul Wajah sangar Kokabiel dan menghantam tanah sekali lagi apalgi damagenya 3x lipat

"Naruto-kun, kita bully dia gimana?" tanya Arif yang kembali meremehkan Kokabiel dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto

"Kurasa nggak ada salahnya juga. Ayo mari kita bully dia" ucap Naruto

**syuung wuush duak duak**

dan setelah itu Naruto memegang kepala Kokabiel dan melontarkannya keatas sehingga terlihat Kokabiel terbang keatas. Tak menunggu lama disana ada Touta dan menendang mukanya dengan tawa bengisnya sehingga Kokabiel meluncur kearah Arif yang membuat dirinya harus merasakan Sakit

"yahoo" teriak Arif yang nampak kegirangan menendang musuhnya apalagi dia tengah membully datenshi yang merupakan veteran perang

"Naruto-kun habisi dengan serangan pamungkasmu" ucap Arif sehingga N aruto membuat bola spiral besar yang seukuran bola basket

"jaa ne.. odama rasengan" ucap naruto yang tersenyum dan menghujamkan Kokabiel dengan Rasengan besar itu

"Gyaaaaaa" teriak Kokabiel yang tengah digilas oleh Rasengan Naruto

"oh kurasa ada yang kurang" ucap Arif

Lalu Arif membuat sebuah Rasengan berukuran rumah berlantai satu apalagi berelemen api dan menghujamkannya ke Kokabiel yang menuju kearahnya

"jaa ne, maniak-san" ucap Arif yang mengejek Kokabiel dan menghancurkan tubuh Kokabiel sehingga Kokabiel berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya

Setelah pertarungan yang memakan 5 menit akibat membully veteran perang. Kini nampak Arif terduduk lemas karena hampir menghabiskan setengah kekuatan sihirnya

Sementara yang menyaksikan pertarungan antara 3 pemuda peerage Sona VS Kokabiel nampak kaget. Bagaimana tidak 3 orang yang seharga 1 buah bidak pawn bisa membunuh Kokabiel yang notabenenya adalah veteran perang apalagi gubernur jendral malaikat jatuh

"Aku belum pernah melihat 3 ekor iblis mampu membunuh veteran perang secara brutal" ucap Xenovia yang nampak kaget dan ngeri melihatnya

**gluk**

Sementara Kiba malah meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar karena belum pernah melihat pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh bidak 1 pawn itu. benar-benar mengerikan pikir Kiba . Bagaimana tidak 3 orang yang seharga 1 bidak pawn mampu membunuh Kokabiel sedangkan dia dan anggota klubnya tidak bisa membunuh Kokabiel apalagi itu harus membutuhkan seluruh peerage buchounya

Sementara Rias nampak terbelalak kaget melihat ini karena dia belum pernah melihat 3 pemuda yang dia hina mampu menghancurkan dan membunuh Kokabiel. Sedangkan dirinya membutuhkan seluruh peeragenya untuk membunuh Kokabiel dan itu belum cukup apalagi ada Issei yang memiliki kekuatan longinus Ddraig

Dan kini nampak Naruto dan Touta jatuh dan memejamkan mata mereka karena saking kelelahan begitu juga dengan Arif yang malah memejamkan mata karena lelah bertarung barusan

Ketika Rias baru mau berjalan ke depan mantan peeragenya, terlihat Sona, Ruruko, Momo, Reya dan Tomoe menghampiri mereka bertiga yang nampak ketiduran

"Haah syukurlah. dia hanya kelelahan saja Kaichou" ucap Momo yang membuat Sona lega mendengarnya

"Baiklah untuk hari ini aku, Momo, dan Reya akan pergi ke rumah mereka untuk mengobati mereka juga memulihkan stamina mereka sedangkan sisanya membersihkan kerusakan ini" titah Sona

"Ha'i Kaichou" balas mereka serempak yang kini mulai bersih seddangkan Sona, Momo, dan Reya pergi ke rumah reot mereka untuk menyembuhkan mereka bertiga

Dan tak lama kemudian bangunlah sekiryuutei dari pingsannya akibat serangan dari Kokabiel begitu juga dengan Asia yang juga bangun dari pingsannya akibat ucapan Kokabiel yang mengatakan kami-sama telah mati

"Buchou, dimana Kokabiel?" Tanya Asia yang melihat tidak ada Kokabiel sama sekali

"Oh itu dikarenakan serangan Issei yang mampu membunuh Kokabiel apalagi dia menggunakan dragon shotnya kepada Kokabiel sehingga Kokabiel mati mengenaskan dan lagi mereka bertiga pernah membantu kita namun kalah karena hampir kehabisan mana mereka" ucap Rias yang membohongi Asia karena yang membunuh Kokabiel adalah mantan peeragenya itu

"hahahaha... Itu benar sekali Asia-chan. Akulah yang membunuh Kokabiel dengan boosted gear milikku ini. Masa 3 orang lemah itu mampu membunuh Kokabiel? Kurasa dia adalah orang yang sakit jiwa" ucap Issei yang nampak mengejek Sona dan 3 orang mantan temannya

sedangkan Saji nampak marah besar mendengar ucapan yang berisi kebohongan itu apalagi itu berasal dari ketua ORC itu sendiri. dia ingin menghajar ketua ORC itu. Namun, dia dihentikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"Sialan... Oii Yura apa-apaan kamu itu? cepat lepaskan aku untuk menghajar perempuan tidak tahu diri itu" ucap Saji yang nampak marah besar

"Saji-kun hentikan kegaduhan ini"

"Menghentikanku? itu mustahil. Tidak sadarkah mereka siapa yang telah memberikan umur yang panjang dan tidak sadarkah mereka siapa yang menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan mematikan itu? dan juga Tidak sadarkah mereka siapa orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dari lubang neraka itu hah?!" ucap Saji dia nampak menangis bercampur amarahnya karena dia tidak suka ketiga sahabat dan rivalnya diolok-olok seperti itu apalagi mereka bertiga adalah panutan bagi Saji karena mereka bertiga tidak hanya mengubah sifat OSIS yang dingin dan tegas tapi juga membuat mereka bisa terlihat seperti remaja 16 tahunan

Tsubaki, Ruruko, Tomoe, dan Yura nampak naik pitam karena ketua mereka dihina termasuk 3 peerage yang merupakan pawn baru dari Sona terlebih Ruruko sudah mulai marah karena kekasih yang dibawa oleh Momo dihina sangat rendah

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang marah Saji-kun? Kami juga Saji-kun" ucap Yura yang membuat Saji melirik ke kelompoknya. dia bisa melihat amarah para anggota OSIS yang mana kekasih dan teman dari mereka dihina dengan sangat rendah apalagi ketua mereka itu juga dihina

"ingatlah Saji-kun ini bukan urusan dan perintah dari kaichou sendiri. Apalagi ini bukan urusan kita" ucap Tsubaki yang nampak menenangkan hati Saji yang kini naik turun. Sungguh demi apapun Tsubaki belum pernah melihat Saji semarah ini apalagi dihadapan perempuan, setahunya dia tidak pernah bertindak kasar kepada perempuan

dan kini anggota OSIS melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersih mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat perbuatan Saji yang ingin menghajar ketua ORC yang mana perasaan mereka bercampur aduk antara marah, sedih, dan murka. Dan berharap sajalah agar barang-barang yang lain tidak rusak akibat hati yang bercampur aduk itu

"Buchou bisa kau katakan maksud perkataanmu barusan?" Tanya Akeno kepada Rias

"Kalau aku katakan yang sebenarnya maka anggota kita akan mengalami keterpurukan mental. bahkan mereka bisa saja berpikir ' jika peerage kaichou itu kuat seperti itu bagaimana dengan ketuanya sendiri'. Apalagi kita akan menghadapi mereka di pertandingan Rating game nanti" jelas Rias yang membuat Akeno paham. jika ketuanya tidak mendobrak semangat mereka bisa saja anggotanya akan mengalami keterpurukan mental belum lagi rasa keputusasaan yang mendalam

"Tapi kau tahukan apa resikonya kan Rias?" tanya Akeno serius tanpa memanggil buchou

"Aku tahu kok. Jika aku mengatakan sebenarnya maka peerageku akan mengalami keputus asaan dan keterpurukan mental dan rasa menyesal. Jika aku berbohong maka hubunganku dengan Sona akan renggang juga onii-sama akan mendapatkan surat pemutusan kerja sama antar klan jika aku sebagai heiress selanjutnya tidak bisa menjaga kedamaian ini" ucap Rias

"Kuharap kau bisa bersikap bijaksana Rias. soalnya kau tahukan pemuda bernama Arif itu sangat membenci pengkhianatan apalagi itu disebabkan oleh kita sendiri juga dirimu itu yang menganggap mereka lemah" ucap Akeno. Ini salah ketuanya yang membuang tanpa berpikir resikonya apa. Dia akhirnya tahu jika Arif dan 2 temannya itu yang awalnya lemah kini mendapatkan kekuatan yang menyerupai dewa

"Aku tahu Akeno. Aku tahu" ucap Rias yang pusing memikirkan ini. Dia kerepotan melawan Sona nantinya belum lagi melawan 3 pemuda mantan peeragenya. Dia pun akhirnya memijit keningnya yang sakit sedikit karena tengah memikirkan strategi melawan 3 pemuda itu

dan tak lama kemudian datanglah sosok yang berpakaian armor yang berwarna putih disana dan menatap anggota ORC

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rias

"Aku Hakuryuuko. Aku ingin mengambil 3 orang yang melarikan diri dan berniat memicu perang"

"Oh kalau mereka berhasil dibunuh oleh Sekiryuutei juga 2 sisanya masih dalam keadaan pingsan" mendengar penuturan Rias terlihat jika Hakuryuuko kaget. Jadi Sekiryuutei saat ini sudah kuat

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu untuk mengambil 2 orang itu" ucap Vali yang mengambil 2 orang serta abu yang berasal dari Kokabiel untuk dicek di Gregory

"Apa tujuan Kokabiel berasal dari atasanmu?" tanya Rias

"Kau salah. Kokabiel itu bertindak berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri bukan dari atasan atau pihak lain. dan datenshi sana meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya akibat kelalaian mereka sendiri" ucap sosok itu

**[apa kau melupakanku, Putih?]**

**(oh.. Ddraig kah? Kurasa kita bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat)**

**[maa na. Kurasa kita berdua berada disituasi yang tidak tepat]**

"Sarung tangan issei berbicara?" tanya Rias kaget

**(Kuharap kita bisa bertarung lagi Ddraig)**

**[kuharap juga begitu albion]**

**(sampai juga lagi Ddraig)**

**[sampai jumpa lagi Albion]**

setelah percakapan itu kini Issei bertanya kepada sosok

"hoii... sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Issei

"Hmm untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diri kepada Sekiryuutei aneh sepertimu dan bisa membunuh Kokabiel secara kebetulan?" tanya sosok dengan nada sarkas

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" tanya Issei yang nampak berteriak

"Kau membutuuhkan waktu 10 detik untuk Balance Breaker. Sedangkan aku? coba kau hitung sendiri" tantang sosok itu yang membuat Issei bingung apalagi dia ber-IQ jongkok karena dia tidak paham dengan hal-hal rumit.

Lalu Isseipun memperhatikan mulai dari Armornya yang mana sama persis dengannya tapi yang membedakannya adalah warna putih dengan kristal biru juga setelah diperhatikan lagi akhirnya dia kaget melihat siapa sosok ini

'Sudah berapa lama dia memakai armor itu?' Batin Issei yang kaget karena dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dan sudah berapa lama sosok itu memakai armor itu

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kau adalah siswa biasa sedangkan aku adalah manusia setengah iblis"

"Apa maksudmu manusia setengah iblis?" tanya Rias

"Ya bisa dikatakan aku berasal dari ibuku yang manusia dan ayahku yang merupakan iblis. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku ini adalah hybrid akuma" ucap Vali yang membuat Rias dan peeragenya kaget mendengar hal ini

"Jadi sampai jumpa lagi lemah-san" ucap Vali yang mengejek Issei. Issei yang mendengar nampak menggeram kesal karena dia dihina padahal dia sudah membuktikan jika dirinya sangat kuat pikir Issei. Seandainya si bocah mesum ini tahu siapa yang mengalahkannya maka dia akan drop seketika

**Skiptime**

setelah selesai bersih-bersih kini tim OSIS pergi menuju ke tempat kaichou dan melihat kondisi kekasih mereka masing-masing. Setibanya disana mereka masuk kedalam rumah reot itu dan duduk di sofa sana

"Fuuuuah... Capeknya luar biasa" ucap Saji yang mendudukkan badannya ke kursi sofa

"Tapi aku tidak percaya mendengar ini. Gremory itu seenak udelnya menghina panutanku juga menghina Sona-kaichou"Sambung Saji yang tengah kesal ketika dirinya mendengar ucapan yang sangat hina yang keluar dari mulut Rias

"Sudahlah Saji-kun. Ini bukan urusan kita jadi jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain" ucap Tsubaki

"Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Fukukaichou. mereka bertiga sudah melewati hal yang berat dan peerage Gremory kurang ajar itu berani menghina panutanku. Aku tidak suka panutanku dihina apalagi martabat Sona-kaichou dihina oleh oppai lover itu" ucap Saji yang menekankan oppai lover. mereka yang baru tiba dirumah reot tahu siapa yang Saji maksud. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyoudou Issei, Pemuda mesum akut yang memiliki longinus Boosted Gear yang merupakan salah satu longinus dari 13 buah longinus yang didiami oleh naga merah yang bernama Ddraig

"Tapi kamu melupakan sesuatu Saji-kun" Ucap Yura yang membuat saji bingung dengan perkataan Yura

"Kau tahu Saji-kun. Mereka bertiga itu sebelum menjadi peerage atau belum tinggal disini mereka adalah tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing yang mana didiami didaerah sini. Itu terjadi ketika tidak sengaja mengaktifkan Striker unit yang mana itu terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu. Kau ingatkan apalagi mereka belum tahu jika senjata mereka adalah senjata spesial yang termasuk spesial longinus yang tidak ada dalam kitab injil" jelas Yura yang membuat semua pada kaget

"Sejak kapan itu terjadi. Apalagi kamu masih menjadi peerage dari Sona-kaichou kan?" tanya Tsubaki yang kaget. Jadi mereka adalah salah satu tim 501 itu pikir mereka karena di tim itu berisi top super ace disana

"3 bulan yang lalu Fuku-kaichou yang terjadi ketika aku menjalankan pelatihan seorang diri atas izin dari Sona-kaichou. Dan tim itu bubar setelah mereka pulang dari pertarungan itu ketika aku berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Makanya aku merahasiakan hal ini agar kalian nggak terlalu kaget" jelas Yura yang sekali lagi membuat mereka semakin kaget. Itu mengingatkan mereka dengan kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu dimana Neuroi menyerang perairan sana yang mana Akagi dan Warlock bergabung menjadi satu disana dan disana sudah terdapat organisasi yang bertugas menyerang Neuroi yang bernama Go Maru Ichi Tougou Sentou Kokudan (501st Joint Fighter Wing)

"Gila bener mereka bertiga" ucap Reya yang nampak kaget

"Bukann hanya itu bahkan pernah ditayangkan di video bahwa mereka bertiga bertarung tanpa perlu tameng sihir" ucap Yura

"Kalau gitu mereka mudah mati dong" ucap Tsubaki namun dibalas gelengan dari Yura

"kamu salah Fukukaichou. Mereka bertiga jika bertarung serius melawan Neuroi maka mereka tidak perlu tameng karena menurut mereka itu buang sihir kecuali misi tertentu yang mengharuskan mereka memakai tameng. Bahkan akibat kedatangan mereka bertiga disana dalam medan tempur tim 501, mereka bertiga sudah menjadi bagian tim legendaris" ucap Yura dan sekali lagi Tsubaki dan peerage Sona membulatkan mata mereka. Jadi mereka berbahaya jika Neuroi datang menyerang

"Jika kalian masih tidak percaya lihat saja di internet besok" ucap Yura

"Itu tidak perlu. Karena aku sudah membukanya" ucap Ruruko yang mencari biodata kekasihnya di internet apalagi salah satu top ace termuda

"Mana-mana. coba aku lihat" ucap Saji yang penasaran dan melihat biodata lengkap dari Arif Rahman sampai Naruto Uzumaki

setelah dibaca keseluruhan itu membuat seluruh tim OSIS terkena serangan jantung karena pangkat Arif adalah Kapten Muda yang disusul oleh Konoe Touta dan Uzumaki Naruto yang berpangkat Letnan Satu

"Hiii... Arif-kun sangat mengerikan sekali apalagi jika membunuh Neuroi dengan senjatanya" ucap Saji yang nampak tengah ketakutan melihat aksi Arif di Video sana karena pada saat baru direinkarnasikan ketika sebelum misi ke Indonesia dia sempat menghina Arif tanpa tahu jika pangkat dia adalah kapten dalam organisasi 501st Joint Fighter Wing alias Strike Witches

"Bukan hanya mengerikan tapi lebih mematikan" ucap Yura

" Julukan mereka masing masing adalah '**The Killer**' untuk Arif-kun '**The Thunder**' untuk Naruto-san dan terakhir '**The Black Slash**' untuk Touta-san. Namun jika mereka menyatukan kekuatan mereka bertiga maka nama julukan baru mereka disebut '**The True Emperor**'. Dan untuk itulah kenapa mereka bertiga bisa berpangkat drastis padahal harus berpangkat Sersan dulu seperti Miyafuji Yoshika "

"Dengan kata lain, mereka akan berbahaya jika serangan itu mengenai seseorang?" tanya Tsubaki dan dibalas anggukan Yura

"Itu pernah terjadi di perbatasan antara Gallia dan Karsland yang mana misi pada saat itu adalah mengamankan jalur supplai disana dari serangan Neuroi. Dan kalian tahu berapa jumlah Neuroi yang menyebabkan mereka bisa naik pangkat secara drastis?" tanya Yura dan dibalas gelengan dari semua tim OSIS kecuali Ruruko yang tahu berapa jumlah musuhnya

"Ada sekitar 2 juta Neuroi yang mereka bunuh" jawab singkat Ruruko dan dibenarkan oleh Yura yang membuat tim OSIS makin kaget. Gila bener membunuh 2 juta Neuroi sebanyak itu pikir mereka

TBC

baiklah gan mungkin segini untuk chapter 8 dimana aku beserta 2 teman anehku bertarung serius melawan Kokabiel

Lalu mengenai Strike witches yang kutulis dibagian akhir ini sebenarnya adalah hanya modifikasi dan kreasiku dari author Karasumaru666 dan Azainagamasa dengan ffn mereka adalah 'New power in new world' dan 'Kekuatan baru didunia baru' karena ada kesamaan alurnya. Aku sudah meminta izin dari author Azainagamasa53 dan dia membolehkanku memakai alurnya tapi nanti ada perbedaan jauh. Jika di ffn mereka adanya Zuko di Arc Kyoto maka aku akan buat Arc Kyoto itu ada sekumpulan Neuroi biar ada modifikasi alurnya ketimbang saya selaku author dicap memplagiatkan sesuatu tanpa izin mereka. Lalu seperti apa bentuk Neuroi yang akan terjadi di Arc Kyoto? itu ane bocorkan sedikit. kalau bentuk Neuroi di Arc Kyoto itu seperti Brave Witches dan di Arc perjanjian aliansi antar fraksi bentuk Neuroinya itu seperti Strike Witches di movienya bagian saat Miyafuji Yoshika mendapatkan kembali kekuatan sihirnya

Lalu mengenai lambang Arif, Naruto dan Touta akan terjawab itu pada saat perjanjian aliansi disaat pertemuan antara Touta dengan kakeknya yang mana mereka akan melawan Loki dan Fenrir serta Neuroi disana


	9. Chapter 9

yo agan semua balik dengan saya Arifrahman 223(Dulunya bernama Arif4342). Nah di chapter ini (the Power of three rider) tim OSIS akan mengikuti suatu perjanjian damai yang mana diikuti oleh yondai maou. Nah pada saat ini kekuatan dari Narutolah yang akan dipertunjukkan

Author Note : di chapter ini sampai Arc Kyoto akan ada persamaan alur dari author Azainagamasa53 yang kini menjadi nama Kamen Rider Fifteen yang nama FFN itu adalah kekuatan baru didunia baru dan nanti akan ada perbedaan yang cukup berbeda di Arc Kokabiel sampai Arc Kyoto yang mana jika di Arc perjanjian aliansi datangnya Loki dan fenrir versi Azainagamasa53 maka kalau di versiku akan ada datangnya Neuroi setelah mengalahkan Loki dan Fenrir begitu juga di Arc Kyoto. Juga Neuroi akan terus berdatangan kesana mengingat perkembangan alur cerita ini

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

Chapter 9 : Perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi akhirat

keesokan harinya dipagi hari yang cerah kini tim OSIS tengah melakukan patroli untuk mencari dan menghentikan perbuatan tak senonoh di Akademy Kuoh

"Haaah. Apa Arif-kun baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat tua yang memiliki mata seperti Rias Gremory yang bernama Nimura Ruruko

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, Ruko-chan karena mereka bertiga sangat kuat" ucap Perempuan berambut coklat memaakai bando biru dan memiliki aset yang sama seperti King dari ORC yang bernama Reya Kusaka

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengan keadaan mereka bertiga Reya-senpai?" tanya Ruruko yang nampak khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu

"Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahukan Touta-kun kekasihku sangat kuat bahkan 2 temannya juga melebihi kita apalagi mereka bertiga seharga 1 bidak pawn lho. Juga bukannya mereka anggota 501st Joint Fighter Wing? itu menandakan kalau mereka sangat kuat" ucap Reya yang nampak meyakinkan Ruruko sehingga Ruruko bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Reya ada benarnya, dirinya tidak perlu khawatir terhadap kekasihnya itu karena dia yakin kekasihnya itu sangat kuat melebihi mereka apalagi mereka adalah tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing yang dikenal Strike Witches

dan tak lama datanglah anggota ORC yang membuat semua anggota OSIS menatap dingin mereka semua tak terkecuali king dan pawn yang suka menghina kaichou dan sosok panutan mereka (khusus Saji)

"Ano... Apa kalian lihat Sona-kaichou?" tanya perempuan berambut crimson itu kepada tim OSIS namun tidak ada yang menggubris pertanyaan dari Rias

"Hei bisa tidak sih kalian nggak mengacuhkan Buchou?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat kapten Tsubasa yang bernama Hyoudou Issei yang nampak marah

"Heh... memang apa peduliku kepada Buchoumu?" tanya Saji yang nampak dingin dan meremehkan Issei

"Te-teemeeee" ucap Issei yang kini melangkah namun ditahan oleh Rias yang kini menatap mereka aneh. Ada apa dengan mereka semua sih pikir Rias

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Rias

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan perbuatan fatalmu kemarin malam?" tanya Fuku-kaichou yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra

Sementara Rias dia nampak berpikir keras apa yang telah dia lakukan kemarin malaam. Setelah dia mengingat akhirnya dia kaget karena anggota OSIS ada disana apalagi perkataannya mengenai jika Isseilah yang mengalahkan Kokabiel

"Jadi kalian mendengarnya?" tanya Rias

"Ya.. dan itu mengubah cara pandang kami semua terhadapmu Rias" ucap Tsubaki datar dan tegas

"Ara-ara...ufufufuu... Apa maksud kalian sih?" Tanya Akeno dan dibalas tatapan datar oleh Saji

"Kau melihatkan seperti apa perjuangan mereka kan? Kau tidak melihatnya kan?" Tanya Saji dia mulai naik pitam mendengarnya

"temeee... seharusnya kau menghormati Akeno-senpai" Ucap Issei yang mulai naik darah

"Lalu apa urusanku sama kamu? Sekiryuutei jomblo" Tanya saji yang mengejek

"Dengar ya? mereka sudah melalui masa sulit mereka juga mereka telah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melawan makhluk sepele yang kalian anggap sulit dilawan. Dan satu lagi mereka bertiga..."

"Yahoooo... Aku sampai" teriak seseorang yang memotong perkataan Saji. Dan orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki

**Boom**

dan tak lama kemudian karena kecerobohan Naruto malah kesandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan menghempaskan wajahnya ke tanah

"hah hah hah hah... Akhirnya sampai juga hah hah hah" ucap laki-laki lain yang berambut hitam Uchiha Madara

"Sialan tuh bocah tadi... Langsung lari aja meninggalkan kita" ucap laki-laki satunya lagi

dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Konoe Touta dan Arif Rahman yang sedang mengambil nafas karena lelah apalagi karena mereka nyaris telat di akademi kuoh dengan penampilan culun mereka dan untung sekolah masih agak sepi karena belum semua yang hadir disana

"Yahooo... Arif-kun" sapa Ruruko dan dibalas lambaian lemah dari Arif karena ngos-ngosan

"Yoo... Ruko-chan" sapa balik Arif

"Touta-kun" ucap perempuan berambut merah maron yang kini memeluk Touta karena kecapekkan berlari

"Yo Tomoe-chan" ucap Touta yang kini berusaha mengambil nafas akibat ulah Naruto sendiri

"Hmmm. Kenapa kalian bertiga pada berlari?" Tanya Tomoe

"Salahin si bocah kampret yang tidurnya macam burung hantu barusan sehingga kami nyaris telat" ucap Touta yang kini menghirup udara banyak-banyak karena saking lelah

"Yoo Arif-kun minna" sapa perempuan berambut silver

"Yo Momo-chan" Sapa Arif kembali

Dan tak lama kemudian sosok laki-laki memukul kepala Arif dengan keras sehingga Arif menatap laki-laki itu dengan nyalang

"Apa maksudmu melakukan seperti itu?" tanya Arif yang menuntut penjelasan

"Maaa-maaa... Seharusnya kau tersenyum dong.. masa Rivalku masang muka sangarnya" ucap Saji yang nampak menggoda dan dibalas cengiran Arif

"Nah itu baru Rival gue" balas Saji yang kini membantu Arif berdiri

Rias yang melihat kejadian tadi nampak iri dimana Arif, Naruto, dan Touta bisa tersenyum kembali bahkan ada kehangatan yang membuat dirinya semakin iri melihat kejadian barusan

"Buchou" ucap Akeno

"Aku tahu Akeno" ucap Rias yang kinimmulai melangkah kesana dan bertanya entah kepada siapa

"Apa kalian tahu dimana Sona-san?" tanya Rias dan dibalas tatapan heran Arif, Touta, dan Naruto

"Oiii... Reya-chan, Siapa cabe barusan yang bertanya tadi?" ejek Touta. Semua anggota OSIS yang mendengar ucapan Touta nampak menahan tawa akibat ejekan yang ditujukan kepada Rias ketua ORC apalagi mereka belum pernah mendengar jika Rias dihina sebegitu rendahnya

Sementara Rias nampak kaget mendengar ucapan Touta Tadi yang mana dirinya diejek berbeda dengan Issei yang nampak murka ketika Rias dihina begitu rendah oleh Touta

"Temeee... Berani sekali kau menghina Buchou" ucap Issei tak diterima yang kini mulai naik pitam

"Oiii Touta-kun. Yang teriak nggak jelas kepadamu siapa tadi?" tanya Arif

"Entahlah mungkin saus tomat" balas Touta yang mengejek Issei. Semua yang mendengar ucapan hina Touta kembali nampak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena nggak kuat menahan tawa yang dilontarkan kepada Issei barusan. Issei yang dirinya dihina nampak mulai naik pitam

"Temee.. Dengar ya aku lebih kuat daripada kalian bertiga. Apalagi kalian lemah melawan Kokabiel" ucap Issei yang membuat Arif menatapnya heran

"Oii... Apa aku harus mengingatkan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu itu bocah? Lawan Phenex aja nggak mampu apalagi lawan Dark Rider. Dengar ya mereka sudah sekelas iblis ultimate yang rank S" ucap Arif santai

"Itu karena mereka kuat sekali. Aku lawan Kokabiel saja lebih mampu daripada kalian bertiga. Juga Kalian terlalu lemah masa dengan serangan simpel saja kalian mudah pingsan apalagi itu berasal dari malaikat jatuh"

"Hooo... Nantang gue toh ceritanya?" tanya Arif yang nampak sarkas kepada Issei

"Majulah kalau kau benar-benar kuat. Sekiryuutei sampah" ucap sarkas Arif

"Temeee" teriak Issei yang maju menyerang Arif dengan tinjunya

namun apa daya serangan asal Issei mudah dihindari oleh Arif yang menguap bosan. Setelah hindaran serangan dari Issei yang memakan hampir 4 menit, terlihat Issei nampak begitu lelah karena berusaha melawan Arif dengan tinjunya

"Ada apa? Katanya lebih kuat dan mampu melawan Kokabiel. Apa hanya ini serangan yang kau punya Kimoryuutei?" Tanya Arif yang mengejek Issei dengan sebutan paling hina

"Kurasa ini pukulan bagus untukmu Kimoryuutei"

**Buak Wuuush blaar**

Lalu Arif memukul perut Issei dengan kuat sehingga Issei melesat kearah bangunan dekat sana dan menyebabkan keretakan disana. Semua yang melihat nampak membulatkan mata mereka hanya sekali serang Issei sudah terkapar lemes

"Oi oi oi... itu hanya pukulan biasa Kimoryuutei. Masa pukulan yang hanya memakai 1% kekuatan saja sudah tepar nggak jelas gitu" ucap Arif yang kini menatap Issei begitu rendah

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Arif nampak kaget kecuali Touta dan Naruto. Tinju yang dilayangkannya hanya 1% saja dan itu membuat Issei tepar tak berdaya padahal tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihir sama sekali

'Bagaimana bisa. Padahal dia tidak memakai sihir sama sekali' batin Rias tak percaya melihat kekuatan Arif yang sudah pesat melebihi peeragenya

'ba-bagaimana bisa. Padahal aku bisa melawan Kokabiel juga kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu?' batin Issei tidak percaya yang kini tertelungkup akibat sekali serang dari Arif

"Haaah payah. baru tinju normal saja sudah K.O. dan lagi gelar Sekiryuutei tidak pantas untukmu karena kau masih lemah. Dan tidak ada gunanya kau melawan dengan kekuatan penuhmu sama sekali. Karena jika kau melawanku dengan 100% kekuatanmu maka aku menganggap kekuatanmu hanya 0,1 %" ucap Arif datar

dan sungguh demi apapun mendengar ucapan Arif bagian akhir membuat mereka kaget, 0,1% kekuatan minimal dia jika mereka melawan kekuatan penuh? hei ini sangat mengerikan tahu apalagi kekuatannya 0,1% untuk melawan tim ORC

"Haaah. Yuk kita ke lokal sebentar lagi murid lain pada tiba" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari OSIS

**Skiptime saat malam**

Pada saat malam hari tiba, kini berkumpullah seluruh fraksi akhirat yakninya 3 kubu yang terdiri dari Akuma, Tenshi dan Datenshi. Juga pada saat siang hari Sona didatangi oleh Rias dan bertanya mengenai kenapa dirinya tidak tahu potensial yang dimiliki 3 pemuda itu sehingga Sona menatap Rias datar dan mengatakan itu tidak ada hubungannya juga itu karena ulahnya sendiri yang tidak tahu malu

Sehingga Rias terdiam mendengar ucapan Sona. Dirinya kaget karena Sona belum pernah berperilaku dingin kepadanya

dan pada saat itulah Rias bercerita dari awal sampai akhir dimana Kokabiel menyerang dan sampai ada bumbu kebohongan yakninya dimana Rias mengatakan bahwa yang mengalahkan Kokabiel adalah Pawnnya sendiri

"Baiklah bisa kau jelaskan Azazel kenapa bawahanmu menyerang adikku dan sahabatku?" Tanya laki-laki bishounen yang berambut merah karena dia adalah kakak dari Rias yang bernama Sirzech. Sementara laki-laki yang sudah tua berambut hitam apalagi ada poni pirangnya yang bernama Azazel nampak menghela nafas lelah

"Itu sejujurnya akibat ulah dia sendiri. Dikarenakan ketidakpuasan dari hasil Great War yang menyisakan seperempat malaikat jatuh. Tapi bukannya sudah ada sosok Sekiryuutei yang mengalahkannya" tanya Azazel. Issei nampak bangga karena dialah yang mengalahkannya padahal Azazel tahu bahwa bukanlah Issei yang mengalahkannya tapi sosok yang dikenal sebagai Kamen Rider lah yang mengalahkannya

Arif yang melihat gelagat Issei yang nampak begitu bangga karena berhasil hanya nampak heran. Untuk apa dia berbangga hati karena berhasil mengalahkan Kokabiel

"Daripada bertele-tele lebih baik kita melakukan perjanjian damai" ucap Azazel yang membuat semua kaget karena ini sangat tiba-tiba

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banget Azazel?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam twintail yang bernama Serafall

"Dikarenakan kita semua selalu terlibat perang dan tidak pernah menemukan solusi dalam peperangan. Ada kalanya kita harus berdamai dan tidak saling membunuh karena ketiadaan tuhan juga sosok 3 makhluk legendaris yang telah ada disisi kita" ucap Azazel

"Apa maksudmu Azazel-san?" tanya laki-laki bishounen tapi rambutnya nampak pirang dan ada halo diatas kepalanya juga memakai baju tempur

"Kau tahu Michael 3 orang itu?" Tunjuk Azazel kepada Arif, Touta dan Naruto

"Mereka lah yang berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan Kamen Rider yakninya kekuatan yang melebihi Longinus sendiri dan merupakan tangan kanan tuhan. Bagi siapapun yang mendapatkan kekuatan ini sebelum mereka direinkarnasikan menjadi 3 kubu kita sendiri maka mereka mampu membunuh makhluk kelas kiamat. Dan lagi keberadaan mereka sudah terhapuskan dikarenakan pemilik sebelumnya menginginkan jika mereka dan senjata mereka dianggap tidak ada"

"Tapi apa buktinya Azazel?" tanya Michael

"Kalian bertiga tunjukkan Jenis Rider kalian" ucap Azazel sehingga Arif menampilkan Diend Driver, Touta yang menampilkan Faiz Driver dan terakhir Naruto yang menampilkan Deck Driver

"Itulah kekuatan Kamen Rider yang mampu membunuh makhluk kelas kiamat. Tapi kelebihan dari Driver yang mereka dapat adalah jika mereka mengambil paksa Driver mereka tak peduli siapapun mereka maka mereka akan mati seketika walau bisa dipakai orang arogan, tapi mereka tetap tidak akan bisa memakainya sehingga mereka diliputi ketakutan. Kecuali jika 3 Rider itu saling bertukar kekuatan untuk ikatan persaudaraan" jelas Azazel. Jadi mereka tidak bisa mengambil Driver mereka bertiga secara paksa yang akan membuat mereka cepat mati

'mengerikan' Batin mereka semua

"Tapi bukannya itu kebetulan. Mereka saja tidak mampu membunuh Kokabiel apalagi menggunakan kekuatan Kamen Rider mereka sendiri?" Tanya Issei yang tidak terima sama sekali jika mereka bertiga jauh lebih kuat dari mereka

"Kau salah gaki. mereka bisa lebih kuat tanpa menggunakan kekuatan Kamen Rider mereka sendiri kecuali jika dalam keadaan genting atau terpaksa. Dan lagi kekuatan Kokabiel menyerang mereka adalah 100% tapi bagi mereka yang mendapatkan kekuatan Kamen Rider hanya 0,1% saja kekuatan mereka yang dikeluarkan apalagi jika mereka masuk dalam True Form itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagi mereka" Jelas Azazel kini semua menatap kaget kepada Arif, Touta, dan Naruto. Kalau mereka menganggap mereka bertiga musuh maka seluruh Fraksi mudah mereka hancurkan dengan 3 kali bahkan 6 kali serangan

"Baiklah bagaimana menurut kalian bertiga? Michael, Serafall, Sirzech tentang perjanjian damai ini?" tanya Azazel yang melirik 2 akuma dan 1 tenshi

"Kalau aku sebagai Fraksi Tenshi menerima perjanjian damai. Karena aku sangat muak dengan peperangan yang tidak bisa memberikan sebuah solusi" ucap Michael

"Tipikal Tenshi banget" ucap Azazel. Lalu Azazel melirik kepada Serafall dan Sirzech sehingga dua iblis itu saling menatap satu sama lain apalagi karena dulunya mereka bersahabat

"Aku sebagai fraksi akuma menerima perjanjian damai ini"

"Begitupun denganku juga. Aku menerima perjanjian damai ini karena sudah cukup bagiku untuk merasakan peperangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu tidak di zaman So-tan saat ini juga" ucap Serafall serius bahkan Sona nampak kaget karena kakaknya sangat mencintai dia bahkan kakaknya tidak membiarkan dirinya terluka

"Oh ya sebelum melakukan tanda tangan perjanjian damai ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto. bisakah dia maju kesini" ucap Michael sehingga Naruto maju kehadapan Michael

"Ada apa Michael-sama?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa berbicara apapun Michael memberikan 2 kantong plastik kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto heran

begitu Naruto buka, alangkah kagetnya dia melihat ada 2 pasang mata yang dikenal olehnya yakninya mata senpainya dan sahabatnya ada di toples kaca itu juga ada 2 buah hitai ate disana yang berlambangkan Konohagakure

"Apa maksudnya ini Michael-sama?" tanya Naruto yang nampak cemas mengenai sahabat dan senpainya itu

"Desa Konohagakure dan 5 desa elemental telah hancur luluh lantak. temanmu memberikan mata ini yang dikenal Sharingan kepadaku juga mata Rinnegan milik senpaimu akibat dia berusaha melawan sosok yang sangat kuat disana dan dia menitipkan mata ini juga mata senpaimu agar bisa digunakan oleh dirimu atau temanmu juga dia memberikan hitai ate ini kepadaku agar bisa dipakai oleh temanmu yang baru ditambah temanmu dari desa Konohagakure mengatakan bahwa ada sesosok laki-laki berkulit putih yang akan kedunia ini"

mendengar desa kelahirannya juga desa aliansinya yang hancur membuat Naruto terpukul bahkan dirinya tidak bisa menahan tangisan karena dia telah kehilangan sosok berharganya yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya sendiri apalagi guru yang selalu membimbingnya menjadi shinobi yang hebat serta kekasih yang menganggap Naruto apa adanya

"Paman Bee, Konohamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, minna. gomennasai...hikks...hiks...hiks. Aku...hiks...hiks...aku...hiks... tidak pantas mendapatkan title 'Hero Of Elemental'... Maafkan aku... minna" ucap Naruto yang kini menangis

Seluruh anggota OSIS nampak sedih melihat ini dimana Naruto menggumamkan nama teman dan gurunya yang menurut mereka sangat berharga

Touta dan Arif yang melihat kondisi terpuruk Naruto melangkah kesana dan menepuk kepala Naruto. Naruto yang melihat wajah serius Arif nampak kaget

"Jangan kau bersedih atas kematian teman juga keluargamu, bakayarou. Aku tahu rasa sakit itu yang merenggut kebahagiaanmu yang rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan yang membuat dirimu ingin menyusul mereka. Tapi kita tidak boleh menangis karena kehilangan sosok berharga, tapi kau harus menjalankan kehidupan baru dengan teman barumu didunia ini tidak peduli siapa kawanmu apakah Fraksi Akuma, Tenshi, Datenshi, Youkai, atau dewa dewi mitologi sana. Kau mengertikan?" tanya Arif

"Apa yang dikatakan Arif-kun ada benarnya. Kau jangan meratapi kematian mereka tapi kau harus bangkit dari kematian mereka yang mana sudah merenggut kebahagiaanmu juga senyumanmu itu. Jadi biarkan aku dan Arif-kun akan membantumu dalam hal ini karena kita adalah teman dan saudara tanpa hubungan darah. Juga tidak peduli siapa dirimu yang terpenting kau adalah teman dan juga saudaraku termasuk Arif-kun" ucap Touta

"Kau paham, Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Arif yang kini menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto

"Aku paham" Balas Naruto singkat

Tim OSIS nampak menahan tangis haru itu karena Naruto telah kehilangan sosok yang berharga. Namun,ada 2 sosok sahabatnya yang siap membantunya kapanpu

"Tapi mata ini gimana?" Tanya Naruto yang memperlihatkan 2 pasang mata yang berjeniskan Sharingan dan Rinnegan

"Aku akan memakai mata temanmu sedangkan Touta-kun memakai senpaimu"

Lalu Naruto mentransplantasikan mata temannya ke Arif dan mata senpainya ke Touta. Setelah berhasil kini terlihat mata mereka berdua masih sama yakninya kuning keemasan dan merah darah

"Sekarang coba gunakan dengan mengalirkan demonic power sedikit. aku tidak begitu yakin sih karena di tempat kelahiranku harus pengguna chakralah yang bisa mengaktifkannya"

Lalu Arifpun mengalirkan demonic powernya sedikit begitu juga dengan Touta sehingga terciptalah mata Sharingan dan Rinnegan

"wow keren banget kalian bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan mata kalian melalui demonic power" Puji Naruto yang membuat Arif dan Touta nampak menyeringai karena mereka bisa membantu Naruto juga anggota OSIS tanpa kendala apalagi mereka adalh tim 501st Join Fighter Wing

"Oh ya satu hal lagi aku lupa" ucap Azazel sehingga semua melirik kearah Azazel

"Besok kita kedatangan tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Kalian tahu tim itukan?" tanya Azazel yang dibalas gelengan semua orang itu

"Mereka adalah sebuah tim dimana tim itu berisi top ultra ace andalan bahkan mereka pernah sekali meminta hubungan aliansi dengan kita karena mereka ingin melawan Neuroi yang ingin datang kesini apalagi kejadian itu terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya di Kyoto yang terkenal dengan mitologi shinto disana" ucap Azazel sehingga semuua nampak kaget. Jadi mereka meminta aliansi kepada 3 kubu karena mereka yakin Neuroi akan datang kesana

'Apa karena Neuroi akan datang ke Kuoh ya hingga mereka datang kesini?' batin Arif yang nampak bertanya karena masalah ini sudah diluar kendali

"Tapi apa alasan mereka meminta hubungan aliansi dengan kita?" Tanya Sona

"Mereka minta hubungan aliansi dengan kita itu dikarenakan mereka meyakini jika ada berbagai macam Neuroi akan datang kesini bahkan salah satu anggota sana mengatakan bahwa akan ada pertempuran besar-besaran dengan Neuroi raksasa yang akan terjadi di Underworld" ucap Azazel

"Tapi masalahnya adalah. Kekuatan Neuroi sangat berbahaya karena jika kita semua menembakkan sihir kita ke sekumpulan Neuroi maka kita adalah debu dihadapan kita kecuali mereka adalah pengguna Senjata api" jelas Azazel

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar berita mengenai itu" ucap Arif sehingga semuua melirik kearah Arif

"Jelaskan" ucap Azazel

"itu terjadi di tempat kelahiran salah satu anggota 501st yang bernama Letnan Satu Perrine Closterman yang mana Sersan Miyafuji Yoshika tertembak oleh laser setelah Sersan Miyafuji Yoshika berhasil menyerang inti dari Neuroi itu. Dan akhir cerita itu Sersan Miyafuji Yoshika menyerang kumpulan Neuroi setelah sihir dia kembali bersama munculnya semua anggota 501st Joint Fighter Wing" jelas Arif

Semua nampak melongo sekali lagi mendengar cerita Arif yang mengetahui anggota 501st Joint Fighter Wing

"Yap memang seperti itulah kejadiannya. Jika tidak menyerang bagian intinya, itu sama saja kalian mencari bunuh diri" ucap Azazel

"Baiklah karena sudah melenceng jauh akibat salah kita sebaiknya mari kita menandatangani dokumen perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi akhirat" ucap Azazel

ketika baru mau menandatangani perjanjian damai seluruh orang pada berhenti kecuali Arif, Touta, Naruto, dan beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar, kekuatan suci dan kekuatan naga

"Tak kusangka mereka menggunakan Forbidden Balor View" ucap Azazel

"Gasper" ucap Rias yang tahu siapa yang memakai Sacred gear itu. Salah satu jenis sacred gear yang berbahaya dimana pengguna bisa menghentikan bahkan memaju mundurkan waktu

"Onii-sama aku harus menyelamatkan gasper" uucap Rias

"itu mustahil. Rias apalagi tempat itu sudah dikuasai oleh penyihir" ucap Sirzech

"Ta-tapi onii-sama""Kalau dibilang berbahaya ya berbahaya" ucap Arif yang memotong ucapan Rias sehingga membuat Rias marah

"Apa maksudmu. jadi aku harus berdiam diri ketika budakku yang kusayangi tertangkap penyihir, Gitu?" Tanya Rias yang nampak marah

"Kau pergi kesana sama saja bunuh diri. Aku mungkin nggak mempermasalahkan Sekiryuutei itu tapi. Apa kau bisa menjalankan strategimu itu yang nampak asal-asalan itu? Pergi kesana tanpa rencana lalu asal menyerang dan membombardirkan daerah sana yang kalian tidak tahu berapa musuhnya? apa kau ini cari mati sama budakmu itu? Lalu seandainya kau selamat apa kau tahu gimana keadaan budakmu?" tanya Arif yang membuat Rias terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Arif ada benarnya, dirinya tidak akan tahu berapa musuhnya

"Oii.. Aku ini kuat tahu. Jadi aku bisa membasmi penyihir itu, lemah" ucap Issei yang nampak marah

"Kau diam Sekiryuutei. Disini bukan masalah jumlah kalian tapi kualitas kalian ditentukan disana yakninya cara berpikir. Apa kau mampu dan bisa menyelamatkan kouhaimu tapi dengan resiko tidak ada rencana sama sekali dan asal nyerang yang berakhir dengan dirimu terbunuh? Pakai otakmu sekiryuutei bukan pakai otot" ucap Arif kasar sehingga Issei terdiam dan menggeram. Dirinya belum pernah kena bentak seperti ini apalagi apa dikaatakan Arif ada benarnya jika dia pergi dan menyelamatkan Kouhainya tanpa rencana matang sama saja bunuh diri

Lalu Arif melirik punya Naruto yakninya Deck Driver yang berlogo kepala naga sehingga dia melihat cermin yang tidak terkena sihir dari Gasper. Dan akhirnya ketemu sehingga dia minta izin kepada Naruto

"Naruto-kun boleh aku pinjam Deck Driver milikmu?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas tatapan heran dari Naruto

"Memang kenapa sampai kamu meminjam Deck Driver milikku?" tanya Naruto

"Aku ada rencana bagus" ucap Arif sehingga Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan meminjamkan Deck Drivernya dan Ariff memberikan Diend Driver kepada Naruto untuk jaga-jaga

"Kenapa kau beri aku diend Driver?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya jaga-jaga. Jika ada penyihir maka tembak saja mereka tanpa ampun. Mungkin sedikit lama karena aku harus menghabisi penyihir sana" ucap Arif

"hati-hati jangan kelamaan" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Dari Arif

Lalu Arifpun mengarahkan Deck Driver milik Naruto sehingga muncul belt dipinggang Arif dan berucap

"Henshin"

setelah itu kini Arif berganti armor dengan armor Kamen Rider Ryuuki. Lalu Arif mulai masuk kedalam kaca sana yang membuat semua kaget dan membuat Naruto paham rencana Arif apa

'di-dia bisa masuk cermin' pikir semua orang kecuali anggota OSIS dan Akeno yang membeku

"Ohh... Pantesan kenapa dia pinjam deck Driver milikku. soalnya Ryuuki kan dikenal Kamen Rider yang bisa keluar masuk cermin bahkan musuh yang ingin mencari tahu keberadaannya tidak bisa melacaknya... Haaah dasar partner" ucap Naruto sehingga dia nyengir mendengarnya

setibanya didunia Cermin kini Arif berlari menuju gedung ORC karena setahu dia Gasper dan Kouhai berambut silver itu disekap disana

Sesampainya dibangunan sana, Arif melihat ada sebuah cermin kecil apalagi berada lemari yang ukurannya hampir satu meter

Lalu diapun memasukkan kepalanya dan dugaannya benar 2 penyihir itu ada didekat sana sehingga Arif mengeluarkan pedangnya sehingga keluarlah pedang yang berbentuk ekor naga

Akhirnya Arif mengendap-endap masuk kesana sehingga dirinya tidak diketahui oleh 2 penyihir itu. Baru dibelakang penyihir itu, Koneko nampak kaget karena dia belum pernah melihat ada sosok Kamen Rider Ryuuki datang menolongnya

"Na-Naruto" Lalu perkataan Koneko terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Arif yang berada di mulutnya sehingga diam

1

2

3

**Jraaas Jraas**

"Gehe.."

setelaah itu Arif berhasil menyerang dan membunuh 2 penyihir itu sehingga Koneko dan Gasper bebas

"Heii kenapa lingkaran sihir itu mulai menipis cahayanya" ucap penyihir diluar sana sehingga Arif bergegas menggendong serta membebaskan Koneko dan Gasper sehingga mereka berhasil masuk kedalam dunia cermin karena mereka hampir ketahuan

Ketika masuk para penyihir yang berjaga diluar akibat melihat cahaya yang mulai menipis, Mereka hanya melihat tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali energi sihir temannya yang membuat mereka kaget

"Hei. Pada kemana tawanan kita?"

"Harus kita laporkan pada Katerea-sama"

**Didunia cermin**

Ketika berada didunia cermin terlihat Arif ngos-ngosan karena dia nyaris ketahuan oleh penyihir sana

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Gasper

"Aku teman dari Naruto. juga mantan peerage dari buchoumu" Ucap Arif

Koneko yang tahu siapa pemilik dari suara ini terkaget jadi yang menyelamatkannya adalah Arif-senpai sendiri pikir Koneko

**didunia Nyata**

setelah kedatangan Katerea yang tidak diketahui Arif karena dia berada didunia cermin yang berusaha menolong Gasper dan Koneko nampak kesal bukan main

Sementara ditempat Naruto, dkk kini terlihat semua terbebas bahkan Naruto tahu ulah siapa ini dan menyeringai senang karena sahabatnya yang selalu mengsupportnya berhasil menyelamatkan kouhai milik mantan buchounya

"Are... Kenapa denganku ya?" tanya Sona

"Sialan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya perempuan memakai baju ekstrem plus kacamata

'Dasar Arif-tan. dia selalu menemukan celah yang tidak diketahui oleh musuh' pikir Serafall senang karena Sona mendapatkan bidak menyeramkan dan mengerikan

"Leviathan-sama 2 orang yang berhasil kami sekap terbebas tapi anehnya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka sama sekali" ucap salah satu penyihir yang membuat Katerea kaget

"Cepat cari dimana mereka. Kalau ketemu usahakan bunuh mereka ditempat" ucap Katerea

"Itu tidak bisa Katerea-sama karena kami sudah melacak keberadaan mereka. Namun, hasilnya nihil Katerea-sama" ucap penyihir itu yang membuat Katerea geram

mendengar ucapan dan interaksi antara Katerea dan penyihir tadi membuat semua kaget bukan kepalang jadi mereka berhasil bebas tanpa dideteksi? pikir mereka semua termasuk Issei yang kaget bukan main

'Arif-tan. Dia nggak bisa membuatku berpaling deh'

'Bwahahahaha... dia sangat keren' batin Touta yang kini tertawa karena kehebatan temannya dalam menjalankan strategi. Dan itulah kenapa Komandan dan Mayor di kesatuan 501st Joint Fighter Wing menempatkannya sebagai kapten setelah Gertrud Barkhorn

'bakaaa.. mereka sulit dideteksi apalagi partnerku itu memakai deck driver milikku dasar kater-san' batin Naruto yang kini mengelum senyum tipis yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun

"Areee.. Ada apa? Kehilangan mangsakah?" Tanya Naruto sarkas

"Ini pasti ulahmu kan, iblis rendahan?" tanya Katerea dengan geram dan menuduh jika itu perbuatan dari Naruto

"Apa kau lihat aku berdiri dimana? mana mungkin aku bisa kesana apalagi ada musuhnya disini" ucap Naruto sarkas

'apa yang dikatakannya ada benarnya juga. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk kesini' Batin Katerea geram bercampur kesal

"Oiii... Setidaknya perkenalkan dulu dirimu dan tujuanmu datang kesini" ucap Naruto

"Cih... aku malas berurusan sama iblis rendahan. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku adalah Katerea Leviathan iblis murni dan tujuan hanya ingin mengambil tahta dari yondai maou saat ini"

"Hanya itu yang kau perkenalkan? memang kenapa kau sampai seperti itu yang haus akan kekuasaan" tanya Naruto

"Dengar ya iblis rendahan. Dia telah mengambil gelar Leviathan yang seharusnya akulah yang berhak duduk disana apalagi aku ini adalah mantan sahabatnya sekarang. Juga kami memiliki ideologi berbeda dimana dia memilih berteman sama makhluk lemah yang bernama manusia sedangkan aku harus membunuh makhluk lemah itu"

"Heh pantesan saja Serafall-sama yang berhak duduk disitu karena ideologi dia jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan milikmu itu. Coba kau pikir kau mendapatkan kontrak darimana dan berasal darimana. Terus seandainya seluruh manusia disini musnah dan tidak ada yang membuat kontrak dengan kalian, Dosuru?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pemimpin desaku dulu. Dia sangat ingin menjadi Hokage alias pemimpin Desa Konohagakure karena dengan dalih-dalih yang hanya menguntungkan pribadinya saja sementara teman dankeluarga dia telantarkan tanpa ampun. Dan dia hanya suka yang kuat sementara yang lemah dia injak. Namun apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia mati menggenaskan yakninya luka tusukan, sabetan dll karena serangan itu berasal dari orang yang dia anggap lemah" Jelas Narto yang membuat Katerea terdiam

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi Yondai maou sekalipun itu karena kau bersifat Arogan yang nggak jauh beda dengan mantan buchouku itu yang sama-sama haus akan peringkat. Guruku yang bernama Jiraiya juga salah satu tiga Sannin di desaku pernah mengatakan ini kepadaku '**apalah guna kekuatan besar juga jabatan yang hebat jika digunakan oleh orang yang Arogan dan bodoh**' Kau seharusnya mikir pakai otak dan memikirkan resikonya" Sambung Naruto

"Alasan Naruto-kun berkata begitu karena dia memiliki kenangan buruk. Aku , Naruto-kun dan Arif-kun adalah salah satu mantan peerage dari buchou kami yang bernama Rias Gremory. Dia menganggap kami tidak ada, dan mengejek kami juga dan lain sebagainya itu dikarenakan harga kami hanya 1 bidak pawn sedangkan Sekiryuutei pada saat itu hanyalah seharga 5 pawn. Dan , Kami nggak ada masalah dengan itu. Tapi hal yang membuat kami berkhianat kepada dia adalah karena dia menusuk dari belakang dengan pisau kekecewaan akibat dia melakukan hal yang begitu rendah sehingga kami pindah tuan yakninya adik dari sahabatmu sendiri. Jadi pikir baik-baik alasan kenapa Serafall menjadi maou Leviathan dan tidak mau menjabatmu sebagai maou Leviathan apalagi kau dari iblis murni. Kami tidak pernah menaruh dendam apalagi sampai bertempur yang harus melibatkan Sona-kaichou itu yang harus kuhindari karena aku ingin melihat kebahagiaan hasil jerih payah bukan pertempuran yang membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah"

"Jika kau mau berubah kau datangi kami dan beri alasan bagus kenapa kau mau berubah. Karena kau harusnya tahu baik aku, Naruto-kun, dan Arif-kun sangat membenci perang apalagi seorang sahabat yang ingin membunuh teman masa kecilnya sendiri hanya karena kekuasaan" Ucap Touta. Apa yang dikatakan Touta ada benarnya dirinya terlalu haus akan kekuasaan apalagi dia harus membunuh temannya sendiri yang mau bersama dia

"Dan kau harus ingat, Kami masih bisa memberikanmu kesempatan kedua, asalkan kamu mau berubah dari sifat aroganmu itu. KArena kami sangat membenci orang yang pendendam, orang arogan, dan haus akan kekuasaan" ucap NAruto. Katerea nampak terdiam dengan mulut terbungkam ditambah dia menangis. Kenapa dia sekejam ini kepada sahabatnya sendiri, padahal sahabatnya selalu setia kepadanya

"Maafkan aku. Sera-chan. Aku terlalu terobsesi dengan kekuasaan tanpa memikirkan nasib temanku. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah berbuat jahat kepadamu juga maafkan aku atas keegoisanku ini. maaf" ucap Katerea yang bersujud dihadapan Serafall karena dia sudah keterlaluan kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Kalau dia disuruh mencium sepatunya demi mendapatkan maaf akan dia lakukan walau harga dirinya dicabik-cabik

Serafall yang melihat kemauan katerea yang mau berubah langsung memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya karena ini rasa kasih sayang Serafall kepada temannya. Sementara Katerea kaget jika dipeluk oleh Serafall

"Aku tahu, Katerea-chan. Aku tahu karena kau sahabatku. Aku memaafkan segala perbuatan jahatmu itu juga kita adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara tanpa hubungan darah" ucap Serafall yang memeluk Katerea karena dia tahu tidak ada gunanya saling menyakiti

Katerea nampak kaget ketika dirinya dipeluk dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan apalagi berasal dari sahabatnya sendiri. Dia tahu jika dirinya salah tapi sahabatnya mau memaafkannya

'Jika seperti ini. Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu Sera-chan' Batin Katerea yang mengeluarkan liquid bening yang membasahi pipinya yang manis

"Huaaaaaa...hiks...hiks...huaaaa" akhirnya Katerea menangis dipelukan Serafall dan terlihat jika Serafall memeluk dan nggak kuasa menahan diri karena air matanya juga keluar karena sahabatnya mau berubah itu berkat dari Pawn Sona

'Terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian Touta-tan, Naruto-tan' Batin Serafall yang nampak senang tak terhentikan karena sahabatnya mau berubah karena ucapan dari Naruto dan Touta

Sona yang melihat interaksi antara kakaknya dan sahabatnya nampak kaget karena dia tidak tahu jika Naruto bisa mengubah jalan pikiran seseorang bahkan berubah menjadi lebih baik

"Dengan ini kuanggap kamu sudah bersih dari dosamu sendiri meskipun kamu akuma. Begitupun dengan kami semua" ucap Touta yang nampak tersenyum miris. Masa iblis bisa menghapus dosa yang benar saja masbro

"Juga jangan sakiti sahabatmu sendiri. Apalagi kamu adalah sahabat dari Serafall-sama karena kalian saling melengkapi. Dan lebih baik ada kalanya kamu sebagai asisten dari Serafall-sama agar kamu bisa mengetahui cara kerja beliau sendiri juga kenapa dia bisa menjadi maou Leviathan sendiri" jelas Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Katerea

"Semuanya maafkan atas segala kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat kepada kalian semua juga ucapan tidak sopanku kepada kalian terlebih kepada sahabatku dan maou Lucifer saat ini" ucap Katerea yang nampak menyesal

"ufu... sudah jangan dipermasalahkan lagi Katerea-san. Yang penting kamu mau berubah dan kami mau membantumu karena kamu sudah bebas dari pengaruh jahatmu. Juga kamu jangan kayak dulu lagi yakninya meminta seenaknya kepada sahabatmu ketika masih bocah" ucap Sirzech dan mengejek diakhir kalimat karena ingin sekali dia menjahili wanita itu

"Sirzech-sama. Jangan berbicara melenceng jauh dari keadaan ini" ucap Grayfia yang nampak mencubit pinggang Sirzech sehingga Sirzech meringis kesakitan

"Auch.. Jangan cubit aku Grayfia-chan" balas Sirzech. Namun apa daya cubitan dari Grayfia makin kuat yang membuat Sirzech makin meringis

"Ittttaaaiiiiiiiiii" Teriak Sirzech yang nampak kesakitan akibat cubitan yang perihnya luar biasa

"Leviathan-sama apa aku harus membunuh mereka agar tujuan anda bisa tercapai?"Tanya penyihir itu kepada Katerea

"Itu tidak perlu. Apa yang dikatakan Pawn dari adik sahabatku ini ada benarnya. Juga aku telah salah kepada mereka karena aku telah mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hakku. Jadi ada kalanya kalian harus pulang kekampung halaman kalian"

**Dhuar**

dan tanpa diketahui sosok yang sangat besar datang kesana apalagi ada beberapa sekujur badannya berwarna merah darah

"Masaka Neuroi datto"Ucap Touta marah besar. Ini kali pertama Neuroi dengan gagah berani datang kesana tanpa pengawalnya (?)

"Sona-chan aku pernah menitipkan majalah yang bergambar senjatakan?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Sona

"Tolong kau ambil majalah itu karena aku dan Touta-kun akan bertempur melawan tamu tak diundang" Ucap Naruto sehingga Sona mengangguk dan mengeluarkan majalah militer yang Naruto Sukai yang mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata sehingga Naruto dan Touta meng-scan jenis senjata yang pas dengan output sihirnya

"Kuso waktu kita menipis" ucap Touta yang melihat berbagai macam Senjata

Akhirnya Touta memilih senjata yang berjenis Rocket Launcher juga Naruto yang memakai Senapan Serbu otomatis

"Kalu begitu kami pergi Sona-chan" ucap Naruto sehingga Naruto dan Touuta pergi kesana dan melawan Neuroi

**ciu ciu blaar blaar**

Melihat Neuroi menyerang Naruto dan Touta menghindar dengan gesit karena mereka berada di area sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun

" Ampun dah. Dia datang disaat tidak terduga" ucap Touta

"Kau benar. dan lagi mana si brengsek yang meminjam kekuatanku? udah 10 menit nih aku tunggu" Balas Naruto dengan kesal jika Arif yang meminjam kekuatan Kamen Ridernya belum kembali

**drererererererereret duoosh duoosh blaar blaar**

akhirnya Touta dan Naruto membalas serangan dimana Naruto menembaknya dengan senapan serbu begitu juga Touta dengan Rocket Launcher yang berhasil mengenai tubuh dari Neuroi itu

"Kusoo... tubuhnya keras sekali" ucap Naruto kesal karena tubuh Neuroi keras seperti batu

"Terus tembak jangan biarkan dia lolos" ucap Touta sehingga Naruto terus menembak Neuroi itu

Sementara yang nonton nampak terpukau melihaatnya. Bahkan Issei nampak kesal karena dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak apalagi dia pengguna longinus Boosted Gear

"Sugeee... Mereka bisa menyerang Neuroi itu tanpa belas kasih sama sekali" ucap Saji yang nampak terkagum-kagum

"Haah...haah..haah... Tsukareta" ucap Arif yang kini baru keluar dari dunia cermin yang berhasil menyelamatkan Koneko dan Gasper

Semua yang melihat kemunculan Arif dan 2 peerage dari Rias Gremory nampak kaget karena mereka tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka

"Uwaaaa itu makhluk apa? mengerikan sekali ukurannya" ucap Gasper ketakutan

Arif yang mendengar ucapan Gasper langsung melirik kedepan dimana dinding sudah jebol entah karena apa. Ketika dilihat alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat makhluk yang bernama Neuroi datang menyerang Kuoh

"Masaka... Neuroi?" ucap Arif yang kini kaget luar biasa

Lalu Arif berubah kembali sehingga dia nampak memakai baju kuoh dan terduduk karena lemas habis berlari kesini bahkan kepalanya malah mencium lantai karena saking lelahnya berlari menuju klub ORC

"Daijoubu, Arif-kun?"Tanya Momo dan Ruruko yang nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"Aku nggak apa-apa... Hanya sedikit kelelahan membawa 2 orang bocah dan berlari tanpa ampun sehingga lelahnya cukup hebat" ucap Arif

"Oh ya. Naruto-kun dan Touta-kun mana?" tanya Arif yang baru menyadari tidak ada Touta dan Naruto disana

"Mereka melawan Neuroi yang baru tiba" ucap Katerea

"Nani?! Jadi mereka sedang bertarung dengan hewan raksasa itu?" tanya Arif kaget dan dibalas anggukan Momo

"Nggak ada cara lain. Sudah waktunya aku tampil bersama 2 orang tolol itu" ucap Arif yang mengeluarkan senjata yang cukup besar yang berukuran 2 meter dengan diameter lubang peluru 50mm yang membuat semua pada meneguk ludah

'pasti berat itu' batin semua orang

dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Arif dengan mudah mengangkat dengan sebelah tangannya

"Dasar mereka itu. Tidak ngajak aku bertempur ehh" ucap Arif yang kini berposisi nungging dan berada jauh di belakang sana

"Apa bisa dia mengenainya? paling meleset tembakannya" ucap Issei yang mengejek Arif yang membuat Saji kesal dengan ke aroganan Issei

**Bam**

**duuang**

dan tak lama Arifpun melepaskan tembakan dan berhasil mengenai Neuroi itu yang membuat 2 temannya nampak tersenyum siapa itu karena mereka tahu hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan tembakan jarak jauh. Apalagi dikenal Hawk Eye (Mata Rajawali) salah satu kemampuan menembak jarak jauh bahkan puluhan kilometer juga pandai menganalisa dan bisa menembak dalam berbagai ruangan baik itu sempit maupun luas

Semua yang melihat serangan Arif barusan sangat kaget karena dalam posisi jarak jauh bisa membunuh Neuroi apalagi berada didalam ruangan yang jarak pandang sangatlah terbatas. Namun bagi Arif itu merupakan suatu keuntungan baginya

'Di-dia bisa menyerang dalam jarak seperti ini?! apalagi ruangannya membatasi jarak tempurnya'

'Sugee jadi inikah kemampuan dari Hawk Eye yang terkenal itu?'

'Sugee. Kalau aku dalam jarak pandang segini tidak mampu membunuh Neuroi apalagi ruang lingkup menembak sangatlah terbatas'

'Ternyata Gaki ini sangat berbahaya jika dalam posisi bertarung itu'

'Masaka pawn dari adik sahabatku seberbahaya ini' Pikir Katerea yang meneguk ludah kasarnya

"Arif-kun" ucap Touta dan Naruto senang yang berteriak kegirangan

"Dasar... Kalian pergi nyerang Neuroi tanpa ajak aku.. Tapi serangan jarak jauh serahkan aja padaku"

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kemampuan menembakmu masih tajam" ucap Naruto

"Kalau tumpul sudah meleset sebanyak 8 kali" balas Arif yang kelewat santai

"Sekarang mari kita beri dia pelajaran sama siapa dia berurusan" sambung Arif yang dibalas anggukan dari Touta dan Naruto

"Tapi kau juga harus turun karena dibawah sangat menarik lho" ucap Naruto dan dibalas desahan pasrah dari Arif

"Haaaah... Ha'i ha'i wakatta-wakatta yo" ucap Arif yang kini terjun dan mempersiapkan pertempuran hebatnya apalagi dengan senjata sniper andalannya

"Kalian berdua gunakan formasi triangle. Target :Cari dan musnahkan Neuroi tanpa ampun" instruksi Arif sehingga 2 kawannya nampak menyeringai senang

"tentu saja kawan" ucap Touta

"Kheh musnahkan Neuroi tanpa ampun? hahahahahah inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu" ucap Naruto yang tertawa dengan instruksi Arif dan mulai berlari menuju Neuroi itu

**ciu ciu blar blar drererererererererererererererererereret**

LAlu Neuroi itu menembak lasernya dengan asal yakninya kebawah. Naruto yang melihat serangan itu langsung menghindar bahkan dirinya nyaris kena laser itu

"nyaris saja" ucap Naruto yang kena spot jantung

Namun salah satu tembakan dari Neuroi itu mulai mengarah ke para Fraksi sana yang membuat semua pada kaget

"Eiii." teriak Arif yang membentuk sebuah perisai besar sehingga semua orang berhasil dia lindungi apalagi memakai perisai sihir dari klan Sitri sendiri ditambah diameter perisainya 7 meter

"Suugee.. perisai sihir milik Arif-kun besar sekali" ucap Ruruko yang melihat kekasihnya memblokir serangan Neuroi itu

Lalu Narutopun mulai menembak Neuroi itu tanpa ampun yang Lalu disusul oleh Touta dengan tembakan Rocket Launchernya yang mengenai bagian kepala Neuroi itu karena amarah mereka

**Duosh Duosh blar blar**

Lalu Toutapun mulai menembak Neuroi itu yang kini masih mempertahankan tubuh kerasnya

"Oii... Inti sudah ditemukan" Ucap Touta

"serahkan padaku" ucap Arif yang kini sedang membidik inti Neuroi itu

**Bam**

**Tlang blaar**

sekali tembak dari Sniper, Neuroi itu perlahan lahan kehilangan warna merahnya yang berubah menjadi hitam dan meledak diudara dan yang membuat para tenshi, akuma , dan datenshi melihat ledakan dari Neuroi itu seperti kembang api dimalam yang cerah

"Indahnya" ucap Momo yang melihat keindahan langit malam

"Haaah. mereka susah banget diatur jika dalam bertempur ya" ucap Sona

"Mau bagaimana lagi kaichou. Mereka sangat keren apalagi bertempur kayak gitu. Makin cinta deh aku sama Touta-kun" ucap Reya yang nampak dimabuk cinta melihat kehebatan Touta

"Aku juga Reya-chan. Mana mau aku memberikan Touta-kun ke perempuan lain selain kita berdua saja" ucap Tomoe

"Haaaaah Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Nanti gimana dengan nikah kalian jika suka satu sama lain?"Tanya Sona

"Maka kami berbagi karena kami berdua sangat cinta sama Touta-kun" balas Reya dan Tomoe serempak

sementara Arif yang mendengar interaksi antara Kaichou dan Reya Tomoe nampak ketawa cekikikan ketika menanyai perihal nikah, Padahal mereka masih muda dan butuh restu dari orang tua

"Oh ya apa benar nanti kawan kita dari tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing akan datang?" Bisik Naruto

"Bisa jadi. Karena nggak mungkin semua tim itu berisi tentara yang sukanya berbohong" balas Arif

"Kayaknya akan ada pembentukan tim disana deh mengenai kejadian kedatangan Neuroi baru-baru ini" ucap Touta

"Mungkin akan mengejutkan aliansi fraksi deh jika disebutkan disana"

"Kayaknya" balas Touta yang ingin dengar penyambutan pembentukan kembali tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing yang dikenal Strike Witches

"Baiklah hari ini aku sebagai perwakilan dari fraksi malaikat berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian bertiga dalam mengurus perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi akhirat" ucap dan puji Michael

"Sejujurnya ini berkat Sona-kaichou dan teman-temannya Michael-sama. Tanpa mereka, maka tidak akan bisa terbentuk perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi akhirat"Ucap Naruto karena dia tidak suka dipuji berlebih-lebihan karena akan menuju kesombongan dan kearoganan

"Tapi itu benar lho menjaga perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi serta menghancurkan Neuroi dalam 3 orang saja itu mustahil bagiku apalagi mengubah jalur pemikiran Katerea-san" ucap Azazel yang melebih-lebihkan

"Sialan kau Ossan. Aku sama kedua temanku senang jika kekuatan ini dipakai untuk kebaikan"

"Tapi ada benarnya Ossan itu karena tidak ada yang memiliki apresiasi besar seperti apalagi aku maniak bertarung"

"APa maksudmu Vali. Kau saja yang maniak bertarung apalagi karena half akuma" ucap Azazel

"Apa maksudmu Azazel-dono?" Tanya Michael

"Dia adalah Half Akuma dimana dia setengah manusia dan iblis apalagi iblis dari klan Lucifer" mendengar nama Lucifer membuat Sirzech, Serafall, dan Katerea kaget bukan kepalang

"Bukannya klan itu sudah musnah?" tanya Sirzech

"memang sudah musnah. Tapi apa kau lupa siapa kakekku?" tanya Vali

"Masaka Rizevim Livan Lucifer?" Tanya Sirzech kaget dan dibalas anggukan dari Vali

"Itu benar ada alasan lain kenapa aku disini itu karena aku ingin membalaskan dendam kepada kakek tua itu juga karena aku berasal dari organisasi Khaos Brigade" ucap Vali yang membuat semua makin kaget

"Maksudnya organisasi itu apa?" tanya Naruto

"Organisasi teroris dimana diisi oleh orang kuat dengan tujuan untuk mengusir Great Red yang merupakan dewa naga sebelum dewi naga tanpa batas lahir dan bertarung dengannya yang dikenal Ophis yang dikenal Uroboros Dragon" Ucap Serafall yang agak marah karena Organisasi itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan

"Dan aku adalah bagian dari itu. Kareena aku hanya ingin melawan orang kuat seperti si penembak jitu itu atau pengguna senapan itu. Dan lagi apa untungnya aku melawan Sekiryuutei yang kebetulan mampu membunuh Kokabiel"Ucap Vali sarkas

"Teme. Berani sekali kau menghinaku" Ucap Issei tidak terima

"Itu benarkan. Aku berdarah setengah iblis sedangkan kau adalah siswa biasa yang kebetulan direeinkarnasikan oleh Buchoumu setelah buchoumu membuang peeragenya"

"Kau tahu itu juga?" tanya Rias kaget tidak percaya. Apalagi informasi itu bersifat pribadi

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, Gremory-san. Jelas-jelas mereka berdua sudah menjelaskan kisah mereka tadi malam" ucap Vali yang mengejek Rias yang membuat Rias terdiam

"Yaaa. Karena mereka bertiga mampu membunuh Dark Rider itu yang sekelas ultimate dengan iblis liar. dan untuk itu aku mengetes mereka apakah mereka benar-benar kuat" Ucap Vali

"Rasanya ada baiknya aku melakban mulutnya itu biar tidak songong lagi" Ucap Arif yang menghilangkan Senjata Snipernya kelingkaran sihir

"Jangan sampai membunuhnya lho" Ucap Azazel yang nampak cemas. Bagaimana tidak pengguna Kamen rider saja mampu membunuh Trihexa bagaimana jika yang dilawannya adalah Hakuryuuko yang dikenal paling kuat sepanjang masa?

"Aku nggak janji Ossan. KAlau dia mati aku nggak mau tanggung jawab apalagi pingsan itu merepotkan" Ucap Arif yang menggunakan trenmark dari teman Naruto

'dia nggak ada bedanya sama Shikamaru' Batin Naruto yang merasa Arif sebelas duabelas dengan Shikamaru yang sama-sama malas jika ngeladeni musuh arogan.

Setelah itu terjadilah serangan yang sangat sengit bahkan membuat Vali kewalahan akibat serangan Arif terlalu kuat bahkan membuat dia harus sering mundur akibat dia nyaris terbunuh dengan tendangan air bertekanan tinggi

"Ada apa Hakuryuuko? aku masih main-main dengan kekuatanku lho" Ucap Arif

'Sialan. Dia menganggap serangan itu adalah main-main? Bagiku itu hampir serius tahu'

**Wuush Baam**

setelah itu Vali mulai melesat dan melayangkan tinjunya dan mengenai Arif sehingga dia senyum seringai. Namun apa daya senyumnya tergantikan wajah tidak percaya dimana pukulan yang diberi Demonic Power tidak begitu mempan apalagi tepat mengenai wajah Arif

"Apa hanya segini pukulanmu itu?" Tanya Arif sarkas yang melihat wajah tidak percaya dari Vali

"Ini belum selesai konoyarou" Ucap Vali yang melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan sehingga nampak Arif menabrak tembok

"ARIF-KUN" Teriak Momo dan Ruruko yang melihat jika Arif dipukul dan ditendang dengan sangat kuat apalagi dengan Demonic Power

"Heh... Kupikir kau bisa menahan seranganku ini. Ternyata hanya kebetulan saja" Ucap sarkas Vali

"Oh ya?" Tanya sosok di tembok jebol itu

Vali yang mendengar suara sosok itu kembali melihat kesana. Setelah asap hilang alangkah kagetnya dirinya yang mendapati Arif masih baik-baik saja kecuali bajunya yang hancur yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sixpack yang membuat Momo dan Ruruko merona melihat keperkasaan Arif apalagi kelihatan berotot

"Hanya segini saja? Kupikir kau bisa memberikan perlawanan sengit tidak seperti Sekiryuutei sampah sana yang kebetulan mampu membunuh Kokabiel. Tapi alangkah mirisnya aku jika perasaanku yang senang melihat seseorang mampu melawanku dikhianati" Jelas Arif yang menatap Vali bosan apalagi semua yang melihat kekuatan Arif serta daya tahannya diluar batas wajar nampak kaget tidak percaya

'Gila serangan beruntun tadi tidak mempan apalagi dipengaruhi Demonic Power' Batin Rias yang kaget tidak percaya yang melihat mantan peeragenya sudah sekuat dewa

"Sekarang giliranku" Ucap Arif yang menghilang dan berada di belakang Vali yang membuat Vali kaget bukan kepalang

**Tep Blaaar**

Lalu Arif memegang kepalanya dan menghantamnya tepat ditanah sehingga nampak Vali pingsan

"O-oi.. Gaki apa dia masih hidup?" Tanya Azazel yang nampak ketakutan menontonnya apalagi disaksikan oleh orang banyak

'A-aku tidak mau berhadapan sama dia. Sangat mengerikan' Batin Katerea yang ketakutan menyaksikan acara barusan. Beruntung dia berubah berkat bantuan Naruto dan Touta dengan latar belakang mereka sendiri sehingga menjadi pelajaran baik untuknya

'A-aku masih sayang nyawa' Batin Saji yang ketakutan melihat kesadisan Arif dalam menghadapi Vali apalagi dia tahu karena dia pernah menyaksikan tentang misi di Indonesia itu

"Dia hanya pingsan. Paling sakit kepala selama 2 hari atau 5 hari mengingat aku nyaris menghancurkan dan meretakkan kepalanya" Ucap Arif santai yang membuat Azazel ketakutan mendenganya. Membuat Vali pingsan hanya dengan nyaris menghancurkan kepalanya. itu gila men pikir Azazel

"Permisi Aku mau menjemput Hakuryuuko itu" ucap sosok yang memakai baju Son Goku

"Kau siapa?" tanya Arif

"Aku Bikou yang merupakan salah satu orang yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari Son Goku"

"Oh... kalau itu kau bawa dia sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melenyapkanmu bersama bocah kurang ajar itu. Ngerti?" Tanya Arif yang mengintimidasi Bikou dengan aura yang cukup gila sehingga membuat para member perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi akhirat merasakan sesak luar biasa apalagi ketakutan termasuk yang hadir di pertemuan itu kecuali Touta dan Naruto yang nampak biasa dengan aura Arif

'A-auranya melebihi dewa bahkan maou saat ini' Pikir Serafall yang merasakan ketakutan mendalam dengan aura yang dikeluarkan peerage Sona

'G-gila bener aura gaki ini'

'apakah ini kekuatan dari Kamen Rider saat ini?' pikir Michael

"N-Ngerti" Ucap Bikou yang nampak tergagap karena dia habis dipertemukan dengan sosok yang melebihi dewa

"Bagus. Kalau begitu.. CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI MONYET" Ucap dan teriak Arif diakhir sehingga Bikou kabur sambil membawa Vali yang pingsan apalagi wajah sangar Arif yang mengingatkan dia dengan Son Goku generasi pertama

Setelah kepergian tamu tak diundang kini Arif menurunkan auranya sehingga semua bisa bernafas lega

"Kau gila banget menggunakan aura yang hampir membuat semua ketakutan" Ucap Touta

"Cih... Hanya tamu tak diundang saja aku berperilaku seperti itu" ucap Arif yang mendecih

"Dan lagi kulihat kamu sama Naruto-kun tidak terpengaruh sama auraku" Tanya Arif karena hanya Naruto dan Touta saja yang tidak ada pengaruhnya

"Kau bodoh atau apa? kitakan sama-sama latihan sehingga aura kamu tidak ada apa-apanya. apalagi seperti dewa itu" ucap Naruto

'Ehh... Ja-jadi mereka berdua tidak terpengaruh sama sekali karena latihan mereka sendiri'

'Mereka sangat mengerikan'

"Begitu ya? maa kurasa itu bagus untuk latihan"

Setelah misi perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi berhasil dibuat, kini mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing termasuk 3 pemuda yang suka cari rusuh itu dikarenakan hal yang ingin bersifat mengurangi kesepian

Ditambah kedatangan Katerea yang masuk ke dalam perdamaian. Awal Naruto menjelaskan bahwa Kaeterea adalah orang yang masuk ke Old Maou faction Karena dirinya menganggap bahwa tahtanya direbut oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang membuat Arif marah dalam diam. Tapi, setelah penjelasan panjang mengenai kisah masa lalu mereka dihadapan petinggi fraksi, Arif langsung mendesah pasrah dan menerima KAterea dengan hati yang lapang

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan semua tindakanmu ini Katerea. Asalkan kamu memenuhi syaratku ini" ucap Arif yang membuat Katerea ketakutan

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya singkat Katerea

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi asisten Serafall-sama. Karena aku ingin dia memiliki teman yang mau membantunya serta kamu harus mengikuti seperti apa kejadian dan apa yang dilakukan dari Serafall-sama, dengan itu maka kamu paham alasan kenapa Serafall-sama bisa menjadi Yondai Maou saat ini. Juga kamu jangan lagi berkhianat hanya karena kekuasaan. Aku sama temanku nggak masalah berkhianat mengenai hal sepele seperti kekuasaan tapi jangan hati. Karena hati susah untuk dicarikan obat ditambah kamu adalah sahabat yang mengerti dengannya" Jelas Arif yang membuat Katerea terbungkam dan terharu jika dia dapat pengampunan yang seperti itu

baginya pengampunan seperti itu adalah pengampunan yang akan dia kenang sampai dia mati

"Ha'i akan aku lakukan" ucap Katerea

"Selamat Katerea-chan" balas Serafall yang memeluk Katerea yang merona melihat kekanak-kanakannya

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan mungkin segini saja untuk chapter 9 mengenai Perjanjian Damai Antar 3 Fraksi Akhirat ini dimana Chapter ini agak gregetan sedikit mendekati akhir chapter ini**

**Lalu mengenai perubahan Katerea itu sedikit aku modifikasi karena aku ambil kemiripan dengan milik author kamen rider fifteen yang judulnya kekuatan baru didunia baru. Nah lalu mengenai Neuroi itu aku ambil sebagai pembuka dimana tim 501 st Joint Fighter Wing akan dibentuk kembali**

**Lalu mengenai kemampuan Arif dalam menembak jarak jauh dalam ruang lingkup yang terbatas itu karena kemampuan Hawk Eye yakninya Mata Rajawali dimana kemampuan itu menyerupai ruang lingkup dan dimensi milik Komandan Minna. Etto Lalu apa saja kemampuan Touta dan Naruto jika berada dalam kesatuan 501st Joint Fighter Wing? itu masih rahasia karena kemampuan Naruto dan Touta adalah yang berasal dari dimensi mereka sendiri**

**Lalu kapan mereka mendapatkan kemampuan mereka bertiga itu? nah mereka dapat kemampuan itu pada saat mereka masih menjadi kesatuan 501st Joint Fighter Wing saat mereka tidak sengaja menggunakan Striker Unit milik orang lain. Dan pada saat terjadinya pembubaran kesatuan 501st Joint Fighter Wing seluruh orang disana pada berpencar ke kesatuan lain kayak di Strike Witches The Movie dan oleh sebab itu Arif, Touta dan Naruto menyembunyikan identitas mereka agar tidak ada kejadian merepotkan kayak fansgirl dadakan gitu**

**Lalu bagaimana mengenai hubungan pertemanan antara Sona dan Rias? Mengingat cerita yang terus berkembang, Sona dan Rias akhirnya bisa menjadi teman tapi bukan sahabat karena dia (Sona) masih marah akibat perlakuan Rias kepada mantan peeragenya. Lalu mengenai Issei, dia akan menjadi baik sendirinya karena dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa segala sesuatu tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain**

**Mengenai keluarga baru mereka akan muncul di chapter besok dikarenakan Ajuka Beelzebub akan memperkenalkan orang baru di perjanjian aliansi yang didatangi oleh Odin dan dikacaukan oleh Loki sama anaknya yang bernama Fenrir dan disana jugalah tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing akan datang ketika Neuroi muncul**

**Lalu bagaimana dengan Neuroi itu? kalau Neuroi nurut gue pribadi itu akan terus berdatangan juga sampai ke dunia manusia baik gaib maupun non gaib.**

**Sekian aja penjelasan saya. Tolong sertakan kritik serta saran dan tidak diterima flame apalagi mengatakan fic ini sampah. Terima kasih**

**baiklah saatnya untuk review**

imu (Guest) : Udah up kak 1 minggu yang lalu. maaf nggak ngasih info kepada kakak

Thane (Guest) : Perih bacanya ini dalam bentuk apa kak?

**Sekian untuk review salam**

**ArifRahman 223 Logout-=====**


	10. Perjanjian aliansi dan kekacauan

yo agan semua balik dengan saya Arifrahman 223. Nah di chapter ini (the Power of three rider) tim OSIS akan mengikuti perjanjian aliansi yang terjadi disana

Author Note : di chapter ini sampai Arc Kyoto akan ada persamaan alur dari author Azainagamasa53 yang kini menjadi nama Kamen Rider Fifteen yang nama FFN itu adalah kekuatan baru didunia baru dan nanti akan ada perbedaan yang cukup berbeda di Arc Kokabiel sampai Arc Kyoto yang mana jika di Arc perjanjian aliansi datangnya Loki dan fenrir versi Azainagamasa53 maka kalau di versiku akan ada datangnya Neuroi setelah mengalahkan Loki dan Fenrir begitu juga di Arc Kyoto. Juga Neuroi akan terus berdatangan kesana mengingat perkembangan alur cerita ini

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

Chapter 10 : Perjanjian aliansi dan kekacauan

**Pagi hari**

Keesokan paginya Arif, Touta dan Naruto bangun Pagi dikarenakan 4 kakaknya membangunkannya yang bernama Viser, Nina, Arni, dan Mira apalagi oppai mereka menyentuh wajah mereka bertiga yang nampak tidur lelap

"Arif-kun bangun hari sudah pagi lho~" Goda Viser yang kini menggoyangkan badan Arif agar terbangun

"Iyaa onee-chan aku bangun" ucap Arif yang masih menguap karena dia masih capek apalagi misi kemarin hampir menunjukkan jam 11 malam

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Viser yang nampak khawatir dengan kondisi Arif dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Arif apalagi masih ngantuk

"Aku nggak apa-apa Viser-nee" balas Arif yang kini mulai melangkah

"Oh ya Viser-nee. Mungkin aku satu atau dua hari di Mekai karena aku dan yang lain akan ikut ke acara perjanjian aliansi nanti" ucap Arif

"Begitu ya. Apa kami nggak apa-apa berada disini? Soalnya kami takut kami akan menghilang apalagi berada didunia manusia" ucap Viser yang nampak murung. Arif tahu kenapa dia murung. Itu karena Viser dan yang lain akan dibunuh disini tanpa sepengetahuan mereka apalagi mereka akan pergi ke _**Underworld**_ dimana akan dilaksanakannya perjanjian damai juga dia tahu bahwa Viser dan teman-temannya masih memiliki status sebagai iblis liar

mengingat itu membuat Touta sama yang lain pada pusing memikirkan solusi yang bagus supaya kakak mereka pada bebas dari hukuman mati itu

"Bagaimana kalau kita tempatkan saja mereka didunia kamui?" tanya Naruto yang memberikan solusi

"Dunia kamui itu apa?" tanya Nina

"Dunia kamui itu adalah dunia dimana kamu bisa hidup disana tanpa halangan dengan kata lain kamu bisa bersembunyi didalam sana tanpa diketahui oleh para iblis disana. Singkatnya hampir sama dengan sihir penyimpanan tapi jauh berbeda dengan sihir penyimpanan itu sendiri" Jelas Naruto sehingga Arif nampak berpikir mengenai ini. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba apalagi berkekuatan Demonic Power

"Baiklah akan aku coba. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku memakainya" ucap Arif. Sehingga Arif mengeluarkan aura Demonic Power sedikit yang menyebar kematanya sehingga terlihatlah mata Arif diganti dengan mata Sharingan dengan 3 tomoe

"baiklah kalian pegang aku agar bisa kedunia sana. Ingat kami berjanji akan membebaskan kalian dari perilaku buruk orang sana. Ok?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Viser dkk. Dan akhirnya Viser memegang tangan Arif bersama yang lain dan membawakan mereka ke dimensi Kamui

"Kamui" ucap Arif sehingga terlihatlah jika Viser dkk terhisap kedalam pusaran angin sana sampai membawa 4 orang ke dunia kamui. Setelah selesai kini mereka pergi menuju sekolah Akademi Kuoh

**Skiptime**

Setelah perjalanan dari Rumah ke Akademi Kuoh yang memakan waktu 15 menit, kini mereka sampai di Akademi Kuoh dan dinantikan oleh kekasih mereka. Dan kini mereka pergi ke Stasiun yang ada lambang Klan Sitri sehingga mereka pergi ke _**Underworld**_. Namun kejadian tak diinginkan terjadi dimana terjadi pertarungan antara kelompok Rias dengan naga ungu raksasa dan kelompok Sona dengan naga biru yang memiliki kemampuan petir

Setelah 10 menit pertarungan. Kini Azazel menghentikan kegiatan pertarungan itu

"Baiklah sudah hentikan" ucap Azazel sehingga kedua naga itu berhenti menyerang

"Kau mendengarkanku kan Tannin, Retra?" tanya Azazel kepada Tannin dan Retra (OC)

"**Ya kami mendengarnya, Azazel/san**" ucap mereka serempak

"Wuaaa.. mereka bisa berbicara?!" ucap Touta kaget yang mendengar jika naga bisa bicara

"Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua mengenai kelompok Rias dan Sona?" Tanya Azazel

"**Kalau kelompok Rias, Mereka mudah aku pahami dalam pertarungan, tidak ada kerja sama, dan asal menyerang bahkan koordinasi mereka sangat kurang termasuk Knight dan Queen mereka yang asal gempur apalagi Sekiryuutei sana**" ucap Tannin yang membuat semua kelompok Rias terpuruk mendengar ucapan pedas dari Tannin

"**Kalau kamu bagaimana Retra-san?**" tanya Tannin yang melirik naga Retra yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya yang masih berstatus raja naga

"**Kalau kelompok Sona. Itu mereka mampu mengkoordinasi satu sama lain termasuk pawn mereka itu sendiri apalagi 3 pemuda yang berpangkat 1 pawn itu. Mereka mampu mendesakku dalam adu strategi dan kekuatan walau mereka memiliki kekurangan namun mereka saling bekerja sama dan saling melengkapi. Dan ini kali pertama aku sebagai raja naga kewalahan melawan mereka bertiga**" ucap Retra sehingga kelompok Sona nampak senang mendengarnya

"Yey kita berhasil melawannya" ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan lain dari kelompok Sona

"Tapi kenapa kita harus bertarung sama raja naga ya? Apalagi badan mereka kelewat besar cuk" tanya Arif

"Maah.. itu dilakukan agar kalian diuji untuk melakukan perlawanan karena setiap fraksi pasti tidak akan senang dengan hal berbau perdamaian atau aliansi. Serta pasti akan banyak pemain lain yang akan melawan kalian tanpa tahu kapan itu terjadi" jelas Azazel. Jadi itu maksudnya dia menguji kami karena mereka tidak akan tahu melawan siapa dan kelompok apa karena pasti akan ada kelompok lain yang tidak akan suka dengan hal yang berbau perdamaian dan aliansi kecuali jika itu malaikat itu tidak masalah pikir mereka

"Tapi bukannya itu kebetulan kelompok Sona mampu melawan Retra-san apalagi mereka terdiri dari kelompok yang lemah" sanggah Issei tidak terima jika kelompok Sona jauh lebih unggul dari kelompok Rias

"**Kau salah gaki. Kami sama-sama menggunakan kekuatan dengan serius. Namun yang aku lihat adalah kau masih terlalu lemah dalam latihan ini apalagi melawan raja naga dan lagi kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menghadapi satu ekor naga karena kau masih memikirkan teman-temanmu dan tidak fokus dengan latihan ini. Berbeda dengan kelompok Sona walau mereka sama-sama panik dan memikirkan keadaan teman, mereka tidak tergesa-gesa bahkan mereka tidak asal menggempur Retra-san yang merupakan raja naga nomor 1 setelah aku juga 3 pemuda itu selalu serius walau masih ada kepanikan ketika perempuan dari kelompok Sona terluka akibat hempasan ekor Retra-san**" Jelas Tannin yang membuat Issei bungkam dan semakin kesal karena apa yang dikatakan Tannin ada benarnya. Dirinya tidak fokus dengan latihan dan asal gempur kepada Tannin yang merupakan raja naga sehingga menyebabkan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sementara kelompok Sona masih bisa berpikir jernih walau ada sedikit kepanikan disana, Namun mereka tidak asal gempur dan menyerang asal-asalan, namun mereka memikirkan strategi bagaimana mengalahkan Retra-san yang merupakan naga terkuat setelah Tannin. Inilah kenapa Issei sangat kesal dengan ini dimana kelompok Sona dipuji karena mereka memiliki akal yang mengerikan juga kecerdasan dalam mengatur strategi

"**Hm.. Itulah kenapa aku sangat kesulitan menghadapi mereka semua apalagi isinya anggota monster**" Ucap Retra yang mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Tannin

"Hadeehh... Gara-gara uji coba oleh ossan mesum itu. Kami malah kelihatan berantakan tahu" Ucap Touta sehingga semua tim OSIS nampak ketawa ketika Azazel dikatai ossan mesum

Azazel sendiri nampak kesal ketika mendengar hinaan dari Touta yang memunculkan perempatan dikeningnya

'Dasar gaki kurang ajar' batin Azazel yang kesal ketika dikatai ossan mesum oleh Touta. Ya dia ngebantah harus dengan cara apa, karena ucapan Touta itu semuanya benar

"Mah sebaiknya kalian beristirahat di onsen untuk menyegarkan pikiran kalian. Sementtara aku akan pergi menemui urusan sebentar" ucap Azazel

"Yaa... Hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai intip perempuan mandi lho, pak tua mesum" ejek Arif sehingga Azazel mulai berteriak

"Mana mau aku melakukannya sompret !" Teriak Azazel kesal oleh ucapan Arif barusan yang membuat semua anggota OSIS tertawa mendengarnya termasuk Retra dan Tannin

Setelah itu kini mereka ada dipemandian onsen yang sangat indah dimana ada pemandangan indah yang terpampang jelas disana

"Haaah. Enaknya bahkan melebihi ekspetasi" ucap Touta yang nampak mendesah nikmat karena dia lagi keasyikan berendam di air hangat yang beruap

"Yap begitulah onsen sini" ucap Azazel yang muncul entah sejak kapan yang mengagetkan Touta

"Wuaaaa... Kapan kamu munculnya, ossan?" Tanya Touta kaget jika ada Azazel disampingnya entah sejak kapan

"Sejak kamu bilang melebihi ekspetasi" balas Azazel yang menyeringai

"Berarti sejak tadi dong?" Tanya Touta dan dibalas kekehan dari Azazel

"Oh ya. Aku punya saran untukmu Touta. Jika kamu memiliki kekasih kamu lamar saja apalagi kamu sangat menyukainya. Dan jika perempuan itu menyatakan cinta kepadamu jangan kau tolak sehingga hatinya tidak tersakiti" ucap azazel

"Akan aku usahakan ossan. Juga aku berencana ingin menikah sama Reya-chan dan Tomoe-chan nantinya. Jika misi ini selesai. Ya itu tergantung dari mereka berdua saja apa mau atau tidak" balas Touta. Baginya tidak ada paksaan untuk kekasihnya itu jika mereka mencintai orang lain, dia akan berusaha melepaskan cintanya kepada mereka apalagi menyakitkan

"Kalau ada orang seperti kamu dan 2 teman anehmu memiliki sifat seperti itu, bisa saja para perempuan mengejar kalian nantinya" ucap Azazel yang nampak terkekeh mendengar ucapan Touta barusan

"Aku tidak mau menambah harem ossan, kau tahukan semua perempuan dikota Kuoh hanya memandang kami dari kover kami seperti kami adalah pemuda culun" ucap Touta santai yang menginga memori buruk itu

"Tak terkecuali, cinta dari Naruto-kun untuk Rias-senpai saja sampai harus dikhianati oleh ketuanya sendiri dengan cara mencumbui pawnnya sendiri" ucap Touta yang masih mengingat memo buruk itu

"Kalau menurutku ya walau aku ini orang sedikit mesum akan aku beri sedikit nasehat kepadamu dan kedua temanmu. Sebaiknya kamu ikuti saja alurmu sendiri dan walau begitu rahasiamu akan terbongkar sendirinya entah sejak kapan" ucap Azazel

**Skiptime**

Setelah mandi dan melakukan kegiatan menarik di tempat mansion Sitri yang luasnya tak terkira. Kini mereka tidur bareng yang mana Arif tidur sama Momo dan Ruruko, Touta tidur bersama Reya dan Tomoe, Sona tidur sama Naruto dan terakhir Saji tidur dengan Tsubaki dan Yura. Bahkan mereka tidur dalam damai dan masuk kemimpi indah yang menurut mereka indah melebihi surga ya dimana mereka bermimpi kedunia fantasi

Keesokan harinya kini mereka bersiap-siap menuju ke acara aliansi yang akan dihadiri oleh seluruh iblis muda lainnya. Dan mumpung masih pagi kini mereka jalan-jalan melihat keindahan kota yang berdekatan dengan mansion klan Sitri

"Waaaah... nggak aku sangka indah sekali tempat ini" Puji Naruto

"Ya.. inilah tempat yang sangat indah bahkan disini kamu bisa membeli apa saja yang kamu butuhkan apalagi untuk pertarungan nanti" Jelas Sona

"Hmm.. Jadi banyak banget yang datang kesini karena tidak hanya lengkap tapi juga sangat indah tempatnya apalagi berdekatan sama mansionmu ya?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Sona

"Normalnya emang seperti itu. Apalagi jika kalian nampak populer disini mengingat kejadian 1 minggu lalu dimana kedatangan Dark Rider itu yang membuat semua pada berebutan minta poster bahkan merchadise disini bahkan onee-samaku juga membuat merchadise tentang dirinya bersama Kamen Rider seperti kalian. Dan anehnya itu laku sampai 1 bulan bahkan kebanyakan yang beli adalah Perempuan seperti onee-san dan laki-laki muda yang ingin model boneka" ucap Sona yang ingat kejadian itu. Dirinya sempat kaget dimana kakaknya kerja keras bahkan penghasilannya melonjak naik karena kehidupan

'waaah kayaknya pasti merepotkan' Batin Arif yang miris membayangkan jika Serafall kerja keras sampai lelah apalagi dibantu asistennya sendiri

Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Katerea Leviathan salah satu iblis berdarah murni yang masuk _**Old Maou Faction**_ karena menyangka bahwa sahabatnya mengambil ketahtaannya. Namun berhasil diubah berkat bantuan dari Touta dan Naruto saat Arif berhasil mendapatkan 2 kouhai yang terikat itu

Dan kini Katerea menjadi asisten dari Serafall bahkan dia cukup kerepotan dengan tugas menumpuk begitu juga dengan Serafall yang nampak harus kerja non stop karena kerjanya tidak pernah selesai. Dan untung Arif datang bersama Touta sebagai sukarela untuk membantu seperempat tumpukan kertas sehingga Serafall dan Katerea terbantu

**Skiptime**

Setelah tiba saat malam kini mereka pergi ke perjanjian aliansi bahkan disana ada iblis muda. Sesaat sampai disana alangkah kagetnya Naruto, Touta, dan Arif ada banyak pihak yang ikut ke acara sana bahkan disana ada 3 fraksi yang hadir disana termasuk dewa yang dikenal god of father yang bernama Odin dan Valkryie kebanggaannya yang bernama Rossweise

Setelah itu muncullah salah satu yondai maou Beelzebub datang kesana. Dia melirik Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan dari Sirzech untuk membuka acara perjanjian aliansi

"Baiklah semuanya dengarkan hari ini aku membawa orang baru kedunia ini. Mereka dikenal penyihir yang mampu membunuh iblis. Dan saat ini mereka ada disini untuk sosok yang bernama Touta, Naruto, dan Arif" ucap Ajuka

Arif, Naruto, dan Touta nampak heran siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ajuka itu. Ketika Ajuka mempersilahkan sosok itu masuk alangkah kagetnya Touta jika dia bertemu sama keluarga besarnya kembali dimana ada kakeknya, neneknya, juga guru serta adik-adiknya bahkan teman seperjuangannya ada disana. Bisa dikatakan keluarga besarnya telah berkumpul lagi

"Hiks... Kuso... Kenapa denganku?" tanya Touta yang berusaha menahan tangisannya. Namun berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang terus mengeluarkan derai air mata

"Yo lama tidak jumpa Touta" ucap Sosok berambut merah maron yang dikenal Negi Springfield

"Yo Boya... Hisashiburi" ucap perempuan berambut pirang yang bermata biru itulah Yukihime keluarga angkat Touta yang bernama aslikan Evangeline A.K. McDowell

"Bagaimana kabar keponakan paman ini?" Tanya sosok yang menyerupai Touta itu adalah Inugami Kotarou

Dan Terlihat jika semua iblis agak heran ada hubungan apa Touta sama keluarga besar Negi Springfield yang dikenal penyihir hebat

dan pada saat itulah Touta tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia merindukan kakeknya bahkan keluarga besar Spriengfield termasuk adik-adiknya yang hadir disana

"Apa kamu tidak membutuhkan pelukan jii-chan?" Tanya Negi kembali

Namun apa daya Touta tidak bisa melangkah karena dia masih mengeluarkan derai air mata yang tidak terkira. Ada perasaan senang, bahagia, dan keharuan. Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu

Dan tak lama Arif dan Naruto pergi menuju Touta yang nggak bisa melangkah dan menepuk pundak Touta sehingga Touta melirik yang menepuk bahunya. Dan dia bisa melihat ada perasaan yang sama antara dirinya dan 2 teman anehnya

Ketika dia melihat ke Arif, Arif membalas anggukan kepada Touta agar menuju keluarganya, Dan dia melihat ke arah Naruto lagi, dia melihat balasan yang sama dengan Arif

"Pergilah untuk bertemu keluargamu" ucap lirih Arif sehingga Touta mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan. Sesaat kemudian langkahnya kini mulai menjadi berlari dan meloncat kearah Kakeknya dan memeluk kakeknya yang sangat muda itu

"Ojii-chan...hiks..hiks.. ojii-chan.. selamat datang ojii-chan" ucap Touta yang menangis dengan pertemuan yang mengejutkan hatinya ini. Bahkan nampak Touta memeluk Negi dengan perasaan bahagia. Sang kakek malah senang melihat Touta yang baik-baik saja dan terlihat jika Negi nampak senang dengan keberadaan teman baru Touta

Negi nampak terharu karena dia bisa menjadi seorang kakek untuk Touta yang dia sayangi karena Touta adalah cucunya

"Apa kamu melupakanku, Touta?" tanya neneknya yang masih muda seperti siswa SMP kelas 2 yang bercirikan berambut orange twintail dengan mata beda warna dimana di kiri bermata hijau emeral sedangkan yang satunya lagi bermata biru laut

"Asuna-baachan!" ucap Touta yang kini memeluk Asuna yang memakai dress gothic lolita. Asuna yang dipeluk oleh Touta langsung membalas pelukan Touta yang sangat senang dengan kehadiran dirinya

Semua iblis nampak melongo bahwa neneknya sangat muda sekali apalagi kelihatan seperti anak SMP kelas 2

"Onii-chan!" teriak 2 atau 3 perempuan yang memeluk Touta dengan perasaan haru disana

"Syukurlah kalian bertiga baik-baik saja Cut-chan, Setsuna-chan, Konoka-chan. Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja adikku" ucap Touta yang memeluk adik-adiknya yang imut

"Gomenne, onii-chan" ucap Cutlass yang merasa bersalah terhadap Touta

"Nggak apa-apa kok.. itu wajar karena kamu pasti beranggapan kalau aku akan menelantarkanmu karena memiliki satu tangan dan kaki kan? aku tidak akan pernah membencimu karena kamu adikku juga" ucap Touta

Dan terlihat jika Cutlass mengeluarkan air matanya pertama kali hanya kepada kakaknya. Kakak yang pengertian dan tidak akan pernah mencampakkannya

Touta tahu bahwa Cutlass merasa dirinya akan mencampakkan Cutlass yang mengalami kecacatan karena memiliki satu tangan dan satu kaki

"Huaaa... gomen-gomennasai...huaaaaaa." dan pecahlah tangis Cutlass dan diapun langsung memeluk Touta yang menyebabkan Touta kaget kemudian diganti dengan senyum hangat dan membelai kepala Cutlass

Sementara Arif nampak menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya karena dirinya tidak kuat melihat momen haru ini apalagi Naruto ditambah tim OSIS yang juga terharu melihat Touta berkumpul sama keluarga besarnya

"Kau kenapa menangis Naruto-kun?" tanya Arif yang masih menghapus air matanya

"Baka...Aku kelilipan debu. Bukannya kau yang menangis?" tanya Naruto balik

"Aku sama denganmu tolol" ucap Arif ketus karena baik dirinya maupun Naruto tidak ingin kelihatan seperti bocah 6 tahunan

"Oh ya Jii-chan ada hadiah bagus untukmu sama kedua temanmu itu" ucap Negi sehingga Touta, Arif, dan Naruto nampak penasaran

"baiklah kalian bertiga silahkan masuk" ucap Negi sehingga 3 sosok baru mulai masuk kesana yang membuat Arif, Naruto, dan Touta kaget karena sosok itu sama persis yang ada dimimpinya

"Mereka sosok ibu baru untuk kalian bertiga. Jadi terimalah kejutan dari ojii-chan ini" ucap Negi

Baik Arif maupun Naruto dan Touta tidak bisa berpaling karena ini hadiah yang sangat berharga yang melebihi ekspetasi apalagi mereka sangat menginginkan sosok ibu di samping mereka

"Yahoo"

"Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Yo"

dan tak lama Air mata berderai dan nggak bisa ditahan serta suara mereka masih ditahan karena mereka merindukan sosok ibu mereka. Mereka bertiga tahu siapa sosok ibu baru mereka yang ada di mimpi saat misi di Indonesia. Sosok ibu baru mereka adalah Meteora, Akashiya Moka, dan Stella Vermillon

"Ka-kaa-chan" ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkah menuju Moka dan memeluk Moka karena rindu

Bahkan Arif dan Touta memeluk ibu mereka dengan sukacita karena mereka belum pernah sebahagia ini mendapatkan kado tak terduga

"Sudah jangan nangis ya... Jagoan kaa-chan tidak boleh cengeng" ucap Moka kepada Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Naruto yang masih menangis

"Kamu kenapa, Arif-kun?" Tanya Stella yang menatap Arif yang masih menangis

"A-aku rindu kaa-chan" ucap Arif sehingga Stella memeluk Arif yang masih menangis karena merindukan dirinya

"Sudah ya.. Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Stella yang memeluk Arif

"Kaa-chan" ucap Arif yang nampak menangis karena dirinya belum pernah mendapatkan kehangatan sebuah pelukan dari seorang ibu

Bahkan Touta juga mendapatkan hal serupa dimana dia nampak terharu dengan kehadiran ibu barunya. Bahkan dia menangis didada Meteora yang merupakan ibu barunya. Sedangkan Meteora, Dia membalas pelukan Touta yang sangat dia sayangi

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi ya, Touta-kun? Ibu akan ada selalu untukmu" ucap Meteora yang membuat Touta mengeratkan pelukannya karena dia ingin menangis saat ini juga

"Huaaaaa...hiks...hiks...huaaa" dan pecahlah tangisan Touta yang membuat Meteora agak kewalahan dengan tangisan Touta yang berisi kebahagiaan

Begitu juga Arif yang memeluk Stella juga Naruto memeluk Moka, diri mereka berdua masih menangis seperti Touta yang merindukan sosok ibu disamping mereka

semua tim OSIS nampak menangis haru termasuk malaikat seperti Michael yang hadir disana bersama adiknya yang bernama Gabriel ditambah Odin dan Rossweise yang ikut terharu melihat momen ini

"Baiklah kurasa sesi perkenalan sudah cukup. Mungkin kita harus mempercepat langkah aliansi kita agar cepat selesai" interupsi Ajuka yang nampak mengganggu momen itu

**Plang**

Dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah, Serafall memukul kepala Ajuka dengan tongkat sihirnya yang merasa Ajuka mengganggu momen indah itu

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu momen ini, kono baka" Ucap Serafall yang mengeluarkan mata nyalang dan gigi runcing bagaikan ikan hiu yang membuat semua pada sweetdrop

Lalu dimulailah penandatanganan perjanjian. Setelah penandatanganan aliansi oleh 3 fraksi kini giliran Dewa Odin lah yang tersisa untuk menandatangani namun apa daya. Dirinya dihentikan oleh anaknya yang bernama Loki

"Hentikan itu pak tua" ucap Loki

"Apa maksudmu Loki?" Tanya Odin

"Sebaiknya hentikan perjanjian tak berguna ini. Kita jauh lebih kuat dari 3 fraksi akhirat saat ini"

"Kau harusnya tahu jumlah dewa dewi mitologi kita sudah menipis" ucap Odin

"Heh. Dan aku tetap tidak peduli" ucap Loki yang kini memanggil Fenrir

semua fraksi pada kaget kecuali Arif dan dua temannya karena mereka semua tahu yang dipanggil Loki adalah Fenrir salah satu makhluk terbuas yang memiliki taring yang sangat tajam bahkan rumornya taring tajam Fenrir itu bisa membuat kami-sama (anime) terluka dengan parah

"Hoooh... mau ngajak kelahi ceritanya?" tanya Arif yang kini mengorek telinganya karena dia pikir dia salah dengar

"Kayaknya bakalan seru ini" ucap Touta yang kini menyeringai kejam layaknya maniak berkelahi

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak kita hajar mereka berdua? sekaligus kita bulli gimana?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Itu sih malah sangat bagus. menghajar mereka dan membulli mereka sudah lama nggak aku lakukan" Ucap Touta yang kini memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan melemaskan tangan-tangannya sehingga keluar bunyi seram disana

"Naruto-kun, kau hajar saja dewa itu tanpa ampun termasuk aku sama Touta-kun untuk menghajar Fenrir itu" ucap Arif sehingga makin keluarlah seringai dari Naruto dan Touta ketika diinstruksi seperti itu

**Wuush wuush wuush**

**Duak blar buak blaar**

Lalu Arif dan 2 temannya mulai berlari menghajar dewa itu termasuk familianya. Setelah itu Arif memukul kepala Fenrir sehingga kepala Fenrir menghantam kuat ke tanah termasuk Loki yang menerima tendangan Demonic Power dari Naruto sehingga dia jatuh menabrak tanah dengan tidak elit

"Elemen api : Pukulan api" teriak Arif yang meneriakkan nama jurusnya sehingga Api itu mengenai punggung Fenrir dengan kuat sehingga Fenrir melolong merasa kesakitan

"Heh aku nggak akan kalah darimu tahu" ucap Touta yang kini mengeluarkan jurus kelas A

"Suraton: Suraryuu no jutsu" Teriak Touta sehingga keluarlah naga air bercampur petir yang kini berada di depan Fenrir

**kaboomm jgleer**

Ketika menabrak Fenrir, Tubuh Fenrir disengat oleh listrik dengan voltase yang sangat tinggi

"Ultimate Power: Blue Dragon Kick" Teriak Arif yang mengarahkan serangan ultimatenya sehingga Fenrir terpelanting ketika menerima damage besar itu

"Oii.. Itu sangat lemah damagenya bagaimana jika ini? Ultimate Power : Fire Slash Tornado" Teriak Touta sehingga keluarlah sayatan Tornado api yang menyerang Fenrir tanpa ampun yang menyebabkan kekalahan telak bagi Fenrir

sementara keluarga Negi yang menonton nampak bangga dengan Touta karena dia sudah berkembang pesat

"Haaaah.. Aku tidak tahu jika si tidak kompeten sudah menjadi sekuat ini" ucap Kirin salah satu anggota UQ Holder

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Diakan Touta-samaku" ucap anak yang mirip dengan sifat ketua kelas Asuna

"Aku tidak tahu jika 3 bocah iblis itu sudah sekuat ini dan mampu melawan dewa Loki dan peliharaannya. Dan lagi bisa dilihat jika Loki dan peliharaannya terpojok" ucap Odin yang kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dimana 3 orang berpangkat 1 pawn mampu mendesak Fenrir dan Loki apalagi mereka berdua kelas dewa yang menurut sebagian iblis sangat mustahil melawannya

**kembali ke pertarungan **

"Arif-kun imadayou" Teriak Touta sehingga Arif mengangguk dan membuat Rasengan dari api yang dipadatkan

"Aku tidak tahu dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" ucap Raiser yang melihat tadi karena dia takjub dengan kekuatan Arif saat ini dimana dia bisa memadatkan bola api itu menjadi putaran rasengan yang nggak bisa dilakukannya

"Kuraee. Katon : Cho odama Rasengan" teriak Arif Sehingga Fenrir terkena serangan jarak dekat dan terbakar akibat tidak bisa mengelak

"Tambahan dariku ini sebagai salam perpisahan. Kuraee.. Goju manbai" teriak Touta yang menghempaskan kakinya ke arah kepala Fenrir sehingga muncul keretakan dan membuat Fenrir tidak sadarkan diri akibat jurus pamungkas dua hitam

"Yey kita berhasil mengalahkan makhluk buas" Ucap Touta

"Apa aku harus melihat tingkah anehmu sobat?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas delikan Touta yang membuat Arif berpaling dengan muka malas

"Mendokusai" balas Arif spontan yang mengikuti tren Shikamaru

Sementara ditempat Naruto VS Loki

Di tempat Naruto, terlihat jika Loki terengah-engah karena dia harus melawan Naruto yang sangat fleksibel dalam menyerang dan efisien dalam penggunaan sihirnya yang membuat Naruto tidak mudah kelelahan

"Yahooo Rasakan ini Loki. Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Ucap Naruto sehingga ada ribuan duplikat Naruto disana yang membuat keluarga besar Negi juga Moka, Stella, dan Meteora kaget dengan jurus duplikat itu tak terkecuali para aliansi yang menyaksikannya

"D-dia bisa memperbanyak diri? Sugooii" Ucap Moka kagum dengan Naruto

"A-apa-apaan itu. Memperbanyak menjadi ribuan orang. Yang benar saja men" ucap Stella tidak terima karena dia belum pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Memperbanyak menjadi ribuan orang yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Oh men itu sulit sekali

"Rasakan ini Loki" Teriak Naruto

"U

Zu

Ma

Ki"Ucap Naruto yang mengtackle Loki lalu menendang hingga keatas lalu menendang selangkangannya dengan kuat sehingga Loki menjerit kuat menerima tendangan super menyakitkan tepat di bagian selangkangannya

"Inyiiiiaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Loki gaje yang menerima tendangan yang sangat kuat tepat di selangkangannya yang merupakan masa depannya kena tendangan

Sementara Odin yang menyaksikan tadi langsung menutup bagian bawahnya karena dia tidak mau menerima tendangan super menyakitkan dari Naruto bahkan dia sempat mendengar jeritan Loki yang sangat keras karena menerima damage yang kuat dibagian bawah

Bahkan dirinya malah menggelepar nggak jelas karena saking takutnya dirinya jika ditendang sekuat itu oleh seorang ibllis yang mengeluarkan damage sebesar batu meteor (?)

"Naruto Gosen Rendan" Sambung Naruto yang memukul habis Loki sehingga nampak jika Loki mengalami luka parah

"Rasakan jurus satu ini. Chou odama Rasengan" ucap Naruto sehingga Loki terhempas dengan kuat seperti jet ketika menerima Rasengan besar dari Naruto yang menyebabkan Loki tidak sadarkan diri

Setelah selesai menghajar habis-habisan 2 makluk sekelas dewa, kini semua iblis menatap tidak percaya hanya orang berpangkat 1 bidak pawn mampu menumbangkan Loki yang kekuatannya di atas mereka

"Yo Dewa Odin. Kurasa ada baiknya kau menyegel anakmu yang kurang ajar ini sebelum aku berniat membunuhnya" ucap Arif yang datar karena seenak jidatnya Dewa Loki muncul dengan tidak sopan dan berbuat kegaduhan

"Oh satu hal lagi. Jangan kau berani atau berniat merusak perjanjian aliansi. Jika itu kedapatan oleh kami tidak peduli siapa kalian mau dari mitologi mana kalian, aku akan menghajar kalian sampai mati. Itu jika ada dihadapanku. Dan berterima kasihlah jika Naruto-kun mau memberi kesempatan kedua untuk anak kurang ajarmu ini untuk hidup. PAHAM?" tanya Arif yang berteriak dan mengeluarkan aura mematikannya sehingga Dewa Odin nampak ketakutan melihat amarah Arif. Bahkan tetua dari fraksi akuma nampak bergetar melihat tatapan membunuh yang pekat dari Arif akibat amarah yang memancar keluar

'Gaki ini berbahaya jika dianggap musuh' pikir tetua iblis, diri mereka masih sadar karena jika berhadapan sama Arif maka sama saja mereka mencari mati

"Sudahlah aibo. Jangan kau buang-buang tenagamu itu. Bersyukurlah aku mau memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi mereka yang mau sadar, tidak denganmu yang langsung membabat habis musuh. Kurasa kamu masih berpikir naif deh. Sampai-sampai tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk berubah" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Arif meredakan emosinya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, dirinya masih berpikir naif dan membunuh siapa saja tanpa memberikan kesempatan kedua tidak seperti Naruto yang masih memberikan banyak kesempatan untuk berubah

"Haaah~ kurasa kau ada benarnya Naruto-kun" ucap Arif yang menyetujui ucapan Naruto

"Dan Dewa Odin, aku selaku teman dari Arif-kun minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Arif-kun tidak ingin kita semua baik dari pihak akuma ataupun pihak lain memiliki kehidupan sengsara, dia hanya ingin kita bisa hidup bersama-sama dengan sejahtera apalagi jika kita beraliansi tanpa adanya pertempuran dan pertarungan yang konyol" jelas Naruto hingga dewa Odin mengangguk paham, dia tahu bahwa ini dilakukan untuk kesejahteraan semua orang

"Aku paham iblis muda, Akan aku usahakan dan menyegel anak kurang ajar itu di penjara kami" Ucap Odin. Dia merasa takut ketika melihat tatapan membunuh dari Arif sendiri karena aura membunuhnya melebihi para dewa zaman ini

**cyuuung Dhuar**

Dan tak lama entah darimana muncul laser merah yang menghancurkan atap sehingga membuka seluruh bangunan yang menampakkan isi didalam bangunan

"Kenapa dengan bangunan ini bisa hancur?" Tanya Touta heran. Dia yakin bahwa Neuroi hanya menyerang hanya pada didunia manusia tidak didunia _**Underworld**_

"Ada apa ini, Touta-kun?" Tanya Asuna yang nampak cemas. Namun dibalas gelengan dari Touta

"Aku tidak tahu baa-chan. Serangan ini tidak aku ketahui berasal dari mana" jelas Touta

"Touta-kun, kau nggak apa-apa nak?" tanya Meteora khawatir dengan Touta

"aku nggak apa-apa kaa-chan" balas Touta

Lalu dia melirik kearah Arif yang memakai kemampuan Hawk Eye. Dimana kemampuan itu bisa melihat jarak musuh yang jauh sekalipun

"Kau memakai kemampuan saat kita masih di organisasi itu?" Tanya Touta kaget dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Iyaa. Aku heran darimana serangan ini datang. Kecuali dari makhluk yang kita lawan saat di perjanjian damai antar 3 fraksi kemarin" Ucap Arif yang melirik kesana kemari untuk menemukan keberadaan musuh

"Apa maksudmu gaki bahwa kalian dari organisasi itu?" Tanya Azazel yang nampak curiga dengan perkataan Touta barusan sehingga Touta terdiam

"Bu-bukan apa-apa" ucap Touta terbata-bata sehingga Azazel hanya bisa mengerinyitkan dahinya

Lalu Ketika Arif melihat kearah sisi Barat Laut dia menemukan sosok yang dia lawan yang bernama Neuroi datang dengan kecepatan sedang dan ukurannya bisa dipastikan 10 meter x 20 meter

"Oii... Neuroi datang dari arah Barat Laut" Ucap Arif sehingga Touta dan Naruto melihat Neuroi itu yang kini berjalan menuju kesini

"Kusoo... Kenapa Neuroi itu ada disini? bukannya mereka biasanya menyerang didunia manusia?" Tanya Naruto yang nampak err.. marah akibat kedatangan Neuroi di _**Underworld**_

"Berapa lama lagi makhluk besar itu datang?" Tanya Touta

"Sekitar 3 menit lagi. Kecepatan dia sudah masuk seperti pesawat jet" ucap Arif sehingga Touta dan Naruto kaget mendengar kecepatan Neuroi itu

**Cyiu cyiu drerereerererererererererererett blar blar **

dan tak lama kemudian muncullah tembakan yang membuat Arif kaget bukan kepalang karena dia mendengar ada bunyi tembakan roket dan peluru

'serangan untuk Neuroi darimana datangnya?' Batin arif yang kaget mendengar ada bunyi serangan

"Ada Apa Arif-kun?" Tanya Touta kembali yang melihat wajah kaget Arif

"Bukan apa-apa. Rasanya aku mendengar ada bunyi tembakan dan bunyi lesatan roket yang mengenai Neuroi itu" ucap Arif yang membuat Touta dan Naruto gembira mendengar siapa yang dimaksud Arif

tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing datang kesini untuk melakukan aliansi dan berniat menghajar habis Neuroi yang dikenal Strike Witches

"Masaka. Itu tim kita" ucap Touta yang nampak gembira

"Geng kita kembali hidup" Tambah Naruto yang nampak senang tak terkira

Sementara para iblis muda dan petinggi dari berbagai fraksi nampak heran dan bingung termasuk keluarga besar Negi yang entah siapa yang dimaksud cucu dan kakaknya

tak lama kemudian, akhirnya tim Strike Witches berada dihadapan Touta, Arif, dan Naruto yang nampak senang dengan kedatangan tim legendaris itu

"Heh.. Dasar terlambat" Ucap Arif yang melihat tim 501st Joint fighter Wing yang kini berada didekat Touta, Arif, dan Naruto

"Maaf kami terlambat Arif, Touta, dan Naruto" ucap perempuan berambut merah yang kini berada dekat di hadapan Touta

"Maah itu biasa saja. Komandan Minna. Dan lagi mana Barkhorn-san, Charlotte, Miyafuji dan Mio?" tanya Touta

"Mereka membawa Jet Striker Unit kalian bersama senjata utama kalian karena kita akan bertarung bersama melawan Neuroi" ucap Minna dengan nada bangganya

"Kupikir kalian bakal terlambat mengenai kalau kalian ingin membuat aliansi dengan ossan itu" Ucap Arif yang nampak memaklumi keterlambatan komandannya ini

"Maa na.. Tapi ada bagusnya kita bisa bertarung lagi melawan Neuroi sekali lagi"

"Yooooo... Kapten Muda Arif, Letnan Satu Touta dan Letnan Satu Naruto" Teriak perempuan berambut pendek yang berteriak yang membuat Arif menepuk jidatnya termasuk Touta dan Naruto akibat kebodohan dari salah satu timnya agar identitas mereka tidak boleh diumbar

'Dasar bodoh?!' Batin Arif, Touta, dan Naruto yang mengumpat perempuan itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Erica Hartmann yang memiliki sifat yang tidak bisa baca situasi, serta idiot

Azazel yang mendengar nama 3 pemuda yang berasal dari klan Sitri disebut dengan jabatan nampak heran dan bertanya kepada mereka bertiga

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud dari perempuan itu barusan?" tanya Azazel menuntut. Ya dia sempat aneh dengan ucapan 3 pemuda itu yang mengenal Neuroi

Arif yang mendengar ucapan Azazel yang seolah meminta tuntutan penjelasan malah menghela nafas lelah akibat kebodohan Erica

"Haaah... Baiklah akan kami perkenalkan. Namaku Kapten Muda Arif Rahman bersama Letnan Satu Konoe Touta dan Letnan Satu Uzumaki Naruto. Kami berasal dari tim organisasi 501st Joint Fighter Wing yang dikenal Strike Witches. tujuan kami membentuk organisasi ini adalah menghancurkan makhluk yang dikenal Neuroi. Lalu yang memanggil kami dan tidak pandai baca situasi adalah Letnan Satu Erica Hartmann dan yang bertemu Touta barusan adalah Komandan Minna Dietlinde Wilcke" Jelas Arif yang memperkenalkan dirinya yang membuat Azazel serta para petinggi fraksi lain, keluarga besar Negi, dan iblis muda kecuali anggota OSIS kaget. Jadi mereka berurusan sama tim Strike Witches yang membasmi Neuroi

Azazel masih ingat dan segar pikiran ketika salah satu sosok yang disebut Neuroi pernah menyerang Kyoto yang ditinggal oleh para Youkai yang ukurannya hampir 20 meter lebih dimana pernah tersiar kabar bertempur disana yang membuat daerah sana hancur berantakan oleh Neuroi

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan Jet Striker unit kami bersama senjata utama kami?" Tanya Naruto kepada Minna

"Sudah diperbarui oleh adikku di Karsland. juga senjata utama kalian termasuk Arif sendiri yang menggunakan Sniper Riffle Cannon 45mm. Dan lagi Jet Striker Unit kalian itu sudah tidak menghabiskan energi sihir kalian dalam artian boros penggunaan sehingga kalian bertiga bebas mengamuk nggak seperti kejadian dimana adikku mengirim Prototypenya" Jelas Erica. Dia ingat dimana Prototype yang digunakan oleh Arif dan 2 temannya menghabiskan mananya bahkan itu baru 5 menit sehingga mereka bertiga pingsan dan menabrak lautan

"Itu wajar karena Prototype pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan dan masih harus diuji coba apalagi efisiensinya sangat kurang pada saat itu kecuali bagian speednya sama accessibility dan kontrolnya yang masih bisa kami bertiga kendalikan" ucap Arif

"Tapi aku heran. kenapa itu dikirimkan ke kami bertiga juga dijadikan sebagai uji cobanya? Apa dia sudah gila?" Tanya Naruto yang heran dengan perilaku adiknya Erica yang bernama Ursula yang wajah dan tubuhnya 100% mirip dengan Erica sehingga orang menyangka dia itu adalah kembaran Erica. Dia nampak kesal kenapa adiknya Erica mengirimkan Prototypenya

"Mungkin karena di markas dia tidak ada yang bisa diuji coba apalagi kebanyakan di markas sana hanya Witches tipe darat bukan tipe udara sehingga dia mengirimkannya ke pangkalan militer kita" Ucap Erica

"Dan itu membuat aku dan 2 teman anehku ini kelelahan selama 5 bahkan 6 jam lebih tahu" Ucap Touta

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Kalau sama Trude sudah pasti Trude K.O. dan tidak mau mencobanya lagi. Namun karena dia tahu ada 3 member baru makanya dia ingin mengujinya kepada kalian" Ucap Erica dengan watados

"Bagaimana kondisi Karsland apalagi belum ada tanda-tanda Neuroi bergerak?" Tanya Touta

"Kondisi Karsland masih hancur lebur akibat serangan dari Neuroi tipe pesawat jet yang ukurannya seperti barusan itu. Dan lagi kami dan tim lain masih tidak paham dengan kemunculan Neuroi dadakan" ucap Erica

"Dan besok kita akan mulai membentuk tim lagi yang sempat dibubarkan secara resmi oleh atasan militer kita"

'Ehh... Berarti pada saat tunanganku mau kesana?' pikir Reya kaget mendengar ucapan Minna

"OIi... Minna. Kau halau dulu monster ini" ucap sosok yang bertelinga anjing pelacak yang memakai penutup mata sebelah

"Wakatta wa Mio" ucap Minna sehingga dia mulai menyiapkan strategi barunya

"Seluruh tim Strike Witches hancurkan Neuroi dan lindungi Sakamoto Mio beserta muatannya" ucap Mio sehingga dibalas Teriakan timnya

"Yokai" Teriak anggota Tim yang menyebar dan mulai menembak Neuroi itu

"Touta, Naruto, Arif... Terima ini" Teriak Mio yang melempar satu buah muatan bersama Barkhorn, Charlotte dan Miyafuji yang membawa perlengkapan tempur Arif dan 2 temannya

"Barkhorn-san, Miyafuji-san, Charlotte-san, dan Mio-san" ucap Arif yang nampak kaget dengan kedatangan 2 idolanya bersama 2 teman seperjuangannya

Lalu mereka berempat melempar itu sehingga terbukalah perlengkapan mereka seperti 3 buah Jet Striker unit dengan 3 buah senapan dimana 2 tipe senapan serbu dan satu tipe Sniper

"Wow... Kini warna Jet Striker kita nampak berbeda ya?" Tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Touta dan Naruto

"Kau benar warnanya seperti warna pesanan kita, dimana Jet Striker milikmu berwarna biru aku hitam legam sementara Naruto warna oranye" Ucap Touta

"Ini mengingatkan misi kita yang melawan Neuroi yang bergabung dengan kapal induk Akagi" ucap Naruto yang teringat misi terakhir yang mana pada saat itu Miyafujilah yang diadu domba oleh atasan militer yang seenak jidatnya menggunakan pecahan Neuroi

dan untungnya dengan pengetahuan Miyafuji mengenai militer membuat atasan itu tumbang dan berhasil diringkus. Namun itu tidak selesai karena mereka harus bertarung dengan Warlock dan Akagi yang bergabung menjadi satu sehingga pertempuran tidak bisa dihindari. Dan barulah pertempuran itu selesai selama 20 menit karena mereka masih menghalau serangan Neuroi

"Kau benar misi berbahaya yang gila itu disaat tim kita mau bubar" ucap Arif

"Ayo sudah saatnya kita menunjukkan taring tajam kita" sambung Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Touta dan Naruto

"Naruto-kun/Arif-kun/Touta-kun" ucap Meteora, Stella, dan Moka bersamaan sehingga Naruto, Touta dan Arif melirik ke ibu mereka

"Berhati-hatilah nak" ucap Moka, Stella, dan Meteora serempak dan dibalas anggukan dari Trio Rider

"Ha'i Kaa-chan" balas Trio rider serempak

**ngguuuuuuuuuuuung **

Lalu Arif, Touta, dan Naruto berlari ke tempat Jet Striker Unit dan memasukkan kaki mereka ke lubang sehingga nampak jika kaki mereka terbenam dan memancarkan sihir mereka

"Arif Rahman siap berangkat"

"Konoe Touta siap berangkat"

"Naruto Uzumaki siap berangkat"

**Clangg Duoosh**

Lalu Arif dan 2 temannya pergi bertempur melawan Neuroi itu yang kini hampir beberapa meter sampai kesini

"Aku tidak menyangka jika cucu kita semua sudah semakin berkembang ya" Ucap Negi

"Kau benar boya. Dia sudah jauh lebih dari kata berkembang"

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang melakukan transaksi untuk melawan musuh kuat kepadaku sudah sejauh ini apalagi berpangkat Letnan Satu" ucap Fate yang merasa berhalusinasi jika orang yang bertransaksi untuk menghancurkan orang yang kuat yang bertujuan menghancurkan Bumi sudah berpangkat Letnan Satu

"Ya aku nggak menyangka sama sekali" ucap Negi

"Oi.. Negi. Katakan jika aku sedang bermimpi" ucap Kotarou yang baru pertama kali melihat Touta jadi petarung terkuat bahkan musuhnya jauh lebih besar

"Kau tidak bermimpi Kotarou"

"Onii-chan nampak keren sekali" ucap Cutlass

"Dia onii-chanku tahu" ucap Setsuna yang membantah ucapan Cutlass yang membuat Cutlass kesal

"Dia onii-chanku tahu. Dan lagi dialah yang tahu jika aku imoutonya sebelum kamu dan Konoka-chan ada disana" ucap Cutlass yang membantah ucapan Setsuna

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar atau mau dapat hukuman lagi?" tanya Asuna yang membuat Setsuna dan Cutlass berhenti dari perkelahian mereka

Sementara di pertempuran antara Tim Strike Witches VS Neuroi berlangsung sengit

"Sial. Kenapa sulit dibunuh ini Neuroi ini?" Tanya Charlotte yang menembak Neuroi

**Doosh Blaar**

Dan tak lama Arifpun melepaskan tembakan pertama yang membuat Neuroi itu menjerit yang membuat semua tim Strike Witches nampak senang karena mereka tahu siapa yang menembakkan tembakan jitu ini. Dia adalah Arif Rahman sang kapten Muda dan memiliki insting menembak meleebihi penembak jitu sekarang

"Yo maaf lama menunggu Team Densetsu no Majotachi (The Legendary Witches)"Ucap Arif yang nyengir melihat tim itu masih aktif kembali sejak pembubaran Strike Witches oleh Minna

"Arif.. Sudah lama nggak ketemu" ucap Lucchini. Ya dia adalah salah satu perempuan yang hyperaktif bersama Charlotte

"Maa na Lucchini-san. Dan lagi kamu sama sekali nggak berubah ya sama partnermu itu? apalagi sama-sama Hyperaktif" ucap Arif yang dibalas cengengesan dari Lucchini

"Sebaiknya simpan saja perkenalan itu nanti" ucap Miyafuji yang melihat Neuroi itu menembak lasernya

"Hooo... Jadi makhluk kelas teri ini masih mengganggu ya?" tanya Arif yang mengejek Neuroi

"Hayooo mari kita berkelahi sekarang juga Neuroi-yarou" sambung Arif

**wuush wuush doosh doosh blaar blaar**

Lalu Neuroi itu menembak asal kesana kemari yang mudah Arif hindari tanpa perlu menggunakan tameng bersama 2 teman anehnya yang sama-sama memakai Jet Striker

Bahkan aksi Arif dan 2 teman sablengnya membuat semua pada berdecak kagum melihatnya karena mereka tidak perlu tameng sihir

"Woooow... Mereka tidak pakai tameng sihir sama sekali. Apalagi refleksnya untuk menghindar sangat cepat sekali" ucap Negi

"Yahooooo... Rasakan ini Neuroi bangsat" Ucap Touta senang yang menembak Neuroi itu tanpa ampun atau bisa dikatakan nggak ada jeda sama sekali bahkan dia terlihat seperti maniak bertarung seperti Kokabiel dan Vali

"Inti sudah ditemukan" ucap Charlotte yang melihat inti Neuroi yang habis ditembak habis oleh Touta dengan senapan serbunya

"Serahkan kepadaku" ucap Mio yang maju menuju Neuroi itu

"Mayor Mio?!" Teriak Arif melihat kenekatan Mio

"Jangan gila Mayor" ucap Touta

"Mio?!" Teriak Minna yang cemas jika dia akan kehilangan mayornya apalagi mengingatkan dia dengan kekasihnya yang sudah mati di pangkalan saat ada misi membunuh Neuroi seorang diri

"Jangan bantu aku" Perintah Mio. Ya mau bagaimanapun juga Mio kan Mayor tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing

Lalu Mio menghindar kesana kemari akibat tembakan asal-asalan dari Neuroi itu

"Waaah dia menghindari serangan itu" ucap Charlotte yang memuji aksi Mio

"Dia mirip dengan Eila" ucap Sanya. Yap, gerakan Mio hampir sama dengan Eila dimana Eila tidak membutuhkan tameng sihir untuk menghadapi Neuroi

"Apa dia reinkarnasi dari Eila-san yang sama-sama tidak perlu tameng sihir sama sekali?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa

Dan tak lama Neuroi itu mulai menyatukan serangannya sehingga membentuk bola raksasa dan menyerang kearah Mio

"Oh tidak serangan itu akan mengenainya!" Seru Arif yang melihat Neuroi itu langsung menyerang kearah Mio

"Mayooor" Teriak perempuan bangsawan yang memakai kacamata apalagi berambut pirang yang matanya sama persis dengan warnanya yang nampak cemas dengan keadaan Mio yang merupakan Fansnya. Namanya adalah Perrine Closterman

"Kirisake Reppumaru" ucap Mio yang mengarahkan pedang yang terlihat seperti katana keatas sehingga teertebaslah serangan Neuroi itu

"RASAKAN INI. REPPUZAN" Teriak Mio yang menebas Neuroi itu bersama intinya yang membuat Arif, Touta, dan Naruto tercengang melihat aksi nekat Mayor Mio

**Srringg tlaaang**

Dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya Neuroi itu hancur seketika bersama intinya yang berwarna merah darah akibat tebasan yang dilakukan oleh Mio tepat dihadapan anggota Strike Witches

"Heebat. dia menyerang Neuroi itu dengan sekali serang" ucap Charlotte yang terperangah melihat aksi itu

"Aku belum pernah melihat Neuroi yang ditebas oleh seseorang" ucap Barkhorn yang seakan tidak percaya melihatnya

"Mungkin karena tidak ada yang mau melakukannya" ucap Erica yang bersebelahan dengan Barkhorn entah sejak kapan

"Astaga. Mayor Mio nekat banget melakukannya. Itu bisa-bisa membuatku pingsan tahu"ucap Arif yang melihat aksi nekat dari Mio yang menebas Neuroi dengan katana

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi jika Mayor Mio menebas seekor Neuroi raksasa?" tanya Touta yang ngucek-ngucek matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan aksi Mio barusan yang sangat nekat membunuh Neuroi

**Nyiiit**

Tak lama kemudian Narutopun mencubit pipi Touta sehingga Touta menjerit kesakitan akibat dicubit oleh Naruto yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?" Tanya Touta

"Kau pikir ini mimpi apa?" tanya balik Naruto yang menyanggah kekesalan Touta

Dan akhirnya Touta sadar jika dia tengah tidak bermimpi apalagi aksi Mayor Mio benar-benar nyata dan tepat dihadapan yang lain termasuk tim aliansi

"Aku tidak tahu jika tim Strike Witches berisi orang-orang berbahaya" ucap Azazel yang melihat aksi barusan termasuk kenekatan dari Mayor Mio. Dirinya tidak yakin jika bisa mengalahkan Neuroi barusan seperti itu

"Bukan hanya itu lho Azazel-san" ucap Sona sehingga Azazel melirik kearah Sona yang nampak menyeringai

"Pacar Momo-chan dan Ruruko-chan pernah menghadapi hal gila lagi dimana dia pernah melawan 30 buah Neuroi ukuran raksasa sedang di Suomus bahkan itu hanya dengan Sniper Riffle Cannon 45mm itu. Dan dia memakai sihir bor yang berasal dari tameng sihir sehingga semua timnya memanggil Arif dengan julukan berbahaya yakninya '**The Killer**'. Dan dia membunuh sekitar 150 Neuroi ukuran raksasa yang diikuti oleh Naruto yang berjulukan '**The Thunder**' yang mampu membunuh 100.000 ekor Neuroi dengan kilatnya bersama Touta yang julukannya '**The Black Slash'** yang membunuh 3 Neuroi ukuran kolosal. dan itu menyebabkan mereka bertiga naik pangkat secara drastis apalagi mereka hanya memakai Jet Striker yang berjeniskan Prototype itu" Jelas Sona yang membuat Azazel tercengang bersama yang lain mendengar berita baru dan mengerikan ini

"Sejak kapan kamu tahu itu?" Tanya Azazel

"Pada saat selesai menjalankan misi menghalau Kokabiel itu" jawab Sona santai

Rias dan peerage yang mendengar ucapan Sona nampak kaget bukan kepalang dimana mantan peerage mereka mendapatkan julukan gila bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika berita mereka bertiga sudah sangat gila bahkan sampai ada di internet mengenai

"Apa kamu lupa sesuatu Kaichou?" Tanya Momo yang membuat Sona menoleh. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya itu pikir Sona

"Memang apanya yang aku lupa?" Tanya Sona balik

"Haaah. Ternyata Kaichou baru baca sebagian bukan keseluruhannya" ucap Ruruko yang menepuk jidatnya

"Apa maksudmu? apa aku ketinggalan berita mengenai Strike Witches yang kalian sebutkan?" tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan dari Momo dan Ruruko

"Arif-kun pernah menghadapi yang kolosalnya Kaichou apalagi berjumlah 10 ekor yang datangnya tiap 5 hari sekali dan yang kecilnya baru sekitar 300.000 ekor dan sedangnya 45 ekor. Sementara Naruto dan Touta hampir sama dengan Arif dimana mereka hampir mendekati 10 ekor kolosal, 300.000 ekor tipe kecil, dan 45 ekor tipe sedang. Sehingga mereka dikenal masih memakai julukan itu namun jika bersatu maka nama julukan mereka adalah '**The True Emperor**' yang dimana mereka hanya menyerang bertiga jika ada misi berbahaya kelas S sampai SSS dan kebanyakan misi itu berada di perbatasan Gallia dan Karsland" Jelas Momo. Sona yang mendapatkan kabar baru itu malah nampak menepuk jidatnya karena dia nggak baca keseluruhan berita baru mengenai tim Strike Witches termasuk julukan baru untuk Trio Rider itu

Sementara semua pihak aliansi nampak kaget dengan rank misi yang mana rank SSS dan S dan tidak ada satupun misi yang menyatakan gagal

'benar-benar mengerikan' batin semua orang

"Aku nggak tahu jika ada julukan baru itu" ucap Sona yang nampak miris ketika disanggahi oleh Peeragenya sendiri

"Ya aku maklumilah Kaichou, itu hanya sebagian salah kami juga yang membeberkan cerita itu kepadamu yang penasaran dengan tim itu dan tidak membacakan secara keseluruhan" Ucap Momo yang merasa bersalah karena dia memberikan hanya sebagian cerita mengenai misi di perbatasan Karsland dan Gallia

"Haaah lain kali beri aku info secara keseluruhan. Jadinya Azazel-san sudah salah kaprah mengenai ceritaku" ucap Sona yang kesal karena dia juga salah tidak mendengarkan secara penuh atau keseluruhan

Azazel, serta tim aliansinya napak kaget mendengar berita baru ini. Jadi mereka lebih dari kata berbahaya jika Neuroi menyerang? Pantesan sama Dewa dia berani sekali pikir mereka semua

Tak lama kemudian tim Strike Witches mulai turun kesana dan berjabat tangan denganAzazel

"Aku selaku Komandan pasukan Strike Witches minta maaf atas kegaduhan barusan. dan perkenalkan namaku Minna Dietlinde Wilcke Komandan dari tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing" ucap Minna yang meminta maaf atas kegaduhan dan memperkenalkan diri ke Azazel

"Y-yaa.. aku maafkan. Selain itu, Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Azazel dan dibalas anggukan dari Minna

"Apa benar 3 bocah itu pernah melawan 10 sosok Neuroi ukuran kolosal, 300.000 ukuran kecil dan 45 ukuran sedang?" tanya Azazel yang meminta kepastian kepada Minna dan dibalas anggukan dari Minna yang membuat Azazel serta para petinggi iblis kaget tidak percaya termasuk Michael yang mendengar kabar baru itu mengenai peerage Sona

"Itu benar tepatnya, di perbatasan antara Gallia dan Karsland sekitar 2 bulan lalu, lebih tepatnya di pertengahan bulan Juni karena kami kehabisan supplai bahan untuk makanan karena bahan bakar untuk Striker Unit dan Jet Striker Unit kami adalah makanan yang biasa kami makan. Dan untuk itu aku menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk mengamankan jalur supplainya bersama Miyafuji-san dan Barkhorn-san. Dan pada saat itulah mereka bertempur sengit dengan Neuroi yang anda sebutkan barusan dan anehnya 5 orang mampu membunuh Neuroi itu yang menurut kami mustahil untuk dikalahkan apalagi mereka bertiga memakai Jet Striker Prototype juga jumlahnya sudah mengerikan. Namun dapat mereka atasi sehingga kami menjulukinya jika mereka bersatu adalah '**The True Emperor**' karena mereka bisa saling bekerja sama dan pandai mengatur strategi. Juga bagaimana 3 orang ini mampu menghabisi jumlah Neuroi yang nggak sepadan dengan jumlah kami pada saat itu sehingga mereka dapat naik pangkat menjadi drastis" Jelas Minna

"Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Mereka bertiga pernah menghadapi yang membelah diri yang mencapai jutaan ekor dan bisa mereka bunuh dengan sihir dan senapan mereka juga misi yang aku sebutkan sebagai Mayor Mio Sakamoto adalah rank SSS yang belum dipublikasikan. "

Azazel nampak tercengang ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Minna yang merupakan Komandan pasukan Strike Witches mengenai 3 bocah itu juga tambahan dari Mio sendiri

sementara anggota OSIS nampak kagum dengan penjelasan Minna mengenai aksi spektakuler anggota baru dan peerage baru dari mantan sahabat Kaichounya yang menuurut mereka sangat gila menghadapi Neuroi

Rias nampak tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Minna dan Mio juga Issei yang nampak kaget mendengar jumlah tidak sepadan beserta ukuran mampu mereka basmi tanpa kenal takut

"Onii-chan keren banget Konoka-chan" ucap Setsuna dan dibalas anggukan dari Konoka

"Umm.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti kagum melihat Touta-niichan dan teman-temannya mampu membunuh Neuroi itu. Bukankah begitu Cut-chan?" Tanya Konoka kepada Cutlass

"Tentu saja karena dia onii-chanku" ucap Cutlass yang membanggakan dirinya dan membusungkan dadanya yang memiliki kakak yang hebat seperti Touta

"Dia onii-chanku"

"Onii-chanku"

"Onii-chanku

dan terjadilah aksi perebutan kepemilikan untuk Touta karena aksi spektakulernya bersama 2 temannya. Sementara Touta malah senyum kecut mengenai misi mengerikan itu yang mana dia harus mengamankan jalur supplai yang berakhir aksi bertempur yang sangat gila dan mengerikan dan nyaris terbunuh akibat laser Neuroi yang mengarah padanya

Ketika melihat ketiga adiknya bertengkar malah Touta melerai mereka dengan mengelus kepala mereka bertiga seraya berkata

"Setsuna-chan, Konoka-chan, Cut-chan kalian jangan berkelahi kayak gini ya apalagi dihadapan atasan onii-chan. Juga Onii-chan senang kok dengan adanya kalian bertiga, apa harus nambah lagi nih imoutonya?" tanya Touta yang nampak menggoda ketiga adiknya

"Tidak boleh. Onii-chan tidak boleh nambah imouto lagi" ucap mereka serempak yang membuat Touta tersenyum melihat kepolosan adiknya

"Kalau begitu tolong jangan berkelahi lagi ya" uucap Touta dan dibalas anggukan dari ketiga adiknya

"Ha'i onii-chan" Balas mereka bertiga serempak

"Aku tidak tahu jika kamu bakal direbut oleh ketiga adikmu" ucap Arif yang melihat perebutan kepemilikan Touta dengan ketiga adiknya

Dan tak lama kemudian, Akhirnya Arif dan 2 temn anehnya mendapatkan sensasi menakjubkan, yakninya terjangan dari 2 perempuan yang membuat mereka pada kaget dan jatuh terjerembab

"Aduhh... Kalian ini tiba-tiba saja menerjangku" ucap Arif yang membuat Momo dan Ruruko malu

"Kalau kami kehilangan masa depan kami gimana?" tanya Naruto

"Maka disembuhkan lagi oleh kami. Soalnya kami semua nggak menyangka jika aku dan peerageku akan mereinkarnasikan perwira militer apalagi berpangkat Kapten dan Letnan" Ucap Sona yang bergelayut manja dihadapan Naruto

Rias yang melihat nampak tidak percaya jika Sona yang datar dan tegas malah kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra

"Ya aku tahu kalian senang. Tapi menerjang seperti tadi bisa-bisa membuatku jantungan lho" Tambah Arif yang nampak cemberut

"Gomen-gomen" balas mereka santai

Lalu Mio datang menghampiri ketiga orang yang menggunakan Jet Striker itu yang tengah dipeluk oleh 5 bidadari cantik jelita

"Ada apa Mayor Mio?" tanya Arif

"Aku akan mengatakan. Besok aku dan tim Strike Witches akan datang ke tempat kalian bersekolah karena pelantikan tim akan ada disana. Juga Neuroi akan datang menerjang kesana" Jelas Mio

"Apa nggak apa? Soalnya kami bertiga sudah menjadi iblis lho" tanya Arif dan dibalas gelengan oleh Mio

"Bagiku tak peduli kalian dari fraksi mana akan aku terima kalian semua disana mengingat perjanjian aliansi kita dengan fraksi lain. Apalagi kalian dipeluk mesra kayak suami istri tadi" Ledek Mio yang membuat wajah Arif dan 2 temannya merona

"M-Mayor Mio. Itu memalukan tahu" ucap Arif yang terbata-bata karena dikira suami istri karena saat ini Arif dipeluk oleh Momo dan Ruruko

"Hahahahaha" Tawa Mio yang melihat sifat malu-malu kucing dari Arif

"Kurasa ada bagusnya Touta dan yang lain mendapatkannya, benar nggak Sanya?" Tanya Eila

"Ya begitulah Eila. Mereka yang selalu bertempur digaris paling depan bersama Yoshika-chan juga memiliki niat untuk melindungi semua orang" Balas Sanya

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jika fansku sudah mendapatkan pacar duluan" ucap Barkhorn

"Are... apa Trude cemburu melihatnya?" tanya Erica yang membuat Barkhorn merona karena malu

"Mana mungkin, Bodoh" Teriak Barkhorn

"Dan lagi untuk apa aku cemburu jika fansku mendapatkan pujaan hatinya?" Tanya Barkhorn. Seenak udelnya Erica mengatakan dirinya cemburu melihat fansnya mendapatkan pujaan hatinya

"Ha'i ha'i"Ucap Erica yang membuat Barkhorn kesal

"Oh ya kita mendapatkan kabar buruk untuk tim kita karena kita berhadapan dengan Neuroi" ucap Minna sehingga semua orang dari tim Strike Witches mulai melirik Minna

"Memang kabar buruknya apa?" Tanya Lynne yang nampak cemas

"Kita akan berhadapan dengan 1 kolosal neuroi dan 2 juta Neuroi ukuran kecil seperti misil" Mendengar kabar buruk membuat Touta, Arif dan Naruto kaget bukan kepalang. Mereka akan bertempur lagi dengan Neuroi sana yang jumlahnya 2 juta tambah 1 ukuran kolosal

"Dan itu tempatnya berada dekat dengan sekolah kalian. Akademi Kuoh" Tambah Minna yang sekali lagi membuat Arif dan 2 temannya kaget termasuk OSIS,ORC dan Fraksi lainnya

"NANII...?!" kaget Arif dan 2 teman sablengnya

"Ini kabar buruk yang membuatku nggak bisa tenang sama sekali" ucap Barkhorn

"Kamu benar Barkhorn-san" ucap Miyafuji yang setuju dengan pendapat Barkhorn

"Melawan mereka semua akan jauh lebih sulit belum lagi melawan yang kolosalnya. Gimana ini Arif-kun?" Tanya Touta

"Aku pusing juga dengan ini bodoh. Menghadapi 2 juta neuroi yang ukuran seperti misil belum lagi melawan yang tipe kolosal nantinya. Akan tambah merepotkan tahu. Terlebih yang tipe kecil akan memiliki pola serang yang misterius. itu sama saja kita memasukkan diri kita ke kawanan para kucing besar nantinya"

"Apa kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir bor dimana itu terdiri dari perisai sihir kita dan tim kita?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas gelengan oleh Touta

"Itu mustahil Naruto-kun. Serangan itu hanya bisa diberikan kepada Neuroi yang tidak bergerak dan serangan itu hanya lurus kedepan dan nggak bisa berbelok" ucap Touta

"Kalau begini terpaksa kita memporak-porandakan dulu dengan tembakan beruntun dari senapan serbu kita dan untukku biar aku melawan yang kolosalnya tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian karena Neuroi kolosal akan dilindungi oleh makhluk kecil itu" ucap Arif sehingga semua nampak menyetujui rencana Arif. Mereka boleh menghancurkan Neuroi kecil namun bayarannya adalah nyawa

"Aku tidak tahu jika kelegendarisan dari tim kita akan seperti ini" ucap Eila yang nampak nggak masuk akal sama sekali dimana mereka akan melawan 2 juta neuroi ukuran kecil ditambah 1 ukuran kolosal

"Baiklah kami semua setuju dengan rencana itu. Tapi jika gagal gimana?" Tanya Minna

"Maka aku akan menggunakan jurus terlarang tingkat satu dimana aku sendiri yang akan memporak-porandakan seluruh Neuroi itu tanpa terkecuali dengan kekuatan tameng sihir" ucap Arif

"Ditambah denganku yang menggunakan serangan tornado dan Naruto-kun dengan kecepatan kilat jika mereka akan menyakiti sekolah kami termasuk pujaan hati kami dan rival kami" tambah Touta yang membuat Tomoe dan Reya pada memerah wajahnya

"Akan kami lakukan karena kami sudah marah tidak terkendali jika itu terjadi" ucap Naruto karena dia pada saat misi di perbatasan antara Gallia dan Karsland sempat mengamuk karena ulah salah satu Neuroi nyaris membuat 3 orang disana terluka parah

"Baiklah jangan melupakan apa yang kalian ucapkan itu dihadapan kami" ucap Minna dan dibalas anggukan Touta dan2 temannya

"Baik Komandan Minna" Ucap Mereka serempak

"Oh ya aku ada tambahan pengumuman satunya lagi. Dan ini sangat bagus untuk kalian" ucap Mio yang kini tersenyum yang membuat Arif dan 2 temannya heran. Apa ada kado tak terduga lagi? pikir mereka bertiga

Pada saat Mio menghindar 3 langkah, nampaklah jika Chalotte, Lucchini, dan Eila memberikan sebuah plastik yang didalamnya ada motif

"Apa ini Mayor Mio?" tanya Arif yang dibalas senyum teduhnya

"Bukalah plastik itu. Aku yakin kalian menyukainya" balas Mio sehingga Arif, Touta, dan Naruto membuka plastiknya walau masih dalam keadaan dipeluk oleh gadis OSIS

Dan terlihat jika plastik itu seperti lambang dimana punya Arif memiliki lambang kepala serigala yang berwarna hitam dan sekelilingnya yang memiliki dasar warna biru dan memiliki tulisan yang berbunyi ready for battle to peacefull days, Touta yang memiliki corak kepala cheetah warna kuning dengan tulisan Peacefull days yang berwarna hijau dasar dan disekelilingnya memiliki warna putih susu, sementara Naruto memiliki kepala rubah yang berdiri perkasa dengan tubuh rubah itu berwarna kuning dengan garis putih susu dan disekelilingnya berwarna biru dan putih

"I-ini lambang kami?" tanya Touta yang kaget jika itu lambang baru mereka

"Iya. Dan makna lambang kalian hampir sama dengan julukan kalian masing-masing api aku tambahin bahasanya seperti Arif yang berjulukan 'The Killer' maka makna lambangnya itu adalah penghancur kejahatan, kalau Touta yang berjulukan ' The Black Slash' maka makna lambang yang aku buat itu adalah si penyayat kejahatan dan pelindung umat manusia dan fraksi, dan Naruto karena dia berjulukan 'The Thunder' maka makna lambangnya adalah si kilat kuning dari utara" mendengar maknanya tentu membuat Arif dan 2 temannya kaget jika makna lambang mereka sangat berarti

"Apa kalian suka?" tanya Minna dan dibalas anggukan mereka

"Ha'i Kami menyukainya" balas mereka bertiga serempak yang membuat tim Strike Witches senang dan tersenyum melihatnya

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu" Ucap Minna yang kini pergi meninggalkan trio Rider darisana

Setelah itu kini mereka tidur beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka dan berniat pergi menuju kedunia manusia karena masa mereka sudah habis dan ingin berpamitan karena mereka besok akan bersekolah

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan mungkin segini untuk chapter 10nya dimana cerita ini akan kedatangan tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing alias Strike Witches**

**Lalu mengenai chapter 11 akan ada dimana chapter itu akan ada pembentukan kembali tim Strike Witches yang masih di ketuai oleh Mayor Sakamoto Mio pada saat tunangan Reya Kusaka datang namun dia agak sombong seperti Raiser di S1 Highschool DXDnya. Nah disana akan ada aksi keren Touta ketika dirinya menyelamatkan Reya dari serangan Neuroi akibat tunangannya yang sangat pengecut**

**Dan disana akan ada kemarahan Touta pada saat tunangan Reya mengatakan jika Touta sangat lemah yang membuat Reya sedih karena nggak rela pisah sama Touta. Dan akhir bahagianya adalah Reya akan mencium Touta karena dia senang diselamatkan oleh pacarnya dari serangan Neuroi yang datang dengan cepat**

**Baiklah mungkin hanya segini jangan lupa sertakan Review kalian di kolom reviewnya ya. **

**Sore jaa, Matta ne**

**Arifrahman 223 Logout-========**


	11. Pembentukan 501st Joint Fighter Wing

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita masuk di Chapter 11 dari the Power of Three Rider dimana disini akan ada pertempuran tergila dalam sejarah dimana kedatangan Neuroi disana. Yuk kita lihat seperti apa ceritanya

Author Note : di chapter ini sampai Arc Kyoto akan ada persamaan alur dari author Azainagamasa53 yang kini menjadi nama Kamen Rider Fifteen yang nama FFN itu adalah kekuatan baru didunia baru dan nanti akan ada perbedaan yang cukup berbeda di Arc Kokabiel sampai Arc Kyoto yang mana jika di Arc perjanjian aliansi datangnya Loki dan fenrir versi Azainagamasa53 maka kalau di versiku akan ada datangnya Neuroi setelah mengalahkan Loki dan Fenrir begitu juga di Arc Kyoto. Juga Neuroi akan terus berdatangan kesana mengingat perkembangan alur cerita ini

**Synopsis: menceritakan seorang author yang memiliki kehidupan serba biasa. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada didunia dxd bersama 2 orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dipilih oleh kami-sama sebagai kamen rider selanjutnya**

**Pair: Arif Rahman X Nimura Ruruko X Momo Hanakai**  
** Konoe Touta X Reya Kusaka X Tomoe Meguri**  
** Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri**  
** Saji Genshirou X Tsubaki Shinra X Tsubasa Yura**

**RATE : M**

**Disclaimer: naruto, highschool dxd, kamen rider dan uq holder mahou sensei negima bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**WARN: ooc, abal-abal, eyd amburadul, dll**

Chapter 11 : Pembentukan tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing

Start Story

Keesokan Harinya dipagi hari Arif, Touta, dan Naruto tengah bersiap-siap menuju sekolah setelah melakukan rutinitas paginya yang sangat cerah dimana mereka setiap pagi selalu dibangunin oleh kakak mereka yang kini sudah tercabut dari status iblis liar

Apalagi rumah mereka sudah direnovasi sehingga terlihat seperti mansion besar yang bertingkat-tingkat yang membuat mereka kaget. Padahal mereka tidak menginginkan sama sekali hadiah pemberian Sona tapi karena Sona yang memaksa ya mereka akhirnya menerima hadiah itu apalagi mereka bertiga adalah pawn emas

Alasan dikatakan sebagai pawn emas disebabkan karena memiliki daya tempur yang mengerikan bahkan mereka memiliki daya taktik layaknya tentara walau mereka masuk kesatuan Strike Witches

Dan itu terdiri 3 buah wc di lantai 1 sampai 8, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dapur, dan kamar tidur

Apalagi kakak merek yang menjadi iblis biasa yang nampak terperangah melihat luas bangunan itu yang membuat mereka melongo melihatnya

Bagaimana bisa mereka berempat bisa tercabut status iblis liar mereka? Yuk kita simak

**Flashback on**

**Arif POV**

Pada saat setelah kepergian tim Strike Witches, kini aku, Arif Rahman sedang ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu sama 4 yondai maou saat ini apalagi butuh persetujuan. Juga aku sudah meminta hanya aku saja yang pergi karena tidak mau membuat keributan

Dan disinilah aku diruang yang hanya khusus mengenai masalah yang dihadapi yondai maou. Dan saat ini dihadapanku ada 4 yondai maou yang terdiri Serafall Leviathan yang kakak dari Sona Sitri, Sirzech Lucifer yang merupakan kakak dari Rias Gremory mantan ketuaku, Ajuka Beelzebub, dan terakhir Falbium Asmodeus

"Memang apa yang kamu diskusikan dengan kami Arif-tan?" Tanya Serafall. Lalu aku menghela nafas lelah

"Baiklah tapi aku ingin kalian berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak menyerang apalagi membuat permusuhan denganku, paham?" Tanyaku sehingga dibalas anggukan dari yondai maou itu

"Kamui" Ucapku sehingga keluarlah 4 sosok disana yang merupakan iblis yang berstatus iblis liar

Dan terlihat jika para Yondai Maou bersiaga dan dibalas tatapan tajam olehku karena aku bisa melihat bahwa keempat kakak angkatku nampak ketakutan

"Bisakah kalian untuk tidak bersikap seperti ketemu maling?" Tanyaku yang nampak menahan amarah

Lalu mereka menurunkan sikap waspada dan bertanya denganku dengan serius

"Bisakah kau jelaskan maksud kamu membawa mereka yang berstatus _**Stray Devil **_dihadapan kami?" Tanya Sirzech dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku hanya kalian berempat mencabut status merekaa menjadi iblis liar itu. Dan biarkan mereka menjalankan hidup sebebas mereka" ucapku yang nampak lebih datar

"Kau tahu, itu mustahil bagiku apalagi Viser yang sudah membunuh banyak manusia" ucap Sirzech sehingga aku mulai berpangku tangan

"Oh. Lalu apa aku harus peduli terhadap itu?" tanyaku dan dibalas tatapan heran Sirzech

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sirzech

"Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa penyebab mereka menjadi iblis liar adalah karena ulah tuan mereka sendiri? Kalian seenak jidat menjadikan manusia sebagai iblis tanpa persetujuan mereka dan kalian pulalah penyebab mereka menjadi iblis liar" ucapku

"Lalu mereka membunuh manusia itu menurutku hal wajar karena mereka ingin bertahan hidup. Dan lagi aku lihat iblis sini pada gengsi dan tidak mau meminta bantuan dari manusia karena mereka yakin bahwa manusia adalah ras terlemah, tidak berguna, payah, dan lain sebagainya" ucap Arif

"Lalu apa ada alasan lainku untuk mencabut status mereka?" Tanyaku dengan datar yang membuat mereka terdiam

"Kau tahu ini bisa menimbulkan konflik" ucap Sirzech

"Konflik apa? antara kalian sama tetua bau tanah itu atau hanya urusan sepele ini yang aku inginkan sederhana? bisa kau jawab Lucifer-san?" tanyaku kepada Sirzech yang terlihat terdiam di provokasi seperti itu

"Kau tahu mereka harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang-"

"Lalu kau ingin mereka dibasmi tanpa menginterogasi mereka atau mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya?" Tanyaku yang memotong ucapan Ajuka yang menurut Sona-kaichou sangat pintar apalagi dia tahu Ajuka itu sukanya meneliti sacred gear yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Azazel

"Pertanyaanku yang bagus untuk kalian adalah satu. Bisakah kalian membunuh iblis liar yang merupakan adik atau kerabat kalian sendiri tanpa kalian cari tahu informasi sebenarnya?" Tanyaku. oh hei membunuh tanpa mencari informasi sebenarnya itu lebih menyakitkan tahu

"Dan ada alasan lain kenapa aku meminta sederhana itu. Itu karena penyebab mereka menjadi iblis liar adalah karena sifat iblis yang berasal dari kalian termasuk iblis lain" ucapku yang membuat mereka kaget

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menuding kami penyebab masalahnya?" Tanya Falbium yang nampak mulai bersikap datar

"Bisa. Pertama mereka menjadi iblis liar itu karena mereka tidak tahu jika mereka menjadi iblis oleh tuan mereka sendiri dan kalian penyebablah karena tidak bisa memberikan toleransi berapa hari mereka harus terbiasa menjadi iblis. Dan kasus ini terjadi pada imotoumu yang memiliki pawn pengguna Boosted Gear sendiri Sirzech yakninya Sekiryuutei sampah yang menghina temanku. Kedua mereka diharuskan mengikuti ucapan tuan mereka yang isinya hanya hawa nafsu dan merupakan boneka jika sudah nggak bisa dipakai maka dibuang dan ini terjadi pada kami bertiga yang merupakan mantan peerage adikmu. Dan terakhir adalah kalian tidak pernah menginterogasi mereka atau memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada mereka yang telah membunuh tuan mereka tanpa mengetahui kejadian dibalik itu dan kalian pulalah penyebab hal itu ditutupi dengan rapi dan kasus ini terjadi kepada mereka berempat belum lagi mantan kouhai berambut silver brengsek itu serta mereka menjadi gengsi itu karena sifat kalian yang sama-sama gengsi sehingga mereka tidak mau meminta ras lemah satu kalipun yakninya manusia itu sendiri" ucapku yang membuat mereka terdiam. Sudah cukup aku tidak tahan dengan aturan konyol ini yang sangat meresahkan kami

Merekalah dalang kenapa mereka membunuh tanpa mencari informasi terlebih dahulu, merekalah penyebab tidak bisa memberikan toleransi jika orang lain belum terbiasa menjadi iblis

"Kalian pikir manusia itu makhluk lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa? yang seenak udel kalian jadikan seperti peternakan dan jika tidak berguna maka kalian bunuh tanpa diketahui pihak siapapun dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salah mereka sendiri yang melakukan perbuatan ini? Apa seperti itu? JAWAB YONDAI MAOU" teriakku yang kini bercampur amarah dan kesedihan

"Asalkan kalian tahu, Aku bisa membunuh Loki tanpa membuang tenaga jika itu menyangkut kekasihku apalagi teman-temanku dengan cara memenggal kepalanya" Ucapku yang kini berusaha menghapus tangisannya namun tidak bisa karena aku memiliki kasih sayang tinggi

Viser dkk yang terus dibela oleh Arif nampak terharu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bagi mereka adik mereka itu sudah menjadi harta yang tak tergantikan

"Putuskan sekarang juga dan jangan minta tetua bangsat barusan untuk meminta bantuan karena mereka pasti menolak dan ingin membunuh mereka tanpa alasan jelas dan tidak mau mendengarkan alasan kenapa mereka berbuat demikian" Ucapku yang kini mulai marah besar

"Baiklah aku akan mencabut status mereka dari iblis liar menjadi iblis biasa" ucap Serafall dan dibalas tatapan kaget dari Sirzech termasuk Ajuka dan Falbium

"Se-Serafall-sama. Seharusnya kita rundingkan-"

"Aku tidak mau. Apa yang dikatakan Arif-tan ada benarnya. Kitalah penyebab hal ini bisa terjadi tidak pernah memberikan waktu toleransi karena orang lain yang kita reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis belum terbiasa, kita pulalah penyebab mereka harus dibunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan kita pulalah penyebab manusia menjadi iblis reinkarnasi tanpa persetujuan mereka. Karena kita telah mengikuti aturan yang kuno yang berasal dari golongan maou lama yang sudah kita basmi apalagi kita berideologikan kekeluargaan. Tapi ini cara salah karena kita tidak memakai ideologi kekeluargaan itu sendiri" Ucap Serafall yang memotong ucapan Sirzech. Dirinya tahu kenapa Arif memutuskan hal ini, karena dia tahu bahwa Arif ingin menambah populasi iblis dan tidak ingin ada konflik pecah

"Bagus kalau begitu kami pergi. Kamui" ucap Arif yang memasukkan kembali Viser dkk sehingga yondai maou itu mulai merenung kenapa mereka bisa sesalah ini apalagi mereka mleakukannya kepada manusia sendiri

**Flashback Off**

**Arif POV end**

Setelah mencabut dari status iblis liar menjadi berstatus iblis biasa membuat hati Viser, Nina, Mira, dan Arni sangat senang tak terkira dan memeluk Arif yang berjasa membantu mereka dan dibalas acungan jempol dari Touta yang melihat Arif begitu tersiksa dimana wajahnya ditenggelamkan di surga dunia

Begitu juga dengan keluarga besar Negi yang nampak tertawa melihat penyiksaan Arif di surga dunia dimana wajahnya dihimpit oleh Payudara besar dari Viser yang membuat dirinya kesusahan bernafas

'Apakah aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu hari tenang saja? Kami-sama' Batin Arif yang nampak menggerutu akibat dirinya tidak mendapat satu tenang satu haripun

**Skiptime**

tak lama setelah pergi ke Akademi Kuoh dimana mereka bertiga masih ditatap jijik karena penampilan culun mereka sehingga banyak perempuan yang membenci mereka termasuk para laki-laki dimana pakaian serba rapi dan rambut disisir rapi

Lalu ketika hari menjelang siang mereka bertiga datang kehamparan lapangan untuk menenangkan diri sambil memandang awan

tak lama kemudian datanglah dua buah mobil disana yang Arif yakini bahwa dimana yang satu mobil militer yang terlihat dari platnya juga warna mobilnya juga mobil satunya lagi yang berwarna putih dengan plat merah sehingga Arif tahu bahwa ada yang nggak beres nantinya

"Wah sudah lama aku nggak lihat Akademi Kuoh, tou-sama" ucap pemuda yang berambut coklat pendek dengan mata biru ditambah pakaiannya ala bangsawan

"Kau benar anakku, Kurasa ada baiknya kamu menikahi seseorang yang aku jodohkan" ucap laki-laki itu. Arif tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang mengadu domba sersan yang baru masuk di tim 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Dia adalah Jendral Maloney

"Memang siapa dia tou-sama?" Tanya pemuda itu yang nampak menyeringai. Touta yang berada disebelah Arif menatap tidak suka pemmuda itu yang kelihatan nampak sombong

"Dia adalah teman kenal ayah yang satu sekolah. Dan dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan disini. Namanya Reya Kusaka" ucap laki-laki itu

"Heeeh... Ternyata gadis itu cocok banget jika dia menjadi tunaganku"

Dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya Reya datang karena kaget bahwa ayahnya datang kesekolah ini bersama calon tunangan yang dia benci

"A-ayah kenapa ayah kesini bersama calon tunanganku?" Tanya Reya yang nampak kaget dan dibalas tatapan datar ayahnya

"Aku kesini sesuai permintaanmu nak. Dia adalah Tenma Rena yang memiliiki kriteria yang bagus dimana dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan juga ayahnya adalah salah satu militer yang ada disini. Dan lagi ayah tidak mau kamu berjodoh sama kekasih yang culun kamu sebutkan itu karena tidak memenuhi kriteria sama sekali"

'T-tidak mungkin. Touta-kun bukan orang seperti itu' Batin Reya yang nampak kaget karena ayahnya hanya melihat luarnya bukan keseluruhan

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Touta yang nampak nimbrung dan melihat kondisi Reya yang megkhawatirkan

"Bukan urusanmu pemuda lemah. Dan lagi sejak kapan anakku mau berjodoh sama pemuda culun sepertimu? Tidak ada kriteria sama sekali bahkan status kamu sama sekali tidak jelas" ucap ayahnya Reya yang membuat Touta biasa-biasa saja. Namun jujur dalam hatinya ingin sekali dirinya menghajar ayahnya Reya jika dia berurusan sama Letnan Satu tim Strike Witches

"Ayah sesungguhnya, touta-kun tidak seperti itu" ucap Reya yang menyanggah perkataan ayahnya

**Plaak**

tanpa sadar pipi Reya ditampar ayahnya yang membuat Reya kaget melihatnya bahwa ayahnya berani menampar dirinya apalagi Tomoe yang merupakan sahabat dari Reya nampak kaget tidak percaya jika ayahnya Reya berani melakukan itu dihadapan orang lain

"Dengarkan apa ucapan ayahmu ini, Reya. Pemuda yang bernama Touta itu tidak ada apa-apanya apalagi dia tidak pernah menjabat sebagai militer"

"Itu benar, Reya yang kusayang. Mana mungkin pemuda culun itu berpangkat militer apalagi aku sudah berpangkat sersan"

'itu masih pangkat rendah cuk' Batin Touta

dan tak lama kemudian akibat ucapan yang nampak mengejek dan menghina terlihatlah sama Arif bahwa ada 1000 Neuroi ukuran sedang yang berbentuk kubus bahkan ada 1 ukuran kolosal yang membuat dirinya nampak kaget

"Oii... Touta.. Bersiaplah dengan pertempuran legendaris ini" ucap Arif sehingga Touta nampak kaget mendengarnya. Jadi dirinya dan yang lain akan menghadapi Neuroi itu disini

"Maksudmu Neuroi?" Tanya balik Touta dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Fuahahahahahahahaha" terdengarlah tawa yang seakan ada nada mengejek disana

"Apa kau bilang? Neuroi? Oii.. aku bisa membunuhnya dengan senapanku apalagi aku berada dihadapan Reya yang kusayangi ini" ucap Tenma yang mengejek ucapan Arif apalagi dia nampak memeluk Reya dengan pandangan nafsu

"Lihatlah bagaimana seorang sersan bisa mengalahkan Neuroi itu dihadapan pemuda culun seperti kalian apalagi atasan kalian menurutku sangatlah lemah" ucap Tenma yang mengarahkan senapan serbunya kearah Neuroi dan mulai menembaknya

Arif dan 2 rekannya nampak menahan amarah akibat Tenma mengatakan hal rendah kepada Mayor dan Komandannya yang bernama Mio dan Minna

Bahkan beberapa teman Akademi Kuoh juga mengejek Arif dan 2 teman culunnya. Namun bagi mereka itu adalah hal yang biasa

**Drererererererererererererererererereret**

baru mau menembak Neuroi itu dengan senapan serbunya malah Neuroi itu mulai memperbanyak diri dengan jumlah yang mencapai jutaan yang membuat Tenma kaget begitu juga keluarga Reya dan Tenma apalagi seluruh teman Akademi Kuoh yang ikut kaget melihat Neuroi itu terpecah belah

"O-oi... Jangan bercanda denganku Neuroi sialan" ucap Tenma yang nampak frustasi. Apalagi dia memakai wajah terkejutnya dimana 1000 Neuroi mulai memecah belah dan kini mencapai jutaan

Dan tak disangka salah satu Neuroi mulai membidik kearah Tenma yang nampak ketakutan dan bergidik ngeri apalagi lawannya bisa membelah diri seperti itu

"I-ini tidak mungkin" ucap Tenma yang mulai melarikan diri dan menggeser Reya kedepan yang kini menjadi serangan target Neuroi

'A-apa aku akan mati disini? Padahal aku belum bercinta sama Touta-kun' batin Reya yang kini menutup matanya berharap rasa sakitnya tidak terasa

"Reya...!" teriak ayahnya yang kini melihat anaknya bakal lenyap didunia ini

**Baaaang**

dan tak lama terdengarlah bunyi sesuatu dimana serangan Neuroi mulai tertahan. Dan semua nampak kaget melihat Touta mengeluarkan sihirnya

"Reya-chan, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Touta. Namun bukan perkataan yang dibalas melainkan pelukan dari Reya yang membuat Touta kaget jika dirinya dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi kekagetannya terganti dengan wajah senyum hangat dan membalas pelukan Reya dan mengelus surai panjang Reya

"Sudahlah. Aku pasti datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Apalagi kekasihku hanya kamu sama Tomoe-chan" Sambung Touta yang membuat Reya merona

**Baaaang**

Baru mengucapkan kata keren untuk Reya, Neuroi lain mulai menembak Touta, namun berhasil diblok oleh Arif yang sekali lagi membuat seluruh Akademi Kuoh kaget

"Eh buset. Jangan ngagetin dong" ucap Touta gaje habis

"Kalau mau beromantisan lebih baik simpan saja. Kita akan melawan musuh kita" ucap Arif yang kini mulai membalas berupa tembakan kearah Neuroi

"Cepatlah kawan, atau kau nggak dapat mangsa lagi lho" ucap Naruto yang menembak Neuroi itu

**Cyiu cyiu Blaar blaar**

Baru mau membalas dan menyerang sama partner anehnya, Arif mulai tersenyum ketika ada tembakan lain dimana ada bunyi lesatan roket disana dan berhasil menyerang Neuroi yang berjumlah jutaan itu

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Miyafuji

"Kau terlambat lagi Miyafuji-san"

"Haaaah... Itu karena kami harus membuat strategi cadangan jika gagal" ucap Barkhorn

"Apa bukan karena rindu sama fans kamu yang tampan itu?" Tanya Erica

"Mari kita kelahi sekarang juga, Hartmann" ucap Barkhorn yang nampak marah karena digoda oleh Erica

Dan tim legendaris yang dikenal Strike Witches mulai bertemu kembali di lokasi Akademi Kuoh secara tak terduga. Ayahnya Reya yang kaget mulai bertanya

"Anooo.. Apa hubungan kalian semua sama 3 pemuda culun itu?" Tanya ayahnya Reya yang menatap tidak suka Touta dan 2 teman culunnya

"Mereka adalah tim kami. Dan mereka berpangkat Letnan dan Kapten" ucap Barkhorn yang membuat ayahnya Reya kaget bukan kepalang termasuk anaknya dari laki-laki yang mengadu domba Miyafuji dan teman-teman akademi Kuoh kaget mendengarnya jika yang mereka hina dan ejek barusan adalah tim Strike Witches yang berpenampilan culun yang kini berpangkat Kapten dan Letnan Satu

"Tou-sama apa itu benar?" Tanya anaknya itu

"I-itu..""Itu benar dan dia adalah orang yang mengadu domba sersan kami yang sangat muda yang bernama Miyafuji Yoshika. Bahkan dia menggunakan badan Neuroi untuk menghancurkan Neuroi disana. Tapi akhirnya berakibat fatal dimana teknologi yang dia buat malah berbalik menyerang Miyafuji-san sendiri apalagi tujuannya hanya membasmi Neuroi saja" ucap Arif yang menjelaskan

"Itu tidak benar. Kau pasti berbohong" ucap Tenma

"Itu benar adanya. Akulah yang diadu domba olehnya karena aku pernah bertemu Neuroi yang bersosok seperti manusia. Dan Neuroi itu menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak hanya bertemu kami tapi juga ayahmu sendiri yang membuat badan Warlock. Tapi akhir cerita Warlock hancur bersama kapal Akagi yang bersatu apalagi itu terjadi di tanah air Perrine-san didaerah Gallia" Jelas Miyafuji. Tenma nampak kaget mendengarnya karena ada saksi disini

"Akibat itulah. Dia diturunkan menjadi Komandan akibat penyalahgunaan kekuasaan dan suatu kejahatan yang bernama Sabotase yang berakhir dimana namanya adalah 'Senjata makan tuan'. Heh" Ucap sinis Barkhorn

"Dan lagi bisakah kalian bertiga hilangin topeng aneh kalian?" Tanya Charlotte

"Memang untuk apa? sudah mendingan kayak gini lho" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan 2 teman anehnya

"Kita akan membentuk tim legendaris kita bersama Komandan Minna. Jadi lebih baik kalian bertiga lepasin topeng kalian karena pembentukan tim akan dimulai setelah pembasmian Neuroi dengan wajah asli kalian" ucap Charlotte karena pelantikan tim yang dibubarkan akan kembali dibentuk

"Baik-baik" ucap Arif bersama 2 temannya yang kini melepaskan penampilan culun mereka

Semua yang menyaksikan nampak terperangah melihatnya dan kaget tidak percaya bahwa 3 pemuda culun dan siswa yang mereka hina sangatlah tampan sehingga para gadis merona melihatnya

"Nah itu baru mantep" ucap Charlotte

"Kalau begitu kalian bergegaslah karena kita akan memakai rencana" Ucap Perrine yang dibalas anggukan dari Arif dan 2 temannya

Baru mau melangkah baju Touta ditarik oleh Reya yang nampak menunduk. Touta nampak tersenyum karena Reya nampak khawatir dengannya

"Ada apa Reya-chan?" Tanya Touta

"Kembalilah. Agar aku bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai" ucap Reya dan dibalas pelukan Touta

"Itu pasti kok. Karena aku sangat mencintai kamu" balas Touta yang membuat Reya terharu mendengarnya

"Jika aku kembali dengan selamat. Aku ingin menikah denganmu saat ini juga bersama Tomoe-chan" ucap Touta. Reya nampak merona mendengarnya bahkan nggak bisa berpaling dengan Touta yang nampak menyengir kepadanya

"Jaa na, Reya-chan" ucap Touta dan dibalas anggukan Reya

Lalu Touta membuka mantel yang menutupi sesuatu. Setelah dibuka kini terdapatlah Jet Striker miliknya bersama 2 temannya yang berbeda warna dimana Touta berwarna hitam, Arif berwarna biru dan Naruto berwarna jingga

**Nggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung**

"Arif Rahman siap berangkat"

"Konoe Touta siap berangkat"

"Naruto Uzumaki siap berangkat"

**Duosh duosh duosh**

Lalu mereka pergi ke medan perang dan mulai menembak Neuroi dengan brutal

"Kau siap, aibo?" Tanya Touta dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Tentu saja. sudah lama aku nggak membuli Neuroi itu" ucap Arif

Lalu Arif dan Touta mulai bersatu dan mulai menembak dengan kecepatan penuh apalagi Arif menggunakan kemampuan penembak jitu sehingga jumlah Neuroi berkurang cukup drastis dimana berjumlah 2 juta kini menjadi 1 juta

Kalau tanya kenapa tinggal satu juta itu karena dia menggunakan senjata Sniper ketika acara keromantisan Touta dan Reya diganggu oleh Neuroi

**Cyiuu cyiuu tlaang**

Lalu beberapa Neuroi mulai menembak ke Arif dan berhasil di blokir

"Oiii... Kalian bertiga tunjukkan dengan siapa para bangsat itu berhadapan" ucap Lucchini

Arif, Touta, dan Naruto paham maksud dari Lucchini dan mulai nampak menyeringai mendengar ucapan semangat yang begitu kejam

"ufufufufufufu.. hahahahahahahahaha" terdengarlah tawa dari Touta begitu juga Arif dan Naruto nampak tertawa

Sementara yang lain pada bingung maksud dari Lucchini bahkan heran jika Arif, Touta, dan Naruto tertawa dengan ucapan Lucchini. sementara tim Strike Witches mulai menyeringai karena tim legendaris diantara legendaris akan beraksi sekali lagi

"Sudah lama ya.. Apa kemampuan kalian berdua masih tajam?" Tanya Touta yang melirik Arif dan Naruto

"Attarimaida. Sudah lama aku nggak mengamuk saat ini juga dengan full speedku" ucap Arif yang menyeringai

"Heh. Membunuh kelas teri ini mah bikin semangat nggak karuan" Tambah Naruto yang nampak menataap sinis perkumpulan Neuroi

"Kalau begitu. Mari-"" Kita hancurkan" ucap Touta yang dipotong ucapan barengan Trio Rider

**Duoosh drereret bam tlang tlang drereret tlang bang tlang**

Lalu mereka muulai melesat cepat dan menembak beberapa Neuroi termasuk Arif yang mulai menembak secara jitu dan tidak memerlukan tameng sihir sama sekali untuk pertahanannya sehingga sihirnya tidak boros kecuali melawan kolosal apalagi kelincahan dan kegesitan mereka sudah mencapai sempurna seperti Eila Illmatar Juutilainen yang mana dia tidak pernah memakai tameng sihir karena memiliki kemampuan memprediksi masa depan

Melihat Neuroi berada dibelakang, Naruto langsung menembak tanpa waktu begitu juga Arif dan Touta sehingga semua musuhnya pada berkurang

Sementara yang menyaksikan nampak terkagum-kagum melihatnya apalagi yang menghina dan mengejek trio culun yang membuat mereka terperangah

"Ganbatte, Touta-kuuuun!" Teriak Reya yang menyemangati kekasihnya yang melayang membunuh 2 juta neuroi itu

"Tentu saja" Balas Touta yang berteriak kembali karena semangat menerima ucapan semangat dari Reya sang pujaan hatinya

"Huoryaaaaaa" Teriak Touta yang berputar kencang bagaikan mini tornado dan menyerang gerombolan Neuroi itu

**Nguuuuuung**

Lalu Arif mulai menambah kecepatan pada Jet Striker yang membuat laju Jet Striker tidak turun

"Horyaaaa" Teriak Arif yang kecepatannya berada di dekat Neuroi dan membuat semua Neuroi pada hancur seketika

"Yahuuuuu" Teriak Naruto yang berputar sehingga Jumlah Neuroi berkurang lagi

tak mau ketinggalan akhirnya Lucchini mulai membuat perisai sihir yang berlapis-lapis dan meruncing layaknya bor

**wuuur**

"Sanjoooooo" Teriak Lucchini yang membuat neuroi itu menghilang entah kemana dengan sihir perisai dan panas dari Lucchini. Sebenarnya Neuroi itu pada mati dengan kekuatan sihir Lucchini yang terlihat seperti bor raksasa

"Ayo Miyafuji-san. Kita nggak boleh ketinggalan dengan mereka" ucap Perrine yang nampak bersemangat melihat aksi Arif dan 2 teman anehnya

"Ha'i" Balas Miyafuji yang kini juga ikut-ikutan penyerbuan habis-habisan bersama 3 orang legendaris dengan julukan masing-masing

Sementara Momo dan Ruruko nampak kagum melihatnya di saat mereka menonton saja melihat kekasih mereka berkelahi dengan hebat apalagi ukurannya 5x lipat dari tinggi badan mereka

"Wuaaaaaaaaaa... keren banget" ucap Momo dan dibalas anggukan Setuju dari Ruruko

"Bener-bener gila mereka semua" ucap Tomoe yang melihat tim Strike Witches menunjukkan taring tajamnya

Sementara Tenma nampak kesal karena tidak bisa berperilaku keren seperti Touta. Ya salah dia juga sih bersifat arogan dan merasa mampu membunuh Neuroi tapi hasil akhirnya nol besar karena penakut

kembali ke pertarungan terlihat Arif menembak jarak jauh yang mengenai salah satu Neuroi yang ingin menyerang Mayornya

**tlaaang**

Sang Mayor yang mendengar ledakan dibelakang nampak kaget karena Neuroi akan menyerang dirinya dibelakang badannya, namun kekagetan dia terganti dengan senyumnya yang melihat Arif menembak jarak jau

"Arif-kun Kolosal tornado" Ucap Touta sehingga Arif mulai menyeringai dan mulai membuat sebuah angin puyuh raksasa yang ditujukan kepada sekumpulan Neuroi

"Minna cepat kesini" ucap Arif sehingga seluruh anggota tim Strike Witches berkumpul di belakang punggung Arif

Arif yang merasa semua timnya sudah berkumpul langsung mengeluarkan tornado perkasanya dengan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas sehingga keluarlah tornado mini

**Fuuuuuu wuuuuuur**

Tak lama kemudian, ukuran tornado itu makin besar sehingga menyebabkan suara ribut yang merusak gendang telinga

"Kuraeee... Kolosal Tornado" Teriak Arif yang mengarahkan tornado raksasanya kesekumpulan Neuroi yang menyebabkan para Neuroi hancur lebur akibat putaran yang gila bahkan sangat dingin

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Tomoe dan Reya yang merasakan hawa hembusan angin yang sangat kuat dan ganas bagaikan badai topan di malam hari

**Fuuuuuuur**

Setelah itu. Arifpun mulai membatalkan jurusnya sehingga sekumpulan Neuroi pada hilang termasuk intinya karena mereka dibuat saling bertabrakan

"Itu EF berapa ya pada tornado Arif-san?" Tanya Miyafuji

"Hanya sekitar EF 4 dan itu merupakan kategori berbahaya belum tornado berkekuatan EF 5 jika aku sempurnakan. Apalagi ukuran EF 5 2x lebih besar dari EF 4"ucap Arif santai yang membalas ucapan Miyafuji yang membuat tim Strike Witches meneguk ludahnya dengan berat mendengar ucapan Arif yang nampak santai

EF 4 yang dikenal memiliki ukuran sebesar 70 meter itu masih kategori berbahaya. Belum lagi EF 5 yang ukurannya 2x lipat dari EF 4 apa kapten kami orang berbahaya?! Pikir mereka histeris

Semua melihat pada kaget tidak percaya orang yang mereka hina dan ejek serta berpenampilan culun bisa menghancurkan seekumpulan Neuroi hanya dengan angin puyuhnya

'Benar-benar mengerikan' Batin mereka yang melihat dampak besarnya

Setelah itu Arif mulai memompa kekuatannya dan mulai menyerang tipe kolosal yang diketahui oleh timnya

"Ok... Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Biarkan aku menyerang seorang diri kan?" Tanya Touta dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Haaaaah~... kali ini biar aku menyerang kau istirahat saja. Sudah lama aku nggak menghajar tipe kolosal lagi" keluh Touta dan dibalas cengiran Arif

"Kalau begitu. Serang dia tanpa ampun apalagi dihadapan pacarmu" ucap Arif

"Kau yakin?" tanya Touta

"Buat apa aku nggak berkata demikian? kalahkan saja dia tanpa ampun dengan full speedmu" ucap Arif sehingga Touta mulai menyeringai

"Hehehe... baiklah kalau itu maumu sobat. Akan aku turuti" ucap Touta yang kini mulai dilempar Arif sehingga Touta melaju 3x lebih cepat akibat lemparan serta dorongan dari Jet Strikernya sehingga Touta langsung membentuk bor yang dipakai Lucchini untuk membunuh Neuroi

"Horyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Touta yang kini melaju sama perisai sihir bornya apalagi dengan kecepatan penuh

**Wuuush Tlaaaang**

Akibat serangan penuh dan kecepatan penuh dari Touta, Neuroi itupun mulai meledak dengan sangat cepat sehingga nampak serpihan-serpihan bercahaya yang membuat Touta mulai tersenyum melihatnya

"Sudah lama aku nggak merasakan nostalgia ini" ucap Touta dimana dia mengingar kenangan lamanya pada saat misi membunuh Neuroi di perbatasan Gallia dan Karsland

Setelah itu tim Strike Witches pada turun dan mulai berdiri berbeda dengan Touta yang nampak oleng akibat pelukan dari Reya

"Hahahaha... Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja Touta-kun" ucap Reya dan dibalas anggukan dari Touta

"Tentu saja karena kamu dan Tomoe-chan adalah kekasihku juga calon istriku" ucap Touta yang membuat Reya dan Tomoe merona dengan senyum indahnya

**Prok prok prok**

Tak lama disaat tim Strike Witches berhasil mengalahkan Neuroi terdengarlah suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari Tenma, Pria pengecut yang berlindung dari nama bangsawannya

"Sungguh luar biasa performamu Touta" ucap Tenma

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin satu darimu"

"Aku hanya ingin kamu menjadi pelayan pribadiku sementara Reya-chan akan menjadi istriku"

"Hoooo... Kurasa itu tidak perlu pengecut-san apalagi kau masih jomblo tuh" ucap Touta yang ejek Tenma yang membuat Arif tertawa mendengarnya jika Tenma dipermalukan dihadapan timnya bahkan seluruh member Strike Witches berusaha menahan tawanya ketika Tenma dihina dengan rendah

"Menjadikan Reya-chan sebagai istrimu? Jangan mimpi deh tikus" Sambung Touta kembali

"Diam kau makhluk rendah. Aku lebih kaya darimu dan juga lebih bermartabat darimu" ucap Tenma yang nampak marah dihina

"Kaya? aku nggak pernah dengar istilah kaya dalam kamusku" ucap Touta

"Sebaiknya kau menjadi pelayanku atau Reya yang aku bunuh" ancam Tenma yang menyeringai. Namun seringai Tenma hilang ketika melihat wajah biasa Touta

'kenapa dia tidak takut sama ancamanku ya?' Batin Tenma kaget

"Hoaaaam... sudah ngocehnya tikus kampung?" tanya Touta

"Apa kau bilang barusan?" Tanya Tenma

"Tikus kampung" ucap Touta kembali yang menyeringai

"Aku tidak peduli kau bangsawan dari mana serta apa jabatanmu aku tidak peduli sama sekali termasuk kedudukan ayah ibumu aku sama sekali nggak pedulian tuh. Lalu ancamanmu mengatakan membunuh Reya-chan? Kurasa kau sudah melakukannya karena kau dengan sikap arogan merasa mampu melawan dan membunuh Neuroi itu. Dan apa hasil kudapat? Huuuuuuuuu. Cemen sekali. Melawan yang itu sudah biasa bagi kami bahkan yang tipe membelah diri kayak plankton sudah biasa bagiku. Sementara kau yang berpangkat sersan. buahahahahaha... Malah nggak mampu melawannya. Apakah itu jabatan militer yang kau bangga-banggakan? sedangkan kau berhadapan dengan Kapten dan Letnan yang berada di atasmu?" tanya Touta yang membuat Tenma terdiam dengan kekesalannya. Mau bagaimana lagi ini salahnya juga karena dia tidak berani melindungi Reya juga dia mengejek orang yang kedudukannya diatas dirinya

"Hadeeeh... entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. sersanku yang berumur lebih muda dariku tidak takut sama sekali tuh apalagi berpangkat sama denganmu"

"Hei apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu yang bego itu?" Tanya sosok yang mengadu domba Miyafuji itu yang marah jika anaknya diejek yang bernama Jendral Maloney

"Oiiii... Pak Fosil. Apakah setiap hari ente nanya hal tidak berguna itu? jika kau nanya apakah aku sama 2 orang teman anehku diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuaku? Maka singkat jawabanku. Sama sekali tidak karena orang tua kami pada mati" ucap Touta santai sehingga semua siswa Akademi Kuoh kaget kecuali OSIS jika Touta dan 2 temannya sudah sebatang kara

"Jadi wajarlah aku berperilaku kurang ajar terhadap tikus penakut ini" ucap Touta yang nampak sinis kepada Tenma yang nampak menyindir Tenma

"Hoii... Dengerin ini ya tikus penakut. Kau jangan pernah mendatangi Reya-chan juga istriku itu. Jika kau sempat menodai mereka tak peduli kau ada dimana aku akan membunuhmu langsung ditempat"

"Heh merasa mampu saja kau" ucap Tenma sinis

"Hooooo... Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Touta yang menjambak Rambut Tenma dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya sehingga tubuh Tenma terangkat dengan mudah oleh Touta

**Wuuush Duak wuuush brak**

Lalu Toutapun melempar keatas dengan kuat sehingga Tenma melayang dengan tinggi. Melihat Tenma turun dengan cepat akibat gravitasi bumi Touta langsung menendang wajah Tenma sehingga Tenma melayang kekiri dan terseret beberapa meter akibat tendangan beruntun Touta

**drap drap drap**

Setelah itu, Touta berlari dan menghimpit badan Tenma dan mulai memukul wajah Tenma tanpa ampun sehingga terlihat wajah bonyok dari Tenma akibat hinaannya

"a-ampuni a-akhu" ucap tenma yang nampak terbata-bata

"Mengampunimu? Rasanya tidak bagiku" ucap Touta yang mulai memegang kedua kaki Tenma dan memutar dengan kuat

**wuush brak**

Setelah itu Touta melemparnya kearah bangunan sehingga nampak kepala Tenma yang dilumuri darah karena darah mengucur dikepalanya

Semua yang menyaksikan nampak meneguk ludah karena belum pernah melihat Touta sebrutal itu

'Catatan. Jangan pernah mengusik serta berbuat tidak senonoh kepada anggota OSIS lainnya jika nyawamu ingin selamat' pikir mereka semua karena apa yang dilakukan Touta sangatlah brutal dan tidak patut ditonton

"Oh ya. Sebaiknya kau terima ini akibat menghina atasanku dan timku" ucap Touta yang mulai menggembungkan pipi kanannya

**Cuh**

Lalu Toutapun meludah diwajah Tenma yang melambangkan penghinaan.

Semua yang melihat nampak kaget kecuali Arif dan Naruto yang paham alasan Touta berbuat demikian

"Oii. Kalian berdua juga. Dia telah menghina atasan kita juga tim kita" Ucap Touta yang melempar Tenma kearh Arif dan Naruto

Dan terlihat jika Tenma berbaring tidak berdaya dihadapan Arif dan Naruto akibat tenaganya terkuras akibat dia habis dihajar babak belur oleh Touta

"Heee... Ternyata ini orang yang baru-baru ini mengatakan dirinya kuat?" Tanya Arif dengan sinis

"Heee... apa kau bilang Arif-kun, dia kuat? tapi kok bonyok banget ya?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Mana aku tahu kawan. dia kan sama sekali tidak tahu malu" ucap Arif yang kini mulai menggembungkan pipinya yang diikuti Naruto

**Cuh cuh**

Hal serupa diterima Tenma, dirinya dihina kembali oleh orang culun yang tidak tahunya adalah berpangkat diatasnya. Arif dan Naruto tertawa melihat kejadian ini dimana mereka habis meludahi wajah Tenma

Sementara Reya nampak shock apalagi dirinya belum pernah melihat Touta sekeji itu kepada umat manusia yang lain terutama mantan tunangannya

**grep**

Lalu tangan Touta dipegang oleh Reya dan Tomoe sehingga Touta meliriknya yang melihat wajah Reya berisi cemas dan khawatir

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini Touta-kun?" Tanya Reya

"Maaf saja Reya-chan, aku sama 2 temanku tidak akan sudi menerima jika timku serta atasanku dihina apalagi bersikap arogan didepanmu. Itu sikap pantangan bagi kami apalagi kaum Pria" ucap Touta yang masih menahan kekesalannya

"Wuuuu... cemen.. penakut" ucap Arif yang kini menendang wajah Tenma yang nampak bonyok ketika dibulli oleh Naruto dan Arif

"Iya nih penakut mana bisa dia mau melindungi istrinya nanti jika penakut seperti ini. Uuuuuuuu" Tambah Naruto yang setuju bahkan dia ikut membulli Tenma dengan menginjak harga diri Tenma

"Oh ya aku lupa sesuatu" ucap Arif yang kini berada dihadapan orang yang mengadu domba Miyafuji

"Ada apa kau datang menemuiku?" Tanya letnan itu

"Sebaiknya kau pergi bersama anakmu dan ayah mantan tunangannya sebelum aku akan membullimu seperti anakmu itu, PAHAM?!" Teriak Arif diakhir yang menyebabkan terdiam

"Heh kenapa diam? JAWAB BRENGSEK" Teriak Arif

"kau pergi atau aku sebarin keburukanmu disini, mau?" Tanya Arif yang mengancam sehingga letnan itu mau nggak mau harus pergi dari sana bersama ayah Reya dan juga anaknya yang yang berlumuran air ludah yang melambangkan penghinaan bagi pihak militer

"Maaf ya Reya-chan. Aku membuat kamu harus melihat ini. sejujurnya aku tidak mau kamu direndahkan apalagi dipandang sebagai hawa nafsu oleh Tenma sendiri. Juga aku sangat marah karena dia menggunakan kamu sebagai tameng karena dia tidak berani menghadapi Neuroi itu. Itu bukanlah gaya kami. Karena gaya kami adalah bertarung sampai musuh mati tanpa membutuhkan tameng. Dan kau tahu siapa tameng yang aku maksud?" Jelas dan Tanya Touta dan dibalas gelengan dari Reya

"Temanku dan kekasihku. Aku tidak mau menjadikan mereka sebagai tameng untuk membuat aku bisa melarikan diri" ucap Touta sehingga Reya memeluk Touta kembali karena kekasihnya sangat perhatian kepadanya

"Hiks...hiks... maafkan aku..hiks...hiks...Touta-kun" ucap Reya yang nampak mengeluarkan air mata terharunya

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal kok, Reya-chan" ucap Touta

Lalu Touta melirik dimana Tomoe ingin dipeluk juga yang terlihat dimana ada wajah murungnya

"Apa kamu mau ingin dipeluk juga, Tomoe-chan?" Tanya Touta yang membuat wajah Tomoe mulai memerah kembali karena ucapan kasih sayang Touta tergambar disana

"Kesinilah, aku yakin kamu membutuhkan pelukan dari orang yang kamu sayang" ucap Touta yang menjulurkan tangannya sehingga Tomoe berlari dan memeluk Touta termasuk Reya yang mulai memeluk Touta kembali

Toutapun mulai memeluk Reya dan Tomoe dengan kasih sayang tak terkira sehingga terlihat wajah Reya dan Tomoe nampak damai dipelukan orang yang dikasihi mereka

Arif dan Naruto nampak menyeringai melihatnya dimana Touta pandai menaklukan hati 2 orang gadis yang dia cintai

"Kalau mau bermesraan sih boleh-boleh saja. Tapi ingat situasi dong" Goda Naruto yang membuat Touta dan 2 gadis pujaan hatinya melepaskan dari acara pelukan yang membuat wajah mereka bertiga memerah

"Ahaha.. Sudah memikirkan mau punya anak berapa? Nanti akan aku tanya lho sama ibu angkatmu nanti. Apalagi jika dia senang malah minta cucu entah berapa orang" ucap Arif yang senang menggoda Touta

"U-urusai wa ne" ucap Touta yang merona malu akibat ledekan Arif

Sementara seluruh siswa-siswi Akademi Kuoh kaget karena mereka tidak tahu jika Touta dan 2 teman yang dianggap mereka culun sangat perhatian kepada mereka bahkan mereka tidak pernah menggunakan mereka sebagai tameng melarikan diri

Setelah itu, tim Strike Witches nampak tersenyum melihat salah satu anggotanya sangat perhatian kepada kedua kekasihnya

"Baiklah semuanya dengarkan" ucap Minna selaku Komandan yang membuat semua tim Strike Witches meliriknya

"Hari ini karena pergerakan Neuroi sudah mulai terlihat kini kita semua akan kembali membentuk tim kita dimana. Aku, Minna Dietlinde Wilcke selaku Komandan. Kemudian dibawah saya adalah

Mayor Sakamoto Mio

Kapten Gertrud Barkhorn

Kapten Charlotte E Yeager

Kapten Muda Arif Rahman

Letnan Satu Erica Hartmann

Letnan Satu Sanya Litvyak

Letnan Satu Perrine Closterman

Letnan Satu Eila Illmatar Juutilainen

Letnan Satu Naruto Uzumaki

Letnan Satu Konoe Touta

Letnan Muda Francesca Lucchini

Sersan Kepala Lynnette Bishop

Sersan Miyafuji Yoshika

Disini, hari ini, Kita membentuk kembali 501st Joint Fighter Wing alias Strike Witches !" Sambung Minna sehingga semua pada senang jika tim legendaris ini mulai dibentuk kembali

"YOUKAI'' teriak mereka serempak jika mereka bisa ketemu kembali

Setelah pembentukan tim legendaris terlihat Touta mulai merebahkan dirinya di tanah karena lelah melawan Neuroi termasuk menghajar hawa nafsu itu yang sangat arogan

"Haaaah~ Tsukareta" ucap Touta yang kini nampak mau tidur di pasir

**Bruk **

Tak lama dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kenyal menghimpit kepalanya bagian belakang. Rupanya pelakunya adalah Reya yang nampak duduk bersimpuh sehingga pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh Touta

"ehehe... aku tidak tahu kamu selelah ini lho" ucap Reya sehingga Touta bernafas lelah

"Mau gimana lagi. Melawan 2 juta Neuroi barusan ditambah melawan kolosal belum lagi melawan mantan tunanganmu yang menatapmu layaknya hawa nafsu. Mana mau aku apalagi itu terjadi pada Tomoe-chan. Ingin aku remas-remas orangnya saat ini juga jika dia berani melamar Tomoe-chan" Gerutu Touta yang kesal

"Ufufu... Kalau gitu tidur aja di bantal kesukaanmu" ucap Reya yang dibalas anggukan Touta

"Menurutku mau pahamu atau paha Tomoe-chan sama-sama enak jika aku tidur diatasnya " ucap Touta

"Hoaaamm... Bahkan aku terus kelelahan mengenai hal ini. Menahan 2 juta Neuroi agar tim kita pada datang kesini ditambah bertempur untuk menghabisi 2 juta Neuroi. Ini gila sangat men" Ucap Arif

"Kau ini serasa baru habis kerja konstruksi deh" Ucap Naruto yang nampak meledek Arif

"Apa maksudmu kuning kampretos?" Tanya Arif yang nampak kesal

"Apa kau ingin dihajar sekali lagi saat ini juga?" Tanya Arif kembali

"Kalau iya . Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto kembali

**Twitch Drerereret**

Muncullah perempatan dikepala Touta akibat keributan dari Arif dan Naruto sehingga Touta menembak Arif dan Naruto dengan senapan serbu dan untung meleset sehingga Arif dan Naruto nampak ketakutan melihatnya barusan dan hampir mengenai kepala mereka, dan membuat mereka takut adalah 3 helai rambut turun jatuh seketika dari kepala mereka

"Berisik sekali lagi maka jangan salahkan aku jika kepala kalian berdua botak" ucap Touta yang kesal. Seenak udelnya mereka berdua beribut untuk ketenangan akibat penyerangan barusan pikir Touta

'anjrit nih bocah hitam Madara. Dia menakutkan jika ribut' Batin Naruto yang melihat amarah Touta hampir sama dengan musuhnya di Elemental Nation. Bagi Naruto dia akan menjadi berani jika Madara datang dengan kemarahan namun tidak untuk kedua teman anehnya ini

"Oh ya Minna. Apa kamu ada kabar baru?" Tanya Arif kepada Komandannya

"Ada. Dan ini akan membuat kalian pada kaget" ucap Minna sehingga membuat semua pada heran

"Nanti tim 502nd Joint Fighter Wing alias Brave Witches akan beraliansi bersama kita mengingat jumlah Neuroi yang meningkat" Ucap Minna

"Ohh... Dimana Krupinski datang ketempatku dan bertanya mengenai musuh" ucap Erica sehingga Miyafuji bertanya

"Kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya Miyafuji dan dibalas anggukan Erica

"Ya.. itu terjadi pada saat misi penghabisan Warlock dan Akagi sebelum misi penghabisan Neuroi tipe jet di Kyoto" ucap Erica

"Kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi dengan Nipa" ucap Sanya

"Siapa itu Nipa?" Tanya Touta

" Dia teman kami berdua saat sebelum dia masuk ketim 502nd Joint Fighter Wing dan kami masih di negara Suomus pada saat itu" ucap Sanya

"Dan lagi mereka ingin bertemu sama kalian bertiga pada saat perjanjian aliansi dengan kita dan itu terjadi 3 hari lagi" ucap Minna yang melirik Arif, Touta dan Naruto

"Haaaah?! Lama amat. Dan lagi kenapa mereka semua ingin bertemu sama kami bertiga?" ucap Arif kaget tidak percaya

"Ya mau gimana lagi perjalanan menggunakan Striker Unit sangatlah lama. Dan lagi mereka ingin mempelajari cara terbang cepat kalian itu. Dan pengumuman kedua" ucap Minna

"Markas kita akan ada disini di Kota Kuoh" ucap Minna yang membuat Arif kaget lagi

"Oh hey sejak kapan ada pemindahan markas ke Kota Kuoh?" tanya Arif

"Sudah sejak pembubaran tim yang dilakukan mantan Jendral Maloney. Atasan kita meminta pihak pemerintah sini untuk membentuk markas baru disini dan itu disetujui 1 hari sesudahnya" jelas Minna

"Tapi dimana tempat pas markas baru kita nantinya?" Tanya Arif mengingat Jepang sudah memiliki tanah yang sempit karena banyaknya industri dan kota-kota

"Dibawah tanah" Ucap singkat Minna

"Itu gila banget. Gimana cara memasukkan truk bermuatan ke bawah tanah apalagi misi ini sangat berbahaya dan tidak boleh melibatkan teman-teman kita" ucap Touta

"Ada cara khusus markas baru kita memasukkan truk bermuatan bersama tim lain karena ini menyangkut manusia" ucap Minna

"Apa ada yang keberatan dengan putusan atasan ini?" Tanya Minna

"Tidak sama sekali" ucap Arif

"Aku juga" ucap Naruto

"Aku juga" ucap Touta

"Aku setuju banget"

"Baiklah hari ini markas kita ada disini dan berada di bawah tanah Kota Kuoh" Ucap Minna

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa markas baru kita jika Neuroi hadir disini" Ucap Arif entah kepada siapa

"Mungkin akan sangat greget dan lebih gila markas baru kita. Aku nggak sabar menunggunya" Ucap Touta yang membayangkan markas barunya dengan ngiler deraas

"Oii... Lu lagi mikirin markas baru yang greget itu atau apa? Wajahmu ngeces berat tuh" celetuk Naruto sehingga Touta terlepas dari imajinasinya

"Iyaaa.. Akhu membayangkan ada markas bawah tanah seperti di film sains fiksi dimana muncul pesawat jet darisana bersama tank dan truk termasuk kapal laut. uehehehehehehe" ucap Touta yang nampak ketawa mesum

"Aku membaca pikiranmu hanya hal mesum deh" tambah Arif

"Itu hanya pada Reya-chan dan Tomoe-chan. Konoyarou" ucap Touta

"Mattaku kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi dua orang bego ya? apalagi dia berambut kuning kayak durian dan berkumis kucing serta lelaki setengah botak yang suka cari rusuh" ucap Touta frontal

**Twich**

dan tanpa sadar Arif nampak kesal yang diikuti sama Naruto yang juga kesal dikatai oleh Touta

**Buak Pletak**

Lalu Arif dan Naruto memukul wajah dan kepala Touta akibat kebodohannya sehingga member Strike Witches dan kekasih mereka nampak senang melihat keceriaannya

Sementara Momo dan Ruruko mereka kini mau ke lapangan dan terlihat ada wajah ceria mereka saat melihat hal itu

Lalu pada saat mereka tiba di hadapan kekasih mereka berdua, mereka langsung memeluk Arif karena saking bahagianya

Arif yang kaget karena merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan menempel dikepalanya tahu jika ini ulah Momo dan Ruruko sehingga dia mengelus kepala Momo dan Ruruko yang merasa keenakan diperlakukan seperti itu

"Itu sakit njir?!" Teriak Touta yang mendeathglare Arif dan Naruto

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya wahai sobatku" ucap Arif santai

Akibat ucapan yang sangat lucu dan lawak, nampak member Strike Witches dan OSIS tertawa melihatnya bahkan ada acara pesta pembentukan tim yang baru resmi dibentuk setelah pembubaran tim 3 bulan lalu

Dan disana nampak jika Arif dan Touta mulai memasak hanya untuk pembentukan tim lama mereka yang sempat dibubarkan 3 bulan lalu

Skiptime

Malamnya kini mereka melakukan pemberesan kertas-kertas OSIS apalagi karena saat ini hampir mau mendekati festival

"Kaichou ini ada mengenai olahraga lari antar kelas" ucap Naruto yang nampak memberikan 12 lembar kertas proposal kepada Sona dan dibalas senyuman SOna

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Sona yang kini mengambil proposal itu dari Naruto dan kini nampak Naruto kembali urus proposal miliknya

Begitu juga dengan Touta yang mengurus kebendaharaan dia nampak menghitung jumlah uang yang bakal dipakai untuk festival olahraga itu apalagi dilakukan 11 hari lagi

Sedangkan Arif? jangan tanya dia lagi membuat makanan dirumahnya dan minuman

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan mungkin segini saja untuk chpater 11. Dan mengenai nama Tenma itu nama OC bukan yang berasal dari anime manapun sehingga ada perbedaan yang jauh dari cerita New Power in New World by Azainagamasa53 yang kini namanya Kamen Rider Fifteen**

**Lalu mengenai tim 502nd Joint Fighter Wing akan datang di chapter selanjutnya entah chapter berapa karena ane sama sekali tidak tahu kemunculannya yang bagus kapan. Jadi masih dalam tahap pemikiran**

**Sekian terimakasih**

**Arifrahman 223 Logout-=========**


End file.
